Unexpected Art
by grantsbabe
Summary: You feel a bit of a freak when you found yourself in a birthday party where everyone is in a costume and you're not. Of course, there's a reason for that. This is a Grant Gustin/You fic.
1. Just a freak

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You were still very tired from the journey home. You had spent over two months in Australia and New Zealand in the set of a big production movie. You loved your job as a makeup artist but sometimes these long periods of time away from home could almost leave you exhausted.

Anyway, even though you had only arrived the day before there you were getting ready for Dianna Agron's birthday party. You had been friends with her since you worked in the makeup department of Glee, throughout most of season one. Then bigger, more interesting artistic wise opportunities came in, mostly great movie productions and you had no shame in accepting them. But still your friendship with Dianna grew stronger and you were pretty much best friends. You were also friends with some of the members of the cast but not very close. People who had joined the show by the end of season one or later were merely acquaintances to you and some of them you had never even met.

So there you were trying to find Dianna in the party. Nearly everybody had some kind of costume or fantasy since the party was themed. Circus themed, she had told you.

You were not very willing to leave the comfort of your couch at home, let alone managing to find or even think of a costume for the party. So there you were, no special fantasy, just the first skinny clean jeans you found and a black top. Of course you were the one feeling weird among all those people in disguise.

You look around and you can only spot Kevin McHale or at least you think it's him because he has all this weird and heavy makeup on. "Jesus, what a lousy job, very bad makeup artist," you think he might have done that himself. He's talking to a taller guy who had the same makeup job on his face. "Jesus, it's a circus indeed," you chuckle amused.

As you approach Kevin and the other guy you quickly recognize him. "So, this is the famous Sebastian Smythe." You remember some of the episodes he did and you remember thinking "Like there weren't already enough hysterical fangirls and fanboys watching this show, they go and put on a guy like _this_."

As you reach Kevin he looks at you and shouts "Oh my god! It's you!" he immediately hugs you. "How are you? Wait a second, why are you dressed like that? Weren't you told this was a themed party?" He frowns amused.

"Ah, for fuck's sake, Kevin, less than 24 hours ago I was arriving at LAX from probably the most intense two months of my working life. If Di wasn't one of my best friends I wouldn't even be here. I would be sleeping at my comfy bed. Think of me as the freak of this party." You make a weird comic smile and immediately Kevin and the Sebastian guy burst into laughter.

"Oh, by the way this is Grant." As Kevin introduces you both Grant extends his hand and you shake hands in a somewhat clumsy way. Grant stares at you for a bit which makes you feel a little self-conscious. "So, where's Di?" You ask suddenly to Kevin, breaking the awkward eye contact with Grant.

"I'm pretty sure I last saw her over that corner, near the bar." He points in the opposite direction.

"Ok, I'll try to find her. See you guys." You smile. "Sure, but I still want to hear all about your time in Australia and New Zealand!" Kevin shouts as you are already walking away. You look back nodding at him only to find Grant staring at you again with a stupid smile. "Is he stupid or something?" You wonder amused as you make your way to the bar.


	2. Weird?

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

And the party continues. You're on your way to find Dianna which eventually you do. She's with some other friends but as soon as she sees you she comes running to you. "You're here! Finally!" She hugs you tightly. "I missed you so much, girlfriend. No one does my makeup as perfectly as you, you know?" She makes a happy grin.

"Oh, I'm quite sure of that." You joke. "Miss you too, Di. I have already been wandering around and was already thinking you weren't at your own birthday party!"

"We were probably in the other room taking some pics," she explains. "So, you have to tell me all about your last two months! Well, not all, just what you didn't tell me on our endless phone calls," she giggles. "Too much work with the dwarves and other strange creatures? Haha!" She then takes you to a more quiet area so you girls can talk.

"Totally. But it was so good. It was a great group of people, director, cast, producers, and crew. I loved it. And learned so much. It's good to change sometimes, you know, something different than just the regular makeup job of making a girl look perfect," you wink at her. "By the way, I've already seen terrible jobs here. I've just talked to Kevin and on my god, what is that? It's a good idea indeed but with a terrible execution. And this guy Grant is just the same. It's hilarious."

Dianna laughs. "I literally cried when I saw them. And the same outfits. Brilliant. So, you've met Grant already."

You nod. "Yeah, and honestly I wanted to ask you something about him."

"Oh, forget it." She chuckles amused. "He has a girlfriend. He's been dating one of the show dancers for over a month now. Hannah, remember her?"

You make a disgusted face and pretend to be offended. "Haaaa, for god's sake Di. Who cares if he has a girlfriend? And I only remember her vaguely. Are you friends with her?"

"Not really. I only talk to her at work. She must be here somewhere. Wasn't she with Grant?" You shake your head. "Anyway, what did you want to ask me about him?" She looks at you curious.

"Oh not a big deal. He just seemed a little weird, I don't know. It's not like we talked much, or at all, but overall it was awkward. I remember you saying he was a fun, nice regular guy so..." You shrug hoping Dianna would cast some light on that.

She seems puzzled. "Awkward and weird? I don't know. For all I know he's really super nice, cute and fun to be around. Usually makes all the ladies drool for him," she smiles mischievously, "so I really don't know. What did he do exactly?"

"Just stared at me with a stupid smile. Never mind, I'm tired, I'm probably imagining things. Or the guy is just a little bit drunk already. I'm pretty sure he was holding a drink and the glass was nearly empty." You both loudly and just stay there talking, catching up on all the stuff you had to tell each other.


	3. Smudgy Smears

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said**** I ****hope ****you ****enjoy ****it****. :)**

You left Kevin and Grant when you went to look for Dianna.

"She used to work with us in Glee, you know?" Kevin explains after you are gone.

"Oh really? Used to? And what did she do?" Grant asks interested.

"She's a makeup artist. After season one she got better job offers in movies which of course she accepted. She's been quite successful. Most of her jobs have been major productions and hits. I remember that by the second half of season one she was always in a rush between LA and New York. LA for Glee, New York for the shooting of Black Swan."

"Really? Don't tell me she did that frightful makeup work of the actual black swan? I mean it's amazing. Frightfully amazing." Grant seems impressed.

Kevin nods. "Yeah, she worked on that. And what you probably don't know is that she was responsible for most of the makeup work in the Hunger Games movie. Effie's crazy makeup is all her creation." Kevin laughs remembering the bizarre look of that character.

"Ha! The Hunger Games? Are you kidding?" Grant opens his eyes in awe. Mostly because he's such a huge fan of both the books and the movie.

Kevin shakes his head. "Kid you not. She's already booked for the sequel, of course."

"I should be in that sequel as well." Grant laughs.

"Haha! Sure, playing Finnick. I've heard that pretty much since I met you. Too many months now. Say that a few more times and I may actually believe you!"

"Who knows?" Grant jokes. "Hey, my glass is empty and yours is nearly there. Let's go to the bar."

After bumping into some friends and some casual chats, they finally reach the bar and order their drinks.

"By the way, where's your girlfriend? Don't tell me you lost her." Kevin laughs.

Grant shrugs his shoulders like he's not too bothered. "I don't know. Around. Probably with her friends."

Kevin looks at him surprised. "Everything ok with you two?"

"Sure. Perfect." Grant nods swallowing a large portion of his drink. "Why?"

"Nothing, it's just... Whoaaa! What the fuck...?" he exclaims almost losing his balance and falling from the bar stool he was sitting on.

"Surprise!" Dianna exclaims as you both reach the bar to get some cocktails. Realizing both boys hadn't notice you two coming she covered Kevin's eyes with her hands, standing behind Kevin which totally took him by surprise. She rubs her hands down his face intentionally.

"Haaaa, brilliant, birthday girl, just brilliant. You just so ruined my makeup mask." He chuckles amused as he turns to look at you both. "Hahah! Look at your hands!" he points at Dianna's hands all dirty from the makeup on his face.

Grabbing some napkins she doesn't seem very bothered. "Community service. It had to be done. Because that was such a lousy job. Ask her." She points at you.

You nod, pretending to be serious. "Terrible job indeed. Almost offensive. Look on the bright side, all that abstract work of white mixed with red and black on your face looks better now than it was before. Just look at the disaster on Grant's face." You and Dianna burst on laughter.

Grant and Kevin join you two laughing. "I was already wondering how you hadn't made any comments on this beautiful work we have on our faces! Anyway, someone needs to help Grant too," picking a napkin Kevin hands it to you. "You're the expert here. Do it."

"Ahh, no," you blush embarrassed looking at Grant. He's looking at you with that stupid smile again.

"After what I heard from you I'm anxious to see what you can do with this," he points to his painted face. "I'm waiting." He has a teasing expression on his face.

With the cheering coming from Kevin and Dianna you eventually agree. With the napkin you just make a huge smudge of red white and black all mixed on his face. "There you go. Can't get any more abstract than that." You chuckle slightly embarrassed. His eyes were looking at yours for the entire time which made you feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I have no mirror but I trust you. I'm sure it's perfect." He smiles cheekily and you all laugh like crazy looking at the reddish grey smear on his face.

"Ahhh, baby, what happened to you?"

You turn around to see a pretty blonde girl coming over. You recognize vaguely her face. She looks almost shocked looking at Grant. As she throws her arms around Grant's neck you quickly realize that's his girlfriend.

**A/N Despite mentioning the Hunger Games this not a crossover story. (I think...)**


	4. Teasing Around

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

So Grant's girlfriend has joined you guys. She's now pouting at Grant with her arms around his neck. "What happened to your face, honey?"

Grant seems a little uncomfortable with her PDA. "Oh, the same that happened to Kevin. A little accident." He then grabs her arms and pushes her away, visibly uneasy.

She looks at Kevin. "Oh, poor you. After all the work to make you guys look so amazing..." She seems disappointed.

You look at Dianna opening your eyes. You just discovered you had ruined Grant's girlfriend work.

Dianna lets out a muffled giggle trying to control her huge will to laugh loudly. "Don't they look much better now?" She quickly adds, "By the way, Hannah, you remember her?" She then introduces you both. "Yeah, I remember." She smiles at you. "Are you back working on Glee?" "Oh, no. No time for that..." You reply a little tense. She would not be very pleased if she knew you ruined her work on her boyfriend's face deliberately.

"Well, guys, I'll just go greet the others I haven't spoken to yet. See you later," you just blurt this out and walk away.

"Someone is in a hurry." Hannah giggles. "You know, I think she's the one who could fix this for you both. After all it's her job."

"Hahah! I'm sure she could," Kevin chuckles. "But never mind, we are perfect. It's not like we didn't know we would eventually get all smeary sometime during the night." Grant giggles at Kevin's words.

Almost an hour passed since you left Grant and the others. You had been talking to some others friends. You could spot him sometimes, of course. After all he was tall enough to been seen at distance but you were never in the same surrounding space. Also it was over half an hour ago that you had last seen his girlfriend. There were a couple of times your eyes met Grant's but when that happened you quickly looked the other way.

"Oh my god, it's you!" Someone passing by you exclaims.

You quickly look up to see Max opening his arms to you. Even though he played the bully Karofsky for only a few episodes in season one he was still was one of the people you most bonded to. You haven't seen him in quite a few months now but you always keep in touch by phone or emails.

"Ahhh, Max!" You hug him. "Didn't know you were gonna be here tonight!"

"Neither did I!" he jokes. "Seriously, I was not going to but then this work thing I had ended up early and I thought I should just stop by to wish Dianna happy birthday in person. What about you? Last time I checked you were in New Zealand!"

"Yeah, I just got here last night."

"Always on the move. Sometimes I wonder if you have time to eat or sleep or..." Max is interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder behind him.

"Bro!" Grant shows up from nowhere. You were distracted talking to Max and didn't even see him approaching.

"Gustin!" Max turns around to greet Grant with a strong tap on his back and Grant does the same. They seem good old buddies. You remember Max mentioning Grant in your phones calls.

"So, got some time to stop by?" Grant asks him.

Max told Grant what he told you. "So you guys know each other already or...?" Max asks as Grant looks at you smiling.

"Yeah." Grant immediately replies. You just nod. Then he adds, "we met like over an hour ago, more than enough time for her to make this beautiful piece of art on my face."

You feel your cheeks turn bright red and Max looks amused at you both. "Oh really? Are you sure it was her? I thought she could make better things than this mess." He laughs loudly.

"It's abstract, she says." Grant keeps his teasing tone which starts to annoy you.

"Oh for fuck's sake. What you need is a good makeup cleanser shower on your face. Then I can show you what a good makeup work is."

Max bursts into laughter and Grant just smiles, apparently pleased for triggering that reaction from you.

"Hahah! Do not mess with her, Gustin. She's not one of your fans you can just tease around and expect to drool for you."

"You tease your fans around?" Now it's your time to chuckle.

Before Grant has time to say anything Max replies in a joking tone, "Of course he does. And he loves it, not matter what he says."

"I'm sure they also love it, so it's all good," you giggle very amused.

Grant grins nodding at you with that charming smile of his. "See Max? She gets it. You gotta keep your fans happy, that's my motto."

"Sure, sure. Keep everyone happy. Love above all else." He laughs. Then looks at his watch. "Oh, I love you guys but I need to go. Already done what I came here to do and now I still need to pack. My flight home leaves super early in the morning! We'll keep in touch. Meanwhile, do not tease her much, Gustin. You may regret it," he winks at Grant and then at you, "and you girl, loved to see you. We need to arrange a proper get-together when I return to LA to catch up."

You and Grant say goodbye to Max and when he leaves Grant just says, "So, makeup cleanser shower, uh?"

You burst into laughter so hard that you run out of air to breathe and almost choke.


	5. Chitchat

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After Max leaves the party Grant makes a remark about the shower with makeup cleanser that makes you laugh so hard that you nearly suffocate.

"Oh jesus, are you ok?" Grant immediately pats your back when he realizes you are truly having a hard time to breathe.

You cough a bit and eventually you catch your breath. "I'm no Jesus, but yeah. I'm fine." Your face face is bright red and you're still breathing hard.

He chuckles. "You may not be Jesus but you've just resuscitated," he laughs at his own words, "oh dear, look at you. Come on, let's get you a glass of water." He puts one arm around your shoulders and leads you to the bar. You don't really have the strength to disagree or even say anything so you just go along.

When you reach to the bar Grant asks for a glass of water which you drink all in one swallow. He's looking expectantly at you, slightly worried, waiting for you to say something. "Thanks," you just say, your breathing slowly getting back to normal. "I just had one of those laughing attacks and then choked. Stupid, I know." You fan yourself with your own hand, trying to cool down your cheeks.

Grant smiles at you. "You had a laughing attack because of your own words. I was just quoting you."

"Yeah, I know. I tend to have laughing attacks because of the stupidest things. I'm that weird."

"You're not weird. Anyway, are you sure you're ok? Do you want any more water or... anything I can get you?"

"I am ok." You make a reassuring nod. Grant raises his eyebrows like he's asking again 'are you sure?' and you just repeat, "I'm ok, I'm fine. Not dead yet. Worry not." Before he says anything you suddenly just ask, "where's Hannah?" You don't know why you asked that, it just came out of your mouth.

Grant looks surprised. "Hannah?" You nod a bit embarrassed, why would you ask him that, 'Stupid girl,' you say to yourself.

He shrugs. "She went home. She has work early tomorrow, a music video shooting or something." He doesn't seem very interested. "Why? You know her for long? Are you two friends?" Strangely enough he now seems interested when asking you these questions.

"Well... I can't say we are. We met three years ago when shooting for Glee started. But before tonight I hadn't seen her in over a year."

Grant seems to relax. "Ok. You travel a lot, don't you?"

"I travel to where works takes me. And sometimes on vacation. It's not that much. Still most of my work is here in LA."

He then goes on asking you a lot of questions about your work, what you studied, how you started working on Glee, how you then evolved to films and eventually he mentions the Hunger Games.

"Kevin told me you worked on the first movie and that you'll also be on the sequel."

You just nod. You had always been a better listener than a talker and all these questions from Grant were making you a little self-conscious. Especially because he was making you talk about yourself, not just a random subject. You try to take this to your advantage and start asking him questions. "Did you like the movie? And the books, have you read them?"

Grant grins happily. "You're talking to a hardcore fan. I've read them all. I loved the movie. And I should be Finnick in the sequel." He adds like it's a fact.

You laugh. "Wow. Now that's a statement. Would you like to play that character?"

"No. I'd love to play that character. Maybe you can help. Talk to the producers, I don't know..." His charming smile is almost irresistible. You don't even know if that's Grant or Grant playing Finnick.

"Hahah! You're funny. I'm just the key make-up artist, I have no say about the cast. So you can ditch that smile, it's no use with me."

He pouts. "Not even if I offer you sugar cubes?" You shake your head chuckling, "oh, stop." He then goes back to being Grant. "All right then. Production starts by the end of summer, right?"

You nod. "You seem to be well informed."

"And the casting for the new roles has yet to start. My agent and I do our work." He winks at you.

"So are you in the running for the part?" You ask surprised.

"I have no idea. It's too soon to say anything. In fact let's just pretend I didn't say anything to you at all."

You wonder what he means but then you just shrug. "Ok. You didn't say anything. But I have already said many things about me and my work. What about you? How did you get here?" You finally get him to talk and he has no problem at all. He mentions pretty much everything, how he started tap dancing when he was kid, mid school and high school events, his college experience and eventually his participation on a Broadway tour and the whole sequence of events that ended with him landing the role of evil Sebastian on Glee. Your little questions in between his stories encouraged him and your ability to be a listener has apparently made him very comfortable.

"So, and that's it? Was that Regionals episode the last one for Sebastian for this season?"

"Yeah, be the first one to know. No more Sebastian till the end of season. It's not like there's too many episodes left to go..." He jokes. You then ask him about his future works and he smiles, "I'm going to Canada to shoot a TV movie." He's visibly happy. "And why I am saying all this stuff I shouldn't say to you is a mystery. Have you put something in my drink?"

You laugh. "I have that effect on people. You can't imagine the amount of stuff and secrets celebrities and stars tell me in confidence while I'm just doing my work."

"Oh, like Finnick," he comments almost whispering like he's talking to himself. "What?" You ask not clearly hearing his comment. "Nothing," he smiles.

You frown but you just let it go. "Oh well, fortunately to them and now to you I know how to keep secrets."

"Oh, good to know I can trust you."

You nod firmly with a smile and look at your watch. "Oh fuck," you let out. "So late."

"Anywhere you have to be?"

"Yeah, my bed."

He laughs. "Hahah! It's a good place to be. I mean, a bed, I don't know specifically about yours..." He seems embarrassed.

His embarrassment amuses you. Finally the great Grant Gustin is feeling awkward. You decide that the guy is not as weird as you initially thought. In fact he's quite nice. You wouldn't mind to stay a little more and continue the chat but the weariness and sleepiness growing inside your body is just too much.

"My bed is great, I can assure you." You smile, his embarrassment is just too cute for you not to tease.

"Oh, I believe you." His embarrassment seems to quickly vanish.

"Ok. So, I have to go. To my bed," he giggles at this remark of yours but you just ignore it, "I'm really tired. I'm just going to find Dianna and say goodbye. You staying?" You ask as you stand up from the bar stool you were sitting on.

He stands up as well. "Oh, I'm gonna find Kevin and see what he's up to. He's my ride," he explains.

"Oh, ok. So, it was nice to meet you." You start to feel uneasy. This goodbye was making you nervous.

"Likewise. And even though you promised me a makeup remover shower to clean all this mess on my face, I'm gonna let you go. Since you are tired and all... I'll manage on my own."

His words make you laugh hard.

"Oh, you are not going to choke again, are you?" He pats your back.

Still laughing you just say, "I'm sure you'll manage just wonderfully on your own. And no, I'm not going to choke, I'm fine."

"Good. No one deserves to choke twice on the same night. And also because if it happened again I would start to feel guilty..."

His pout makes you slap his arm. "Oh, stop, Grant. Now you're just mocking me. Teaser."

"Ouch!" He pretends to be hurt by your slap. "No need to hurt me. Max was right. One should not tease you. It's painful."

"Ahh, stop it!" You're now blushing a bit. "I'm leaving. Going away. Never to hear your teasing again." You pretend to be annoyed and just start to walk away.

Grant quickly grabs your hand and pulls you back. "Hey, I'm sorry. Don't be upset. No more teasing, I promise."

You stay still for a moment, not knowing what to do or say. Too much going on your head: his hand still grabbing yours, his serious face like he was really sorry and did not understand that you were just teasing him back.

"Hey, say something, please."

You eventually burst into laughter because of serious expression. "Oh Grant, I was joking. You're not the only one here with permission to tease, ok?" You quickly release your hand from his.

"Ahhhh, and you call me a teaser. Right." He smiles.

"Oh well," you sigh, "now I'm really leaving."

"Ok. We'll keep in touch?" He asks a bit eagerly.

"Errr..." Then you remember. "When are you leaving to Canada?"

"Second half of May, why?" He is confused.

"My birthday party is in ten days. Consider yourself invited." You simply say, almost immediately regretting it. _'Oh dear, what are you doing stupid girl, inviting the guy you just met for your birthday. A guy with a girlfriend to top it all.'_

"Oh." He seems surprised. "Thanks. I'd love to go." He says making a sweet smile.

"Ask Kevin the details, ok? Oh, and you can bring Hannah with you, of course." You had to invite her of course or it would be just wrong if you didn't.

"Ha, Hannah? She can't go."

You open your eyes. "No?"

"She will be in New York by that time."

You take a deep breath_. 'Just brilliant. His girlfriend won't even be there... Oh dear. I'm stupid. Too stupid. Well, I can't un-invite him, can I?'_

"Oh, shame. Well, the invitation is made. Now I really have to go. Enjoy the rest of your night." You make a nervous smile and you finally walk way in a somewhat clumsy way.

**A/N So, too bad? Too boring?**


	6. Beep

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Three days had passed since Dianna's birthday party. You spent the first two days pretty much just resting, taking care of boring stuff, doing errands and also meeting up with some other friends. Now you were at home working on some makeup sketches for your next work. There were some times that Grant's image passed through your mind but you quickly tried to think about something else and clear him out of your head. The easiest way was to picture his gorgeous girlfriend on your mind.

You stand up from your working place to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat when you hear a beep from your phone. You were expecting a message from a friend of yours so you just pick the phone and check it. You just stay there looking blankly at your phone. It was not a message. It was a notification. From Twitter: _'Grant Gustin is now following you!'_

You just stay there staring at your phone like you were looking at an alien. _'What the hell...?'_ You make a deep sigh when you see his profile and you confirm it's really him with his hundreds of thousands followers. _'How the hell did he find me here? No, the important question is why would he want to follow me here?' _

You were one of those people who used Twitter regularly but certainly not intensely. You realize he probably found you through Kevin's twitter or Dianna's or even Max's since they were all following you. But that thought makes you a bit dizzy. You wonder if he found you there by accident or he was intentionally looking for you there. Still, you had some kind of courtesy rule. If someone you knew, even if superficially like the people you knew from work time, followed you there you'd always follow back. It would just seem rude if you didn't. Or at least that's how you see it.

But now you just sit down around your kitchen table, eating your apple looking at the phone without knowing if you will follow your rule or not. _'This feels wrong.'_ But you can't really understand why. All you know is that if that was someone random you had met during work you would instantly follow that person back and not think about it anymore. But there you are feeling strange. You finally finish your apple and as you throw the seeds into the trash can you decide _'oh, what the hell, this is a virtual stupid app'._ Almost like an impulse you click on the follow button and that's it. You're now following Grant back. You return to your work table chuckling at yourself for worrying so much over such a trivial subject. _'Stupid girl. Again. Now back to work to free your mind from such irrelevant matters.'_

Not even ten minutes had passed since you returned from the kitchen. You were totally focused on your work, applying now the eyeliner on one of your sketches, a delicate step that required a good dose of precision, accuracy and focus. You are so focused and concentrated that when your phone beeps again you jump on your sit, startled by the noise. Your hand instantly shifts and your sketch is completely ruined with a big smear of eyeliner all over it. _'Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ You swear very angry almost wanting to cry, looking at the ruined piece. _'It was almost complete! Haaa, I'm just so gonna kill you Lindsay Mary!'_ Lindsay Mary being the person you were expecting a message from. You quickly grab your phone, completely ready to make your friend suffer a bit.

The instant you look at your phone all your anger is gone. You are now filled with anxiety and surprise. The notification was very clear. Grant Gustin had just sent you a message. A direct message. You take a deep sigh and start reading the message: _'Hello there. Thanks for following me and therefore allowing me to message you. ;)'_

You look dumbly at that. Your mind is blank again. It's a simple message and yet you are standing there like you are some kind of braindead person. _'Is this normal? Why does this feel so surreal?'_ Once again if someone else you had just met a few days ago sent you a message like that you'd think that was totally normal. But now it doesn't. And you still don't know why. Again you don't want to be rude.

Taking a deep breath you just shake your head hard, like you're trying to awake. You take another deep breath and just message him back: _'Hello there. Thanks for messaging me and therefore ruin the work I was doing. :s' _Before you know it you tap the send button and instantly you regret it. _'Oh for fuck's sake, what is wrong with you girl? That was even ruder than not replying him! I'm such a moron.'_ You are already typing an apology when you receive another message from Grant. Your heart even skipped a beat. You read it_: 'I'm sorry. :( That was not my intention. Too much damage? :'( ' _

"Oh dear. Why? Why do these things happen to me?" You are now speaking out loud, almost like you were in some kind of classical tragedy. You just type: _'No, I'm the one sorry. I (not you) really fucked up my work and I was just angry. Sorry. :('_

You just stay there looking at the screen waiting for him to reply, hoping he would not be too upset. Some minutes pass and you get even more anxious thinking you had annoyed him and he had just given up. _'Stupid, stupid, just stupid. Honestly I should just award myself the title of stupidest person alive.' _You take a deep breath and feel depressed. You decide to go and use your wall of feelings. It's a true wall you have in your working room and whenever you feel some strong feelings whether they are positive or negative you just go there and throw some paint at it. Most of it was a mix of bright colors but there were also some spots of darker colors. It was pretty much your life over the last years and only you knew the meaning of it, of every blur of it. Other people just thought it was a form of abstract art you use to do.

You looked at the gray spot you made the day after Dianna's birthday. You knew it meant mixed feelings. It was both bad and good. The bad preventing it from being only good. Before you have time to pick a brush the damn phone beeps again.

Sighing again you pick the phone and look nervously at it. Another message from Grant. It just said: _'Call me. 5859739 Or give me your number so I can call you.' _Your head was spinning again. Why did he want to talk to you? You're too confused and a bit scared but you are even more intrigued. You find yourself dialing his number almost like you're a robot, not knowing what to say. Your brain seems to have frozen. Again.

He picks up. "Hello?"

A second passes before you reply. "Hi." It was almost a whisper.

"Is this you?" He says your name.

"Yeah." You brain is still pretty much dead.

"I didn't recognize the number so I figured. How are you? Bit less angry?" His voice sounded serious.

"Yeah. Sorry," is all you can say.

For a second all you hear is him breathing. "So, apparently I ruined some work you were doing and that pretty much left you very upset. I just wanted to apologize properly." You could almost sense a smile from his tone voice.

You can't help but smile too. Which immediately made you angry again. How could he have this much influence on you and on your mood? Even through messages and phone calls he seemed to be able to control the way you feel.

You try to think clearly. "There's nothing to apologize. I was indeed working, then my phone beeped, I jumped startled and boom. Just made a black smear of eyeliner all over my sketch. It's obviously not your fault and I'm the one who has to apologize for that rude message I sent you." You sigh relieved after explaining the situation to him.

"Oh. I see. Well, apologies accepted. Either way you have every right to be upset. I'd be too if my work had been ruined as well. I apologize as well."

You can sense again he's smiling. With that dazzling smile of his. "Oh, it's a just a sketch, I'll do it again." You find yourself grinning.

"Good. Good to know."

"Yeah." You just feel yourself blush. _'Stupid again. Blushing over a phone call.'_ You almost want to hit yourself.

You hear someone talking to Grant on the other side and then he just sighs now a little annoyed. "Ok, I'm sorry, but I need to go. I'm doing an interview and they are calling me now."

"Oh, ok. No problem. Go on then. Good luck." You say a bit clumsy.

"Thanks. Hey, another thing. Are you going to Max's place tomorrow night?"

"Uh?" You then remember Max's email this morning saying he was back in LA tomorrow morning from his quick holidays at home in New York and he was inviting some close friends over to his house that same night. Of course, Grant had been invited as well. How could you not realize that when you read the email? You quickly add, "Oh, yeah, that. Yeah, I'm going. Are you?" You are almost afraid of his answer.

"I am too. So, I guess I'll see you there." This time you know for sure he's smiling. His voice reveals it all too well.

"Yeah, see you there." You can't help but smile.

"See you. And sorry again." He then hangs up.

You put your phone down on the table and you just stay there for a minute looking at nothing. Thinking of nothing. Then all very calmly and firmly you pick a brush and paint a yellow spot over that gray blur.

**A/N Sorry for the lack of action on this one but this needed to happen too, I think. :)**


	7. The Gathering

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Today is the day that you are going to Max's place for the gathering he planned.

On the previous day you learned that Grant was going as well from an unexpected phone call you had with him. Later that day you were at home just chilling with a friend of yours. You were watching a movie but your mind was somewhere else. Your friend didn't really care because she was completely absorbed watching the movie with her favorite actor in the lead role. You were checking your email on your phone and eventually you ended up seeing the messages you exchanged with Grant that afternoon. Before you knew it you were writing him a text message. It was almost like someone else was commanding your brain_. 'How did your interview go_? Well, I hope. :)' Before you had even time to regret it he was already replying you. _'Hi! It went well, I suppose... Thanks for asking. :) Sorry I had to cut the phone call short earlier but I'm not too worried. We'll talk tomorrow in person. :)'_ You looked at the message and you made a deep sigh. You didn't even know what to think. You just texted him back. _'Sure, we will. See you tomorrow.'_ A minute later you got his reply. _'See you. Enjoy your bed tonight. :)'_ You couldn't help but laugh and your friend looked at you strangely because someone had just died in the movie.

So there you are now getting ready. Your cheesecake is ready, you are dressed, hair and makeup done. You were almost always the one in charge of the desserts simply because everyone loved the sweet stuff you did. Sometimes you just wanted to cook because you liked it better but they always wanted the desserts. You also used to prepare drinks and cocktails and you loved it even though you aren't yourself a heavy drinker. Or even a light one, for that matter. A small tiny portion of alcohol is enough to make your head spin.

Max had said 6 PM but you're going early to help getting everything ready. At 5 PM you are already at his place.

Around 6 PM people start to arrive. You know pretty much everyone because you two had many friends in common. There weren't that many people anyway. By the time you are all together you count eleven people, including you and Max. Grant and his girlfriend Hannah are the last ones to arrive. You are sitting on the couch talking to your friend Lindsay when you look up and see them entering the living room. Your friend comments to you, "here they come," she smirks. You frown confused. "What?"

"Oh, I just don't like her very much. Nothing personal. I just don't." She shrugs.

You make a puzzled look but then again your friend is always very picky with everyone. Sometimes you even wonder how she gets along with you so well since you're no piece of cake either.

She giggles at your expression. "Oh, never mind. I just don't get along with her. You weren't here when they started dating and you didn't know Grant before that. I just think she's too intense. Sometimes it just seems she suffocates him, if you know what I mean. And then, there was this big explosion and..." You look at her totally confused. What had the explosion to do with Grant and his girlfriend? Till you realize they were coming in your direction and your friend was just changing the subject.

"Hi!" They both say to you. You friend makes a smirk and you mumble a 'Hi' feeling embarrassed for her.

Grant is now grinning at you. He was about to say something when Hannah pulls his hand before he has the time to open his mouth, 'let's go grab something to eat, honey.' And they make their way to the table. Clearly, Hannah had the same feelings about your friend.

Your friend looks at you all cocky. "See? That's what I was talking about. By the way, I haven't asked you yet, how were they in Dianna's birthday? Sucks I couldn't be there. Were they like this too?"

"Well, I didn't spend much time with both of them together... She left early because she had work next morning..." You didn't tell her about your time alone with Grant on the party and didn't feel like telling now either. It had been just a regular conversation anyway.

"Oh, sounds like a dream party to me." She grins drinking from her glass.

An hour had already passed. You didn't get to talk to Grant during that time as he and Hannah were always together and the opportunity never came. There was this time when you and Kevin were talking and they were about to join you two but then another person called you to ask you to prepare her a cocktail and you left the table.

Now you are just talking to Max, you're both sitting on the couch eating the dessert.

"And you still wonder why you must be the one bringing the dessert!" He takes a piece of the cheesecake to his mouth and makes a muffled moan, visibly pleased with the cake.

You giggle. "Right. Well, it's always good to know my talents are appreciated."

"Oh, you can bet on that!" He takes another piece to his mouth when you see Grant and Hannah in front of you two.

"Hi there! Can we sit?" She asks smiling.

You and Max just nod making room for them. It's Max on the left, you and Hannah on the center and Grant on the right. Max tries to say something but his mouth is too full of cake.

Grant chuckles, "yeah, I know. This thing is wonderful." Hannah nods feeding Grant a piece of the cheesecake from a plate she was carrying.

You make a stupid smile but stay quiet and when eventually Max is able to speak again he just says, "Well, you should just thank the pastry chef then."

Grand laughs, "Haha, sure, where's the chef?"

Max puts an arm around your shoulder and grins at you. "Right here."

Grant looks at you with a mix of surprise and amusement. "Really? You made this?"

You just shrug nodding. Hannah smiles at you. "Congrats, it's amazing."

Max pulls you to him. "That's because she's amazing."

You giggle. "Ahh, you too my dear, you too." You two were very close and he was probably your best male friend. You rest your head on his shoulder and Hannah jokes, "don't forget to invite us to the wedding!"

You and Max burst into laughter. Grant in now looking at you with a strange expression. Mostly he seems puzzled.

When you two stop laughing Max eventually says, "you guys probably don't know but we have this agreement. If in three years' time we are both still single we'll marry each other."

You laughed very amused. "Yeah, that's right."

Hannah laughs, "sounds like the perfect deal!"

Grant didn't laugh at all. He's still with that expression of surprise even more accentuated and just snarls, "why am I only hearing about this now, Max?"

"Oh because until now we hadn't told anyone yet." He giggles.

"Well, it seems fair. Until a few days ago I didn't even know you were friends and almost engaged to a brilliant artist and amazing chef, so..." He pretends to be hurt.

You look at Grant and somehow he doesn't seem to be pretending. _'Why is he all moody?'_ You wonder. _'Because Max hadn't told him about me?'_

Hannah doesn't seem to notice and neither does Max. He carries on joking, "Oh and why would I want to share this amazing girl with anyone else?" He then stands up and winks, "I'm gonna grab one more piece of this wonder."

Hannah stands up too. "Oh, wait, I'm going too. I'll be right back, honey." She gives Grant a quick kiss and heads to the table on the other side of the room.

You instantly feel uncomfortable being there left alone with Grant as you notice he's staring at you.

**A/N Ok, your talk with Grant deserves another whole chapter, right? :)**


	8. The Gathering 2

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

With Max and Hannah leaving you are left alone with Grant who is now staring at you.

"What?" You ask him, feeling too self-conscious. After meeting him in Dianna's birthday party, tonight was the first time you were seeing him in the flesh with a fresh clean face and no heavy makeup masks on like he had the other night. And you think he's even more handsome than any photos or TV screens could show.

Grant just says, "so, you're marrying Max if you're both still single in three years?"

You chuckle. He was still thinking about that. "It's a joke, ok?"

He keeps a serious expression, "are you two just friends?"

You frown._ 'Why is he asking me that?_' You feel yourself blush. "Sure, we are just friends; we've always been just friends. Why are you asking me that? We were just joking, Grant."

He shrugs but seems to relax. "He's my friend. Hope you are my friend too. And I care about my friends."

You think that's a completely strange explanation but you shrug. "Ok. But you don't have to worry. Your friends are just friends too." Then you just add, "but then again I don't see why you're so worried. Afraid I'm not good enough for Max? Or I might, I don't know, break his heart?" You laugh at the ridiculous possibilities you have just said.

Grant is now grinning. "Or maybe I'm afraid he's not good enough for you."

You immediately feel your cheeks turn bright red. "Oh, fool." You don't dare to look at him now.

He sighs deeply. "Yeah, I'm a fool. You're completely right."

You turn your head to him amused. "You agree on that?"

He nods seriously. "Yeah, I'm a fool, but never mind. So, tell me, have you redone that work I ruined yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah. I have. It turned out better than it was before, actually. So, I guess I have to thank you for ruining it." You smile.

"You're welcome. Just tell me next time you want me to do it all over again."

"Ok, sure. I will."

He just makes one those dazzling smiles of his as a reply which immediately makes your stomach feel funny.

"Hey, I hear you're good with drinks. I could use one right now. Care to help me?" He keeps on smiling, even more irresistibly.

"Oh you heard that?" You giggle.

"Yeah, from reliable sources. So I won't take a 'no' from you."

You chuckle. "I see. If you consider Kevin a reliable source then there's something very wrong with you." You laugh.

Grant doesn't give up. "I said sources. Kevin is just one of them. There are others. As I said, I won't take no for an answer."

You give up putting your hands up as a surrender sign. "All right then. What drink do you want me to prepare you?"

He shrugs with a smile. "Surprise me."

"No special requests?"

He shakes his head. "No. I'm not picky."

"So, just to make sure, we're talking about an alcoholic cocktail, right?"

He laughs. "Right, an alcoholic cocktail."

"Ok. No problem. Hope you like mint." You smile at him while you stand up from the couch.

Grant stands up and follows you. "I like mint."

"Good," you say and as you realize he's following you to the kitchen you say, "you don't need to come with me. Or are you afraid I may put something in your drink?" You joke.

"No, but I want to see it. Just curious."

"All right then." As you two enter the kitchen you just start to grab all the things you need to make the cocktail. Grant sits on a chair that allows him to have a complete view of what you are doing.

"So, how did you find me on twitter?" You suddenly ask while mixing sugar and lime juice.

"Oh. Through Kevin's twitter," he simply says, a bit embarrassed.

You still don't know if he was intentionally looking for you or not. "Right." You just say while muddling the mix with some mint leaves.

"I loved your profile pic." He comments.

"Thanks," is all you can say. You feel relieved that he can't see your face right now, blushing again. "I was experimenting on my own face," you explain. Your profile pic consists of your face wearing the Effie Trinket makeup on your left side and the Black Swan makeup on your right side.

"I really think your work is amazing, it's art, you certainly have a huge talent and in movies, especially movies like those, makeup is a crucial part of it. But on a daily basis I say keep it natural. I'm always telling Hannah that, just natural."

You laugh at his last remark. "Natural is easy if you're a gorgeous girl like Hannah."

"Precisely. So why all the heavy makeup? None of the girls here tonight, including yourself, have half the makeup she has."

You laugh loudly. "You guys are always complaining about something. You complain she wears too much makeup but if she didn't wear any you'd probably complain too because you'd think she was sloppy and didn't care for her looks and appearance. Just be happy with the fact that your girlfriend is the prettiest girl of the party and stop whining." You giggle amused while putting ice on the bottom of the glass and then adding the mix of mint, sugar and lime.

"Hannah is not the prettiest girl of this party." He says bluntly.

His straightforward answer almost made you knock the glass down. As you open the bottle of rum you just say, "Dianna?"

"Not Dianna either. Ok, maybe the problem here is the word pretty. Hannah and Dianna are pretty, of course. Maybe the prettiest. But neither one is the most beautiful of this party. Beautiful as in breathtaking. Anyway, never mind. I'm just ranting. How's my drink?" He seems now eager to change the subject.

"Oh, almost ready. Hang on." Still surprised with his words you finally add the soda water after the rum, put in a straw and a mint leaf on the top of the glass and it's done.

"Ok, done. Here you have it." You hand him the glass and he smiles at you "thanks".

He then takes a slurp and a huge grin forms in his face. "They were completely right. This is great. You are great."

"Oh, thank you." You mumble a bit shy.

"This has rum right? Is this a... how is it called..."

"A mojito." You help him trying not to laugh at his funny expression as he tried hard to remember the word.

"Right, that's it."

"It's a Cuban cocktail." You add. "If you still remember I was born and raised in Florida, I had to prepare you this one."

He takes another slurp and nods smiling. "I remember, you're from the East side of the country like me. Hey, make yourself a drink too."

"Oh, I don't drink much."

"Not even to make me company? Please?" He pouts.

You chuckle at his pouting expression. Too much adorable not to concede. "Oh, ok then. I'll just have a glass of wine." You pour down some wine on a glass.

"Good. Care to catch a bit of fresh air?" He points at the door that leads to the backyard.

You hesitate for a moment. His girlfriend comes instantly to your mind. "Won't Hannah be looking for you?"

He shrugs. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure she can manage some time without me. It's not like we're glued together or something."

You sense some bitterness in his words but you don't think it's your place to be asking him anything about it. It's not like you two are close friends or anything.

"Ok then, let's go." You agree.

You get outside to the backyard and Grant points at the wood bench as a sign for you two to sit down.

You both sit down facing each other. You feel a bit shy not knowing what to say and Grant just takes another slurp of his drink.

"So, you're a girl of many talents. What more can you do?" He has a teasing smile on his face.

"That's a tricky question." You giggle. "I can do loads of other stuff. What are you specifically looking for?" Somehow his teasing just makes you do the same to him.

"Oh. I don't know. Can you cook?"

"Yes."

"Can you dance?"

"That would depend on the dance but generally speaking, yes."

"This is going great so far," he grins, "let me see, can you sing?"

"Hahah, you got me. No, I can't."

"Ok, it's not mandatory."

"Oh, mandatory for what?"

He grins amused. "Nothing in particular. Anyway, can you drive?"

"Yes. And fast."

Grant laughs. "Oh, you're dangerous I can see."

"Sometimes I am. Nah, just kidding, I'm not dangerous at all. But I do drive fast."

"Oh, you are dangerous, believe me. And I may not mean in driving. Anyway, about your birthday, is it in six days?" There he was speaking in riddles again and then quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, that's right. But don't get too excited, it's nothing like Dianna's party. It's a smaller thing. You can also forget costumes and painted faces." You laugh remembering his face on that night.

"Great, nothing pleases me more than hearing those words from you. The last thing I want is to have my face all covered in that stuff again." He sighs relieved.

"Oh good. By the way, how did you manage to remove all that?"

"I just washed my whole face with soap. Brilliant, right?" He declares with a victorious smile.

You can't help by laugh loudly. "Oh my god, you are indeed a fool. Soap? Good way to dry out your skin."

"Oh my skin is perfect. Not dry at all. See for yourself." He leans his head in your direction.

You make a doubtful expression and he just grumbles, "ah, come on, just touch it, I won't bite." He just grabs your hand and rubs it on his face. "See? Soft and amazing."

You just look at him chuckling a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, totally amazing." As he releases your hand he nods pretending to be serious. "Told you so."

You can't help but shake your head still laughing. "Oh boy, you're really a fool."

Grant is now grinning like a real fool. "I didn't deny it before, did I?"

"No, you didn't."

For a few seconds Grant just stays silent smiling at you his head slightly tilted. Before you start to get uncomfortable with his looks at you he just asks, "what are you doing now? I mean work wise."

"Right now? Umm, I was invited to teach in some makeup classes here in LA. Besides the regular makeup services at celeb events and stuff. And preparing my next projects."

"Cool. The Hunger Games sequel?"

"Yeah, that's one project and before that I have another one. Smaller thing but I always need to have something to do. And much more important, some vacation before these projects."

Grant nods. "Vacation is always important. I can't wait for mine too. After I return from Canada, hopefully."

"For how long will you be shooting in Canada?"

"A month." He sighs deeply.

"Ready for that?" You smile at his obvious desperation.

"I suppose so. I've already come to terms with that."

"It's not hard if you're doing something you love. I'm not saying it's easy, of course, but eventually one gets used to it."

"Yeah, I imagine you know all about that. You'll have to explain me how you get over that feeling of being away and miss everyone you love."

"Well, you are already away from your family, right? You know how that feels like. So you must know that you don't get over something like that. You just learn to live this way."

"You're right. But it doesn't make it any..." Grant's sentence is interrupted by Dianna appearing in the backyard.

"Oh, here you are guys!" She smiles at you both.

"Hi, wanna join us?" You ask smiling.

"Oh no thanks. Just came to make a phone call away from the noise inside. Anyway, Grant, Hannah is looking for you. She's a little impatient. I think she wants to leave."

Grant rolls his eyes in a very bored way. "Yeah, right. Thanks for telling me." He turns to you. "Ok, so I'm gonna go before she comes here dragging me over the floor. I... well, we'll keep in touch. Thanks for the drink. And the company."

You nod smiling. "Sure, you're welcome."

"Ok. I'm just... gonna go. Bye." He stands up a bit awkwardly, something that contrasts with his usual confidence.

As he leaves, Dianna comes sitting next you. At that same time Hannah is showing up at the kitchen door meeting Grant. You two can still hear her saying a bit annoyed, "oh, finally, Grant. There you are. I've been looking for you all over this house. Come on, we both need to get up early tomorrow..." As they disappear inside the kitchen you stop hearing her.

You and Dianna look at each other.

"You've been here with him all this time?" She asks smiling.

You shrug. "It was not that much time. He asked me to prepare him a drink."

She keeps an amused smile. "Do you like him?"

"Oh, stop it. I like him as I like Kevin, Max or any other guy. I mean, not that much because I don't know him for that long, but he's nice. But then again I've just met him so I don't like him that much..." You find yourself babbling, running over your own words and repeating yourself.

Dianna laughs. "Haha, you're just saying nonsense. Ok, never mind then. Let me just make this phone call and we'll get inside, ok? We're about to watch a movie. It's probably starting as we speak."

You nod. When you both return inside and join the others for the movie session Grant and Hannah have already left.

**A/N So, how was that? Tedious?**


	9. Lunches

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Three days had passed since the party at Max's and three days left to your birthday. You continued your usual life except for the fact that you found yourself thinking about Grant more than it was natural or healthy. It wasn't really your fault, you kept saying to yourself, because in every one of those three days Grant texted you at least once a day. They were simple messages asking how you were doing, how were your days and telling you the same casual stuff about himself.

You are now having lunch with Dianna. You still considered telling her about those texts but eventually you kept quiet, after all it was just friendly, trivial messages any friend could send.

"You know what? Grant showed up at the studios yesterday." She suddenly says.

"Oh." You pretend to be surprised though you were not, mainly because Grant had already told you that yesterday. "And? I thought he said he wasn't going to be on the show anymore."

"Yeah, he just came for a visit. Anyway, he asked me something about you." She smiles.

You open your eyes surprised. Now that is something you didn't know. "Really? What did he ask?"

"My opinion on what he should get you for your birthday."

"Ah. Ok. And what did you say?"

"Well, I can't really tell you that, can I?" She laughs. "Anyway, I don't know if he's gonna take my advice."

"Oh dear, tell me I don't have to worry, please." You giggle, afraid of what she might have told him.

"I don't think you have. To be honest what I wanted to tell him was for him to get in his underwear or even naked, covered from head to toe in honey or whipped cream, get inside a box with a ribbon and then get that delivered to your place." She laughs loudly.

"Oh my god, Dianna." You laugh too, just picturing that image on your head.

"Seriously though, there's some kind of vibe between you two, isn't there? I noticed you two talking at my party and then at Max's," seeing you are about to protest she adds, "you may say there isn't but for anyone watching you two from a far it's just too obvious. Maybe you two don't even realize it but the other night when I found you both in the backyard I could almost see sparks coming out of his eyes. And yours were fully receptive to that."

"Sparks? You're dreaming." You shake your head giggling, trying to disguise your embarrassment.

She smiles. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything. Aren't we best friends?"

You continue to shake your head. "Yes, we are, but you're definitely dreaming. The guy has a girlfriend, for fuck's sake."

Dianna grins. "What's that gotta do with anything I just said?"

"Because he loves his girlfriend very much?"

"Does he?" Dianna raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, how the hell should I know? Well, I assume he does otherwise why would he be with her?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it just seems to me that he's not very happy with her, that's all. Kevin noticed too. Anyway, forget the girlfriend. Do you like him or not? Does he seem less 'weird' now than on my birthday party?" She laughs remembering your first impression of Grant.

"He does seem less weird. I'm not gonna lie to you, I like him, but not in the way you're suggesting. I like him as a friend. As I like any other of my male friends, or female friends for that matter." You sound so sure of yourself that even you believe in your own words.

Dianna smiles. "All right, if you say so, I believe you. But, and don't be mad at me, let me just say that you two together would make the cutest, most gorgeous couple ever." She chuckles.

"Oh, stop it," you giggle.

"It's true. By the way, I didn't even know Grant was going to your birthday until he told me yesterday. I assume you invited him?"

You just nod.

She smiles amused. "Ok, I'm gonna shut up about Grant. Anyway, I'm already late. I'll call you tonight, ok?"

You nod again.

She laughs at your serious expression while standing up. "Hey, don't think about it too much, ok?" She jokes.

"About what?" You say completely distracted, not even understanding the joke.

She winks at you and leaves with an amused smile on her face.

At that moment you hear your phone buzzing. It was a text message. From Grant. "Hi! How are you today? :) I just had the most awful lunch of my life. Horrible food. I would give anything to have now just a little piece of one of your desserts to sweeten my mouth. ;)"

You cover your face with your hand as a sign of embarrassment looking at the message again through your fingers. You then start replying him. 'Hi, I'm fine. Just had lunch as well but it was good. Sounds like you need a piece of my chocolate cake. Or maybe you just need a whole lunch cooked by me. :)' His texts always improved you mood.

Quickly after he texts you back. 'Is that a promise? Because if it is I'll hold you to that. ;)'

As you stand up to leave you reply him. 'It is if you want it to be. Though I must warn you I'm very busy these days.' Your huge grin makes the people in the restaurant look at you amused.

Grant is quick again replying. 'I don't mind. The promise is enough. For now.' Sighing deeply you get in your car and leave for work not daring to reply him back.


	10. Birthday

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

The day of your birthday has finally arrived. For the last days Grant maintained his daily trivial text messages to you. Last night immediately after midnight he texted you._ 'It's already past midnight so, happy birthday! :) Can't wait to tell you this in person. Sleep tight. x'_ You were about to go to bed when you saw it. He had officially been the first one to wish you happy birthday. That made you grin happily. You kept smiling foolishly as you texted him. _'Thank you! That was my first birthday wish. :) See you tomorrow (tonight?) then. And remember, no costumes or painted faces. :P Good night.'_ You were just closing your eyes when you received his reply. _'Very happy to be the first one to do that :) And yeah, no painted faces or costumes, I'll remember. ;) Nighty night. x_'

You, Dianna and your friend Lindsay are the first ones to arrive at the place to check if everything is ok. The place is a little restaurant with a small stage and a bar area also. The stage was an idea of some of your friends who wanted to have a karaoke time. They had organized it all and you were fine with it as long as you didn't have to go up there and sing. The place is closed to the public as your birthday is the only event happening there tonight.

"Oh, you look so pretty tonight!" Dianna comments smiling as you three are already just chatting, waiting for the other guests to arrive. You are wearing a navy lace skater dress that contrasts with your long and natural auburn hair and fair skin.

"Only tonight?" Lindsay jokes. "She's beautiful since the day she was born."

"Oh, stop you two. I never said I allowed anyone mocking me tonight." As you all laugh the first guests start to arrive. And the first ones are Kevin and Grant.

The moment you lay your eyes on Grant you instantly feel your stomach fold, giving you that funny feeling that feels so right and yet makes you so nervous.

"Oh oh, what is this? No boring girlfriend glued to him?" Lindsay comments amused and pleased.

You reply automatically, "she's in New York." You don't even look at your friend. Your eyes are still on Grant as him and Kevin approach you girls at the table. He's been smiling at you since his eyes found you which resulted in you doing the same. The party at Max's where you last saw Grant had been only six days ago but it felt like it happened ages ago.

Lindsay looks at you opening her eyes and wanting to ask you how you knew about the girlfriend but the guys are already reaching you. You stand up to meet them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kevin practically shouts hugging you tightly. "You're older now, but it doesn't mean you're wiser." He jokes setting you free.

"That's because I was already born wise!" You joke back. They all laugh and as Kevin moves on to greet the other girls you are now facing Grant.

"Happy Birthday." He simply says, still with the same big smile. Before you can say anything his arms are wrapped around you giving you a quick but strong hug. For the second it lasted you just stopped breathing and were incapable of hug him back or even move at all. As he lets go of you he comments lowering his voice, "you look amazing".

You feel yourself blush and because of your embarrassment you don't even thank him, you just giggle nervously, "oh, not too much makeup then, uh?"

Grant laughs. "Oh certainly not. Just the perfect amount considering the occasion. But I wouldn't expect any mistakes from you on that department. Or any other departments for that matter." He winks at you.

You shake your head giggling and still embarrassed. "Right. I've already said this once tonight and now I'm gonna say it to you, I'm not allowing anyone to tease me or mock me tonight, you hear? It's my birthday. I want only treats."

Grant grins very amused and plays along with you. "And only treats you shall have. For starters here's your birthday gift." He reaches for the inside pocket of his blazer and hands you a dark pink envelope.

You accept it and look curiously at the envelope and then at him.

"Open it. It doesn't contain any biological weapons, I swear." He jokes.

"Ahh, no teasing, fool!" you exclaim as you proceed to open it. Inside there's a card. It's a simple, plain card, the same color of the envelope. The only inscriptions are some handwritten words in black ink in what you assume to be Grant's handwriting as you quickly see his signature at the bottom of the card. You read it: 'Happy Birthday! I hope you have the best of times tonight as well as when you decide to enjoy my gift. Love, Grant Gustin.'

You looked puzzled at him and he chuckles at your expression. "Check the envelope again."

You look inside the envelope and find two more pieces of paper. Two tickets. You open your eyes when you realize what it is. "Oh my god!" You exclaim. "Two-day tickets! Are you crazy?" You look up at him trying to disguise your excitement but failing miserably.

Grant pouts a little confused, not really understanding if you enjoyed it or not. "I think one day is not enough to get through it all. Believe me, I know for a fact. Errr, did you like it or...?"

You shake your head chuckling. "Do you even ask? I'm trying hard not to sound hysterical and apparently I've succeeded. The last time I went to Disneyland was like six years ago when I first came to LA. I've always wanted to go back but then failed to go either because I was too busy, had other places to go, had no one to come with me, and so on. When I lived in Florida I used to go to the World Disney resort at least once a year. Oh god," you look at the tickets again and then at Grant. You were about to hug him as you would to any friend who had just given you such a present but instead as your eyes meet his and you see him smiling sweetly at you, you just freeze and mumble shyly, "thank you, I loved it."

"You're welcome. Now you just need to find some time to go." He grins.

That's when it hits you. He offered you two tickets. Did he mean to go with you or you could just pick anybody else? You decide to pick up his line. "Yeah, I just need some time to go. And a companion too." You look deeply at him trying to decipher anything you could about his expression.

He replies completely calm. "If all your friends are fool enough not to go with you then I'll be glad to take the offer. I love that place as well."

You can't help but make a huge grin. "Really? I would never guess that."

Grant nods and when you are about to ask him what he liked more in the parks you hear someone coughing on purpose. You were so distracted that you didn't realize that more people had already arrived and there were at least four people waiting for you to finish your conversation with Grant to wish you happy birthday.

You smile at your friends and you quickly turn to Grant. "Sorry, we'll continue this later. And thanks again."

He nods smiling. Always that damn dazzling smile. "Sure. And you're welcome. Again." He winks at you and he goes joining Kevin and the girls.


	11. Birthday 2

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Until all the guests arrive you are just busy greeting them and receiving their wishes and gifts. When everyone is already there dinner is officially started. Everyone is sitting around a big long table. Grant is not very far from you but far enough to make any decent conversation impossible.

Dianna, who's sitting right next to your left, pours some more wine into your glass.

"Nooo!" You complain. "Are you trying to get me drunk? On my own birthday party? You know I can't handle it well. God knows what I may end up doing." You both giggle at your words.

"Hahah! We're almost at the end of the dinner and you've only had one glass of wine. I'm sure you're more than sober."

"I am now. But two glasses is pushing it."

"Afraid you might do something you shouldn't? Something to our friend over there in the gray shirt?" She looks in Grant's direction with a teasing grin.

"Ohh, stop it. No mocking, remember?" You snap blushing.

"Hahah! I do. But I also remember you two earlier, when he offered you his gift. This time there weren't sparks coming out of his eyes. There were fireworks. And they were coming out of your eyes as well. Also, you're welcome."

You look at her like you had just discovered the cure of all diseases in the world. "Of course! It was you! How would he know I loved Disneyland and was dying to go there again? You're evil, my friend."

She nods. "And to top it all I also knew he loves Disneyland as well. Again, you're welcome." She bursts into laughter.

"Oh my god, you're really evil." You laugh embarrassed. "Anyway what's that story of fireworks? Sparks, fireworks, have you been doing drugs, my dear friend?" You joke.

Dianna laughs. "No. Unless we've all been doing drugs. Even Kevin, Lindsay and then Max noticed the looks between you two."

"Oh dear, but what looks? I look at him as look at any other person."

Dianna is now seriously looking at you. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything for him."

You avoid her looks and just reply slightly embarrassed. "I like him as a friend, how many times do I have to say this? Just because he's gorgeous and handsome does it mean I have to like him more than a friend?"

She shrugs smiling. "Ok then. But you have to drink that wine nonetheless." As you take the glass to drink some wine shaking your head in a disapproving way at Dianna, you find Grant's eyes fixed on you. You give him a shy smile and pray he doesn't know how to lip-read.

Finally the birthday cake time arrives. Everybody sings you happy birthday, you then make a silent wish before blowing out the candles and eventually you cut the cake. During all this time you can feel Grant's eyes on you. Well, during this time pretty much everyone has their eyes on you but it is only Grant's eyes that make you feel nervous. You have always avoided his looks till the moment you hand him a plate with a piece of the cake. He mutters a 'thank you' to you and his smile makes your stomach feel funny again._ 'Oh no, not butterflies again.'_

After that moment dinner is definitely over and people are already standing up. Some are still eating cake, others just going for the drinks. A few bolder, or maybe drunker, ones are already dancing on the dance floor. You try to talk to everyone in attendance. Of course some people were closer to you than others. Family wise only a cousin of yours is present. He is a few years younger and is studying at the UCLA. Other than that all your family lives on the other side of the country.

After catching up with your cousin you go look for Dianna and Kevin to ask them if and when they were considering starting the karaoke thing. But before you reach any of them you bump into Grant who is coming right your way appearing all of a sudden. The unexpected meeting makes you lose your balance and almost fall over.

"Oh oh, got you." He giggles as he quickly wraps his arms around your waist and holds you tight, preventing you from falling hard on the floor. "Where are you heading to so hasty?" He smiles at you.

You're still recovering from the shock that you just mumble, "asking something to Dianna and Kevin..." Your hands are still holding his arms which had been a natural reflex from you to avoid falling over.

"Must be something really important and life changing." He chuckles.

"No, you have not just teased me." You roll your eyes and force him to let you go and you slap his arm. "What have I told you before?" You pretend to be annoyed.

"No teasing or mocking tonight." He sounded like a little boy being scolded after doing a mistake.

"Right." You laugh looking at his pouting expression.

"And only treats." The little boy was still there.

"Right. Good boy." You repeat yourself laughing even harder.

He returns to being just Grant again and smiles at you in the most affectionate and gentle way ever. He doesn't say anything and for the first time you actually understand Dianna's words of sparks and fireworks. You wouldn't call it fireworks but you start to feel your cheeks burning so hot and your legs melting down that you just try to think of something to say and break that embarrassing moment. Your mind is completely blank so when you glimpse his tattoo on his arm you just snarl, "what does that mean?" You point touching his arm. You had seen the tattoo before but you never said anything about it. Neither did he.

"Oh. My tattoo? It means exactly what it says." He turns his arm at you for you to read it better.

"Love above all else, is that it?" He nods smiling. "But what does it really mean?" You insist. "Is it related to your girlfriend?" You instantly feel like hitting yourself hard. 'Stupid girl, why would you bring the girlfriend to the conversation?'

"No!" You quickly replies almost offended by that assumption. "It means that love is the most important thing, or it should be, whether it's family love, friend's love, or yeah, even girlfriend's or boyfriend's love. But it refers to love in general." He explains.

You nod. "Ok, I understand." Somehow his explanation relaxes you. You then remember, work issues coming to your mind, "You know, they're probably gonna cover it fully for that movie you're going to shoot now. Unless the character you're playing happens to have the same tattoo as yourself, which I think is doubtful." You chuckle.

Grant giggles. "Yeah, highly doubtful. And since you're the ultimate expert, tell me, can they cover this totally and perfectly?"

You can't help but laugh. You don't realize if he's joking or being serious but either way it's funny. "In less than a minute your tattoo will be gone. Vanished. Don't ever underestimate the power of a full coverage tattoo concealer." You chuckle.

"Speak in English, please," he jokes, "anyway if they screw this up I know who to call to save the day and cover my tattoo."

"Hahah, right. I'll jump on the next plane to Canada." You play along with him.

His dazzling smile is back. "Good. It's sorted then. By the way, do you have any..." He was about to ask you if you had any tattoo but his question is interrupted by Dianna and Kevin calling you guys. "Come on you two, the show is about to start!"

**A/N One more birthday chapter left to go!**


	12. Birthday 3

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You are talking to Grant when Dianna and Kevin call you both to join them around the stage area. The infamous karaoke time has come. You clearly told them you were not participating on this but you expected to have fun just by watching others. Some of them knew how to sing of course, but the others who didn't but still loved karaoke would always provide the most fun.

"You're doing this?" Grant asks you as you guys sit around a table along with your friends.

You shake your head vehemently. "No, of course not. I can't sing, remember?"

"Hahah! I remember, but that would only add to the fun!"

"Bzzzz. Mocking. Second warning tonight. On the third I may have to expel you or something." You joke amused.

"Or something. I choose that." He's obviously teasing you.

"Teasing! Third warning. You are now and forever banned from this party." You look at him pretending to have a threatening and authoritative expression which only makes him laugh like crazy.

You giggle at his laughter. "You really enjoy this, don't you?" You look smiling at him. "All the teasing and mocking."

He just nods still laughing. When he catches his breath he simply says, "but only with the right person".

"So, am I the right person?" You say ironically. "Good to tease and mock?" You put on your most upset face. As he giggles nodding you snap, "Ok, I get it, you're just making fun of me." You stop pretending to be upset to start feeling actually a bit hurt.

He notices the real change of expression in your face and fears he has really annoyed you. He quickly says, "oh sorry, don't be upset, please. I'm teasing you, yeah, but I'm not making fun of you. Ever." He looks at you with puppy eyes.

You sigh and roll your eyes. You couldn't be annoyed at that face for long. Still, you manage to make a deep inquiring frown. "Really?"

"Really. You have to understand, you're just the best person to tease. You get all fuzzy, then you blush, then you just snap some hilarious answer. I love it. It's truly adorable." As he finishes saying the word 'adorable' his smile turns into a huge loving perfect grin.

You shake your head embarrassed and you find yourself performing involuntarily and unconsciously the exact same steps he just mentioned. "Fool." Your cheeks get all flushed and you add, "my skin is fair that's why you easily see me blushing." Your scientific answer just makes Grant laugh.

"Thank you, you have just confirmed my theory. Adorable, just adorable." Still with a big smile, he sighs and bites his lower lip.

Your cheeks suddenly feel like they are inside a volcano and you are now pretty sure they are crimson red. "Fool!" You exclaim completely embarrassed slapping his arm, looking down at the table, not daring to look at him.

At that moment Max turns to you two and puts a finger over his lips. "Shhhh! Quiet you two, it's on."

Lights are now low. You look at the stage and realize your cousin is the first one to sing. You smile amused as he starts to sing Jason Mraz's song 'I'm yours'. You knew he didn't like Jason Mraz. Five seconds later you hear Grant whispering at Kevin, "ahh, that should have been my song!" He seems disappointed. Kevin just shakes his head. "Yours is later on." He whispers back with a teasing smile.

Grant smirks and you turn your head to him. "What's wrong?" You say very low, almost whispering.

"Oh nothing important. I just wanted to sing that song."

"Oh. Why?" You keep whispering.

He shrugs. "I'm a fan of Jason. And I love that song."

"Well, my cousin is certainly not a fan of Jason Mraz, on the contrary, so I'm assuming Kevin and Dianna are just messing around with everyone with their selection of songs and singers to sing them." You can't help but chuckle at the idea.

Grant looks strangely at you. He frowns. "Oh. If you are right then I don't want to even know what I'm gonna get..."

You can't hide a giggle, already imagining Grant singing something from 50 Cent or Metallica or even Pavarotti.

More people follow, always with strange selections of songs for them as their reactions evidently show. Max is given a Justin Bieber song whose performance makes everyone laugh. Your friend Lindsay almost gives up on singing when she finds out she's singing Jennifer Lopez. But she goes through it and turns it into something hilarious. Kevin then follows with an amazing performance of Lionel Richie's _'Hello - is it me you're looking for?_' not before cursing Dianna for her choice of song to him. Kevin apparently gets his revenge on her when she discovers she's going to sing Shakira. Even not very willing to she obviously put on a show with her _'hips don't lie'_ getting Kevin's help on the male voice parts of the song.

When she finishes after a great applause Grant is called upon stage. He rolls his eyes to you. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." You say amused as he stands up and heads to the stage. Kevin shows him the song he's going to sing to which Grant immediately reacts, "What? You guys gotta be kidding."

Dianna shakes her head smiling. "Nope." Kevin joins in. "Nope, no kidding."

Grant grumbles. "This is a damn epic 8 minute long song, the guy's voice has nothing to do with mine and to top it all there's a bit in there sung by a woman. And the choir, it has a fucking choir."

Dianna and Kevin giggle. "We know you can do it."

Grant shakes his head. "I demand a female companion for the woman part. It's the very least." He looks irreducible.

Kevin looks at Dianna and she squeaks. "Ohhh, not me." She then turns at you, "birthday girl come up here."

_'Oh my fucking god, what is she doing?'_ You look terrified at her; she could not be seriously thinking that you would sing anything. "What? I said I was not singing. At all. No exceptions."

Kevin smiles. "Only you left to sing. Come on, it's easy. You part is like what? One minute long?"

Dianna nods with a grin that shows that she had this planned. "Not even a minute. Come on." She looks intensely at you.

All your friends in the room start to cheer you, to make you go up to the stage. "Yeah, go, you can't be worse than me!" Your cousin laughs.

As all the people in the room start cheering all together you have no other choice. You stand up and head to the stage. You don't even know which song it is.

You look at Grant and he's smiling at you, but it's a sympathetic and almost pitiful smile. As you reach the stage he mutters a 'sorry' to you.

You peek to see what song they were talking about and you open your eyes. "What? What the hell? You guys are crazy, I'm not singing that." You can feel your cheeks blush again. _'Ahh, damn cheeks.'_

Kevin and Dianna leave the stage smiling at you. "Sure you can. And hey, no worries about the choir. We'll be the choir, no problem."

Before you or Grant can say anything else the intro for Meat Loaf's _'I'd Do Anything For Love'_ starts playing.

For a moment you feel like you're in some kind of dream. No, not a dream. A nightmare. Either way it feels surreal. You wake from your thoughts when you hear Grant's voice in your ear. "Do you know the song?" He asks almost whispering, his breath tickling your ear.

You nod. "We're in trouble. Well, I am." you whisper back.

"You part is more towards the end of the song. Anyway, I'm sure you'll do just fine." He smiles kindly at you and in a few seconds he starts singing.

You feel a sudden shiver when you hear his voice. It feels different from the few bits you heard of him in Glee. It sounds better. Not only he can sing but he can also put all sorts of emotions in his voice._ 'Damn cheesy old song._' You curse the song, but also Dianna for putting you this situation. Grant keeps doing his performance perfectly. Again your stomach is the first to suffer, feeling all funny. You quickly get off the stage in order to grab your drink that was on the table. It's a strong drink and the glass is still almost full as you really can't drink much.

Most people look at you to see what you were doing but when you return to the stage with the glass on your hand they all relax and stop worrying about you giving up on singing. The song is now in its half. So is the drink in your glass. You swallowed one half of it all at once. The choir then comes and Kevin and Diana join in singing from their places.

A couple of minutes with Grant and the choir are more than enough for you to finish your drink.

When your part is about to start Grant looks at you. You shrug at him with an acquiescent smile. He grins back at you and before you know it you're singing, your head is spinning because of the large portion of alcohol ingested in such a short time and Grant is singing with you. You stare at each other the whole time. _'Alcohol is a powerful thing sometimes, especially in me and my weak system,'_ you think to yourself. That part is almost a duet after which the song quickly ends. And when it does all of the people start clapping and cheering. Grant takes your hand in his and takes a bow making everyone laugh and applaud more. You feel more embarrassed than ever and if it wasn't for the alcohol you'd probably be digging a hole and hide in there.

Some slightly drunk friends of yours whistle and scream _'bravo!'_ laughing loudly. Taking advantage of the fact that Grant is still holding your hand you try to pull him off the stage. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Grant, let's get out of here."

He laughs and eventually follows you out but still holding your hand. "Haha! All right, but let me tell you that you were more than perfect. How can you say you can't sing?" This time it's him who takes advantage of holding your hand and pulls you to him.

You roll your eyes as you face him. "Cause I can't."

Grant shakes his head grinning. "Oh you can sing, believe me."

At that time Kevin and Dianna join you. "Oh my god, that was amazing!" Dianna exclaims happily. "So intense, so deep, so, uh, gorgeous." She winks at you and you could almost kill her with your looks for saying such stupid things.

Kevin nods. "You two have just raised the word corny to a whole new level." He jokes.

You giggle a bit shy. "You guys are crazy. Excuse me while I go freshen up myself." You realize Grant's is still holding your hand when you try to leave. You look at him and he just mumbles a bit embarrassed, 'sorry'. He releases your hand and you head quickly to the bathroom.

When you return some people are already leaving. After all it's the middle of the week and most people have work to do and jobs to attend the next day. Most of your time is now spent saying goodbye to everyone that is leaving, thanking for their gifts and attendance.

Lindsay also has work early in the morning so she accepts Max's ride to go home. When you say goodbye to them Max just whispers to you, "just so you know, I approve." He then winks at you and they both leave before you can ask him what he means. You are still frowning and wondering about the meaning of Max's words when you hear Kevin's voice. "Hey, Grant, love of my life, we should think about get going too, no? Aren't you the one doing script readings in the morning?"

"Correct, honeypie." Grant laughs loudly.

"You two should just tweet that." Dianna jokes.

As they all laugh hysterically you join them as they were the only ones left.

"Do you girls need a ride home?" Kevin asks.

"I have my car here. No, thanks." Dianna says. Then realizing they were really about to leave she adds, "hey, Kevin before you go come here with me. You know, the karaoke thing..." She looks at him in a compromised way which Kevin immediately understands. "Ohh, right. Sure." He quickly stands up and they go to the stage area.

Your head is still a bit dizzy but even like that you can see that she's just trying to leave you and Grant alone with each other.

"So... did you enjoy your birthday party?" Grant asks the minute they leave.

You nod. "Yeah, sure. Did you?"

"I loved it. Everything." He says pleased.

Again, your cheeks seem to come back to life again. "Good. So what are you doing tomorrow, script readings?" You decide to change the subject before he mentions the song you two shared.

"Yep."

"And when exactly are you leaving for Canada?" You ask a bit eagerly, you could just hit yourself for that.

"In two days."

You nod silently. _'Damn. The guy is going away for a full month.'_ You can't disguise a disappointed smirk.

"I'm hoping we can still keep in touch during that time." He looks inquiring at you.

"Sure." His words instantly make you smile a bit.

"See, I'll need someone to tease so I won't die of boredom while in there."

"Haha! You'll probably be so busy shooting that you won't have time to feel bored at all."

"I hope so. But I do hope I can tease you as well." And there it is, the stunning smile.

You shake your head giggling. "You're such a fool."

"A fool. That's probably the 100th time you call me that since we met. Who's teasing who?"

You instantly feel yourself blushing much to his satisfaction. "I'm not teasing anyone. By the way, tell me more about that movie of yours." Again you try to change the subject.

He chuckles realizing you what you are doing. He tells you about the movie, the locations, a summary of the plot, characters and the actors doing it.

"Oh my god, Jessica!" You exclaim. Grant looks at you surprised with your excitement. "She's lovely and the sweetest. I'm sure you'll love her. I remember her telling me she was going to Canada to shoot but then we started talking about other stuff and I never knew exactly what it was or who she was working with."

Grant is truly amused. "Oh, I see that you have your connections."

"Yeah, it's been a few years already. I did a small internship in the TV show she stars in, back in 2008." You explain. "She was supposed to be here tonight but then had to cancel at the last minute."

"Ok, if you like her I'm sure I'll like her too."

You nod. "You will."

He sighs deeply and then just asks abruptly, "Have you got a skype account?"

You look surprised at him. "Yeah... Why?"

"How else am I supposed to see you blush?"

"Oh Grant." You are truly embarrassed.

He bites his lower lip and you could swear he's blushing too.

He takes another deep sigh. "Yeah. I just need to go to sleep. I loved to be here tonight. Really. Thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome." What's with goodbyes and Grant that you always feel he loses all his confidence and the whole moment just becomes awkward?

"Kevin!" He shouts. You can see he's feeling totally uneasy.

Kevin and Dianna return. In a second you are saying goodbye to the guys. Grant seems eager to leave.

The moment they leave you just say to Dianna. "Take me home. And please, no questions." She notices you really mean it and in your journey back home neither of you mention Grant. Just trivial stuff about the party.

**A/N Sorry, it wasn't meant to be this long...**


	13. Interlude

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After Dianna leaves you at home you just start reviewing all the events of the night on your head. Grant events, that is. You're more confused than ever. His teasing bordered the line of flirting, but then again he has a girlfriend and maybe he's just like that with everyone. All you know is that he's going to be away for a month and for some reason his attitude suddenly changed by the end of the night. Neither of these two facts makes you happy, on the contrary. Since he left the party so eagerly your mood changed for worse. You feel annoyed, easily irritated, anxious and mostly sad. You're not an easy tear jerker but this time you're trying hard not shed some tears. As you undress and curl yourself under the sheets in your bed you hear your phone buzzing. You're almost sure it's Dianna. Even though she didn't mention Grant during your journey home you could see she was eager to ask you about that.

You grab your phone and you almost stop breathing when you see a message from Grant_. 'Hi, hope you're still awake. Somehow I have this strange feeling that my goodbye was a bit rushed and almost rude. I just want you to know that was not my intention. I'm not very good at goodbyes. I don't like to say goodbye. Even if it's only for a month. I'm gonna be very busy tomorrow but if you want to meet somewhere the next day I'd love to. Just call me back. I leave the following day by dawn. xx'_

You take a deep sigh and you just stay quiet for a moment, just looking at the message. A smile eventually forms on your face. Then before you know it you are texting him with a huge grin on your face_. 'Hi. Don't worry, it's ok. I'm not a fan of goodbyes either. Sure, we can meet. I'm not sure about the time yet, but I'll let you know. Good work tomorrow. x'_ As usual he is fast replying_. 'Ah, you're still awake. :) Good, we meet then. Can't wait. :) And thanks, good work to you too.'_ You fall asleep with a smile that is still on your face when you wake up the next morning.

You spend the day busy with the classes you were teaching and preparing for your next projects. And you are predicting the next day to be even busier. Some unexpected stuff just showed up and you are starting to worry that you'll have no time to meet Grant. By night you call him.

"Hi!" He greets you enthusiastically.

"Hi!" You reply back. "How are you? Still busy?"

"A bit. And you?' Again you can sense he's smiling.

"Very busy. I'm afraid my day is pretty much full tomorrow. I've tried but things just kept showing up. I know you probably wanna sleep early considering you are leaving by dawn the next day, but I can only meet you tomorrow night after a work dinner that I have." You fear he's not free by that time and that you'll never see him before he leaves to Canada for a month.

"It's a deal." He quickly replies. "Just call me when your dinner is about to end and I'll meet you."

You tell him where the dinner is taking place. "Oh, I know where that is. There's a bar two doors down. I'll meet you there, ok?"

"Oh, sure." You reply excitedly. You hear Grant chuckle on the other side.

"You know, today I was reunited with some other actors of the movie I'm doing. When I mentioned your name to Jessica she just had the same reaction you had. That you are lovely, sweet, funny and adorable."

You laugh. "She said that?"

"Yeah. I just told her I agree."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but you also have another side, a more mysterious side. You are very good at hiding your feelings and thoughts. Apart from blushing when teased, of course." He laughs.

"Ah, I'm not mysterious at all." You deny his words.

"You are. Anyway, I'm not gonna argue that with you."

"Fine."

"Yeah, fine." He laughs.

"Oh I can't believe you're teasing me over the phone."

"Hahah! I'm not. Not this time."

"All right. What are you doing now?"

"Reading my script. What are you doing?"

"Talking to you." You giggle.

You hear Grant burst into laughter. "I deserved that."

"You did."

"Do you wanna hear some good news?"

"Sure."

"That bar we're going tomorrow has no karaoke."

"Oh, excellent news indeed. The last thing I need is another embarrassing moment."

"You were just great, how is that an embarrassing moment? And no, I'm not teasing, it's the truth."

"Ummm, ok, whatever." You are now blushing, obviously. "So, I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting. Enjoy your work dinner. Are you going to bed now?"

You stammer. "uh? Bed? Not right now. But soon. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering."

"Are you?" You almost whisper.

"Am I what?"

"Going to bed now?"

"I am already in bed. Reading my script. And talking to you." His joking tone is all too obvious.

You can't help but giggle. "Right. Now I deserved that."

"You did."

You pause for a moment, hearing him breathing, before saying, "ok, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's the second time you say that."

"Booo, fool. I'm just making sure you won't forget it." You say ironically.

"Oh, I won't, believe me. In fact, you might just get one or two texts from me during the day. You know, just random stuff."

"Ok, I like random." The soon you say that you immediately regret it.

"I know."

You feel your cheeks burn. "Oh really?"

"Really. Can you deny it?"

"Oh Grant, just stop. I still have things to do. We'll talk tomorrow, ok?" You start to feel too self-conscious and a bit nervous.

He sounds amused. "Ok, I'll be waiting. Enjoy your amazing bed."

"Oh god, you can't really stop, can you?" You chuckle embarrassed. Then you decide you really have to end the call before things get out of hand. "I will. Enjoy yours as well."

"Thanks, I will too. Good night." You could swear he had a teasing smile while saying that.

"Good night." You sigh and then hang up.

**A/N I was not going to, but decided to leave the bar meeting for another chapter.**


	14. Frights and Goodbyes

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Next day you're so busy that time passes quickly. You almost have no time to even think about Grant, except for the moments when you read his messages. By lunch time he texts you, _'Hey blushing girl, how's it going? Too much work? Take it easy. x'_ You just reply him with short message since you have no time for big answers. _'Much indeed. And not blushing. See you later. :)'_ Before you head to your work dinner he sends you another message. _'Just so you know I'm now doing nothing except waiting for your call. But hey, no pressure. ;) x' _You giggle reading that. _'I suggest you read a book or see a movie in the meantime. Dinner is now only starting.'_ He quickly texts you back. _'No problem. I'm waiting. x'_

You spend the dinner a bit distracted. No one notices because you did your homework for that project very well but you can't help looking at your watch every ten minutes. You fear that if the dinner takes too long Grant may just give up on meeting you. When all of you are starting the dessert you text him. _'Fifteen minutes more and this is finished. How long for you to come here?'_ Again he's the Flash of messages. _'Ten minutes I'm there. Enjoy the dessert. ;)'_

You eat your dessert so quickly that you start to feel a bit sick of your stomach. The dinner is then officially over and people are just chatting trivial stuff. Ten minutes have already passed since Grant texted you saying he was already there and you are starting to feel nervous. You can't wait no more. You say you have someone waiting for you and you quickly say goodbye to everyone.

The moment you step outside the restaurant in a rush you bump into a guy and jump completely startled, almost having a heart attack. You then realize the guy is Grant. "Oh my god, you just scared me to death!" You exclaim, you heart, or most likely your dessert, almost coming out of your mouth.

"Oh sorry, that was not my intention." He chuckles. He looks at you and realizes you're breathing heavily; your hand over your chest and your face showing true panic.

"Oh dear, come here." He wraps his arms around your shoulders. "It's just me, not a crazy random bad guy wanting to harm you." He caresses your back softly and eventually you start to relax. Unconsciously you just put your arms around his waist and rest your head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I was just rushing out worrying you were already annoyed waiting for me..." You explain in a low voice, almost like you're talking to yourself.

"Oh." He squeezes you tighter against him. "You were worrying about that? Silly girl. I would wait here for as long as I had to." He plants a soft, light kiss on your hair, his lips barely touching it.

You feel a sudden shiver going through your spine and you remain still, your breathing still hard and the scent of his cologne not helping putting yourself together. He just keeps there rubbing your back till you finally pull away from him. "I'm sorry." You say taking a deep breath.

He smiles tenderly. "You have nothing to be sorry. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Sure. It was however a hell of a fright." You giggle now feeling more relaxed and calm.

"When I arrived I noticed you were still in the restaurant so I decided to wait here for you instead of waiting in the bar. But if I had known I would scare you like this I would have gone right straight to the bar." His face shows concern.

"Never mind. I'm just stupid, as you have probably realized already."

"You're not stupid."

You take a deep sigh and you ask him, "so shall we go?"

"Sure, come on." Smiling to you he just puts one arm around your shoulders as you two walk to the bar. You have your arms crossed over your chest like you're hugging yourself.

"Are you cold?" He asks pulling you closer.

"No. I'm fine."

You enter the bar and you both head to the quietest table, away from the noise.

"What do you want?" Grant asks you.

"Just some sparkling water, thanks. My stomach can't handle anything else after that dinner."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

A couple of minutes later he's back with your water and a beer for himself.

You swallow a big portion of your drink. Grant just looks at you with a big smile, not teasing, just smiling in a way that could melt anyone's heart.

"So, what did you do today?" You try to avoid bringing back to the conversation the events that had just happened.

"Just some errands. Packing. You know, the usual stuff before going away for a month. You're familiar with that, right?" His lovely smile is still there.

"Yeah, totally. Are you sad to leave?"

"I wouldn't say sad... Of course I'm gonna miss everyone..."

"Hannah?" You suddenly interrupt him. You don't why but you keep mentioning his girlfriend. Maybe it's just the way your subconscious finds to remind you that the guy in front of you has a girlfriend. Since he doesn't talk much about her. Or at all.

He hesitates looking at you, his smile fades. "Sure. I'll miss her too. And my friends, and my family even more. I haven't seen them for over a month now." The mention of his family brings back his smile again.

"You're close to your family?"

He nods firmly. "Yes, very much. Are you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Wanna see some pictures?" His excitement is all too obvious.

"Sure." You agree, amused with his enthusiasm.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and in a second you're seeing pictures of his family. His mother, his father, his siblings, his grandparents and even his dogs.

"They all look lovely." You say smiling. Not as courtesy but as the truth. "You sister is so pretty." You comment as he is showing you now a picture of them both together.

He grins. "She is, but she's also crazy. Well, in a good way, she's a teenager after all."

"Tell me about it. My one and only sister can be a pain in the ass sometimes. But I love her, of course." You show him a picture of you two together from the last time you visited home.

"Oh, she's gorgeous. Well, not as much as her older sister of course... That would be impossible."

You immediately blush. "No mocking, please."

"I'm not. Just stating the obvious."

"Oh well, here you have the rest of the family." You quickly show him a picture with your parents and some other family members.

"Oh, dogs too! They look adorable."

"They are. The only reason I don't have a single dog here in LA is because of the occasional long periods of time I spend away from home."

"Oh, I know. The same happens to me. We should introduce our dogs one of these days."

You can't help but laugh at his suggestion. "Ah sure, it should be one hell of a party!"

You two continue to talk about your families. "Oh, my mom is also a nurse!" You exclaim when Grant tells you his mother's job.

"Oh really?" He smiles surprised.

"Yeah, and my father is a doctor. And they work in the same hospital. How cliché is that?" You chuckle.

"Hahah! A bit, yeah. What type of doctor is he?"

"Neurosurgeon. And do you wanna hear more clichés? My sister will start her premedical studies this Fall in Harvard. She's graduating from high school this month. She's brilliant, actually." You say proudly.

"Wow, Harvard? Congrats, she must be a genius."

"Yeah, she is. I'm the outcast member of the family when I decided I'd go to LA to study film and tv makeup. I'm joking, of course, they have always supported me, they always knew I was more the Arts type but deep down I know my father always hoped I would follow his path. Fortunately now they have my sister."

"Oh, I understand. But they must be very proud of you, surely? I mean, you're not even twenty-five and you are doing amazing works in some of the biggest movie productions around."

"Yeah, sure. As your family is proud of you, I suppose?"

"Yes." He nods happily.

You two keep talking mostly about your families, your childhoods and your hobbies for quite some time. You two discover you have more things in common than you expected. Besides, you never seem to run out of things to talk to, the conversation just runs smoothly and effortlessly. Especially just being the two of you, no friends or anyone else to interrupt you. When you look at your watch you realize it's already past midnight.

"Oh dear, already a quarter past midnight. What time do you have to wake up tomorrow?" You ask Grant slightly worried.

"Before five. But hey, don't worry, I'll sleep on the plane." He smiles.

"Oh, you must rest. You can't just start your work on the movie being already knackered."

"I never sleep much anyway." He tries to reassure you.

"Ok, but I've kept you here long enough. Sorry about that. Let's go." You stand up hastily.

"It's ok, really. Don't worry. I stayed because I was having a good time. Weren't you?" He asks, standing up as well and following you out of the bar.

"I was. I am." You stammer a bit not daring to look back at him.

As you step outside he asks you, "do you need a ride home?"

"No, thanks, I have my car here. In the park next street." You start to feel nervous even though you don't know why.

"Ok, mine's there too. I'll walk you there."

You nod and start to walk, your anxious state not allowing you to say much.

Grant doesn't seem to be on the talking mood also and you two just walk in silence for a couple of minutes till you reach your car. "Here." You say as you stop and look up at him. "So... Guess I'll see you in a month?"

"Yeah, guess so. Unless you wanna make a trip to Canada." He's now smiling.

"Well, I would if I had any time for that."

"Oh really? To see me?" He seems surprisingly pleased.

Your cheeks come to life again. "Oh fool, to visit a new place, to see the views. And maybe visit you. Since I was there and all..."

"Right. Since you were there and all..." he chuckles. "But hey, if by any chance you go there do visit me."

"I won't go there, but yeah."

"Ok, then we have skype. Oh yeah, you think I had forgotten? You still need to give me your contact there." His smile was now a big grin.

You take a deep sigh. "Fine, give me your phone."

He hands you his phone and you add your contact to his list.

"Good."

"So, I hope you have a good nice plane ride tomorrow. And enjoy your time there as much as you can." You try to make this goodbye as quick as possible as you keep getting more nervous.

"Thanks. I will. Anyway we'll keep in touch. And thanks for meeting me tonight. I really enjoyed it."

"Yeah. Me too." You nod a bit shyly.

"Can I get a hug?"

You look strangely at him.

"Just a hug? Come on, we're not going to see each other for a month. It's the very least. You know I don't bite. Also, you know I'm not very good at goodbyes. I'm trying here."

"Fine." You nod again, cursing him inside for making you always do what he wants.

The moment you agree he's pulling you into his arms, in a tight warm hug. You hug him back, but not as tight. Your heart starts beating faster.

After a few seconds that seem like forever to you, he releases you. "Thanks." He simply says.

"You're welcome."

"Ok, let's not extend the agony." He comments while opening and holding the door of your car for you to come in.

You can't avoid chuckling at his words. You enter your car and he closes the door. "Bye, take care." He has his typical dazzling smile.

"You too." You say smiling back at him. You start the engine and you both wave back at each other.

On the way back home you feel more confused than ever. You don't even know if you feel sad or if somehow you just feel happy.


	15. Back again

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Grant had gone to Canada to shoot his first movie. He was going to be there for a month. For the first two weeks you two talked almost every day, mostly through Skype at night. You could spend hours sometimes just talking about nothing and everything. Your work, your friends, your families, the global crisis, anything. Sometimes Grant even performed a small show dancing and singing. Even though you were in different countries you felt closer to him than ever before. He had even shared with you that he was doing an audition via tape for the role of Finnick in the Hunger Games while in Canada. His flirting was constant and you didn't mind at all. In fact you played along. Of course things would probably be different if you were in his presence, but since it was all virtual you had no shame at all.

For the last two weeks of his time away your contacts with Grant slowed down. But there was a reason for that. You had been called for some re-shooting of the last movie you had been working on, in New Zealand and Australia. Time zones were different and for that reason it was harder for you to contact each other. Still, there were some messages and phone calls.

You arrive in LA precisely on the day of Kevin's birthday. _'So many birthdays...'_ You think as you throw yourself on the bed exhausted. Still you told him you were going to his party so you are keeping your promise. You know Grant returned from Canada the day before you did. One of the reasons you are also eager to go the party is to see him. It has already been four days since you last talked to him. You only received one message yesterday where he told you he had landed in LA.

After showering you are now slowly getting dressed. That's when you receive a message from Grant asking you if you are already safe in your home and if you are going to Kevin's party. You tell him you are going and this is enough to make you put away all your laziness and start getting ready faster. You don't want to admit it to yourself but deep down you know you miss him and you are dying to see him.

You, Dianna and Lindsay arrive together at the party. As you look for the birthday boy, you spot Grant with Kevin. The moment your eyes meet Grant's, you two just make the most honest, happy, nervous, anxious smile to each other. The fact that his girlfriend is nowhere to be seen only makes you happier.

As you reach the birthday boy Grant's smile turns into a huge grin. You all wish Kevin a happy birthday and give him hugs and gifts. Then finally the attention drifts to Grant.

"Soooo, how was Canada? Congrats on the movie by the way!" Dianna hugs him.

"Hahah, thanks. It was great, but probably not as great as the big production still going on in Australia." Grant smiles directly at you.

"Haha probably not!" Lindsay laughs, "by the way birthday boy, where can I have a drink around here?"

"Oh, thirsty already, are we?" He jokes. "Come with me." Kevin and Lindsay leave heading to the bar.

"Hey, you two, I want a drink too... You two, anything?" She asks you and Grant. You know she's just trying to leave you alone with Grant.

"Not just yet, thanks." You shake your head, giving her a quick wink.

"I'm good, thanks." Grant shows her his beer.

As Dianna walks away you smile a bit shyly at Grant. "So, how are you?"

"Actually fine. It was a bittersweet feeling to leave all those people I've been with for a month but I'm so happy to be here back in LA, with my friends and all. The rest of it you already know by Skype." He winks at you with a flirty smile.

"Yeah." You nod smiling a bit nervously_. 'Oh dear, pull yourself together. But this damn smile...,'_ you think to yourself.

"And you? How are you? I already know you arrived this morning."

"Yeah, true. I'm fine but to be honest I'm a bit tired. The jet lag is still taking over me."

"I can imagine."

You can almost hear you heart beating when you ask him, "So, Hannah is not here with you?"

You notice is smile is gone. "Ah, no."

You almost stop breathing. "No? Is she working?"

Grant shrugs his shoulders. "No. I mean, I don't know. We are no longer together."

Now you could swear your heart just stopped beating for a second.

"Oh." You can't help but feel a little bit happy but immediately after you just feel bad about it. "I had no idea. Is this recent or...? Never mind, you probably don't want to talk about it."

He shrugs his shoulders again. "No problem. It's ok. Things were not good even before I left for Canada. And this time apart made me realize I was actually better and happier without her so... it was all pretty obvious."

You're still a little overwhelmed. "I just... Well, I know we have never even talked about it but from some of your tweets with her these last weeks I assumed you guys were fine."

"I know. My bad. I probably led her on thinking things were ok when I shouldn't have. But I couldn't just break up with her by skype being in another country, could I? God knows how bad it was when I arrived here."

"Too bad?" You frown scared.

"Not too much. But bad enough. Well, one learns from one's mistakes, right? I shouldn't have even started the relationship in the first place. I never liked her that much. I don't know, it just got to a point where I was feeling madly homesick, being here with friends was not enough and she was just there for me. Does it sound too bad?" He looks at you with puppy eyes.

"No. Actually it doesn't. I think everyone does that at least once in their life. Sometimes you just need someone and... well."

"Yeah. And then you meet someone that you really like and you just find yourself stuck with the other person. It sucks." He says matter-of-factually.

"You met someone you like while you were with Hannah?" You frown and can't disguise your surprise.

He swallows a lump looks into your eyes and nod. "Yeah."

Again your heart seems to stop for a second. A whole line of thought runs through your mind _'Oh my god, I can't take this. You met me when you were already with Hannah. If this person is me I die. If it's not I die too.'_ Without breaking eye contact with him you ask with an enquiring smile, "Ok. So, any chance you're getting together with this person?"

"Ha. Wish I knew." He sighs, never taking his eyes off you.

You take a deep breath and smile warmly. "Good luck then. Hope you do get together."

"Yeah me too. Though... Entering another relationship so soon... Oh never mind. I'm here ranting about my love life, sorry. How about you? "

You giggle slightly embarrassed. "Hahha, no problem. Me? I'm just fine."

"Ok, no special person in your life?"

You find yourself blushing. "No... I mean, there might be. But while you met your special one while you're still with Hannah, I met my special one when they already had someone so... No luck for me."

He makes a surprised look. "Oh. That sucks too."

"It does indeed." You nod.

Grant is still looking at you intrigued. "So, is it a definite no-no to you? Are they married or something?"

You giggle. "No, they're not married."

"So who knows?" He grins.

"Yeah, who knows?"

Grant just keeps there smiling and drinks from his glass, always looking into your eyes, like he's trying to read you.

**A/N This one is not too long but is to be continued…**


	16. Plans and Secrets

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**A/N This one is a bit too long… Sometimes I just get carried away with the dialogues.**

After some revelations of both your love lives, Grant was staring at you trying to see if we could learn anything else from your expressions. He eventually gives up. Your mysterious side won.

"So, are you on vacations now?" He finally asks.

"Not really. Still have a week of work to do here in LA. And then yeah, I have a few days. Couple of weeks actually."

"Oh. Going somewhere? I was going with Kevin and others to Mexico for a few days now, but that was when I was with Hannah. No way I'm going now with her and her friends going too."

"Oh. I see. So you're going anywhere else?"

"Probably home or with my brother somewhere. You?"

"I was thinking about going home too and maybe somewhere else I don't know yet. Then work awaits me."

"Oh cool. If you want to spend some time in Norfolk on the way to Florida, let me know." He winks at you.

You smile instantly. "Oh, thanks. If you want to spend some days in hot south Florida, let me know too. I'm sure I have a room for you there." You wink back at him.

"Haha! Ok, thanks. I wouldn't mind it actually, you know. Always wanted to visit Florida. Starting on the south would be just great."

You shrug with a grin. "The offer is made and standing. Just let me know with some days of notice."

"I'll seriously consider it, so I hope you do mean it."

"Oh, I mean it. The same way I hope you mean your offer of stopping by Norfolk."

"I do. Just let me know." His smile is just too irresistible.

"Good." You pretty sure you have a dumb smile on your face but you just don't care. You just feel happy.

Grant never takes his eyes of you, not even for a second. "So, do we stop by Norfolk and then Florida? Or do we go straight to Florida and stop by Norfolk on the return here?"

You giggle. "Suppose any of those options will do."

"Yeah, they will. But you need to decide."

You raise your eyebrows smiling. "So is it a deal? A real deal?"

"Sure, if you want it. When exactly are you free of work?"

"By the end of next week."

"Ok, I'll wait for the end of next week. I have some friends to visit here in Cali too, so... By the end of next week we catch a plane to the other coast. And then we either stop by Norfolk or Florida first."

You can't help but laugh with full description. "Hahaha, you are serious, aren't you?"

"I am," he nods grinning, "aren't you?"

"Sure. But please note that I'm going to see my family and they can be really boring sometimes."

"Haaa, so I'm going to see mine. And you'll probably think they are boring too. Nah, that's not sticking. Try another argument to make me give up."

"It's not an argument to make you give up. It's just so you know and not cry when it's too late." Now you are just teasing him.

"Well, it seems only fair. My family for your family."

"Well, if you guarantee me that we'll have at least one day free of families at both locations then it's a deal."

Grant raises his eyebrow, approving. "It's a deal then. And hopefully, more than a day. I mean we'll have two weeks."

"You sure you can bear me for two whole weeks? Five or six hour flights included? Sightseeing, city touring and beach included?" You can't stop the constant grin on your face.

"Absolutely. I endured you for a whole month on skype, didn't I?" He fakes a bored face.

"Hahah, this is way more intense than skype and you know it. Friendships can be destroyed after big travels together." You pretend to be serious.

"Or they can grow stronger."

"True."

"If you don't snore I'm sure we'll be just fine." He's now totally teasing you.

You squeek. "HAAAA! Stupid!" You slap his arm. "I don't snore." You pretend to be hurt.

"Hahaha!" He laughs at your reaction.

"Maybe you snore." You tease him back.

"Ahh, no, I don't!"

You giggle at his offended expression. "Right. Anyway, it's not like we're sharing bedrooms, so..." You shrug with a coy smile.

"We'll be sharing planes, so... As for bedrooms I don't know, but we may have to." He tries to sound serious.

You giggle shaking your head. "Sure, and before I know it you're saying we are camping and then I'm telling you to go fuck yourself."

"Ouch! You don't like camping?"

"No, I hate it. What's worse than being in the wild, away from the comfort of a good, real, nice house?"

"Hahaha! No camping then. Can't promise you no bedroom sharing though." He winks at you.

"Fine. You take the floor."

"Haaa! You wish."

"What then?" You raise your eyebrows amused.

Grant bites his lip and shrugs smiling. "Unless we're talking about a small bed for a child I'm sure two slim persons like us can fit together in a regular bed."

You burst into laughter and blush a bit. "Hahahhaha! You're so funny. Stop it. I'm dying of laughter."

"Ok, no bed sharing then." He pouts pretending to be hurt.

"Jeez, Grant." You are still chuckling a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah. But seriously, I do mean the whole trip together. Think about it. I promise I'm a fun, easy to get along traveler buddy. And I promise you a whole bedroom for yourself while in Norfolk."

"Ok, I'll think about it." You smile at him and feel your heart beating faster as you think about you two doing that trip together.

"Good."

You take a deep breath and think to yourself, _'I don't need to think about it. I want it. To be with you for two whole weeks, just strolling around, traveling, sightseeing. Anything. Oh dear, I think I'm in trouble here. Damn.'_ You then decide to change the subject. "So, what about you now? Any future projects besides that other movie in New York? Do you already know your future in Glee?"

"Well... Not really. It's all standing by."

"Oh. What about that Finnick audition you sent by tape while in Canada?" You grin.

"Oh... That." He smiles, "still waiting for a response."

You raise your eyebrows amused. "You're joking, right. You know something more but you don't want to tell me. You can tell me, you know I won't tell anyone. I didn't when you told me about the audition tape and won't tell now."

He giggles but he's truly confused. "No, I'm not joking. Still no 'yes' or 'no'. Still waiting for a response." He repeats.

You squint your eyes and look at him in doubt.

Grant giggles and just replies honestly, "seriously. I don't know anything. If I knew I'd tell you. I know you can keep a secret."

You still have a doubtful expression. "Well, if I tell you a secret of mine will you tell me a secret of yours?"

Grant frowns intrigued. "Oh, you can tell me a secret sure, and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, but if you want a secret from me it can't be anything from the tape audition because I truly don't know. I swear. And you can't imagine how anxious I am about it."

You take a deep breath finally believing him. "Oh dear. Ok, then I'll tell you two secrets, but you must promise me you really won't tell anyone, no matter the feelings it will arouse on you."

Grant is now very curious. "Ok. I promise. I won't tell. What is it?"

"Really? This is serious."

"I won't, really. Now you're just making me nervous."

"Ok, then. First thing, more a big deal to me than to you. I've learned today that I'm gonna be the single head makeup artist in the Hunger Games sequel. Not sharing the title with anyone. All in that will be my responsibility and my ideas. Every single character and all the little things, from a tiny wound on someone's face to all the lavish makeup of the Capitol people."

Grant opens his eyes widely. "Oh my fucking god! That's great! I mean, it is, right?" He looks excitedly at you.

"Yeah!" You nod grinning happily.

"Congrats!" The second he exclaims that he's throwing his arms around you and hugging you tight. "Amazing. Well, I'm sure anyone would want you, the most talented makeup artist around, in their movies. So it's not really that much of a surprise..."He smiles happily at you releasing you from his embrace.

"Thanks." You just mumble still taken by surprise by his hug. _'Oh dear, his arms, his scent, his fucking chest. Control yourself.'_ You take a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Oh, wow. Great news. Really. I'm happy for you. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He winks at you.

"Thanks. Well, it's not that big of a secret but until it's truly official... Anyway, this leads me to my next secret... Ready?"

Grant nods very curious. "Ready."

You try to make it sound like it's not a big deal. "So, they're going to call you to do a new audition for Finnick, this time with producers, director and casting director present, and it should be sometime early next week."

"WHAT? Are you serious?" He opens his eyes widely honestly in shock.

"Yeah. Totally serious." You smile.

"Oh my god. I can't." He takes a deep breath. "Was this why you were asking me if I knew anything?"

"Of course. I honestly thought you knew already."

"I don't." He takes another deep breath. "Any chance they might have changed their mind? And not want me? I mean, no one told me anything. If it's already Monday or Tuesday..."

"I can't say 100% for sure but that's what the producers told me. They were just waiting for you to get back to LA."

"I've been here for almost two days already."

"Yeah..."

At that moment Grant's phone rings. "Oh, sorry, let me take this."

"Sure."

"Yes?" He picks up. His face showing surprise when he saw the caller's ID.

You can pretty much hear everything the other person is saying. "Hey Grant. Sorry for the late call but this is important."

"No problem, it's not even too late. What's up?"

"Well, are you sitting down?"

"No... I'm standing. Ok, what is it?" He starts to get nervous.

"Sit if you can. You have just been summoned to an audition for the Finnick part with the director himself, along with the producers and some people from the cast."

"Oh fuck. It's true. It really is." He looks at you, covering the microphone of his phone, and whispers, "Finnick audition."

You feel so happy about it that you just grab his free hand and squeeze it in yours. Grant immediately looks into your eyes and smiles pleased.

"Yeah, no problem. Fill me in with the details later. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Thank you so much. So much." As he finishes the phone call he puts the phone back in his pocket. Just when he is about to intertwine his fingers with yours you let go of his hand quickly. You notice he sighs.

"So, you were right. It was my agent. I'm really auditioning for real; director, producers, cast included. Oh my god."

"I knew it. So happy for you. Really. Congrats!" You just smile happily.

"Oh. Fuck it. News like this call for a hug." Before you know it Grant is hugging you again. "Thank you so much for telling me before. To trust me the big secrets." He doesn't seem very keen on letting you go.

"It's ok." You keep still, your arms around him as well. Again thoughts are running through your head_. 'Damn, you're so sweet. And these fucking arms again. I'm not moving. I don't care. Hug me for as long as you want.'_

When Grant finally lets you go he just pouts. "Sorry I doubted you."

You shake your head smiling. "Nah, it's fine. I would have doubted it either if it was the other way around. In fact I doubted when you told me you knew nothing, so... Sorry."

"Never mind. I understand. Oh, dear. Jeez. Quite some news, uh? I must calm down till the audition otherwise I will screw it."

"You will be perfect, I'm sure. You are Finnick. You breathe Finnick."

"Oh." He smiles a little embarrassed. "I don't know."

"Well, in that case I'll tell you another little secret." You love to be the one teasing him and not the other way around.

Grant raises his eyebrows smiling. "Really? What then? I promise I won't tell."

"Well, you already know I'm very well connected, right?" You tease him. "I've also been told that unless you do now something completely different than you did in your tape and screw it badly, you're pretty much cast."

"Oh, fuck. Are you serious?"

"Yes." You nod grinning.

"Oh. Wow." He drinks the rest of his beer in one swallow.

"I suppose we're gonna work together." You can't hide your happiness.

Grant looks at you like you just said something in Japanese. "Oh my god, true. I hadn't even realized." He then says enthusiastically, "you still think we shouldn't do the trip together? We need to get used to each other already, so the movie will be amazing."

You laugh loudly. "In that case we should do the trip together with the whole cast and crew!"

"Hahhaha! Nah, just you will be fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will."

"Sure. By the way, we need to get together this next week. Even if it's only for the trip details. Is your work next week too intense?"

"Oh, a bit. Some pending things I interrupted when I was called back to Australia. And I need to start preparing my work for the Hunger Games sequel. I mean, I have already started but that was when I was splitting the work with someone else."

"By the way, do you happen to have a script already?"

You chuckle. "No. No script. I already have however a draft schedule with dates, locations, characters in each scene and so on."

"Ohhh! Exciting! Anyway, let me know when you are free."

"Are you free tomorrow night?" You ask him, no shame at all.

"Actually yeah. I am now." He smiles.

"Now?" You chuckle.

"Yeah. I had this boring thing with Hannah and some other folks."

"Oh. Ok. Well, probably this is also a boring thing..." You tease him.

"If it includes you I'm sure it's not boring."

"Hahah, right. It's just a little get together at my place. You already know most people that will be going so... Kevin, Dianna, Lindsay, Max. Naya will also be there, some other people you met at my birthday. Also the Jessica you have just worked with is going and Jennifer and Josh, your future colleagues."

"Oh, cool! Party?"

You nod. "Well, something kinda like what we did at Max's last month."

"Sounds good. I'm in. So it means we can also make trip plans, right?" He winks at you.

"Sure."

"Oh good."

"Everyone can bring a plus one, friend or date. So, if you want to take the opportunity to invite that special person..." You look deeply into his eyes.

"Oh, I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"No?"

"No. Person is busy already." He shakes his head.

"Ok, next time, maybe." You feel a bit confused.

"Yeah."

You can't help but ask him, "so, who is this special person, Grant?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"I can't." You blush.

"Oh. Someone I know?"

"I won't tell you. It's probably a dead end so... no point." Somehow you start to feel sad that the person he likes it's not you. But then again, why the whole trip story?

"Humm, ok. What if I tell you that my special person is already going to your party tomorrow?"

You look at him surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah."

All of a sudden your head starts to hurt. _'Oh my god. What if it is Jessica? Has he fallen for her during the shooting? Oh dear.'_ You try to disguise your disappointment as you make yourself believe he means Jessica.

At that very moment Kevin reaches you.

"Heyyy, you guys! Not feeling like party, uh? You two have been here like forever." He chuckles.

Grant nods. "Yeah, catching up."

You nod too, forcing a smile. You are starting to feel almost depressed. Somehow you just knocked down the theory that you are the one he likes. The initial euphoria of Grant's break up is gone._ 'Jess_ _has a steady relationship with her boyfriend and she didn't tell me anything about a possible thing with Grant but then again it's Grant who likes her, not necessarily the other way around. Damn.'_ Your brain is now obsessing over it.

"Ok, hope you guys have already caught up everything cause now it's time to karaoke!"

"Jesus, karaoke! Again? You guys can't get enough of that? I'll just watch and drown myself in some strong drink with an awful taste." You comment a little grumpy and annoyed.

Kevin looks at you surprised with your moody state. "Oh and you're gonna sing too. Take all the drinks you want."

Grant is also a bit surprised with your mood. He just wraps his arm around your shoulders in a friendly way and says, "Yeah, we are going. Karaoke or whatever. She just needs a strong vodka."

You force a smile and say ironically, "yeah, right."

"Oh, come on. I'll award you a Grammy if you sing." Kevin jokes.

You can't help but laugh. "Oh! You're stupid."

"Yeah, I am. Come on." He pulls you by the hand.

You finally nod and as the three of you go to the other side of the room where there's a little stage, you pass by the entry. At that exact moment Hannah and two of her friends are entering the party.


	17. Off We Go

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

As you, Grant and Kevin are heading to the other side of the room Hannah and her friends arrive at the party.

"Kevin! Happy Birthday!" They shout as you three had just walked by the entry.

"Ohhh!" Kevin looks back and walks their way to greet them.

At the same time you and Grant look back too and when you two see who has just arrived Grant just blurts, "damn!"

He and Hannah exchange some unfriendly looks. And so do her friends.

You a mumble a 'Hi!' to them but they don't reply back. In fact Hannah and the other girls just give you the most hateful look you've seen in a long time. At that point Grant immediately turns his back at them and still with his arm around your shoulder he incites you to do the same. "Rude. You should not waste your time being nice to people who are rude. Come on."

"Oh dear." You comment, feeling strange.

"Yeah, unfortunately Hannah and I share too many friends." He says as you walk towards the stage area.

"You guys really broke up in a total unfriendly way, didn't you?"

"Well, a bit. She wasn't really expecting I guess. I admit it may have been a little sudden but she knew too that things were not perfect. If she didn't then she was living a fantasy."

"Did you know she was coming to the party?"

"I imagined. Well, I always hoped she wouldn't show up but hey, Kevin is their friend too, can't really blame them."

"Why did she look at me like she wanted to kill me? I mean, we weren't good friends or anything but we did get along all those times I was with her."

"Oh, never mind. She's just angry. Please, let's not talk about her. I don't want her to ruin our night."

"Ok." His upset sad face just makes you want to hug him. You a take deep breathe to shake those wishes away. "Hey, I'm gonna grab a drink. Do you want something? I'm not doing any karaoke though."

He pouts. "Oh, no?"

"No, and that's my final word. I won't. Want a beer?"

"Well, I won't do it either. In fact, I no longer feel like being here. I'm gonna tell Kevin I'm sorry but I'm feeling sick, which is actually true, and just go home."

"Oh, Grant." You can't help it and you just touch his arm, caressing it softly. "You must not let her affect you like that. She's angry, it's understandable. Just ignore her and I'm sure she'll eventually let it go."

Grant finally smiles. "You're right. But she can be angry at me, not other people. And certainly not you. That was just rude."

You shrug. "When you're angry you tend to be angry at everyone."

"Really? Did it seem to you that she was angry at Kevin? Right."

You just smile at him in a comforting sympathetic way and you sigh while still caressing his arm.

Grant puts his hand over yours. "I'm sorry. You should not have to bear with all of this crap. I'm going home. Hope you still enjoy the party."

"Ok. I'll be expecting you tomorrow night though." You smile.

Your words just make him grin. "Oh, absolutely. I'm there. Err, just tell me the address later."

You nod. "I'll text it to you."

"Ok." You feel his hand squeeze yours, his eyes never leaving yours.

At that moment Hannah and her friends, who have already been looking at you two from afar, come in your direction. One of the friends tries to bump on you on purpose, pretending it to be an accident. But as you noticed they were coming your way you immediately move to the other side making the girl bump on a chair instead and look like stupid.

"Ouch." You say ironically.

Grant can't help but laugh as he watches the whole scene.

Hannah is now looking at you two angrily and before she can say anything Grant is already pulling you with him and walking away. "Come on. Time to go."

You follow him before things heat up and a riot starts.

"Jesus, that particular girl is the most annoying, stupid arrogant person I've ever met. Really. Can't really believe I've spent three months hanging with that kind of people. That's probably my worst mistake since moving to LA. My family was all like, watch out the food you eat, sleep enough but they forgot to warn me about stupid people."

"Hey, don't think about it anymore. Look, I'm gonna go home too. I do not like the type of ambiance and atmosphere those girls are trying to create here and especially I'm more than tired after my journey from Australia."

"Oh. Ok. Again I'm sorry. Sorry you got caught here between this." As you are now a bit far from the girls Grant stops walking and he turns to you. He's about to wrap an arm around your waist but you quickly move away from him.

"It's ok, Grant. No problem. It's not your fault. But please, I can't stand them looking at us anymore. Let's talk outside, please." You feel really uncomfortable noticing Hannah and the other girls are still looking at you both and commenting.

He nods. "Sure, let me just find Kevin."

"Ok, go, no problem. I'll be on the lobby. I'll call Kevin later to explain. Now I just wanna get out."

"Oh, ok. Wait for me there? I'm not gonna be long. Just telling him I'm leaving, ok?"

"Ok, see you in a bit." You just walk out the room and take a deep breath_. 'Oh my fucking god, Hannah and her stupid friends evidently think that Grant broke up with her because of me. It's the only logic explanation for their behavior. Oh dear. Why aren't they putting the blame on Jess? After all Grant spent a month shooting a film with her in Canada and that's when he realized he didn't want to be with Hannah anymore. Stupid girls.'_

Grant finds you buried in your thoughts when he finally leaves the party. "Hey, you." He grins, feeling instantly happier just by leaving the party.

"Hey." You smile at him, waking up from your thoughts.

"So, I told Kevin you were leaving too and why. He totally understood, so no problem, ok? He even felt bad because they're his friends too and so are we and he didn't know what to do. Poor guy."

"Yeah. I for one am glad they are not my friends and glad they don't hang with most of my friends," you say honestly.

"Yeah, wish I had known this four months ago." He sighs.

"Oh well. Never mind. Let's just go, Grant. Do your need a ride or..."

"No, I've got my car here."

"Ok, I'm taking a cab. I came here in Lindsay's car so... I never expected to leave the party so early."

"Oh. So sorry. I'm sorry I ruined it for you. Forget the cab. I will drive you home. It's the least I can do."

"I don't want to bother you." You say a bit shy.

He chuckles sadly. "Bother me? You don't bother me. Ever. Please, let me do it. I know it doesn't make it up for tonight, but still."

"Ok then." You finally nod with a smile.

He's now grinning. "Good. Come on." He extends you his hand.

"Thanks." You take his hand in yours.

You both walk out holding hands and reach his car. "Please, don't thank me. I'm actually ashamed of this whole thing. And the fact that you're still with me... Thank you. And thanks for the big news earlier."

"You're more than welcome."

Grant just grins at you as he opens and holds the door of his car for you to get inside.

"Oh thanks."

"So, now you're gonna have to tell me your address." He smiles at you when he's already inside the car too and starts the engine.

"Oh right." You tell him your address.

"Fancy. Ok, let's go. Near your place you're probably gonna have to give me some directions, ok?"

"No problem."

He gives you a happy smile and he finally starts driving. You just stay silent without knowing what to say.

"You're tired aren't you? I can tell you're almost asleep." Grant finally speaks after a minute or two of silence.

"Yeah, I'm very tired indeed."

"Ok, you can sleep on the way home, if you want."

"Nah, it's a fifteen minute ride. But thanks."

"Ok."

When you stop at a red light you look at him wanting to ask him again about the person he likes and that was gonna be at the party but your mouth just stays shut.

He notices you looking at him and smiles amused at you. "What?"

You immediately look away blushing. "Nothing."

"It looked like you were gonna say something."

"I'm tired and I have a tendency to say stupid things when I'm tired, so I better just keep my mouth quiet."

He laughs at your words. "I'm sure it's not stupid."

"It is."

"All right. Keep your secrets then." The light turns green.

"Now you have to turn left there." You tell him.

"Ok."

You sigh deeply, still thinking about the person he liked and who it might be.

"Why the sigh?"

"No reason." You seem to be a bit sad now.

"Ok, I won't bother you anymore. You clearly need a good night of sleep."

_'What I need is a good night with you,_' you think for yourself. To Grant you just reply, "yeah, true". You then remember your trip together and a smile starts forming in your face. "Are you good at packing?"

He seems amused. "Sure. Why?"

"Cause I'm not. You can help me then."

He laughs loudly. "No problem. What are you packing for? Haven't you just arrived?"

You look shocked at him. "Our vacations? Fool!"

"Hahah! Right. I can help you all right. But I thought that with all your travels you should be a master already." His tone of voice is clearly teasing.

You squeek. "Oh, fool!"

"And you're calling me fool two times in less than a minute. Oh, how I missed that. This is going well." He chuckles amused.

"That's cause you're a fool."

"Three times. Keep going. I like it." He seems very pleased.

"Oh Grant." You laugh a bit embarrassed.

He looks at you with the most flirting smile ever. "There you are. Blushing. Adorable."

"Ahh, stop it, please." You are now even more embarrassed because of the way he's looking at you.

"Hahah, you're lovely."

"Fool." You mumbles blushing even more but feeling happy inside with this apparent flirt of him.

"Hahha, I heard that. If I start charging you a tax for each time you call me fool I'm gonna be rich in no time."

"In that case I need to find another name to call you. Ohhhh! Grant, here, turn right!"

He turns right just on time but a bit dangerously. "Oh, christ. Who's the fool now?"

"Oh, you were distracting me, fool."

"Ok, point taken. I'm the fool."

"You are."

He keeps smiling and the teasing voice. "So, care to tell your fool here when these endless curves are actually going to end?"

"Hahaha. We're almost there. Less than five minutes. Keep going."

"Ok, you're not trying to kidnap me, are you?"

"Hahah, why would I want to kidnap you?"

"I don't know, maybe to call me fool anytime you feel like."

You love his flirt. "Oh, if that was true I would wait till you're with me back home in Florida, so you wouldn't know the place and surroundings and then take you to one of those dark tight alleys..."

He bursts into laughter. "Haha! Looks like you've gotta it all planned. Dark tight alleys? Just to call me fool?"

"Yeah, right."

"Looks like you're a piece of work. I should watch out." You can see he's also enjoying your teasing.

"Nah, I'm just boring. Trust me."

"Hahah, liar. You're not boring."

"Yes, I am. But whatever."

"Right." He looks at you smiling tenderly.

You fail to see his smile as you're looking at the road. "And at the end of this road we're there."

"Ok."

"Here." You point at your house.

Grant stops the engine.

"So, we're here. Not too bad, uh?"

"No." He nods.

"Think you know how to get here tomorrow night again?" You tease him.

"Haha, no problem. By the way, nice place. You live alone? I mean, no roommates?"

"Yeah, no roommates."

"Ok. It's really a great place."

"Ummm, do you wanna take a look inside? Have a drink or something?" You mumble embarrassed because you have just asked him inside your own house at night.

"Oh." He hesitates. Then after a second he just shakes his head. "No, it's ok. Thanks. I don't want to keep you up, I know you're tired. I'll let you go to sleep. You give me a guided tour tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, no problem." You take a deep sigh. _'First you're just flirting, and then you don't want to come in. Damn, why are you confusing me?'_

"It starts at 7pm. Come early if you want, I'll give you the guided tour." You have just stopped caring about being too forward.

He nods a bit too eagerly. "Ok, I'll come around 6. Is it good for you? Too early?"

"No, it's perfect. Also, don't eat before coming. There'll be plenty of food, ok?"

"Oh. Ok. Do you want me to bring anything? Drinks? Anything?"

"No, no need. People always end up bringing stuff, desserts, drinks, food. Don't worry."

"I'll bring something too."

"Ok then." You shrug smiling shyly.

"Right. I'll let you go to rest. It was really good to catch up. And thanks again for sharing the amazing news. I'm stoked. And sorry for the not so good part of the night. I'm truly ashamed of that. I hate all sorts of scandals."

You listen to him always with a smile on your face. "Don't worry, really, at least not for me. Let's put it behind us. Just focus now on getting the Finnick part, which I know you're gonna get."

"Ahhh, I hope so. Thanks."

"Thank you for the ride. Sorry about all the curves."

"Hahahah! No problem."

"Hey, don't forget your calendar, schedule, whatever, tomorrow."

"Calendar?" He asks confused.

"Duh! For the trip?"

"Haha, right. I won't, don't worry."

"Good. Well, thanks again. See you tomorrow, Grant." You flash him a grin.

"Right. See you." He grins back at you.

You open the door and get out of the car. "Do you know the way back?" You tease him right before you close the door.

"Sure, no problem." He winks at you. "Good night. Sleep tight."

"Thanks. You too. Bye." You finally close the door and head to your gate.

He waits till you get inside and then finally leaves.

That night you fall asleep with a smile on your face after reviewing in your head all the moments you had with Grant since you two met.


	18. Being in Denial

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Next day Grant is arriving at your house at 6PM sharp. For the last ten minutes you have just been wandering nervously outside in the backyard. When he arrives you are just sitting on a bench on your porch in the front of the house. You hear a car a arriving and as your heart skips a beat, you instantly know it's him. You jump from the bench and before he can ring the bell you are opening the gate.

"Hey!" He immediately smiles when he sees you. "How did you know it was me?"

"I didn't. I assumed it was. Come in."

"Right." He then gives you a bold look from head to toe as he walks in and you close the gate. "You look great, as always." His voice is low and a sigh escapes his mouth.

"Did you say something?" You ask, his voice was too low for you to hear clearly what he had just said.

"No. By the way, how are you? More rested?"

"Yeah, a bit. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. Any trouble finding the way here again?"

"No. All smooth. Here. Brought some wine."

"Oh, thanks. So, do you wanna come inside for the tour?" You ask a bit embarrassed.

"Sure." He follows you inside the house.

You show him around a little too hasty. You keep feeling nervous, you don't know why, probably it's because you are alone with Grant at your place.

"I love it." He comments.

"Yeah, glad you liked, by the way, do you wanna have a drink? Or eat? Feel free to do whatever you want, we don't need to wait till the others are here."

"Ok, I can start with a beer. Meanwhile, can we start with our plans?" He winks at you.

You smile. "Sure. Let's go outside. I'm gonna grab my stuff, wait just a sec."

Grant nods and goes outside to the backyard sitting in a chair by the small pool after grabbing a beer.

You then return with some papers and your netbook and sit next to him. "Here we go."

Grant chuckles. "Fully equipped, uh?"

"Well, are we serious or not?"

"Oh, totally serious, my dear." He flashes his teeth at you. "Sooo, when are you free exactly?"

"Next Saturday. If you want to leave right on Saturday no problem, I'll get things ready during the week."

"Ok, and then when do you have to be back?"

"Two weeks after. And if you get cast as Finnick you'll have to either. Important meeting with the all the crew and cast." You raise your eyebrows grinning at him.

He takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll know that this week. Hopefully you're right."

"I am. I've a good feeling about it."

Grant looks straight into your eyes with a big smile and you just look away a bit embarrassed. "So, do we go to Virginia first and then Florida? Or do you prefer the other way around?"

"As it suits you better. For my family both weeks are good, so you choose."

"Ok, so we'll go to Virginia first."

"Sounds perfect. By the way, we could stop by New York first, spend a couple of days there too, if you'd like." He looks at you hopeful.

"Oh." You are a little surprised with his suggestion. Surprised and pleased. Strolling around New York with Grant. The idea makes you all giddy and joyful. "Sounds good. Ok, so let me see, how do we do this? Couple of days in NY, six days in Virginia, six days in Florida?"

Grant gives you schedule he just wrote.

You look at the paper. "Ummm, yeah, it seems perfect." You nod.

"And wonderful." He smiles happily.

"Seriously? Can we go forward with this?" You look smiling at him amused but still doubting he was really serious.

"Sure. I'm serious. Still doubting?"

"No. Just want be sure before I book all these flights and stuff."

"Be completely sure. I'm not kidding." He nods in a reassuring way.

"Ok, so you're willing to bear me for two weeks. You're brave; no one can take that away from you." You tease him a bit.

"Hahhaha! You're funny. Well, you'll bear me for two weeks either. I say it's only fair."

"When you put it that way..." You both laugh. "So, what about hotels?" You ask when you two eventually stop laughing.

"Oh, in Norfolk we can stay at my family's place. Promise I'll let you stay in my bedroom all alone. I'll stay in my brother's bedroom."

"Oh, by the way, is your family ok with you bringing someone over to their place? I mean... Don't they just want to spend time with only you?"

"I could ask you the same question. But no, no problem. And worry not, I promise they will make you feel welcome. You have nothing to worry about."

"Ok, you have nothing to worry about in what my family is concerned either. Of course they will just ask me over and over again if you are my boyfriend, but never mind, they ask me about my relationship status at least once every day, so... "You giggle amused looking at Grant and curious to see his reaction.

Grant bursts into laughter completely embarrassed. "Oh dear. Am I in trouble?"

"Nah, worry not, they also know that I would never introduce them my boyfriend so easily like that, so they'll know you're just a friend."

"Ok." You can see he's still embarrassed. "What about rooms?"

"Don't worry. You'll have the guest room all for yourself."

"Oh, ok, thanks." He smiles.

"So we just need a hotel room for New York."

"Right..."

You notice his apparent reluctance. "Ah, I knew it. You're not too sure of this, are you? It's ok, I never really thought you were serious about this whole thing of vacations together."

"Oh no." He seems offended. "I'm serious. Truly." He tries to make a serious face.

"Seriously? For real?"

"Completely serious."

"Ok, once I get this booked I won't let you back out, you hear me Grant Gustin?"

You can now see he really means it. "I won't. I am serious. After all I suggested the idea in the first place, right?" He gives you a sweet tender smile that nearly melts your heart.

"Ok then. So I guess the most important stuff is decided already. Just need to book the flights and all. After all it's already next Saturday, uh?"

"Right. Honestly I can't wait. To see my family. To show you my home place and around. To visit then another state of the country and just stroll around like a tourist. And all in good company, it's perfect." He tilts his head over to your shoulder and blinks his eyelashes.

You feel your cheeks turn bright red and you say, "well, when you put it that way it's perfect alright."

"Yeah. Do you..."

At that moment the sound of the doorbell interrupts not only Grant's words but also the flirting climate rising between you two.

You look at the time. "Oh, someone's arriving a bit early. Hang on a second Grant, I'm gonna open the door, ok?" He just nods and then you hand him over your netbook. "In the meantime search for a hotel for us to stay in New York, ok?" He nods again.

You go answer the door only to find a very good old friend of yours and her boyfriend.

"Oh my god, Ashley!" You met Ashley when you first moved to LA. You had several classes together and you two were inseparable. A couple of years ago she had a great job offer in New York and she accepted. You always kept in touch and every time it was possible you two would meet. Now she was just spending some days home in LA.

"Heyyyy, gorgeous!" She hugs you tight. "Long time no see! Oh I missed you! How are you?"

"Eheh, fine, just suffering from jet lag, but you know..." You giggle. "Hey, Will!" You hug her longtime boyfriend and also a good friend of yours.

"Oh yeah, that totally kills you. So, are we the first ones to arrive?"

"Well, you are early after all. Hahah, worry not, come inside."

You take them to the backyard and introduce Grant.

"Ash, Will, this is Grant. Grant, this is Ashley and Will."

"Oh, hi!"

"Oh hi, nice to meet you." Grant shakes their hands.

"So Grant here beat you where early arrivals are concerned." You joke.

"Oh so I see, busy you two?" She asks looking curious at you and pointing at the papers and computer. "Is this a party or a working place?"

"Yeah, we've been sort of working indeed. Anyway, serve yourselves guys. Drinks, food, you know."

Ashley is still looking at you in a funny way. Then she turns to Grant. "Hey, Grant, can I take her away for a second? It's gonna be quick, I promise."

"Ok, no problem." He nods smiling.

You just giggle. "Oh, stupid. What do you want that makes you take me away?"

"Oh quick thing, just want you to show me that stuff you got. In your bedroom. Come on." She pulls your hand with a teasing grin.

"Oh dear. Grant, I will be right back. Meanwhile you know, make yourself at home, ok?"

"Sure, thanks."

Then as you were already leaving with Ashley you suddenly come back and whisper in Grant's ear, "hey, don't forget, when I return I want the New York hotel sorted, ok?"

"Absolutely. It's already done, actually." He whispers back at you.

You frown amused at him and you just follow Ashley inside.

"Pray they won't start talking about their work and the novelties in the wondrous world of makeup. It can take hours." Will jokes.

* * *

Meanwhile, you and Ashley are now in your bedroom.

"Ohhh, come on, tell me all about him!" She pleads excited.

"Oh god, Ash, he's just a friend..."

"Have you two had sex?" Ashley can be pretty direct.

You open your eyes in shock. "Oh god. NO!"

She laughs. "Haha! Yeah, I forget you're a prude. Only sex with love. Anyway, why was he the first here and what was all that 'work' stuff?"

"You know, it's work, I can't tell you anything else unless I'll be working with him on something."

"Oh really? Isn't he that guy from Glee? Are you gonna work there again?" She frowns in doubt.

"No, something else."

"Ok, then. So it's really just work? Oh wait a second, is he the guy you said you spent the whole month skyping and such? While he was shooting in Canada? The 'he's so sweet, fun, cute' and that whole story?" She is too excited now.

"Yeah." You blush.

"Oh sweet Jesus. You like him! I thought he was dating someone."

"He was. He broke up with her after he arrived from Canada. Two days ago."

"Oh, sweet lord! Are you the reason for the break up?"

"I have no idea. He said he started to like someone he met while he was already dating her. Well, he met me when already dating her. But then he just made some confusing insinuations so I'm no longer sure he means me."

"Well, he surely looks at you in the most passionate way I've seen in a long time!" She rolls on your bed laughing. "Of course it's you, he probably just doesn't want to be straightforward. Or maybe he's taking it slow, after all he has just broken up with someone. Maybe he's a romantic and enjoys the flirting, the seducing scheme. Enjoy it, there aren't many guys like that anymore." She laughs again.

"Oh. I don't know."

She throws a pillow at you. "You like him. Yes or No?"

"Yes." You throw the pillow back at her rolling your eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for? Fool! Go grab him!"

"It's not that simple..."

She interrupts you. "Of course it is! Not every guy is as stupid as Trevor."

"Oh, Ash. Leave Trevor out of this. In fact when you think about it, Grant did to Hannah what Trevor did to me. So, in your perspective Grant is as stupid as Trevor."

"No. Trevor started dating the stupid fake red head while he was still with you. He's a douche. And had no guts to tell you properly. He just gradually pushed you away, not having even the courage to break up with you. That's the most awful thing a guy can do, seriously. Grant, as you tell me, already broke up with this Hannah girl, even before he started having anything with this person he likes. What can be more decent than that? You can't really blame him just because he started to like someone he met while he was already dating that girl. It's life, it's not like he planned it."

You sigh deeply. "Yeah, you're right. He told me that starting a relationship with her was a mistake in the first place, as he never liked her much. He was just in a needy, weak emotional state, missing his family and all and Hannah just came into his life at that point."

"Hahah! Men are so weak. But ok, I get his point. And I assume this Hannah girl knows her ways to get a guy..."

"Haha, yeah." You then tell her about the incident last night at Kevin's party.

"Ahhhh, bitchy! But hey, it's understandable. She's had her pride hurt. After all she thinks she lost the guy to you. I agree it was a lame thing to do but I do understand her point of view. Put yourself in her shoes."

"Yeah, I know. I understand too. It sucks to be dumped by a guy you like." You sigh sadly.

"So, this means there's really something for her to think you're the reason of their break up. Maybe Grant told her something? And after all, as you said you guys spent the all the time at that party together? And all that skype, texting, calling during the last month? Of course he likes you. Stop being in denial."

You sigh again and tell her about the insinuations of the person he likes being at the party tonight, and your suspicion that this person is Jessica.

She opens her eyes widely amused. "Oh my god. This doesn't even sound like you. You are surely blind by love or whatever. Can he really be more obvious? If it was Jessica something would have already happened in Canada and she would tell you and Grant would not be here with you. Besides Jessica has that boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah. But the reason why he's all coy about it may well be because Jess has a boyfriend."

"Nah. Stop being in denial, for fuck's sake! From all you told me it sounds like Grant has real hope that the thing with this love of him will turn out ok. He would not feel that way if he liked a girl with a steady relationship like Jessica.

"Maybe."

"Jesus, really. What more evidence do you need?" She throws the pillow back at you.

"And I haven't told you the biggest part..."

Ashley squeeks, "Oh god. What?"

You tell her about your vacation plans with Grant.

Ashley just makes a little scream opening those big eyes of her. "HAAAAA! Now you're just kidding! WHAT? You guys are going on a trip together to the other coast, meeting families and everything for two whole weeks and you still have doubts? Fuck you, you're such a teaser. I don't even know why we're having this conversation and you're not just banging the guy right here in this bed. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Oh STOP!" You giggle blushing.

She puts her hand over her face, shaking her head. "Hahaha. Seriously, you're one of a kind, girl."

"Oh." You sigh for the fifteenth time. "We'll see. Anyway, let's go downstairs. It's almost seven and who knows what atrocities Will is telling Grant right now."

"Hahah! He's probably warning Grant that you're crazy. Which is true." She stands up. "Ok, let's go."

**A/N Ok, next chapter more people will arrive. :)**


	19. Sleepy Head

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

When you and Ashley return to the backyard you see that Kevin, Dianna, Lindsay, Max and Naya have already arrived. You greet the newly arrived guests and then you reach for Grant.

"Hey. Everything ok?" You can't help but smile widely.

"Sure." He smiles back.

"Ok. So, I guess finishing our plans today is impossible..."

"Worry not. Meet me tomorrow and we finish it. We'll book the flights, New York hotel and all."

"Oh." His sudden and straightforward proposal just makes you a little giddy. In a good way. "Ok. Over lunch?" You suggest him.

"That long promised lunch? I haven't forgotten it, you know?"

You remember the promise you had made him over a month ago of cooking him lunch. "Sure." You nod smiling, happy he still remembered that.

"Good." He bites his lip doesn't stop looking at you.

You quickly shift your look away, mumbling in a clumsy way, "so, I'm gonna just take my computer and our stuff of the trip upstairs to my bedroom. I'll be right back."

You disappear inside the house with Grant still following you with his eyes.

When you come back more people have arrived, this time Jessica and her boyfriend. You find Grant talking to Jessica and you decide to join them to evaluate the vibe between the two and decide if it's really Jessica the person Grant likes.

"Hey, Jess!" You exclaim as you join them.

"Hey!" You two hug. "Finally we meet again!"

"It's not like we haven't talked or anything," you joke. "But so good to see you!"

"Hahah, yeah. Was here commenting with Grant that you returned to LA pretty much at the same time we did."

Grant nods smiling.

"Yeah, I know. Insane. I can't wait to see the result of your work, guys. Had fun together?" You look at both of them trying to figure something out.

Jessica nods. "Yeah, sure. But it was crazy. Hundreds of scenes in one month. Sometimes we just wanted to go to sleep."

"Yeah, it was intense." Grant nods looking at Jessica with a friendly smile but right after he turns to you with a total teasing tone. "But you know that already. Or are you gonna tell me we've spent hours skyping during the last month for nothing?"

"Oh, Grant!" You snap embarrassed.

"Hahaha!" Jessica giggles amused with you both. "I'm just gonna leave you two and grab something to eat, ok?" She seems entertained.

"Of course." You nod still very embarrassed.

"By the way, we brought you those cupcakes you love!" she adds as she's already walking away.

"Ohhhhh, thanks!"

Grant is now looking at you trying hard to suppress a grin. "You're still blushing. Cute. Something I said?" He asks totally teasing you.

"Why would it be something you said?" You try to sound offended.

"Hahaha! You're blushing even more now."

"Oh, fool!" You slap his arm pretending to be hurt.

He laughs. "Yeah, fool, I already know that, you made it pretty clear last night."

"Ok, stop, now I'm embarrassed." You know for sure you have two red circles on your cheeks.

"Yeah, I can see that."

You look away from him with a shy and embarrassed smile but not wanting to move away from him. Some thoughts are running through your mind_. 'There was no chemistry between Jess and Grant at all. Just two friends and coworkers talking to each other... so, does this mean... me? Arghh, control it, stupid girl. Why do you blush so much, self? Why?'_*

Grant then grabs your hand making you look at him. "You're right. I'm a fool." He says matter-of-factly.

"You are." The moment you say this you instantly pull away from his hold feeling too shy again. "Let me just go there meet those people arriving, ok?"

"Sure." He sighs.

You go greet the last people arriving. At least half an hour passes since that embarrassing moment with Grant. He spent most of this time talking to Kevin and the others from Glee.

As you see him in what seems to be a serious conversation with Kevin you walk over to Dianna. She is very curious about the events of the previous night. She heard that Hannah and her friends were being stupid and that was the reason you and Grant had to leave. You tell her the whole story.

She looks at you amazed. "Oh, I see. That's why she didn't stay long too. But then again, I didn't even know Grant had broken up with her. Only Kevin knew and when we heard we're like _'uh?_' And then you both left the party together and now he's here. Is there something going on between you two? That's why he broke up with Hannah? Oh my God! Fireworks!" She's now too excited.

You shake your head. "No, there's nothing between us. We're just friends. That's why I invited him today. Besides we had some work stuff to go through." You could hit yourself for not being completely honest with one of your best friends.

"Work? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I can't tell you..."

"Oh, really? Since when we can't tell each other our work projects? I'm not telling anyone, you know that."

"Ok, it's gonna be out this week anyway..."

"What?"

"Shhh!" You giggle at her excitement. You then tell her about your new position at the Hunger Games sequel and the very possible fact of Grant being Finnick.

"Oh my god! Really? Yeah! Congrats!" She hugs you. "Oh dear. So happy."

At this point you receive a text message. You take your phone out of your pocket. It's from Grant.

"Sorry, Di. Hang a sec."

"Sure. We'll talk later." She gives you a happy grin with a wink and walks away.

_'Oh fuck, it's Grant's.'_ Your heart skip a beat as you read it_. 'Just to let you know that I'm enjoying the party. The hostess is great.'_ You chuckle while looking around to find him. And you do. He's sitting with Kevin, Lindsay, Max and Naya. And he's looking at you smiling.

You roll your eyes to him with a scolding smile to which Grant chuckles. Then you reply him. _'The hostess is indeed great. And so are the guests. Even those who send texts to the hostess.'_ You look at him to see his reaction.

He looks at his phone and grins. Without even looking back at you he starts typing. In a bit you get another text_. 'They send texts maybe because they don't want to bother the hostess who has already so much to do.'_

You shake your head laughing. _'Hostess has no time for texts so she'd rather speak to the guests personally.' _Grant reads it smiling and then just looks at you. You keep smiling and text him again._ 'Too shy to speak to the hostess in person?'_ Grant laughs when he reads that and before you know it he's standing up and coming in your direction.

As you see him coming your way you take a deep breath while you go inside to your living room, sitting on the couch. No one was there, everyone was outside.

Grant follows you to the living room and sits right next to you smiling. "Hey."

You lean back against the couch and turn your head to him. "Hey. I heard someone saying the party was great."

Grant leans back too and tilts his head to your side. "No, I think that someone said they were enjoying the party and the hostess was great."

You chuckle. "Right, that must be it. Oh dear, I'm being attacked by jet lag. Again." You sigh and then yawn involuntarily. "Oh god, sorry." You apologize for the yawn, feeling embarrassed.

"Hehe, no problem. You're tired."

"Yeah." You lean back lazily and put a pillow over your belly.

"Isn't this a free party? I mean everyone can do whatever they feel like?"

"Sure. Totally free." You close your eyes like you're about to fall asleep.

"Why don't you sleep then?"

"Eheh. I'd love to. But as you said I'm the hostess. I can't." Your eyes remain closed.

He puts a pillow on his lap. "Here. Lay down. If anything relevant requires your presence I'll wake you."

You open your eyes and look at him, realizing he's being serious. "You're staying there?"

"Yeah. Trust me." He was smiling tenderly but serious about his offer.

The offer is too tempting for you to refuse. You take yet another pillow and put it over the one Grant already has in his lap. "Do wake me if anything comes up."

"Don't worry." He puts his arm around your shoulders as you lay your head down on the pillows and stretch your legs to the other side of the couch.

"Ok. Thanks." As you feel his arm around you can't help but to snuggle up a bit against him. You then close your eyes.

You can still hear Grant sighing. A couple of minutes later he notices that your breathing changes and realizes you are already asleep. Grant has his mind full of thoughts too_. 'Damn. I'm falling really hard for you and it's scary. First Hannah was in the way so I used that as a defense mechanism to not think about it too much. But the truth is I was, I am, always thinking about you. And I can't seem to figure out your feelings. You disguise them so well. I can never know what you're feeling. And then there's that person you said you liked. But you also said he was unavailable and it was a dead end. Who's this? At first I had hope it was me but then you already knew I was no longer with Hannah and still you said it had no future, so...' _ Taking another deep sigh he checks his phone with his free hand, the other one slowly and very gently caressing your hair so you won't wake up. He passes the time by checking his twitter. _'Nothing new.'_ He sighs again and then sends a text to his brother Tyler telling him that he is going home in ten days and he is bringing a friend and that he will call mom tomorrow with more details. He had already told his family he had broken up with Hannah. He is now thinking how he will tell his mom he is bringing a girl with him. He will insist you two are just friends and that he is taking the opportunity to travel and visit another state in the country.

About fifteen minutes later you wake up. You know you won't fall asleep again but you just stay there with your eyes closed and not moving. You sense Grant going through his phone and then you hear your cousin's voice.

"There you..." Your cousin shuts up as he sees Grant opening his eyes wide and making a _'shhh'_ sign with his finger. He then realizes you have your eyes closed. "Oh, sorry," he whispers, "didn't realize she was asleep. Poor girl. She's exhausted." He finds amusing the fact that Grant is there with you. _'So are you two dating, dear cousin? Good for you. About time you find someone. Hope he's worthy of you. Well, he does seem caring enough.'_

"Hey, I was just gonna tell her I'm leaving. I have a project thing for college. She knows about it, anyway. So no need to wake her. Just tell her I said goodbye, ok?" He whispers to Grant. "Nice to see you again, dude. Take care of her." Your cousin raises his eyebrow like he's _saying 'I'm watching' _to Grant.

Grant just nods a bit surprised with your cousin's words but fully intending to keep the promise. "I will, I promise." They shake hands. "Nice to see you too."

You decide to play the sleeping beauty role a little longer and then you just pretend you're waking up. You open your eyes and slowly lift your head looking at Grant. "Hey."

Grant's hand is resting on your waist. "Hey, sleepy head." He is smiling.

You smile at his remark and you look at your watch. "Oh, was that only over fifteen minutes I was gone for? Felt like hours."

"Yeah. Not much. Are you feeling a little more energetic?"

"Yeah, a bit." You put your head back on the pillows on Grant's lap but this time laying on your back and not your side, your stomach up, so you could look at him.

"Good. Hey, your cousin just left. He was here to say goodbye but he didn't want to wake you. He had some college thing now."

"Yeah, I know, he told me that. Thanks." You then put your hand over his arm that was resting over your stomach. "Are you tired of staying here?"

"No." He's smiling foolishly. "Are you?"

"No. I'm lying down and I've just slept a bit, how can I be tired?"

Grant just laughs. "Right."

"Now seriously, you can go join others. I'll just stay here being lazy a few minutes more and then I'll go too." You prepare yourself to sit up to let him leave but Grant doesn't let you. His arm gently forces you back to your lying position again.

"Stay. I want to be lazy a little more too."

You shrug smiling. "All right." You were certainly not arguing about that with him. Your fingers just start playing with the tiny hairs of his arm and you notice he's holding his phone on his other hand. "Are you tweeting?" You tease him, clearly referring to his love of tweeting.

He chuckles. "No. Why? Do you want me to tweet a picture of you sleeping?" He teases you back while tickling your belly.

You wriggle and laugh as he continues to tickle you. "Ahh, stop!" When he finally stops you just say amused, "who would be interested in a picture of me sleeping? No one."

"Yeah, yeah. Right. Don't push me." He threatens you by pointing the camera at your face even though it's not on.

"Nooooo!" You try to get his phone off his hand but evidently you are in disadvantage because of your position and you fail.

"Hahah! You wish." He puts his phone on the table beside the sofa and with the arm that was around you he holds your arms down.

You just shrug pretending to be hurt but you are totally entertained. "I give up."

"Good girl." He loosens the grip on your arms, his hand returning to its previous position of resting on your stomach.

You smile at him naughtily, "do you want a good picture to your twitter?"

He's totally amused. "And what would that be?"

"We grab Kevin and I take a picture of you two hugging, kissing, whatever! Hahaha!"

Grant bursts into laughter. "Hahahah. Amazing. You want to kill my crazy fans, don't you? Cause they would start a riot."

You are still laughing. "But at least it would be a good picture. And very entertaining. "

"Oh really? All right, I'll do it, in one condition."

"What is that?" You look at him intrigued.

"That you take the picture with us."

"What? No! Why would I be there with you? You guys are the ones always teasing each other over twitter, leaving the fans in turmoil."

"It's either with you or no picture at all." He seems firm.

"Then it's no picture."

He pouts. "Really? Why?"

"Because." You roll your eyes.

"Please? Say yes or I'll tickle you again." You can feel his hand ready to poke you in the belly again.

"Oh, stop! Fine." You finally agree, after all Kevin will be in the picture as well.

"Perfect. Let's go grab Kevin?"

"Oh dear, you kill me."

"It was your idea," he teases you.

"Ok, let's go."

You both stand up. You run your fingers through your hair trying to comb it and Grant just giggles. "Don't worry about it. You look perfect as always."

"Oh." You blush. "Let's go." As you turn to Grant he's pointing his phone camera at you. "What are you doing?" You ask amused. "We're still missing Kevin in the picture."

"Taking a photo of you to show to my family. They will want to know who's coming home with me."

You just laugh. "Oh god, Grant. You're hilarious. Now seriously, let's go."

"This picture will go with the caption 'meet my friend and your house guest for almost a week!'. And that's it. Done."

"What? You took the pic already?" As he nods you just say, "show me."

He shows you the picture where you are laughing.

"They'll think I'm a laughing fool. Delete it."

"You look happy and cute. It's perfect."

You try hard not to blush. "Seriously now, have you told them already I'm going?"

"I told my brother, who I'm sure has already spread the word. I'll call my mom tomorrow. I didn't tell him it was you specifically, if that's what you're asking. I said it was a friend."

You feel a bit shy. "Oh, ok. Well, if by any chance they don't like the idea or agree with it, just tell me so we can call the whole thing off, ok?"

"Hahah, you wish. You can't back off now. We're doing it, ok? You have this whole week to get used to the fact that we're spending two weeks together. So get used to it."

"Ok." You mumble embarrassed and still blushing.

"Hahha, good. Ok, so are we fetching Kevin or what?"

"Oh, fool! Come on." You grab his wrist and pull him out of the living room.


	20. Congrats!

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You and Grant go look for Kevin outside and ask him to take the photo.

"Hey Kevin!" Grant shouts as you two reach him.

Kevin looks at you two amused, glancing at your hand holding Grant's wrist. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Well, our friend here thinks my twitter needs to be spiced up and she thinks I should take a picture with you."

Kevin immediately laughs. "Hahah! You're wicked." He says to you.

Grant nods. "She is. Well, I agreed in one condition: she'll have to appear with us in the photo as well."

You roll your eyes and Kevin laughs even more. "Sounds absolutely great to me."

"Good." Grant looks around and sees Jessica passing by. "Hey, Jess!"

"Hey!" Jessica walks over to you all.

"Can you take a photo of us three?" Grant asks handing her his phone.

"Sure!" She giggles.

"Come here." Grant puts one arm around Kevin's shoulders and the other one around yours.

"Just this? Nah, if we're doing this it has to be something remarkable. Hey Grant, what do you say we both kiss your cheeks?" Kevin suggests with a naughty smile.

"Oh, noooo!" You exclaim.

"Oh, yes!" Grant says excited. "Excellent idea. Please?" He looks pouting at you. Kevin joins pouting as well.

You roll your eyes. "Boooo to both of you. All right, quick, before I regret it."

Grant grins. "Great."

After a few seconds of Jessica directing you all the picture is eventually taken. Kevin's on Grant's left side, you on his right. You and Kevin are kissing each of Grant's cheeks, your arms around his waist. Grant's arms are around yours and Kevin's shoulders. Grant has a surprised but pleased smile.

"Haaaa, amazing! Thanks Jess!" Grant exclaims as he sees the photo.

"You're welcome! I bet your fans will go crazy! Hahah!" She walks away laughing like crazy.

Kevin is giggling too. "Haha! Ok, it is great. Now I think I'm just gonna ignore my twitter for a while... Have fun you two!" Kevin taps both yours and Grant's backs and walks away, leaving you alone with Grant.

"If it wasn't me I would envy this guy so much." Grant comments.

You just laugh a little embarrassed.

"Yeah. Ok, let's stir things up." He uploads the picture to his twitter. "Ok, now I don't want to even see the result."

"Then don't." You tease him. At that moment your phones buzzes. You check it and see Grant's tweet with the photo in your mentions. "Oh my god, you tagged me? You fucking tagged me?" He just laughs completely entertained and you read the tweet. _'Caught in between. #Ifeelloved #notcomplaining ' _With the mention of yours and Kevin's usernames. "Oh my god, Grant. FOOL!" You shout at him. "Now I'm just gonna receive weird mentions because of it!" You whine slapping his arm hard. Deep down you just feel like laugh but you have to pretend to be offended a little more.

"Nah, it's hilarious." He shows you his mentions and can't help but laugh with some of them. Your phone is getting some mentions too but you don't even dare to look at it.

"Oh dear. They're going crazy. Oh, your phone is now buzzing." You hand him back his phone.

"That means replies from people I follow." He chuckles and looks at his phone. "This one is from Jess: _'And very well caught! 3'_" You two notice Jessica winking at you from the other side of the pool. "Oh and my brother also. Still awake. It's over midnight there. _'Troll. Kevin is not enough? #jealous'_ Oh, someone is impressed. I think you have just got a fan..." Grant grins at you.

"Oh." You feel yourself blush.

Grant puts his phone back in his pocket and shifts his attention to you. "But then again who wouldn't be impressed with you?"

You just pretend you didn't hear what he just said. "Want a drink?" You can still feel your cheeks burning from the flush.

"I don't think I should drink anymore tonight. Have you forgotten I have to drive back home?"

"Right. But hey, it's not like there isn't a room for you here in case you're not fit to drive..." You look down embarrassed with what you have just said.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks. After all we need to get used to that, right?" His teasing mode is fully back on.

You just keep on blushing. "To what?"

"Sleeping in the same house?"

"Oh. Right."

"But not the same room. Don't worry, I remember."

"Oh, Grant." You roll your eyes.

"I have a good memory."

You nod trying to tease him back. "Yeah, me too. Ohhh, don't move." You notice he has a fallen eyelash right under his eye. "Here." You take it from his face and show it to him.

"Thanks."

"Now you make a wish and try to guess whether the eyelash stays up or down." You press it between your thumb and your index finger.

Grant frowns totally amused. "A wish?"

"Yeah, a wish. Make a wish. Do not say it out loud."

He pretends to be thinking hard. "Ok, done."

"Ok, now is it up or down?" You ask holding his eyelash between the two fingers.

"Up." He grins.

You separate your fingers and the eyelash is indeed stuck to your index finger. "Congrats, your wish will come true."

"Oh really? That makes me extremely happy."

You burst into laughter. "Yeah, I can imagine."

He looks seriously at you. "Don't mock me. It is serious. And if you knew what it is you would agree with me."

You pretend to be serious as well. "I'm sure I would."

"Haha! Yeah, ok. So what happens to the eyelash now?"

"Well, we set it free. If you keep it your wish won't come true."

"Oh! Set it free immediately! I don't want to risk it."

"Hahah! All right!" You blow the eyelash away.

"Good." He was about to hold your hand to make sure the eyelash was gone but then some people approach you and Grant refrains himself from doing it.

"What kind of kinky games are you guys playing?" Jennifer Lawrence is now standing next to you looking very serious.

Josh Hutcherson is right next to her laughing. "Haha! What a way to greet people, Jen!"

"Jen! You made it!" You hug her excited. Meanwhile Josh is already shaking hands with Grant since they had already met once before.

"Of course. Told you I'd just be late." She's now smiling.

"Good. And you little Josh, what's your excuse? You were supposed to be here at eight." You pretend to be upset.

"Well, you were also supposed to greet me at your door but no, instead I just got your crazy friend Ashley opening the door." He then hugs you. "Haha! Just kidding. Stuff came up, you know." He giggles.

You shake your head smiling. "Yeah, yeah. right. So Jen, is your boy here too?"

"Yeah, I sent him over to mingle. See, Josh and I are here on a mission."

"On a mission?" You look at Josh who is nodding.

"Yeah. But before that, you're being rude, my friend. And you too, Josh. None of you has introduced me to Grant or Grant to me. Very rude."

"Hahahah, apparently it's not necessary, since you already know his name already and all."

She pretends to have that extremely serious face again. "Still rude."

"Right. Grant this is Jen, Jen this is Grant. Consider yourselves introduced."

Grant and Jennifer shake hands and greet each other.

"Good now we can start our mission. Josh..." She glances at him.

Josh nods and they both whisper 'CONGRATULATIONS!' like they wanted to scream.

You and Grant open your eyes confused and shocked and you look at each other.

"Guys, don't worry. We already know. Producers told us. Don't freak out." Josh tries to calm you two.

"Oh my god your faces!" Jennifer laughs. "Relax, ok? We know you are now the one and only makeup boss and he's the one and only Finnick."

"Oh dear. You just scared the shit out of me."

"What? Thought I was congratulating you for another reason? Oh god, any news?" She puts her hand over your belly.

You squeek embarrassed. "Ohhhh, Jen!"

Josh laughs. "Haha! Well, we just saw you two here and thought we'd take the chance to congratulate you both."

Grant finally speaks. "Hey, guys, sorry to ruin this beautiful moment but I'm still auditioning this week. It's not a fact yet."

Jennifer pats his shoulder in a sympathetic way. "Oh, that's because it's standard procedure. They must have an audition from you in person instead of just a tape. You were in Canada at that time, right?" Grant just nods.

Jennifer just states very assuring. "Well, it is a fact. Trust me. Well, assuming you don't miss the audition, obviously. Haha!"

Grant is now very surprised. "Oh."

"Yeah, can't wait to work with you guys. And congrats again. I'm starving, gonna grab something to eat!" Jennifer winks at you and Grant and she walks away.

"Yeah, let's hope you can be less ticklish on my leg this time." He winks at you too and follows Jennifer, heading to the food.

"What?" Grant asks you, confused. "What was he ranting about?"

You chuckle. "Oh, our work while shooting the first movie. His leg wound. I spent hours on that because he was always whining it was ticklish." You shake your head laughing.

"Ah! Right. Of course. Anyway, I don't see how anyone would whine about having you working on their leg..."

"Oh Grant."

"I'm just telling the truth. More like a good thing, certainly something not to whine about."

"Oh, stop. Stop the mocking. Let's focus instead on how they are absolutely sure you're cast. Well, that was pretty much what I was told too but..."

"I can't even begin to tell you how I feel. I mean, I already freaked out last night when you told me and now more people saying the same thing. Oh god. Insane."

"You deserve it." You smile at him happily.

"Not sure I do, but thanks."

You almost melt with the way he is now smiling at you and something comes across your mind. Something that will actually make you spend more time with him. "Hey Grant, how would you like to take a look of that schedule I have? With all the scenes and stuff like that?"

"What? Oh god, I'd love to." His eyes almost sparkle.

"Come with me then. But remember, this never happened and I never showed you anything."

Visibly emotional and excited he just hugs you very tight. "Of course. Worry not."

"Oh." You just tap his back taken by surprise with his hug.

He lets you go and just mumbles embarrassed, "sorry. Too many feelings going on."

"It's ok. Come on." You try to grab his wrist again like you did before but he moves his arm quickly and you end up grabbing his hand.

Grant immediately smiles and takes the opportunity to hold your hand back. He is about to intertwine his fingers with yours but he just thinks it would be too much and worries you would just run away scared, so he just squeezes your hand a bit.

You feel your cheeks burn again but you don't say anything, pretending that isn't a big deal. After all this isn't the first time you two hold hands. Though you can feel it's different this time. You just lead him through the living room, across the house, both of you silent. As you reach the stairs you say nervously, "it's upstairs. I can bring it down but I really didn't want anyone to see it and start asking questions so..." You look at him rather embarrassed.

Grant is still holding your hand even though you had already loosened the grip trying to let go. "So we see it upstairs."

You nod even more nervously and boiling inside because he doesn't let go of your hand even though you tried to. "Ok, let's go."


	21. Slow

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You and Grant are now heading upstairs so you can show him the draft schedule for the shooting of the movie.

You unlock the door of the room next to your bedroom. It's your working room. It has too much important stuff from your work so, even though you trust your friends, every time you have guests or you are away from home the room is usually locked.

"When I showed you around the house earlier I just said this was a storeroom with old, useless stuff. It's not. It's my working place when I'm at home. It's kind of sacred to me. Besides it holds stuff of future projects that can't just be left lying around. Come in." You turn the lights on.

"Oh." Grant finally releases your hand, walks in after you and you close the door.

"You can sit on the sofa." You point at the couch but you notice Grant is mesmerized staring at the north wall of the room. It's your wall the feelings, the one you paint just according to your mood or your feelings.

"Abstract art?" He asks smiling looking at all the colors and the undefined spots and lines there.

"Yeah. Sort of." You nod not really wanting to tell him the real meaning of it. Involuntarily you look at the spots created based on your relationship with Grant and you notice the evolution. More grays at first and the last one from the previous night, when you learned he had broken up with his girlfriend, a strong shade between pink and red.

"I like it. Most interesting wall I've seen." He grins and looks at all the sketches and all the makeup materials in your giant work table. "Wow." He just comments.

When you realize he's looking at your table you just rush over but it's already too late.

"Is that me?" Grant asks in total awe, looking at one particular sketch.

You shrug a bit embarrassed. "It's Finnick's. I made it this morning. Considering you'll most likely be Finnick I just drew your face for the sketch. More appropriate than a random male face."

"Oh." He keeps looking at the sketch amazed then glares you. "Looks great. Can I?" He is asking if he can pick it up to look closer. You nod.

"I love the eyes. Oh, it's so good. I may have to ask you one of these days to draw just me, no Finnick. I didn't know you were _this_ artistic." He glances the wall and your table.

You feel yourself blush and you shrug again. "Sure. Any time." Then you just reach for a drawer and you take some papers off. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely." He puts the sketch back on the table and follows you to the couch. You two sit close next to each other.

You make a deep sigh. "So, do you wanna take a look at everything? Or do you wanna skip to the Finnick's parts?"

"Let me see Finnick's." His gorgeous green eyes almost sparkle.

"Sure." You look for those scenes and hand it over to Grant. "Here."

"Oh, the sugar cubes." He giggles as he takes the papers and goes through the text. "Oh, this may not be a script but it's pretty detailed all right."

"Well, I need to know the details of each scene to know what my work will be in each character. Plain makeup, party makeup, wounds and injuries makeup, exhausted makeup, dead makeup and so on..."

"Oh, right." He nods completely absorbed in the reading.

"Ready to be almost naked in the big screen?" You can't help but smile naughtily.

He looks at you amused. "Suppose so. It comes with the job. Well, I can't wait to see Finnick's wardrobe especially the net." He giggles.

"Hahah! The net. Sexy. Are you gonna have to put on more muscles for the part?"

"Have no idea. Do you think I have to?" His tone is clearly teasing.

"Oh, I don't know. Just asking."

"Hahah. But you're probably right. Especially the legs. See, I was blessed or cursed, I don't even know, with these long bony legs." He stretches his legs forward.

You can't help it and you squeeze his leg right above his knee. "Indeed. All I can feel is a bone! Hahaha!"

He's grinning at you mischievously. "You might wanna squeeze my arm instead." He extends you his arm, his biceps too evident.

You take his suggestion and squeeze his biceps. You try hard not to laugh. "Yeah, definitely more meat in here. Hahah!"

"More like Finninck, uh?" He winks at you.

You know you're blushing but you don't really care, it's not like you can control it anyway. "Totally. Are you gonna change the color of your hair?" You look at his perfect hair_. 'Ahh, I wanna run my fingers through that hair.'_

Grant shrugs smiling. "I don't know. Probably but how am I supposed to know? If you remember correctly I still have an audition to attend, let alone know that type of details."

"True."

"Anyway you tell me. I'm sure you must know that kind of 'artistic details'. If you're not the one already deciding it."

"Well, hair color it's not my decision to make, well, not just me anyway, but if you want my honest opinion, yeah, you're probably gonna have to change a bit your shade. It's a shame though. It's pretty much perfect as it is." You cast his hair a lustful look.

You can see your bold answer surprised Grant. In a good way. "Oh really? Good to know. Thanks. And you might wanna tell that to the producers."

"I will, don't worry." You keep up with the teasing. You glance his hair again._ 'Arghh, I can't control it, I need to touch it.'_ You reach your hand to his hair and you run your fingers through it, from the back to the top of his head. You can't even avoid biting your lip. "Perfect, like I said."

You can sense he's a little taken by surprise, surely not expecting it. A low but still audible moan escapes his mouth. "Mmmm." He swallows a lump. "Keep doing that and I might not leave this room. Ever." He looks at you in a serious way.

You know you're flushing again but you just let yourself go with the flow and you don't want to miss the opportunity of flirting back. "Don't mind me." You reach for his hair again, repeating the gesture, only this time slower and making it last longer. "It's a win-win situation, then."

Grant takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment, clearly enjoying it. He just grins at your last sentence, "oh, definitely."

"Shall I keep doing it then?" You ask a bit shyly hoping he will say yes.

"Sure, if you don't mind. I know I don't."

You are unable to hide your smile of satisfaction. You just grab the pillow behind your back and put it over your stomach while leaning back against the sofa's arm. "Lean back. I wanna read the papers too."

He looks at you totally amused, with a naughty smile, quickly and involuntarily licking his lower lip. "Ok." He leans back against the pillow.

"Umm, no Grant, this doesn't work..." You realize his head is way too down. You pat his shoulder. "Lift yourself up a bit." You pull the pillow up too.

He obeys you. "Fine now?" He looks up to you smiling.

You just press your chin against his forehead. "Yeah, I guess. You tell me." Pulling away you run your hand over his hair.

"Mmmm, seems perfect to me." You hear him sigh deeply.

"Ok, back to work." You chuckle at his sigh and you just keep caressing his hair slowly.

"Right." He puts the papers in front of him so you can also read them over his shoulder. With your right hand all over his hair, you just find yourself putting your left arm around his chest, under the papers.

Grant starts breathing a little heavier and after you start a slow massage of his scalp right above his neck he mumbles, "mmm, so good, I think I'll fall asleep even before I get through this first page."

You smile warmly knowing he couldn't see your face. "Told you before you can stay for the night if you don't feel like driving or... whatever."

He smiles and almost closes his eyes. "Honestly, I have here in my hands top material of the next Hunger Games movie, in which I may be playing a key character, and you doing that to me. Believe me when I say I may never leave this room, ever."

"I never doubted you." Involuntarily you tighten the grip around his chest feeling now clearly his defined muscles through his shirt. _'Help. Damn wine. Next thing I know I'm groping the guy all over.'_

Grant feels the pressure of your hand on his chest rise. _'Oh, was that intentional? I'm going crazy here. Ok, calm down, Grant, try to focus on the relaxing effect of her head massages.'_ He just sighs. "Good, good to know. Hey, I was given today the scenes I'm gonna have to do at the audition. Would you like to help me with that?"

"Sure, I guess." You frown amused.

"Ok, I'll read Finnick's lines and you'll read all the other characters, ok?"

"Sure."

"Think a little preparation for the audition won't hurt." He leans his head back and looks up to you grinning.

"Hahah! I'm sure it won't. On the contrary, my friend, on the contrary. I'm sure you'll sweep their feet off." You can't help but squeeze him again.

"All right. Thanks." He leans his head back forward and gives a little kiss on your arm.

_'Oh damn, so sweet.'_ You just caress his hair again. "No problem. So do you already know what you're gonna do at the audition?"

"It's the same two as the tape, the sugar cubes and the jabberjay scenes and then they added Mag's death and... are you listening?" He looks up again grinning.

"Yeah."

"And the scene of bringing Peeta back to life." He chuckles.

"Hahah! Brilliant."

"Yeah. Too bad I can't have you on the audition as well."

"Oh. What if I went with you?" You instantly add, "you know, for moral support..."

"Oh, can you? Are you free?" He looks up again at you hopeful.

"When exactly is it?"

"Monday. 2PM." He also tells you the location.

"Suppose I can take a break by then. And I won't be far from the place, so yeah."

"Really? Thanks!" He repeats the kiss on your arm.

"No problem. So, are you reading that or what?" You point at the papers in a teasing tone, propping your chin on his head.

"Sure. You reading too?"

"I've read that so many times now I probably know that by heart already." You giggle, leaning your head forward and till your eyes meet his.

Grant laughs as your hair falls all over his face. "I already know you hair smells good. No need to rub it literally on my face." He reaches his hand back to your head and strokes you hair. "It's soft too."

"Oh thanks." You moved your head back again, a little embarrassed. "Ok, enough of fooling around, papers now, fool."

"Oh oh, bossy, are we? Want me tickle you again? I think you do..." He reaches his hand to your belly behind his back.

"Oh noooo." You start to wriggle the minute you feel his hand. You grab his hand and you tell him in a authoritarian way, almost like you're speaking to a child: "Shhh, quiet, Thomas Grant Gustin. Be still."

"Hahaha!" He laughs loudly and keeps still looking at you. "You win this time."

"So there will be more times?"

"Sure, unless you stop mocking me there will be tickling, believe me."

"Ohhh, Ok, I'll stop." After a second of pause you add, "I think. Not sure, though. Ehehe"

"Oh no, you didn't." Grant just turns around tickling the sides of your waist. He's lying on top of you except for the pillow and the papers between you two.

You can't stop wriggling and giggling as you feel his hands poking you. "Oh, no, stop it! Come on!" You slap his back trying to make him stop.

At that exact point someone knocks on the door. "Heyyy, girlfriend, are you there?" Ashley shouts. Grant immediately stops the tickling and you both freeze listening. "Well, I know you are cause I've just heard your voice. Don't want to interrupt or anything just to tell we're leaving! Thanks for tonight. We loved it all. And to whoever is there with you: Don't stop it. Even being on this side I can tell she's loving it. Bye!"

"Jesus, Ashley!" You shout after Grant stopped the tickling to listen to Ash's rant.

Grant is now laughing hard especially because you're blushing heavily.

"Oh dear. Let me go to her, Grant. Please." You push him off feeling terribly embarrassed by Ashley's words and you don't even dare to look at Grant.

"Sure." He stands up.

You stand up too and you reach for the door finding Ashley already going down the stairs. "Hey!" You shout.

"Ohh, there you are!" Smiling naughtily she comes upstairs again to meet you at the top of the stairs. "You were quick putting your clothes back on."

You open eyes wide. "Oh, Ash! Stop. And lower your voice. What the hell was that?"

She ignores you. "Is Grant there with you? He is, isn't he? Oh my god. So happy." She claps her hands very excited.

"He is, but it's nothing like you think." You shake your head flushing.

"Seriously, did I interrupt anything? You sounded like you're having fun. And that's an understatement."

"Oh, we were just going through some work stuff..."

"Right. You already know my opinion on this so I'm not gonna say it again. Or maybe I will: Just fucking jump on him!"

"Just stop, Ash, please. My head is already spinning enough, ok?"

"Mmmm, spinning. Ok. I just wanted to say goodbye, really. Loved it. We must try to meet up again this week before I leave LA and you go on your romantic journey with him." She grins. As you are about to protest she just adds, "Seriously, Wednesday? Please? It's the only day I have free."

"Ok, wednesday. And it's not a romantic journey."

"Right, it's not. The same way my name is not Ashley."

"Oh, fuck you." You blurt out amused.

"Yeah, thanks. Anyway, don't work too hard, try to rest a bit and well, about Grant, you know..." She winks at you. "We'll keep in touch for the Wednesday details, ok?"

You roll your eyes. "Yeah, sure."

Ashley then hugs you. "Ok, good night. Love you, silly girl!"

"Love you too, fool girl. Say goodbye to Will for me."

When she's already preparing to go downstairs she just whispers to you, "Oh, and nice catch, by the way. He's gorgeous. And from what I've seen tonight, seems nice, sweet and fun, indeed, just like you said." She laughs and leaves not giving you time to answer.

Shaking your head at your friend's words you go back to the room. You find Grant checking his phone very entertained.

He looks at you as you come in. "I'm pretty sure this is one of the biggest reactions I got on twitter. Ever. From friends, family, people I know and fans. See all the havoc you can cause?"

"Hahah! Not me for sure. We were three in that picture. I'm sure the havoc is because of you and Kevin and your endless mutual love."

"Right. But you had the idea for this. Besides even my dad expressed his opinion."

"What did he say?"

Grant reads from his phone. "_'Always proud of you son, Kevin is a terrific young man. Now concerning the other person on your right side, have you been playing with Photoshop?_"

You burst into laughter. "You father is comedian, I can see."

"Yeah, most of the time. And you probably just got yourself another fan." He then approaches you and you start getting nervous and bit tense. "So, did your friend bug you much?"

"Oh, Ashley? Nah, she's always joking and fooling around. Anyway, Grant, I'd better get downstairs. Do you mind if we continue this later or tomorrow?"

"Oh sure, no problem." He nods slightly disappointed. "Let's go before anyone thinks you were kidnapped or something." He tries to joke to hide his disappointment but he fails.

You notice his mood change and you reach your hand to his arm. "I promise we can go through this tomorrow again. And practice your scenes, ok?"

He smiles tenderly. "Sure, thanks. But don't worry about that. Let's go."

"Of course I worry, I want you to be Finnick, so tomorrow we're gonna do all that whether you want it or not."

"Hahaha! Ok, boss, you're in the one in charge."

"Yeah, you got that right. Now let's go." You pull his hand out of the room.

Grant follows you downstairs grinning like a fool. You go separate ways when you reach the backyard.

Jessica passes by Grant and comments smiling, "what a happy grin. Won the lottery?"

Grant seems to wake up from a dream by the sound of her voice, "oh. Not really, but it feels like it."

"Anything related to that tape?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I was called for a final audition on Monday."

"Oh, congrats! I really hope you get it!"

"Thanks I hope it too." As Jess moves away Grant looks around to see where you are. He sees you talking to Jennifer and her boyfriend so he decides to leave you alone for a bit and joins Max and Kevin. The girls had already left.

"Heyy, where were you? I thought you had already left." Max pats Grant's shoulder.

"Mmm, no, I was on the other side of the house."

Kevin laughs. "Right. Was our hostess also on the other side of the house?"

Grant blushes. "I don't know."

"Right you don't." Max and Kevin laugh loudly and Grant just rolls his eyes at them.

Grant keeps with Kevin and Max for a while but eventually everyone starts leaving. By midnight Jennifer sees you saying goodbye to Max and Kevin and she realizes that apart from Grant she and her boyfriend are the only ones left.

"Jeez, we need to go too and leave the two love birds alone. Let's go." She says to her boyfriend who agrees.

"Hey, you guys, wait, we are leaving too!" As she reaches you all she just hugs you. "Good night! I loved to be here. We'll keep in touch." She then turns to Grant. "And you, nice to meet you. See you next Monday." She winks and then adds, "oh, and don't let her stay up late. She needs to rest."

Grant nods embarrassed. "Don't worry."

"Yeah, Grant, you heard Jennifer. She needs to rest. Take it easy." Kevin laughs.

"Oh my god, shut up you all." You just shake your head embarrassed.

"Worry not, we're already leaving." Max is also laughing.

They all just say goodbye with extremely amused grins and you are left alone with Grant.

"Uff, it's over." You sigh deeply as you close the door.

Grant sighs too. "Yeah. Err, do you need help cleaning or something?" He is feeling a bit self-conscious for being the only one left alone with you.

"God, no! That's the last thing I wanna do now. Don't worry, me and Mrs. Cole will take care of it in the morning. But thanks for the offer."

"You're welcome." He's still a little tense.

You take a deep breath. "So, do you wanna get back to the papers? Or maybe sleep? Or something else..." You shut up embarrassed with your own babbling. "I don't know, a movie..." As you say that you can't help but yawn.

"Judging by your reaction I'd say sleep." He laughs quietly.

"Oh sorry, you know me..."

"No problem, we get through the schedule tomorrow. And the scenes. And finish our vacations plans, book the flights. If you still want it. After lunch or something."

"Yeah, lunch. Ok. So are you good to drive? Or do you want to stay over just as safety precaution?"

"Haha, I'm ok. You seem to have this idea stuck in your head that I drank too much. Nah, I'm fine. But thanks." A sigh escapes his mouth_. 'God knows what I would do if I stayed over. Easy, take it easy, Grant. And slow.'_

"Oh, ok. Sorry." You feel embarrassed and nervous.

"No need to apologize. So we'll meet somewhere?"

"Mmmm..." You frown. Weren't you supposed to cook lunch for him? Why is he asking that? "Errr, well... That promise I made you over a month ago was to cook for you..."

He smiles tenderly at your words. "I know. I just don't want to bother you if you don't feel like it. I mean, cooking after all the work you already had tonight..."

You feel relieved. He's just worried he's causing you trouble. "Oh. No problem. I'll do it. Meet me here by noon?"

"Sure. Sounds perfect."

You can't avoid a happy grin. "Ok. Well... Not sure about the weather but bring swimming shorts if you like. I'll make you a cocktail." You could just hit yourself for saying such things. Surely it is still the wine talking.

"Sounds even better."

"So, any special requests for lunch? Is there anything you can't eat or don't like?"

"Mmm, I don't think so. I'm not too picky." He shakes his head. "I'll leave it to you."

"Ok, good. So yeah, that's it then." Anxiety is taking over you as you don't know how to say goodbye to him. _'So, do I hug you, do I kiss you, so I shake hands, do I do nothing? Arghhh!'_

Grant appears to be in the same dilemma as you are. "Right. So I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your rest." Taking a deep breath he turns to the door. _'Damn, I don't want to be forward but I want to hug you.'_

You quickly open the door for him. "Thanks, you too."

He turns to you again. "Also, thanks for the invitation. Had a great night. And thanks for the photos." His smile is now totally flirtatious.

"Photos? More than one?" You chuckle, only remembering the one on twitter.

He takes his phone off his pocket and shows you the photo he took of you in the living room. The laughing fool one.

"Oh dear. Haven't you deleted it? You're not really showing that to your family, right?

"Why not? They're gonna want to know who's going with me."

"Tell them it's a friend. No need to show a picture. Or are they afraid you'll be bringing a terribly ugly person?"

"Haha! Of course not. Just kidding. Anyway, they have already seen that photo on twitter, so..."

"Oh my god." You open your eyes as you fully comprehend what he's saying. The first contact of his family with you is that picture. They probably already think you are crazy.

"Hey, don't worry. They will love you. Who doesn't?"

"Oh, Grant!" You slap softly his arm, your cheeks burning.

"It's true. Hehe."

You look at him totally embarrassed, immediately covering your face with your hands.

Grant puts an arm around your shoulders pulling you to him. "Hahah! Adorable."

You try to glance at him but not moving too much so that he keeps his wrapping around you. "You're just teasing me." You put an arm around his waist.

"Maybe." His teasing continues.

"Oh, fool!" You slap his back hard and you bury your head on his shoulder.

"Hahah! I knew it, it was taking you too long to call me a fool."

You feel him pulling you closer_. 'Oh damn.'_ Afraid you might lose control you just put a hand against his chest and you pull away from him, finally looking up at him. "You know me. It may take long but I never fail."

"Haha! Amazing. And yeah, probably true."

"It is." You pull completely apart from him.

Grant sighs, feeling you are hinting him that it's time to go. "So, I won't annoy you anymore. For now. Tomorrow you're just gonna have to endure the fool again." His alluring smile is back on.

"Yeah, I will."

"Ok, see you tomorrow then, sleepy head."

"See you, fool."

Grant just laughs, "right." He steps outside. "Good night, sleep tight." He winks as he walks away from you.

Sighing you just lean on the door mumbling, "bye gorgeous," knowing he can't hear you anymore.

Later already in bed you try to sleep but you really can't. _'Fuck. He's just so cute. And charming. And sexy. And he knows it. And if it's me he likes he's totally going slow. Not wanting to sleep here, no nothing. Oh well, he just broke up with someone. Suppose it's normal. Besides it's not like we know each other that well. Skyping for a month is not the same as seeing each other for a month. And before that we only met four times. He probably doesn't want to make the same mistake he made with Hannah. Oh well. Breathe and do not rush it, self. After all there's still the vacation. Two whole weeks. How do I tell his mother, hey you have a beautiful son, can I ravish him? Right. What the hell am I just saying? I do need a good night of sleep.'_

**A/N Sorry, too lengthy?**


	22. Saved by the Bell

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Next morning, Grant wakes up thinking about you. He knows he dreamed about you but he can't remember exactly the dream. _'Oh well, but at least you were on it...'_

He checks his phone and realizes Hannah has stopped following him on twitter along with some of her friends_. 'Oh, suppose you were not very happy with my last pic... I'd rather we stayed friends but if it's not possible then I don't care.'_ He then replies to his father_: 'No, no photoshop. Sorry dad, I still haven't learned how to work with that.'_ This causes another avalanche of replies from fans. Some of those most devoted fans were asking him if he was having a thing with the girl from the picture_. 'A thing? Jeez, teens nowadays...'_ Before he knows it he finds himself deleting the few photos with Hannah he had posted. _'Oh well, it's over anyway.' _

He then stands up and looks at the time. "Oh fuck. Eleven already. I gotta take a shower, get dressed and be on my merry way to you, my dear gorgeous sleepy head. Suppose you got me infected with your sleepiness. Hahah! Oh, and the scenes, I gotta take that too. Oh, and mom. That missed call." He grabs his phone again and calls him mother.

"Mom!"

"Hi, son! How are you? Called you an hour ago. Too early, uh?"

"Yeah, I bit."

"I imagine the party was good last night, judging by one picture..."

"Oh. Yeah, it was fun. Really good."

"Glad you are having fun... You know, after the break up..."

"Oh mom, I don't wanna talk about it anymore. I've said all I had to say. Hannah is past. It was my fault, my mistake and I'm sorry for that. And honestly I'm just glad you guys never met her since it's now over."

"It's ok, son. I understand."

"So, mom, I was really gonna call you anyway. Did Tyler tell you about the text I sent him yesterday?"

"Yes, you're coming over next week and you are bringing a friend. Is that it?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to know if you guys were ok. You know I was going to Mexico before going there but that included Hannah, so that's not happening now."

"Sure, Grant, of course it's ok. Bring a friend with you. Who is this? Kevin?"

"No... Another friend."

"Ok, does this friend have a name?" His mother seems amused. Grant tells her your name and refers to you as the girl being in picture with him and Kevin. "Oh. I see." She's now very surprised.

"She doesn't know that area over there so the plan is for us to go there for like five or six days and then I go with her to Florida, where she is from, for the same five or six days. We plan on stopping by New York too before going there."

"Oh, son." She pauses for a second. "Big plans. It's fine by me of course. I'm just surprised with all those plans, that's all. Your brother told me you met the mysterious girl in the photo even before you went to Canada and all, but now you tell me she's the one coming over with you... Ok, Grant, I gotta ask as we are all wondering around here, are you dating this girl? That's why you broke up with Hannah?"

"Oh, mom. No, we're just friends. Really. We just grew closer. I spoke to her every day while I was in Canada. She's just this nice, fun, adorable and sweet girl. I'm sure you guys will love her as well. And she's been helping me so much with this Finnick thing. This afternoon we're gonna practice all my scenes for my audition. She's great. She worked on the first movie and she'll be working on this sequel as well."

While listening to Grant some thoughts run through his mother's head_. 'So, you two may just be friends but you like her more than that. You either just don't know it yet or you just don't want to admit it yet. I know you too well and not even with Hannah, or any other girl for that matter, I heard all this praise and these compliments in the same sentence. And if you say all these great things about her it's because it's probably true.'_

"Oh, she does seem nice. And it's great she's helping you. There's no problem at all, bring her. I'd love to meet her." Grant's mother starts to feel a little happier than she was before. She was a little concerned about Grant after he told her about the break up two days ago.

"Great, mom. I love you. And you'll see you're all gonna love her."

"Ok, but just to make sure. She's staying with us here at home, right?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll give her my room. I'll stay in Tyler's room or the living room or the attic, whatever, I don't mind."

"Oh. Ok. We'll see that. So when are you two coming exactly?"

"Well, plans are we leave to New York on the next Saturday and spend a couple of days there, so I'm saying the Tuesday after. We're booking the flights today so I'll tell you for sure later. We'll probably leave to Florida on the Monday after."

"Oh good. I'll have one weekend with you. You know I'm working during the week but you have here your siblings who are both already free of school and college. Besides I suppose you'll just want to go show her the surroundings, sightseeing and all just the two of you so..." Her teasing tone is intentional.

Grant doesn't even notice it as he is too excited. "Yeah, sure, that's the idea."

She chuckles. "Yeah, figured so. Ok son, I'm glad you're doing fine. Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, so much. And nervous. And you won't even guess. Last night Jennifer and Josh, you know Katniss and Peeta in the movies, were in the party too and they congratulated me saying that my audition tomorrow was a standard procedure, because they can't have just me on tape, they need me to audition in person, and unless I don't show up at the audition the part is pretty much mine."

"Oh, Grant. Such amazing news. I do hope you get it. It's your dream." She feels very proud now. "But hey, do not be careless about the audition tomorrow. You're still gonna have to do it."

"Oh mom, of course. I plan to give all I have. I want them to be like 'Yes! This is the perfect Finnick, he's the best and the only one who can do it.'"

"Right, son. That's it."

After a few more minutes of chatting about family stuff the call is finished. Grant is very happy about his mom's reaction to your trip together. He gets in the shower singing happily and quickly gets dressed. He just grabs his papers with his scenes for the audition and stops by the kitchen to have some coffee. It's already over ten to noon when he enters his car.

_'Oh shit. I'm never gonna be there at noon.'_ Grant dials your number.

You had already been up since nine. Mrs. Cole, your housekeeper, was there to help you with the cleaning and now you are in the kitchen getting everything ready for lunch. Your phone rings and you look at the caller's ID. _'Oh oh, Grant, anything wrong? Hope not. Let me take this.'_ You pick up. "Hi!"

"Hey! Good morning! How are you?"

"I'm fine. You? Anything wrong?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to tell you that I'm running a bit late. I'm not gonna be there at noon. Only ten minutes after twelve. Five, if I get lucky with red lights." He chuckles.

You can't avoid a giggle. "You're calling me because of a five minute delay? It's ok. You didn't have to call because of that." Inside you just think for yourself, _'ahhh, so sweet.'_

"Yeah, just so you won't think I'm running away or anything. No way. Can't wait to get there." Grant is grinning and you can sense that.

"Ok. Get here then." You tease him.

"Hahah! Ok, going right now. See you, sleepy head."

"See you, fool." You hang up with a big smile on your face.

Just before ten past twelve Grant is arriving at your place.

You open to door to him with a big smile. "Hi."

The moment he sees you a big grin forms. "Hi."

"Come in." You step away so he can come inside. "You're late." You pretend to be serious.

Grant giggles. "I know. Sorry. Traffic lights slowed me down."

"Haha! Just kidding, Grant. No problem at all. Come. Are those your scenes for the audition?" You ask looking at the papers he's holding in his hands.

"Yes."

"Good. Hey, lunch has just gone into the oven. We have about half an hour now. Mrs. Cole is setting the table for us outside, is that ok with you?"

"Sure, it's perfect."

"Err, ok. So, I'll go upstairs to grab our stuff for the vacations and the papers from the movie. Meanwhile, make yourself comfortable, you know your way around already. I'll be right back."

He nods sitting on the couch while you disappear upstairs. A few minutes later you are back with the papers and your netbook.

"I'm back. Wanna go outside?"

"Sure." Grant follows you and you two sit by the pool. Mrs. Cole, a woman of about fifty years old, comes over to you to say that everything is ready and she is leaving.

Grant looks at you inquiring.

"Housekeeper. She comes twice a week. Helps me getting everything in order. Especially keep an eye on the place those times I'm away for long periods of time working. I've known her since I moved here to LA." You explain after she leaves. "Soooo." You smile relaxing a bit. "How are you since last night? No hangover?"

"No, not at all. And you?"

"I'm fine. No hangover."

"Good. Did you sleep enough?"

You laugh. "I never sleep enough."

Grant laughs too. "Yeah, I can tell. And I need to tell you that if I overslept this morning it's because of you. Your fault. You must have passed part of your sleep on to me."

"Hahah! You overslept?"

"Yeah, why do you think I was late?"

You giggle. "No problem, really."

"Ok. So about the trip..." Grant sees you raising your eyebrows like he had bad news to you. "Oh, worry not. I have good news. I talked to my mother this morning and they are thrilled to meet you. So all good on my part."

"Oh, ok. You didn't show them that stupid picture of me, did you?"

"Haha! No need... They have all been raving enough on the twitter photo already."

You blush. "Oh Grant! And now we have your whole family thinking I'm crazy."

"Hahah! Of course not. Don't worry." He smiles in a reassuring tone of voice.

You are still shaking your head embarrassed and you change the subject. "So are they ok with these dates? Us arriving there on Tuesday?"

"Mom said it was perfect."

"So you are saying we can confirm flights in all these days we talked about?" You show him your plans from the previous day.

"Totally." Grant nods grinning.

"So what about you coming to Florida, did you mother comment on that?" You make a shy smile.

"She thinks it's great I'm getting to know other places, places I've never been to." He decides not to tell you about his mother's surprise with his vacations plans and especially her suspicions that you two are dating.

"Good, I don't want her to think I might kidnap you or something."

"And will you?" He bites his lower lip.

You keep flushing. "What? Kidnap you?" He nods and you just shrug. "Who knows?"

"Hahah! I think we've already had this conversation before. So, I'm gonna ask you again. Why would you want to kidnap me? And don't say again that it's just to call me fool whenever you feel like it. You already do that without having me kidnapped."

"Oh!" Your cheeks are now burning. "Just for the fun of it. See, I never kidnapped anyone before. Just wanna know what it feels like."

"Hahah! Right. Careful with that. Kidnap victims often develop feelings for their captors." He tries to tease you but you take it a bit too seriously.

"You mean the Stockholm Syndrome? I can't even imagine what that must feel like. The suffering." You make a disgusted expression and shake your head. "Never mind, I'm not kidnapping you. I'd rather show you nice places, give you good food and that sort of thing." You smile widely just by the thought of it.

"Oh, sounds amazing."

"It does. So it's settled then. These are the dates, ok?" Grant nods. "All right. Let's book this." After a while on your computer the process is done.

"Ok... So, it's official then." Grant smiles at you.

"Oh you can bet on that. No backing off now. Unless you want us both to lose our precious money."

"I don't. Worry not."

"Good." You then look at your papers. "Oh, New York. The hotel. We need to book that as well."

Grant nods. "Sure. Did you take a look at the one I picked yesterday?"

"Yeah, it seems just perfect. Location and all." As you proceed on booking you suddenly stop at one detail. "Er... Grant, what's it gonna be? Two single rooms? Or one room with double beds?" You feel a little too embarrassed and you don't even look at him, not taking your eyes of the computer screen.

"Do you snore?" He asks straightforward.

"Oh god, Grant. No, I told you before." You giggle embarrassed.

"Do you mind sharing a bathroom? I mean, one of us at a time, of course." He giggles.

"Oh dear." You shake your head even more embarrassed.

"Seriously now. If that's ok with you, I'd rather spare some money on the hotel by booking just one room instead of two and spend it then on leisure stuff. Musicals, restaurants, you pick." He's looking seriously at you.

You take a deep breath and look at him. "Fair point."

"Hey, I promise I'm the perfect roommate."

"Ok, if you're not I'll punish you." You tease him. You proceed on booking the room.

"Punish me? How?"

"Kick you out of the room or something."

"Or something. Something is always the best option you offer." He is totally teasing you.

"Ah, teaser!" You slap his arm.

He giggles. "Ouch. You love to hit me, don't you? Is that how you plan to punish me?"

"No, I..." Your sentence is interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing in the kitchen. "Oh, lunch is ready. Hang on." You quickly get up to go to the kitchen, a little relieved to escape Grant's teasing.

Grant just shakes his head chuckling. "Right. Saved by the bell."


	23. Learning from you

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

A couple of minutes after you were saved by the bell you peek through the kitchen's backyard door. "Hey, Grant, how about a little drink for starters?" You shout at him.

"Sounds good. Not too much alcohol though! We need to work in the afternoon!" He shouts back at you chuckling.

"Haha! Don't play the weak. You can handle twice or three times more the amount of alcohol that I can. So if I'm having a dry martini so are you!"

"All right. Bring on the martini." He shakes his head laughing. As you go inside the kitchen he just mumbles to himself amused, "are you trying to get me drunk? Nothing like gin before lunch, indeed. Hahah."

A few minutes later you return with both drinks. Of course you made yours much softer, more soda than gin, while Grant's had the full version of gin and vermouth. You are familiar with your little tolerance to alcohol only too well.

Grant sets the papers aside and you put the drinks in the small table. Before you can sit down Grant grabs your hand. "You're trying to get me drunk, aren't you?"

You blush immediately. "No! You can't get drunk with that small amount of liquid surely. Not even a five year old would get drunk with that." You point at the martini glasses giggling.

"Oh you're such a teaser." Still grabbing your hand he pulls you suddenly to his lap where you fall completely unarmed.

"Jesus, Grant!" You exclaim, immediately getting hold of his neck with your free arm.

Grant wraps an arm around your waist to hold you secure in his laps. "I got you, teaser. Though it doesn't mean you don't deserve some torture." His hand on your waist threatens to tickle you to which you respond by burying your face in his shoulder and slapping his back repeatedly. "Don't you dare!"

He doesn't tickle you at all, he just stays there holding you and bearing with all your slapping and whining, totally entertained. "You realize I'm not doing anything and you are just there behaving like an insane person, right?"

You stop all the whining and slapping but you keep your head on his shoulder so he won't see you blushing like an idiot. "You're evil." You pretend to be hurt.

"Me? Evil? I'm not the one slapping you and whining over nothing, am I?"

_'Oh dear.'_ You blush even more realizing he was right and winning big time at this game of teasing. You sigh, "no, you're probably right. I'm insane. Sorry." You lift your head away from his shoulder and you look at him pouting.

"Oh, you're adorable!" He exclaims as he bursts into laughter because of your pouting expression.

You laugh along with him. You don't want to leave his embrace but you are trying hard to fight that feeling. "Ok, we'd better move to the table and have lunch before it gets cold." You try to stand up not very willing but you fail anyway as Grant pulls you back to his lap and his embrace. "Oh Grant." You shake your head embarrassed. "Let me go, pleeaase." You try to push him. He is not making it easy for you.

"Fine. But you are a teaser, you know? Probably much more of a teaser than I am." He looks deeply into your eyes as he releases you.

You just take the opportunity to stand up. "I've been learning from you." You grin widely and you disappear back into the kitchen.

Grant just puts his hands over his face chuckling. _'I really don't wanna be all smug or get ahead of myself but all this teasing, you must feel something for me. What exactly I don't know. And in the meantime I'm getting to a point of no return. You're so... ahh, perfect.'_ He sighs deeply and looks at his phone to see pictures of you. He's just staring at the photos immersed in his thoughts when you return. He quickly switches the phone off.

"Hey, everything is ready." You call him. "Care to come to the table? Bring the drinks, please."

"Sure." He walks over to the lunch table on the other side of the backyard taking a slurp of his dry martini for the first time. "It's good. Not too strong."

You open your eyes wide looking at the glasses he's carrying and you realize he's drinking from your glass. The soft one with two olives. The stronger one has just one olive. _'Damn.'_ You think as he hands you precisely the strongest drink. "Oh well. Whatever." You take a swallow and you gasp. _'Fuck, this damn thing is strong.'_

"Are you ok?" Grant asks as he sees your reaction.

"I'm perfect." You then grab a glass of water to wash the strong taste of gin off your mouth. "Sit down." As he sits you look at him like you are asking the most ordinary question. "Did you bring your swimming shorts?"

"Oh, fuck. No, I forgot." He's truly disappointed because with all the rush in the morning he never remembered that.

You smile. Even though you are also a bit disappointed as well, you find very cute the fact that he's truly upset about it. "Ok, no problem. We have work to do, anyway."

"Yeah, right." He's now thinking he has no problem at all in entering the pool just with his boxers on but he refrains himself from telling you, afraid it will be too forward.

"Ok, so what do you want to drink? Wine? Something else?"

He looks at the martini glass and then at you. "Wine on top of the martini? Yeah, I'm sure Finnick can be a little drunk." He giggles.

"Hahah! Sure he can. Red or white?"

"Red then."

"Good choice, I'm gonna take care of that." You disappear inside the kitchen again.

Grant takes a deep sigh as he stares the pool._ 'You're so dumb, Grant. Why would you forget your swimming shorts? You could be inside that amazing pool later on. And with her. I'm an idiot. And these two weeks together with her... I'm not sure where that will take us... I'm thrilled and super excited but so scared either. I just came out of a relationship and... well, to say the truth I haven't really been in a relationship for over a month. But I don't want to rush into anything. Not get ahead of myself. I need to be sure of this. I don't need any more mistakes, flings, whatever. Also I don't want to hurt anyone else or myself. But I can't also help these feelings. Fuck.'_

As you return with the wine you notice Grant in some deep thoughts. "A penny for your thoughts."

"Oh." He jumps startled. "Not sure my thoughts are worth a penny. Hahah!"

You chuckle because of his jump. "I'm sure they are to make you jump like that. Anyway, everything is ready now. Shall we?" You pour the wine and then sit down.

"Sure. By the way, what is all this? I thought we were having lunch, not a feast." He looks amazed at everything.

You shrug. "Better have many options than none. Pick whatever you like, try everything or just a few things. You choose."

"Oh dear, you spoil me. Everything looks wonderful." He comments happily.

For a while you two talk mostly about food, wines, and desserts. What you like and don't like. Then the conversation derives to the weather, how nice it is and eventually how Grant forgot his swimming shorts.

"Told you I overslept. Then there was the phone call with my mother, so with all the rush of showering and getting dressed I eventually forgot the shorts."

You smile. "Haha, there's no problem at all. We leave the pool for another day. Or you just go in there wearing your underwear." You laugh loudly, pretending it to be a joke but you really mean it.

Grant opens his eyes widely_. 'Oh damn, is she serious? I doubt it. I was not gonna say anything but since she mentioned it...' _He clears his throat and says, "I have no problem with that. It's not like we're in a public place or anything..."

You chuckle a little surprised he agrees on that. "Oh. Fine by me."

Grant grins all frisky. "Ok. Great."

"But first work. I'll only let you go inside the pool once you've mastered all your scenes for tomorrow."

He nods smiling. "Agreed."

"Ok, now about you talking to your mom." You notice Grant raising his eyebrows. "Did she really just say she was thrilled to meet me? I mean, didn't she find at least a little weird the fact that I'm going with you?"

"Well, she was a bit surprised, yeah. But I explained her our whole plan, that I was going to Florida too, you know, a friend's trip so we could both meet new places and she got it."

"Mmmm, ok."

"Have you talked to your family?"

"About you going with me?" Grant nods. "No. I haven't really had the time to even tell them the dates. But don't worry. There will be no problem at all.

He smiles a little doubtful. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Like I told you the worst part will be all the questions about you but that's only at first. Then they will get used to it."

"Do I need to worry about your father?" He's clearly teasing you.

"Haha! Why would you? No, of course not. Relax." You pour him some more wine into his glass.

"Oh, stop! Enough. We need to work." He pretends to be serious.

"Right." You giggle feeling already a little tipsy with the wine and strong martini mix. _'Oh fuck, I need to stop too or I'll do something stupid.'_

Grant just smiles thinking for himself, _'oh oh, you are already a little too happy from the drinks, aren't you, gorgeous?'_

You just take a deep breath. "Ummm, I'll bring the desserts." You immediately stand up taking away the dishes and you vanish inside the kitchen.

_'And now you are blushing. Adorable.'_ Grant is thrilled.

After stopping for a moment inside the kitchen to calm down you return with the desserts: fruits, cake, and icecream.

"All that?" Grant exclaims when he sees you.

"Well, you don't have to eat it all. Choose what you want. We can save some of these for the afternoon."

"Yeah, that's more like it." He smiles serving himself a big piece of your chocolate cake.

As you two start eating the dessert you ask him, "do you know all the lines of the four scenes already?"

"Yeah. The first two I already did because of the tape. The other two I got them yesterday morning and I spent most of the day going through that."

"Good. One less thing to do."

"Yeah, I do my homework. I want this more than anything."

"Right. I never said otherwise." You smile fondly at him.

Grant smiles back at you and takes another forkful of cake. "Ok, this is delicious. In fact everything was delicious. You are amazing. And thanks for inviting me to lunch."

"Oh, you're welcome. Glad you liked." You smile and finish your dessert.

"No more?" He points to your plate.

"No, I'm full. But you go ahead, eat all you want."

He swallows the last piece of the cake. "Ok, done."

"So, ready to work?"

"Yeah, but after this lunch I'd rather take a nap instead. Haha! Seriously, I loved everything. Thanks."

"Ok." A little embarrassed you take the dishes back to the kitchen. Grant grabs the dirty glasses and follows you.

"Oh, you don't need to do that." You say when you see him.

"Why not? Why should you have all the work? Mrs Cole is not here, is she?" He jokes. "Nah, I'm helping. Just guide me through. Where do I put these?"

"Ok." You acquiesce, feeling happy with his offer. With his help you two have everything cleaned in no time.

After that you two go outside. Grant gives you the papers with the script so you can read the other characters lines. You go through all the scenes twice. Of course most of the times you two just laugh and you start over. After over an hour you finally stop.

"Ok, I think you've pretty much mastered this." You laugh.

"I don't think I got that death scene quite right yet..."

"Seemed good to me. Maybe Finnick just needs to appear more troubled but at the same time he tries hard to disguise his feelings?" You suggest shyly.

"Yeah, I think that's it." He takes a deep breath, puts on a serious, troubled and grieving expression on and asks you, "can we just go over that one again?"

You nod. "Sure. Let's go."

When he finishes he looks at you inquiring.

"I'd say that's just it. I think it was perfect."

"Hum, I don't know. Honestly? Tell me honestly."

"Yeah, I think it was good, very good. Of course I'm not the director so I'm not quite sure what approach he's gonna want to take..."

"Oh well, we'll see tomorrow. But I think this is about it. Any advice you wanna give me?"

"Hahah! Me? I'm probably not the right person for that. I don't do auditions. But hey, you have done auditions before, right? Lots of auditions. So you know, just be calm, you're gonna rock it. And do listen to what they say."

"Ha, sure. Thanks. Really. Thank you for helping me."

"You'll be just fine." You caress his arm fondly.

"You're still going with me tomorrow, right?"

"Sure, if you want me to."

"I do. I don't know, being around you gives me confidence." He puts his hand over yours and he stares deeply into your eyes.

You feel your cheeks flush and you look away as you can't stand his stare at you.

"Yeah." He just giggles at your embarrassment.

"Ok." You release your hand from his. "So do you wanna repeat any of the scenes again? Or do we make a pause for leisure?"

"Leisure sounds just great. Is this the time when I get to be in my underwear and try the pool?" His eyes almost sparkle.

You shrug a bit coyly. "Sure, if you really don't mind."

"Do you?"

"Mind? No, of course not. It's just as good as swimming shorts. I for one have a few bikinis in the house so I'll go change instead of using my underwear, if you don't mind." You laugh, extremely amused at his expression when you mentioned the words 'bikinis' and 'underwear'.

"Oh, as you wish." He can't avoid a lip bite.

"All right. Well I'm gonna change then and pick us some towels, in the meantime feel free to jump in the pool." You wink.

"Right." As you turn around to walk away he pulls you by grabbing your hand. "Hey, thank you for helping me. Really."

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure."

He just gives you the warmest smile and finally lets you go.

Before you start changing in your room, you just reach to your window only to see Grant undressing till he's just in some tight black boxers. You sigh as he dives into the pool. _'I'm not sure this is a good idea... That fucking body. Oh dear._' You realize you heart beating has increased a lot. You sigh endless times as you pick your favorite bikini, that puts the right things in the right places. Then you just put on your pool robe, you grab two towels and you go downstairs.

The moment you arrive Grant swims to the border of the pool closest to you. He looks up as you meet him there.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't wait for you but this was just too irresistible. Are you coming in?" He grins happily trying to take a good look at you but failing as you still had your robe on.

You drop the towels on the pool chairs. "I am. How's the temperature? It shouldn't be too cold."

"It's not cold at all. It's perfect. You really should come in." His smile is teasing you.

"Right." You take a deep breath as you take off your robe. Grant tries to disguise his glances at you but he fails miserably. You totally notice him looking at you from head to toe as you reach for the pool stairs, which you use to enter the pool carefully.

_'Arghh, sexy body. Gorgeous. And at my reach... Damn, control yourself, Grant.' _He tries to shake away his lust feelings and notices your careful entry in the pool. "Hahah, the water is not gonna bite you!"

"I know, but still." You giggle. As you are already fully inside Grant comes over to you. In this side the pool is not too deep. The water level is a couple of inches above your waist line.

"Good, uh?" Grant smiles as he reaches you.

"Yeah, I should know. After all it is my pool." You laugh amused.

"Right." He pause a second looking at you with a grin, then he adds, "Teaser."

"I'm not the one wearing underwear, am I? Fool."

"Ouch." He smirks pretending to be offended. "No, you did not just say that. You're gonna regret it." Before you can even move his arms are around you. One holds you tight the other tickles you in what he already knows is your soft spot, your belly and the sides of your waist. You immediately start wriggling and whining, trying to release yourself. "Stop wriggling like a crazy person. This is your punishment for calling me fool for the twenty-seventh time."

You try to stop moving indeed but you just can't as he keeps tickling you. It's not like you can control it anyway. "This is torture, Grant. Stop, please!" You slap his back hard, and again you bury your face on his shoulder. His hands on your bare skin are driving you crazier than usual. "Oh god, just stop!"

Grant seems satisfied already as he stops the tickling but keeps his arms around you. "I am no God but I'll stop. For now."

You look up to him all flushed. "Well, that's not what your fans say."

He frowns amused. "What?"

"Well, since that picture we took with Kevin last night went online I've received many twitter mentions concerning that. And because I didn't tweet or retweeted myself the photo, the mentions are pretty much all from your fans."

"And what do they say? Have they harassed you?" His face is now worried.

"Not really, except maybe one or two who told me to leave their baby alone. Most of them just asked if we were dating." You shrug.

"Oh yeah." He seems a bit embarrassed. "I got quite a few of those too. Nothing I didn't expect. They see couples - or should I say ships? - everywhere."

"Yeah, but you really are a god to them."

"Oh. I can't imagine their reaction if I'm really cast as Finnick. I honestly have to thank them for most of my campaign. They were restless."

"Can you include me as well in that thank you list of yours?" You smile flirting with him.

"Of course. You'll be the first of the list." He casts a quick look at your lips and to refrain himself of the sudden strong desire of kissing you he just pinches your waist. "Happy with that?"

You giggle. "Oh teaser!" You grab his hands and you push them away from you, setting yourself free. "Your hands have a life of their own. Jeez." You keep holding his hands and keeping them away from you.

"They have and you are just too oversensitive. It's impossible not to want to tickle you."

You raise your eyebrows. "Oh really? Oversensitive?" You let go of his hands and you try to tickle him instead.

He just stands there with a cocky smile. "Yeah." He just stays there quiet, enjoying the fact that you are getting mad for trying to tickle him and not succeeding_. 'Oh, we need to stop this or I won't control myself for too long...' _He takes a deep sigh as he tells you, "Do whatever you want. I'm not oversensitive as you are." He keeps there still, your tickling not affecting him at all. Well, not affecting in the way you were expecting.

You stop your efforts and you just pout frustrated. "Damn. Then I have no weapon against you..."

"Well, I can tell you a secret..."

"What? That you're made of rock? And that's why you don't feel any of this?" You poke his belly again.

"Hahah! Don't know if that's a compliment or not..." He's now flirting with you.

"Ohhh," you blush, "Cocky. It's not. It implies you have no sensitive receptors. So no, no compliment."

"It could refer to my amazing abs, you know..."

"Oh, stop, teaser." You slap his arm as he laughs. "What's the secret you wanted to tell me anyway?" You are very curious.

"Well, the only place I'm ticklish is the sole of my feet."

"Hahah! Nice to know. Really. When I get a feather and catch you asleep you'll wish you have never told me that."

"A feather? Kinky." He makes a cheeky smile and looks at you in a very seductive way.

You feel a bit embarrassed but at the same time you love his flirt. "You think so? Do you like kinky stuff?" You feel your cheeks blush but you resist stoically looking at him and you could swear he is blushing too. _'Ah! Finally, I made you blush. Hehe' _You think to yourself, as you wait for him to answer.

"It depends on the kinky." He quickly loses his embarrassment.

"Oh. Ok. What about feathers then?"

"I'm not against it but I always prefer to use my own hands one someone or someone uses their own hands on me." He's now grinning with a luscious smile.

You just shrug shyly. "Ok, but you can't deny that a feather on someone's foot sole is pure torture."

"Oh yes, it is, no doubt. And that's why you won't do it to me. Cause if you do you know what will happen to you afterwards..." He threatens to tickle you.

"Haha! Maybe, we'll see then."

He takes a deep breath. "Yeah, we'll see. Hey, wanna join me for a swim to the other side?"

"Sure. Though it's totally unfair as one arm stroke from you equals two of mine."

"Haha! Poor you. I'll go slow, I promise."

You look at him doubtful. "Ummmm. Ok, let's go."

You swim to the other side of the pool and you both reach it at the same time.

"See? I kept my promise." Grant smiles.

"Yeah. Back to the other side?"

Grant nods and you go back to the other side, reaching it at the same time again.

"See how I'm nice to you?" He teases you.

"Oh, you are. So nice." You say ironically.

"I am. I even tell you secrets like my soft ticklish spot. You're the one harassing me usually. Calling me fool. Teasing me. Trying to get me drunk..."

You snap, "oh, stupid. I never tried to get you drunk..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. Ok, I'm out. Gonna catch a bit of sun now."

"Already?" He pouts.

You smile. "You don't have to follow me though. Stay for as long as you want." You head to the stairs and Grant's eyes follow you till you lie down on a chair.

He then starts swimming for almost twenty minutes. You are almost asleep when you notice he's finally getting out of the pool. You squint your eyes looking at him. You try to disguise your looks but you can't avoid staring as he climbs the pool stairs in his underwear, those short tight boxers. _'Ahh, damn, look at that. So hot. I need to stop staring... Where the hell are my sunglasses?'_ You start looking for your sunglasses franticly.

Grant noticed only too well you were staring at him. He comes over to you, "hey, what you are doing?" He says grinning and standing next to your chair.

As your turn your face to him you are greeted by his crotch which is right at the same level of your head and eyes. " Jesus, Grant, sit down." You point embarrassed at the chair next to yours covering your eyes with your hand.

"Oh. All right. Sorry." He blushes when he realizes the reason of your embarrassment.

In that moment your phone starts ringing. You stand up to pick it from the table. "Hello? ... Yes, I am. ... Suppose so... Hahah, emergency? ... Oh, ok. No problem. I'll do it. ... Yeah, at least half an hour. ... Ok. See you."

You hang up and you sigh deeply. A makeup artist, fellow colleague of yours, called you to see if you were free to cover for someone who had just called in sick. It's a major A-list event with TV broadcast and all, and they really need someone else in that department. You agreed, of course, though you are not very happy about saying goodbye to Grant a little sooner than you expected.

You walk over Grant and explain him the situation. You can't avoid a disappointed smirk.

"Oh, it's ok. I understand. It's work." He tries to smile but you notice he's also disappointed which in a way makes you a bit happy. "Anyway, you already helped me with my scenes so..."

"Yeah. By the way, what time shall I meet you tomorrow?" You remember his audition.

"Oh. I'm gonna be there early, of course. Can you meet me there at 1.30?" He asks hopeful.

"Ummm, yeah, I guess so. At the lobby?"

"Sure, perfect. Thanks." He smiles fondly at you.

"No problem. Ok, so I'm gonna go upstairs get dressed, get my things..."

Grant quickly grabs his clothes in a rush. "Don't worry, in a minute I'm out of here."

You giggle at his rush. "Hey, calm down. It's gonna take me at least ten minutes to get everything ready and leave the house. Take your time. First dry yourself off properly." You toss him a towel, casting a luscious look at his wet body and hair.

"Oh thanks." He smiles noticing your glare at him.

You blush. "All right, I'll be right back." And you disappear inside the house.

When you return all ready to go Grant is grabbing his papers with his scenes for the audition. "I'm ready too." He says as he follows you to the front of the house.

Till you reach your car neither of you says anything.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" You finally speak opening your car's door.

"Yeah, I'm counting on that." He nods. "Thanks for everything, lunch, your help, you know... Everything."

"You know you're more than welcome." You smile a bit shy.

"Hug?" He grins and quickly adds, "I promise you no tickling this time."

You let out a giggle. "Sounds good." As he's already with his arms opened you wrap yours around him. He pulls you into a tight embrace rubbing your back slowly_. 'I'm not letting go if you aren't.'_ You think to yourself. But in a second, and too soon for your own taste, he's releasing you.

"Ok, I'm not holding you back anymore. You have work to do. Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm sure they can survive without me for a while." You shrug smiling.

"No, they can't. 'Cause you're the best." He says matter-of-fact.

"Don't tease me." You frown not very sure he was teasing you.

"I'm not. Surely you must know the difference between teasing and complimenting. I'm doing the latter." He's smiling but you can see it's an honest smile, not a teasing one.

"Thanks?" You ask coyly.

"Don't. I'm just stating the obvious."

You sigh. "You're sweet. Well, sometimes." You giggle.

"Hahah! Right." You can see you made him flush a bit. "Ok, go now, please, before I kidnap you and the celebs go all crazy without you to make them look pretty." He laughs.

"Kidnap me?" You chuckle amused.

"Yeah, I've been learning from you." He gives you a wink.

"Oh Grant!" You get inside your car before you lose your self-control.

He's smiling at you. "Right, go on then. I may call you tonight, is that ok?"

"Sure, I guess." You smile amused because he's asking you permission to call you.

"Good. See you then. Good work." He winks again. You start the engine and you leave with a little wave and a totally foolish grin.

**A/N Another lengthy one. ;)**


	24. The Audition

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

It's already over 10PM when you return home. You just throw yourself on the bed feeling exhausted. You had been so busy during work that you barely had time to think of Grant. But now all the events of earlier come to your mind. You sigh deeply remembering his goodbye and that's when it hits you. He said he might call you. You look frenetically for your phone and there it is. Two missed calls from Grant from an hour ago. _'Oh, damn.'_ You start typing him a message. _'Hey, sorry I didn't answer your calls. I was still working. I've only just arrived home and checked my phone. Are you still awake? x'_ As you send him the message you keep staring at the phone waiting anxiously for him to reply. A couple of minutes later, during which your heart seemed ready to jump out of your mouth, he texts you back_. 'Hi. It's ok. I was just getting worried. And yes, I'm awake, waiting to talk to you. Don't move.'_ After reading his message you just stop breathing, certainly not moving at all, just like he said. You only stay without air to breathe for a few seconds because he instantly calls you.

"Hi..." You say nervously.

"Hi. Good to hear your voice."

"Yeah... Yours too."

"I was worrying someone could have kidnapped you. Someone who is not me."

You sigh, no really knowing what to say. You know you are blushing but you don't care. He can't see you now anyway.

"Are you ok?"

You sigh again. "I am. I'm just tired."

"Ok, I understand. I don't want to take your time. I really just wanted to make sure you are ok and... well, to tell you that I really enjoyed today."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it too."

"Yeah..." You can feel he's a bit nervous.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow, Grant?"

"I am. A bit. No, a lot." He giggles.

"Oh don't be. You'll be just fine. You are more than ready. And more than perfect for that role."

"Thank you. To be honest that was also why I wanted to talk to you. You always make me feel better."

"Oh... Thanks..." You mumble a bit shyly.

"No, thank you. Ok, I'll let you go sleeping. I need a good night of sleep myself."

"Yeah, just rest. And don't think about it too much, ok?"

"No, I suppose I'll think about something else... Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Please, talk to your family about me. I need to know they are ok with our plans."

"Oh." You don't know why but at that moment your heart just melted with his words. He wanted you to tell your family about him and he wanted their permission. "Don't worry, I will, I promise."

"Ok, thanks. Can't wait for this week to be over and start our vacations."

You take a deep sigh. "Yeah, me too."

"Right. So, I'll let you sleep, sleepy head. See you tomorrow. And thanks again for being there. You have no idea how much it means to me."

His words melt your heart once again. "It's my pleasure. I'll be there."

"Thanks. Sleep tight. In your wonderful bed." You know he's smiling cheekily.

"Couldn't avoid the teasing, uh fool?"

"Never."

"I know. Ok, Grant, let's sleep. See you at 1.30 tomorrow. Night."

"Good night. Sweet dreams."

"You too. Bye." Taking a deep breath you just finish the call. You stay there in your bed smiling like a fool before you fall asleep from the exhaustion.

* * *

The next day at 1.30 PM sharp you arrive at the lobby of the place where Grant's audition was taking place and where you and Grant had arranged to meet. Grant is already there, sitting on a sofa. The moment he sees you he jumps from his sit to walk over you.

"Hey." He grins at you.

"Hey, how are you?" You ask him smiling back at him but you appear to be also a bit nervous and uneasy. Inside you really feel more nervous than Grant himself.

Grant just hesitates about whether he should hug you or not. He decides not to. Somehow he thinks you're not very willing to. _'Oh damn, what to do? Sometimes you just seem so flirtatious, like you're into to me, teasing me back, touching me, letting me touch you... That fucking night where you just cuddled my hair... But there are some other times where it seems I'm just your old pal, like Kevin or Max. I can't make any more moves until you give me more clear signs. I don't want to ruin anything.'_

"I'm nervous. But it's nervous good, I suppose."

"Yeah, you'll be fine, you'll see. Shall we get going? I've already seen the director running around with Jennifer and Josh." You inform him.

"They're gonna be at the audition?" Grant looks surprised. "Oh, never mind, Jennifer really did say 'see you monday' the other night."

"Yeah, some of the cast will be present. I thought you knew that." You frown surprised he didn't know.

"Yeah, I just never assumed it would be them. But of course it's them, it makes sense. Never mind I'm stupid." He giggles.

"Breath in, breath out and just relax." You smile putting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be just fine."

"Thanks."

"Hey, do you know who's not supposed to be here but is present anyway? Hint, not Jen or Josh." You try to joke to lighten the mood and relax him.

"Who?"

"Me." You giggle amused. "Let's see how they will react if they see me."

Grant's tense mood doesn't allow him to realize you are joking and he takes it a bit seriously. "Oh, I don't want to cause you any trouble. If you think it's better if you leave, it's ok. I'll manage."

You seem a little confused. When you realize he's being serious and he didn't understand your joke you can't just help it and you hug him. "Oh, Grant. Relax. I was joking. It's gonna be fine." You feel his arms around you too, holding you tight against him.

"Never mind my dumbness." He chuckles as you both pull away slowly from each other. Clearly, his mood brightened up with your hug.

You smile fondly at him, stroking his arm. "It's ok. By the way, isn't your agent here with you?"

"He is. Outside in the car. I told him I preferred it this way."

"All right. Shall we get going, then?" You intertwine your arm with his and pull him towards the room of the audition.

"Yeah." He grins pleased at your gesture and before you know it he's leaning his head towards yours and giving you a soft kiss on your cheek. "Thanks."

"Oh." That's all you can say, your cheeks getting all flushed. Grant chuckles silently.

You two arrive at the exact place of his audition in silence, though both of you have a foolish grin on your faces. You find there one of the producers talking to the director. The moment they notice you two coming they look extremely amused at you and Grant. They quickly shake hands with you both.

The producer just raises his eyebrows very entertained. "You're here? Weren't you supposed to be working on your new assignments and responsibilities?" He laughs playfully.

The director quickly follows with the jokes. "Eager to jump to the shooting scenes, uh? And already taking a hostage. Wait a second, did you change jobs? You are now Grant's agent." Both men laugh.

You grin. "All of that is true. Well, not the agent's part. I've been doing my work and I just wanted to help Grant, not that he needs any help of course..."

Grant just makes a shy smile.

"Well, let me guess, you're here to put makeup on Grant, give him the tanned look so he'll just fit better into the character, right?" They both laugh again.

You laugh along. "Hahah! Maybe. Anyway, this is gonna be real quick anyway. We all know he's the perfect guy for the job. Honestly, you look at him and who do you see? I see Finnick, not Grant Gustin."

Grant chuckles and looks at you with the most adoring smile. _'Oh, I adore you. The more I know you the more I adore you.'_

Producer is still laughing. "Hey, Grant, did you hire her to be your PR? Because she's doing a fine job, you know?"

"Yeah, it appears to be that way." He nods a bit shyly.

You shake your head. "Oh, quit the nonsense all of you. Are we doing this or not? Cause I have work to do, you know?"

The director giggles. "We are definitely doing this. And as a special favor of mine, I'll let you attend the audition, if Grant doesn't mind of course."

You look immediately at Grant. "Oh, I can just wait here outside for you..."

He shakes his head. "No way, after all you helped me yesterday? And all the other days? If they are ok with it, I do want you there."

The producer just snaps entertained, "Ahhh, come on guys, quit the soppiness. The audition for the Annie part is not today, you hear me?" He looks at you two teasing.

"Oh!" You blush heavily.

"Hahah! Let's just get this over with." The director opens the door and you all go inside.

Inside the room there's already one more producer, the casting director, an executive of the studio and of course, Jennifer and Josh. After all the greetings, introductions and directions the audition begins. Everything runs smoothly. Every time he has a chance Grant looks at you and you just give him the most reassuring smile you can. Jennifer and Josh are there not only reading their characters lines but also acting them, helping Grant through the scenes. The Mags death scene was the last one and when it's finished the director just starts clapping. "Perfect. Perfect scene. Perfect everything."

Grant just looks at you mimicking a _'thank you'_ with his lips, clearly referring to your help in that particular scene.

For brief moments the producers, director, the executive guy and the casting director exchange some looks, some quick words and shrugs.

The casting director then speaks. "Well, there isn't much more to say..." She smiles. She then goes on speaking how the audition is a standard procedure and that Grant has overcome what they were expecting. She adds that the author of the books could not be there but she entirely approves of the decision of Grant being Finnick. The producer then adds that the press release of Finnick's cast is going to come out on Wednesday. With a little more praise and cheers the audition is ended and Grant is officially Finnick. Grant just spends a few minutes discussing bureaucratic stuff. Eventually his agent arrives in there and Grant is released from the boring issues.

You were just talking to Jennifer and Josh when Grant joins you outside in a corner of the corridor. After a few words of congratulations and some small talk, both Jennifer and Josh leave and you and Grant are left alone.

Without any words, just some happy grins, you two throw your arms at each other, pulling each other in a tight hug.

"Oh, Grant, congrats!" You exclaim as you finally pull apart, but still with your arms around each other. "It's not like I wasn't sure you were gonna get it but... now it's real." You smile truly happy for him.

Grant is still a bit overwhelmed. "Yeah, it is. And if it wasn't for you... Seriously thank you for all. From the beginning, while you were in Australia and helping me with the tape. For yesterday, helping me with the scenes. And for being here today. Seriously. Thank you. I owe you."

You blush. "Oh, you don't owe me anything, Grant. I'm just happy you got it and happy I could help you somehow. You so deserve it."

"Yeah, we need to celebrate. I'm thinking a dinner with some close friends Wednesday night, after the press release."

You can't avoid a smirk. _'Booo, I can't go. I already told Ashley I would meet her wednesday and it's the only day she has free...'_ You try to smile. "Oh sounds nice, I'm sure you'll have a good time."

Grant frowns a bit. "And so will you. You're coming too, right?"

You shake your head. "I can't. I already have something. And I can't bail on that, honestly."

Grant is visibly disappointed. "What if I make it Thursday?"

You make a sad smile shaking your head. "Can't either. I'm fully booked with work and stuff till the vacations. I only have tomorrow night free." You roll your eyes being just as disappointed as Grant.

His face is truly sad. "I can't really make this before the press release..."

"I would love to go, but I really can't. I mean, you can tell me the place of the party. If I'm free at a decent time I'll stop by."

He smiles. "Ok. I'll tell you once I know it. Really hope you can make it."

"Yeah me too." You sigh. Then all of sudden you just say, "Well... We can have dinner tomorrow night, though... If you want, of course..." You immediately blush after that bold suggestion. You don't even know where that came from, you haven't been drinking alcohol or anything like it.

Grant's face immediately lightens up. "Oh, I would love that. Just the two of us." It was a statement, not a question.

You feel your cheeks burn and you can't even look him in the eye. "Ok."

Grant bites his lip, looking at you tenderly and calls your name.

"Yes?" You look up.

"Nah, never mind." He sighs. "Where do you wanna go tomorrow?"

"Oh, wherever you want. You should choose."

"I don't know..." He seems a bit lost with all that.

"Ok, can I make you a surprise? After all you are the one being treated."

"Oh ok." His smile brightens up as you were making his life easier. "Pick whatever you want. Just know beforehand that it's on me." As he realizes you are about to protest, he interrupts you. "Shhh, stop. It's on me. Consider it a way to thank you. Of course a simple dinner is not enough but..." He just grabs your hand and holds it tight.

"Oh, I told you, you don't need to thank me." You just reply somewhat embarrassed.

"I do. I want to. Just tell me what time I should pick you up."

"You don't have to pick me," you mumble, "it's not like it's a date."

"I don't know if it's a date or not, but I know I'm picking you up, ok?" He's still holding your hand firmly.

"Ok." You shrug embarrassed.

"So, is it?" He looks seriously at you.

You look up confused. "It's what?"

He sighs, "a date."

You feel yourself turning bright red. _'Oh, you're not really asking me that, are you?' _You just shrug clueless about what to say.

Grant lets out a sigh. _'Oh dear, how can you be so flirtatious sometimes and then shy away like this? What am I supposed to do with you?'_ With an arm around your waist he pulls you closer. "So that's not a 'no'."

Still very embarrassed you try to disguise a smile.

"Well, since you're not opposing I decide it's a date." He smiles cheekily.

"Oh, stop mocking, fool!" You blush again, deciding that not taking his words seriously was the best way to deal with the situation.

He chuckles at your embarrassment. "I already know I'm a fool, not so sure if it is mocking."

"Fool. By the way," you're eager to change the subject, "I've talked to my family today. They are perfectly fine with you coming over. Of course I had to tell them a hundred times you are only a friend and I had to answer a ton of questions, but you'll be more than welcome."

"Oh, good. Glad to hear. Sorry about the all the questioning, though." He giggles.

"It's fine. So... I really need to go back to work. But we'll see each other tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. We'll keep in touch." He winks his eye at you.

"Sure. Congrats again."

"And thank you for all." He takes the chance to hug you again.

"You're always welcome, fool." You grin the moment he releases you.

"Haha, right. Ok, see you tomorrow then. Take care, don't work too hard." He reaches his hand to your face and slowly caresses your cheek in a tender way.

You shrug like you're saying you have no choice and you tilt your head slightly to meet his caress. You put your hand over his, smiling shyly.

Grant takes a deep breath, slowly he pulls your head closer and when he is about to lean forward two women laughing loudly approach the corner you were standing. You two instantly break away from each other, just looking at the floor. The two women walk by, completely absorbed in their entertaining conversation.

You look back at Grant a little nervous when they disappear. "Ok, I really need to go. But hey, Coop can totally text me, ok?" You giggle, referring to a small yellow stuffed bird Grant owned. You have already skyped with Coop, talked to Coop by phone and by texts but you have never seen the actual toy.

Grant is still cursing at the two women inside his head. _'Damn people.'_ But he smiles at your words. "Coop will text you then. Don't worry. Ok, I won't take any more of your time. Good work."

"Thanks, you too. Or good rest, I don't know."

"Both. See you tomorrow, sleepy head."

"See you." As you are already walking away, you smile back at him then you finally look forward and leave.

Grant just stays there still for a moment, almost like he's hypnotized. _'Jesus. I feel like my heart is about to come out of my mouth. Oh dear.'_

* * *

Later that day Grant texts you, pretending to be Coop. _'Hi! Coop here. Found a way to snatch Grant's phone while he's looking dully at the TV. How are you? Working? Don't tire yourself too much, ok?'_

You laugh loudly as you read the text. _'Hello, Coop. Long time no speak. I wonder when we'll actually meet in the flesh/fur. I'm fine. Actually leaving work now, only to work some more at home...'_

Right next you receive another text_. 'Oh, glad you're doing fine. Watch out for overwork... Anyway, I hear you have a dinner tomorrow night... Can I join you guys? Or is three a crowd? Grant said three is more than a crowd, it's an overpopulated area... :( Oh well, I suppose I'll be fine here, eating some seeds by myself. Take care. I miss you. Coop.'_

You sigh reading the message and you text him back. _'Of course you can join us, Grant is probably joking. I'm quite sure you fit in one of our chairs. :) I miss you too. P.S. - Tell Grant I said Congrats again. He deserves it.'_

A minute later another buzz_. 'Grant maintains three is a crowd but somehow I'll try to show up to meet you. You shouldn't congratulate Grant so much, he doesn't need to be all smug, besides I know you helped him much, so you should be congratulated too. He doesn't shut up about you, actually. Maybe you can convince him to change the type of seeds he gives me. I'm tired of the same old seeds. Thanks. Love, Coop.' _

You can't help but laugh_. 'I'll try to, Coop. Can't make any promises though... He's a bit stubborn sometimes. :) Hope to meet you.'_

Only ten minutes after you receive another text. From Grant himself_. 'So, I see Coop has been using my phone... I'm stubborn, uh? :)'_

You feel all frisky replying him. _'Just a bit sometimes... So, still willing to pick me up tomorrow? 7PM at my place? x'_

Grant's reply is quick_. 'I'm stubborn, remember? Of course I'm picking you up. It's a date. ;) 7PM I'll be there. xx'_


	25. Dinner Date

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Next day after Grant's audition. The day you're having dinner with Grant.

You're working when you receive a text from Grant after lunch time. _'Hi! How's your day going? Good, I hope. Just to let you know that I've signed the contract. It's official now. :) Can't wait for tonight. xxx'_

You make a huge smile that makes everyone around you laugh and tease you. They wonder who is texting you and who is making you smile like that. You text Grant back. _'Hi, Grant. Things running smoothly here. Congrats! Again. ;) There's no escape now. And I can't wait either. x'_

After that you find a bit hard to concentrate on your work and your anxiety only increases as the hours pass by.

At 7 PM Grant is arriving at your place. You are ready, just sitting on the sofa in the living room, waiting for him and trying to relax by drinking a glass of wine. The moment he knocks on the door you jump from the couch. You take a deep breath, adjust your dress, straighten your hair and you open the door. You are greeted by a perfect handsome, extremely good-looking Grant Gustin. He's all dressed up for the occasion, even his hair is more perfect than his already usual perfection. His eyes are almost sparkling.

The moment he looks at you he almost gasps. Before you can say anything he opens his eyes wide. "Oh, wow." He just blurts out. You have a little black dress on, high heels, perfect makeup and perfect hair with loose waves falling over your shoulders.

"Hi..." You say smiling, slightly blushing and very pleased with his look either.

"Hi..." He almost stammers. Then he takes a deep breath. "How are you? Never mind, stupid question. Clearly you are gorgeous."

"Oh Grant." Now you are fully embarrassed. You just mumble, "thanks. You look good too."

"Not sure if I can keep up with you but..." He quickly bites his lip and just grins very pleased.

You shake your head giggling, "oh, fool, stop. Wanna come in for a bit? Or shall we go?"

"Oh, as you prefer. Are you ready?"

You nod. "Sure, I am. We have reservations at 7.30. Let's get going then."

"Ok, let's go." He keeps smiling happily.

You step outside and you turn your back at Grant as you close the door. The moment you do this, Grant just stares at your bare back. Your dress may have no special cleavage but it's backless. His eyes open wide again, not only because of your naked back but also because of your ass, perfectly hugged by this dress. He swallows a lump_. 'Jeez, help. Fucking sexy. Don't even know why I'm so surprised after the bikini session of Sunday.. But this is just… Wow.'_

You turn your face back to him again smiling, putting your keys in your purse. "Shall we?"

Grant seems to wake up from a dream. "Oh, sure. Where are we going?"

You tell him the place. It's a quiet, fancy restaurant, low lights, and perfect for romantic dinners. You were a bit reluctant choosing that restaurant because of the romantic atmosphere but you loved the food and service so eventually you went for it anyway. After all, it was Grant himself that called it a date.

"Oh, fancy." Grant grins satisfied.

"Have you been there?"

"Actually no, but I've heard good stuff about it."

"Ok, hope you'll like it. Do you know the way?"

"Sure."

As you approach Grant's car you reach for the door to open it but Grant immediately steps in. "Oh, here." He smiles as he opens the door for you.

"You didn't have to." You giggle embarrassed.

"Shhh. I didn't have to but I wanted to."

You roll his eyes with a coy smile as you get inside.

Grant gets in too and before he starts the engine he just turns his head to you and makes a very flirtatious smile. "So, black it was."

You look confused. "What?"

He keeps the cheeky smile. " 'White, red or black?' "

You frown for a second and that's when you remember. Some hours earlier in the afternoon you had tweeted that exact same sentence: _'White, red or black?'_ It referred to some work you're doing at that time. Grant had then tweeted back to you: _'Black.'_

"Oh that!" You chuckle. "It was related to my work, Grant."

"Oh really?" He mumbles embarrassed.

"Yeah, but since you were so sure of yourself replying to me, I thought: 'why not?' Black it is." You flirt with him.

He giggles. "And you look dazzling in it." He casts a lavish look at you.

You open your eyes realizing he was actually talking about your dress. "Oh Grant, I meant the color of a particular sketch. You were referring to my clothes?"

"Of course." He is now truly embarrassed.

"Oh. Good then I also decided for the black on this matter." You chuckle nervously.

"Yeah, you do look amazing. Though I'm sure you'd look amazing in either white or red, in everything really."

"Oh stop it. Come on. Don't mock me. Not tonight." You slap his arm softly.

"Why not tonight?" He asks interested.

"Cause I deserve a break from your teasing and mocking. Fool." You pretend to be annoyed.

"Ohhh." He pouts. "I'm sorry." He reaches for his blazer and he takes a small yellow stuffed bird from the inside pocket. "Oh hi! I'm Coop. Finally we meet. Grant wants me to tell you that he's sorry. He's indeed a fool."

You laugh like crazy. "Oh my God! Coop!"

Grant grins, pleased to see you so thrilled and excited. "Yeah, oh my god to you too. You're much more beautiful in the flesh indeed. Grant was right."

You're still laughing. "Oh dear. Grant, you brought him!" You take Coop from Grant's hand and you talk to the bird. "Hey, Coop, did he bring you himself or did you manage to sneak into his pocket?"

"Oh, bit of both. I sneaked in but then he found me and he agreed to bring me."

"Yeah, that was nice of him." You chuckle.

Grant laughs. "Sure it was. He's generally nice."

"Hahah! Generally?"

Grant then returns to his own voice. "Yeah, I am, most of the time. Anyway, we should better get going, uh? We don't wanna get late and miss our reservations..."

You look at Grant entertained. "Oh Grant, he's so cute. Ok, let's go then." You put on your seat belt.

"Glad you liked the surprise. Coop is thrilled too, I can assure you."

You look chuckling at the bird on your hand. "I imagine..."

"Haha! All right, let's go." He starts the engine and you finally leave.

During the fifteen minute ride you talk mostly to Coop, all nonsense and gibberish.

When you arrive at the place you give Grant the bird back. "You might wanna sneak Coop back inside your pocket."

"Oh poor Coop, what about we let him stay here in the car?

You chuckle. "Evil."

He smiles naughtily. "Coop is great and amazing but I'd rather have no company other than you tonight."

"Oh." A sudden funny feeling fills your stomach. "Ok." You mumble not looking at Grant.

Grant sighs_. 'There you are, shying away again... Oh dear.' _He calls your name.

"Yeah?" You look shyly at him.

"Just checking if you were still there." He jokes.

"Fool!" You snap blushing.

"Hahah! Come on. Or don't. Hang on." He gets out of the car quickly to open the door for you.

You roll your eyes and he takes your hand in his to help you out of the car. He shuts the door and you two get inside the restaurant with Grant putting his arm around your shoulders. A shiver runs through your spine but you say nothing.

At the reception area you are greeted by a smiling young woman. "Hello, good evening. How can I help you?"

You speak. "Hi, good evening, we have reservations for Coop." The woman checks a list and Grant gasps, holding his breath hard to avoid bursting into laughter.

The woman gives a strange quick look at Grant and then smiles back at you. "Of course. Follow me."

You two follow her and Grant just looks at you amused. You shrug at him and you enter the main room. Then the woman leads you up some stairs and finally you reach the quietest table of the place, in the first floor balcony that overlooks the main room.

"The table you requested. Hope you have a lovely evening. Your waiter will be here shortly." With a smile the woman leaves you.

You two only have time to sit down and before you know it a good looking guy is next to you with the menu and introducing himself as your waiter for the evening. You immediately ask for a martini and you look at Grant. He nods asking for the same. The handsome waiter leaves.

Grant finally speaks. "So... Coop, uh?" He laughs.

"Yeah." You nod laughing too.

"You're adorable." He gazes you with an adoring smile. "And what was that? You requested this table specifically?"

You nod. "I like to observe people. I don't like to be observed. So yeah, this is the best table."

"It's the quietest for sure." He raises an eyebrow, smiling mischievously.

You nod now looking at the menu. "I want this and this. What about you?"

Grant looks at the courses you pointed. "humm, that seems good. But I'd rather have this one and this one. But I want to taste yours as well."

You nod flushing with the innuendo. "And to drink... Wine?" You look at him. He nods. "Red?" He nods again smiling.

"Just don't try to get me drunk. I still need to drive you back home in case you don't remember." He teases you.

You just snap, "Oh, Grant, again?! I'm not trying to get you drunk. Besides drunk people are the most annoying thing ever."

"Haha! Yeah, you're probably right."

"I am."

The waiter then brings your martinis and takes your order. The dinner progresses smoothly. You two talk mostly about your expectations for the Hunger Games sequel, the shooting, director, cast, the books. Grant feels the happiest he's ever been. He has his dream job, his dream role to play and he's having dinner with you.

Before you can finish your dessert you sigh. "I'm so full."

"I still haven't tried that one." He looks expectantly at you.

"Oh, be my guest." You take a forkful of your dessert and you take it to Grant's mouth, feeding him like you did with the starter and the main course. Grant seems to enjoy it thoroughly. And he even seems to enjoy it more when he's the one feeding you from his plate. But this time you have to say no, you can't put anything else in your mouth.

"Sorry, but no, thanks. I'm full. I'm quite sure that if I stand up now everyone will think I'm five months pregnant."

"Haha! Shocker. Imagine the headlines tomorrow."

You laugh. "Oh certainly. Considering I could only be pregnant with baby Jesus, it would surely make some big headlines. immaculate conception!" You joke.

Grant looks at you frowning at your analogy.

"Oh, sorry, are you Catholic or Christian? Did I offend you?" You worry.

He chuckles. "Oh, not that. Just found it funny." The suggestion you made is still lingering in his head.

"Yeah. Anyway, anything else you want to order?"

"Nah, I'm full. I may be pregnant too." He laughs loudly.

"Fool!" You burst into laughter and the people from the closest table glare at you two with strange looks. "Ok, I'm saying nonsense. And so are you. We might need a cab to take us home. Not quite sure any of us is good to drive..."

Grant smiles. "I was just joking. I'm perfectly fine. Believe me. If I wasn't I would be the first one to say it."

You look at him doubtful.

He makes a reassuring smile and takes the opportunity to grab your hand over the table. "Trust me."

"Ok. But just because I know someone like you can probably handle twice or even more the amount of alcohol I can."

"Someone like me?" He laughs. "You make it sound like I'm some kind of alcoholic person."

"Do you want me to explain you the detailed process from which alcohol is metabolized in our bodies? How it goes straight into the brain making you feel dizzy, say stupid things, do stupid things, lose your focus? Or maybe the reasons why guys handle the double amount of alcohol as girls? Or how the weight influences the ability to deal with alcohol? You pick it up. We can stay here all night."

"Oh jeez. You made it pretty clearly already. No need to stay here all night." He laughs.

"Wanna go to my house and get wasted?" You raise an eyebrow and smile naughtily. Obviously it was the drink talking.

Grant laughs nervously. "Get wasted?! Oh dear." He sighs. _'Jeez, you're more than tipsy, you are drunk. I need to take you home.'_

"You can sleep over there. No worries about driving. You can even have a midnight dive in my pool with your underwear." You state seriously but with a drunken look on your face. _'Oh my god, what am I saying? Why the hell did I drink so much?'_ You close your eyes for a second and then you shake your head trying to shake away the alcohol. "Never mind. I'm saying stupid things. See what I told you about drunk people being annoying? Sorry. I keep forgetting I wasn't born to drink alcohol. One glass of champagne and I see the world spinning around me."

Grant smiles tenderly. "Don't worry. I'm taking you home. And you're not annoying. Ever. Let me ask for the check."

You just stay still cursing yourself and feeling ashamed. Grant takes care of the check and as you two stand up you just get a hold of his arm. You almost lose your balance. "Sorry, but I could use some support. Alcohol and vertigo are not a good mix."

"Oh right, you suffer from vertigo. Don't worry. Here." He intertwines his arm with yours and you two walk out towards his car.

Grant opens the door for you and then he gets inside too. Before he starts the engine you just look at him pouting. "I'm sorry."

He just smiles warmly. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I have. I'm embarrassed. What a stupid figure. I'm old enough to know my drinking limits and stop before I start talking or doing nonsense."

"Oh, you've done or said nothing wrong. You just made some witty remarks." He grins and reaches for your hand on your lap.

"I would never reach this point if I was in a party with lots of people. I just felt at ease with you and... In the end this is really your fault." You pout again.

He chuckles, squeezing your hand in his. "You're right. It is my fault, I'm the one to blame."

You nod smiling. "You are."

Smiling back at you he starts leaning his head towards you, but you quickly turn your head the other way looking outside the side window and letting go of his hand. _'Damn, I can't do this, I can't even think.'_

Grant sighs deeply. "I'm sorry. I just... I didn't mean to... Never mind. I'm taking you home. You need to rest." He slaps his own forehead worrying that you'd think he was taking advantage of your drunken condition. _'Fuck, I just blew it.'_

You just mumble. "Thanks." But you don't dare to look back at him, feeling very nervous_. 'Oh my god, he was trying to kiss me… Oh dear.'_

Grant starts the engine and for almost ten minutes none of you speak. You keep looking out the window, incapable of looking at him.

Grant doesn't know what to say either and seeing you aren't very willing to talk he keeps silent too, but with racing thoughts in his mind_. 'Jeez, Grant, why would do that? With her being like this? Trying to kiss a girl when she's drunk, very classy, indeed. I'm so stupid. Let's hope this doesn't ruin anything, our trip plans and more important, our friendship.'_

Half the way home you finally speak, with your mind clearing a bit from the blurriness of the alcohol. You turn your head and you look at him. "I'm really sorry, Grant."

He looks at you confused_. 'oh dear, why is she apologizing?'_ He speaks, "What? Oh, don't be. I'm the one sorry. I just shouldn't have..." He is interrupted by you.

"Shhh, Grant. It's all my fault so...Who told me to drink that much? Right. I just hope you are not upset. This was a night to celebrate your achievement and I just ruined it." You can't help some tears filling up your eyes.

"Oh god," He just reaches his hand to yours. "Stop, please. It's not your fault, I told you. And I'm not upset at all. And you didn't ruin anything. If anything, I did. Until I did something stupid this had been a perfect night. I'm the one sorry."

You squeeze his hand. "Let's agree on this then: it's no one's fault. As far as I'm concerned you didn't ruin anything either, so..."

Grant smiles at you. "Ok then. I like it that way."

"Yeah." You let go of his hand because he needs both hands to drive and you sigh deeply.

"Why the deep sigh?"

"No reason. Just trying to breathe."

"It's a valid reason." You both laugh.

A few more minutes and you are back at your place.

Grant stops the car engine. "So, we're here."

"Yeah, thanks for the dinner. I really enjoyed it. And for bringing me home safely too."

"Oh, no need to thank me. And I really enjoyed dinner too. I loved it."

"Ok," you start to get nervous again. "So... do you wanna come in? Not necessarily to get wasted, of course..." You giggle, blushing a bit.

Grant hesitates before answering. _'Of course I want to come in. Any more time spent with you is all I want. But given your current condition... You seem better now but... Oh well.'_ Taking a deep breath he just says out loud, "I can at least walk you to the door."

"Ok." You nod.

As you step out of the car he immediately puts his arm around your shoulder pulling you close to him. "Come on, let's go easy and slow." He smiles laying a light kiss on your hair.

You giggle. "I'm not drunk, you know? I mean, just a little tipsy..."

"Sure, just a little tipsy." He chuckles as you reach the door.

You take the keys out of your purse and you open the door. As you step inside you immediately take your shoes off. "Ah, much nicer. Though I now feel like a dwarf standing next to you..." You pout looking at your bare feet.

"Hahah! You're no dwarf. You're actually quite tall for a girl."

"Right, I was comparing myself to you, not other girls. Anyway, are you coming in?" You look at him almost with puppy eyes.

Grant seems to stammer a bit. "Errr... I... Don't you want to rest?"

You shrug. "If you don't make me stand up on my feet all night or ask me to prepare you a meal now, I'm fine just by sitting in the couch and drinking a whole bottle of water."

He laughs. "A whole bottle of water?"

You nod. "Probably."

"Ok." He acquiesces with a shy smile.

You let him get inside the house and you close the door. _'Oh dear, the guy tried to kiss me earlier and now I'm asking him inside. Why am I leading him on if I'm terrified that something happens? I'm stupid. So stupid.'_

Grant follows you to the living room trying hard not to stare at your back and ass.

"I'm gonna grab my water. Do you want anything?"

He shakes his head. "I'm fine, thanks."

When you return he's sitting down on the couch. "Hey, what about a movie?" You suggest.

"Sounds perfect." He smiles warmly at you. "What do you wanna see?"

You shrug. "Mmmm, I don't know. Oh," you remember a dvd that was given to you earlier in the afternoon, "do you wanna rewatch the Hunger Games?"

"What?! Is it out already? I'm pretty sure it isn't..."

You shake your head. "No, sometime in August, I think. The studio got me a copy of the dvd today. For work purposes," you giggle, "anyway, it's only the movie. No extras yet or stuff like that."

"Oh, I guess it's good to have some privileges..." He teases you.

"Yeah. So, is this it or do wanna pick something else?"

"No way. That is just perfect." He smiles happily.

You already have the dvd in your dvd player. You press play and the movie starts.

"I'm taking the chaise longue part. Stretch my legs..." You say as you sit on that part of the couch, front to the TV, your back and head against some pillows. "Take off your shoes too, Grant. You can stretch your legs over that side if you want to."

"Oh, if I get too comfy I may just fall asleep here..." He giggles.

"And what's the problem if you do?" Your smiles is teasing him.

"Oh." He seems embarrassed.

"Oh come on. So much ceremony."

"Ok then." He removes his shoes and puts his legs over the couch to the opposite side of where you are. Then he moves around trying to find a good position to look at the movie at the same time.

You look amused at him and you put a pillow on your lap. "Want some hair/head cuddles?" You ask tapping the pillow.

His face and smile brighten up. "Really?"

You nod grinning and he accepts your offer. He lies on his side, his head on the pillow, his face looking at the screen. You start running your fingers slowly through his hair.

"Mmmm, that is just too good." He mumbles pleased.

"I know." You rest one hand over his chest and you keep caressing his head and hair with the other one.

Almost like a reflex he puts his hand over yours and he finds no resistance when he tries to intertwine his fingers with yours.

You just take a deep breath, the feeling of butterflies in your stomach return and you just stay there feeling a bit nervous, paying little attention to the movie_. 'You're too sweet. I wanna stay here like this all night.'_

Grant is having similar thoughts. _'Oh fuck, this is so good. I'm so happy to be here with you.'_

You keep cuddling his hair softly and about half an hour later you feel the grip of his hand on yours loosen and his breathing becoming slower but deeper. You look at his face and you realize he has fallen asleep.

_'Oh sweet, lovely boy. I'm not waking you. Sleep all you want.' _You stop caressing him, afraid he might wake up and you turn the volume down with remote control.

After ten minutes you start to feel your eye lids very heavy so you just switch the big TV screen off and you give yourself to the wondrous world of sleep and dreams too.


	26. Early Morning

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**A/N Ok, hold your breath for this one. :)**

After your dinner date with Grant you both went to your place. You started watching a movie but eventually both of you fell asleep.

It is already over 5AM when Grant slowly wakes up. He opens his eyes lazily and for a brief moment he thinks he's in his bed. But that feeling quickly vanishes as he notices he's lying on a couch and there's someone else with him. In a second all of last night's events flash through his mind and he realizes he must have fallen asleep while watching the movie. Your hand is resting over his chest and he knows that if he stands up he will wake you. He looks at his watch_. 'Ah, still early. This is probably the best waking up ever so far. One kiss from you and it would be perfect.'_ He sighs and gently he takes your hand from his chest to his lips to kiss it softly. He closes his eyes and he falls asleep again.

The next time any of you wakes up it's almost 7AM. The sun light is already entering the room. You stir a bit in your place as you slowly open your eyes. Grant wakes up too, your stirring is enough to end his light sleep. He's holding your hand with his own over his chest.

"Hey, good morning, sleepy head." He mumbles looking up to you.

You finally open your eyes completely only to find Grant smiling at you, his sleepy eyes only adding cuteness to the already cute face of his. "Good morning, sleeping beauty. I was not the first one to fall asleep last night, was I?" You tease him.

He giggles. "No, but I'm sure it didn't take you long too... Otherwise why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked so comfortable and peaceful. I'm not mean, you know? Waking you up would be cruel."

He grins. "Well, in that case thanks for the sleep over."

"Right. How do you feel? Any sore muscles? Not sure this couch is the best place to sleep..."

"Oh, no. I slept like a baby. Besides I had the best pillow ever." He winks at you. "What about you? Sleeping in that position all night... that's not comfortable for sure."

"Well, I'm one of those people that can sleep standing up if necessary, but now that you mention it, my back is a bit sore, yeah." You try to sit up properly and you wince.

"Oh." He lifts his head from your lap and sits, allowing you to move more freely. "Come here." Still holding your hand he pulls you closer to him.

You look at him frowning. "Why?"

"This." Wrapping an arm around your waist he turns you around so he's facing your back. Without any more words or any further notice you just feel Grant pulling all of your hair to one side, over your shoulder. With your back free of obstacles you just feel his both hands touching your bare skin. "Now where are you sore? Here...? Or here...? Or here?" He covers pretty much all the areas of your back with some gentle rubs, from your neck and shoulders to the very low end of it.

You just go from the extreme of not breathing to the extreme of breathing heavily and quickly. Your stomach feels more than funny, it feels like it's all folded in itself. Also, a shiver runs through your spine. You are almost unable to speak. After a few seconds of silence you just mumble a little dizzy, "I don't know, it's diffuse, all over my back..." This time the dizziness was not from drinking.

"Then you need the full package." Without waiting for your answer his hands just move to your shoulders in a soft, slow but very effective massage.

You can't even say a word or move_. 'Oh damn, what is he doing? This is so good... These fucking hands... on my fucking bare back. Where did he learn this?'_

Grant just keeps his massage, after working on the center of your neck, he starts going down. _'Oh dear, such soft, perfect skin... what if I kissed her back or maybe her neck? oh self, control it. If you scare her again you're history.'_ While he's performing a more intense massage around the middle of your spine that is already making you go crazy with pleasure, he leans forward and whispers in your ear. "You're so quiet... How do you feel?"

With his warmth breath on your ear you can't really avoid a shudder. You just sigh. "Good, that is just... oh fuck!" You let out a moan, your back arching with a spasm, as he pressed some soft, sensitive spot down your back you didn't even know existed. The sensation was not painful at all, it was just pleasure.

He chuckles silently. "You're saying...?" He goes back to the soft, gentle rubbing.

You turn your head to him. "What was that? Where did you learn all this?"

"Nowhere. I'm a natural talent, I suppose." He grins. "You never told me... How do you feel? Better now?"

You roll your eyes. _'Right, you're driving me wild at 7 in the morning and you ask how I feel. Teaser.'_ You just think of your friend Ashley and what would she say if she witnessed this whole scene. She would probably go crazy. You sigh, any soreness you might have is all gone. "I'm better yeah. Thanks."

"Good, you're welcome." As you don't move or seem very willing to stop he just continues what he's been doing, increasing the pressure. Again. "See what I told you the other day about preferring to use my own hands on someone?"

You feel yourself blush. You know you should have already put an end to this but his massage is just too good to refuse. "I see..." You don't really feel like talk.

Grant takes a deep breath. _'Oh dear, if you don't stop this I don't know what I might end up doing...'_ Trying to gather all his will power he slowly stops. He can't however refrain from putting an arm around your waist and pull you against him, your back against his chest. He props his chin on your shoulder. "Are you ok?"

You smirk. _'If I'm ok? I feel chills and shivers from my head to toe, I can't almost move or talk, paralyzed by your touch and you ask me if I'm ok?'_ Again you sigh. "Sure, I'm ok." You don't dare to turn your face to his, but you lean back against him and you put your arm over his own around your waist.

Grant takes a deep breath and just leans back against the couch pulling you together with him. "Can we just stay here being lazy? What time do you have to be ready?"

"I only have a workshop to tutor at twelve. You?"

"I'm only busy after lunch, when the press release of Finnick's cast is issued." He smiles, happy that you two still have time to spend together.

"Oh, right. Are you excited?"

"I'm thrilled. Though I'm not sure I'm ready for what is coming after this..."

"Oh. You will be. Just don't over-think it. Relax, one day at a time." You turn your head up to his and you find him smiling.

"You're right, as always. What would I do without you?" He can't avoid a quick kiss on your hair.

"You would be just fine, just as you were before you met me." You reply teasing him a bit.

"In nine days I will have known you for two months. Sure, I was fine. But now I'm better. I don't even like to mention it because I'm afraid it might jinx it, but since I met you everything seems to have got better. I got Finnick's role, for christ's sake. Maybe you are my lucky charm..." He nuzzles against your hair.

You can't help but snuggle up against him. You lift your arm up to reach for his hair and you give him a gentle caress. "You're sweet, but I've got nothing to do with that. It's you, your merit only."

He reacts with a low moan to your caress before replying, "still, but it all feels better with you."

"And with you." You didn't mean to say this out loud but the words just came out of your mouth. You just freeze till you hear Grant's voice calling your name.

"Yes?" You remain pretty much frozen.

"Err... Never mind." He sighs and he just holds you tight, his chin stubble tickling your shoulder.

Running your fingers through his hair again, you say, "I still have your birthday present untouched."

"Oh really?" He seems both surprised and pleased.

"Yeah. Well, I haven't really had the time to enjoy it yet anyway. But I am also hoping that you'll be the one making me company when I decide to finally enjoy it."

"Oh." Grant just feels his heart is about to melt. "No need to hope then. Your wish is my command." He just pulls your hair aside and kisses gently your neck.

You swallow a lump, close your eyes for a second and then you turn your face to his. You know that after last night he won't probably try to kiss you again anytime soon, afraid that you react the same way, rejecting him. You know you have to make a move yourself. When you turn your face you find his own less than an inch away, his green eyes revealing some surprise. After a second of deep staring at each other and with your hand still on the back of his head you just pull his face towards yours, his lips finally touching yours. His lips are soft, warm and at first they just brush yours lightly.

This first step of yours gave Grant all the confidence he needed. For a long minute you two just stay there kissing each other. First slowly, like your lips and his were getting to know each other, then the pressure increases, the kiss quickly grows more passionate. Grant's arm on your waist makes you turn around, so you're now lying on top of him, your stomach against his own.

_'Ahhh, what is this... we need to stop...'_ Similar thoughts cross both your minds. Almost like you were telepathically speaking to each other you both slow down the kissing rate till you finally break the kiss and your lips part.

You just rest your head on his shoulder and your hand over his chest_. 'Oh it was just... ugh, perfect.'_

Grant has an arm wrapped around your waist and the other one is moving across your back in a gentle rubbing. _'Ok, I've officially fallen for you... I'm so in trouble...'_

None of you speak. You just stay there drawing imaginary lines over his shirt and Grant's caresses on you alternate between your hair and back.

"What are you thinking?" He almost whispers, never taking his eyes off you.

"Nothing really. You?" You look up to him.

"You don't wanna know." He smiles.

"I don't? If you say so, it's probably true..."

"It is, believe me." He sighs.

You shrug smiling. "Ok." You shift your attention from his chest to his neck. "So many spots. Cute. It's tempting to play 'connect the dots' on you." You run your fingers over his spots on his neck and face.

"Hahah! I had never heard that one before. And believe me, I have heard all sorts of weird stuff."

"Weird stuff? Humpf." You pretend to be offended. "I'm complimenting you, fool. Your spots are cute and adorable." You draw a line over his spots one more time and then you just give tiny little kisses on each of his spots, well, the bigger ones, anyway.

"Oh." He giggles, pleased with your kisses. "Thanks, you can have my spots anytime you like."

"Can I?" You look into his eyes.

He nods. "They're all yours. And no one else's."

"Good." Grinning you can't help but to lean forward and peck his lips quickly.

"Ahhh, you call that a kiss?" He teases you.

"No." You lean forward again and with your lips already brushing his, you mumble, "I call this a kiss." Your lips lock and this time things heat up a bit faster. The kiss becomes more demanding, more invasive, and more passionate. When you start caressing his head at the same time, disheveling completely his hair, he makes a deep moan that breaks the kiss. You don't really care as you are already moving to his neck, kissing it hard at first and then just sucking it. Grant seems to enjoying it thoroughly judging by the sounds coming out of his mouth. He can't help it and he moves his hand from your back to your buttocks. You just move back to his lips again which he accepts, urgent to kiss you again. When his hand moves down to your thigh an annoying and persistent beep blasts from your phone and startles you both, causing you two to pull apart.

"Christ. Damn alarm." You mumble a 'sorry' to Grant and you stand up reaching for your phone and turning it off.

Grant just keeps laying on the couch his hand over his face, his breathing heavy. _'Argh. It should be illegal to leave me here like this. I don't know what made you lose all your shyness or your oh-so-careful, thoroughly over-thought moves but I love it. Oh, and this...'_ He touches the place where you were sucking on his neck.

"Oh, jeez, Grant." You exclaim as you return to the couch and you look at him. You take his hand away from his neck and you see a perfect red hickey forming there. "Sorry about this. I got carried away." You say blushing embarrassed.

He smiles naughtily. "Don't worry about it. It felt good so..." To himself he just thinks, _'oh, you can do all the hickeys you want in me. I'm all yours. And god, was that good...'_

You return the mischievous smile. "It did feel good indeed."

"Next time a little more hidden place will probably be better..." He winks.

You laugh embarrassed with his suggestion. "Oh Grant. Ok, I promise I'll think about it. Anyway, are you making any public appearances today? Because of the Finnick announcement? Either way, please, remind me to cover that thing up for you before you leave."

He giggles entertained with your rant. "Oh oh, chill. Don't worry about it. If necessary I'll put my collar up or use a scarf or I just wear this love bite proudly for everyone to see." He pulls you to his arms again and kisses your cheek hard.

"Oh Grant, a scarf in June?" You laugh loudly. "Anyway, proud or not, that's not something for everyone to see. Seriously, I'll cover it up, ok?"

He nods. "Ok, then. You're the boss."

"Right." You take a deep breath, things have already gone far beyond you had ever thought. You need to regain a little self-control. "Ok, now about important vital things, like food... I guess you must be hungry... Well, I know that you won't refuse some coffee at least..." You grin.

_'Ranting again. Adorable.'_ He just smiles. "You got that right. Coffee sounds like heaven. After you, of course."

"Oh, fool!" You blush, slapping his arm.

"Hahah! Well, how about we take coffee here, just because I'm really in need of that, and then we go out for breakfast? Please?"

"Oh. Ok. Sounds good to me. Come on." You try to stand up but Grant pulls you back.

"I need something first." He's pouting.

"What?" You chuckle amused.

"This." Pulling you tighter in his arms he just presses his lips hard against yours. "Done. We can go now."

You shake your head trying to suppress a happy grin.

You both go to the kitchen and you make some coffee for you two to drink.

"Ok, now I need to go shower and get out of this damn dress." You look at Grant, who is biting his lip because of the suggestion of your words. You ignore it and you notice his clothes all ruffled. "Err, do you want to have a shower too or..."

Grant chuckles. "Shower and then what? Get into these clothes again? No, thanks. You go get yourself ready then we'll stop by my place so I can change, is that ok?"

"Sure, perfect. Meanwhile, you know, make yourself comfortable. I'll try not to take too long."

"Don't worry, we have time. I'll be in the living room watching the movie we were supposed to watch last night, ok?" He grins.

You nod. "Sure." You wink at him as you leave him entertained with his mug of coffee and you go upstairs.

**A/N Any thoughts?**


	27. Early Morning 2

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After taking a relaxing shower and change into some clean clothes you gather all the stuff you need for work and you go downstairs. During this time you couldn't take Grant out of your mind, not even for a second. A stupid, foolish smile seems to be glued to your face. You even considered calling him upstairs to join you in the shower but of course you didn't. You would have to be crazy or at least a bit drunk to ever suggest something like that. When you join him downstairs you have to control yourself to avoid running into his arms and kiss him madly.

The moment he sees you he just smiles. "Hey, gorgeous and amazing as always. Come here." He extends his arm to you so you can join him on the couch.

You grab his hand and you sit next to him, the hickey you made on his neck staring at you. You just lean forward and plant a soft kiss right on the red bruised spot. "Shall we take care of this?"

"Hummm, I'm pretty sure that if you keep kissing it like that, it will eventually vanish..." He grins contented.

"Sure, it will eventually vanish, but it will take at least a week..." You pout.

"Hahah! Don't worry, really." He pulls you in a tight embrace and looks tenderly at you. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am. But first..." You pull away from his arms and you reach for your makeup case and you pick a concealer and a brush. As soon as Grant realizes what you're doing he laughs loudly.

"Seriously?"

You nod. "Please."

"All right." He offers you his neck. You start the process of making the offensive mark disappear. Grant is smiling. "You know that I'm still showering when I get to my place, right?"

"Oh. Right. Worry not, I'll do it again." You grin as you finish. "There, perfect."

"Ok, thanks, but you do realize that if you want this covered up all the time you're gonna have to be with me at least every morning of the next six to ten days, right?" He pulls you back to his arms.

You can't avoid a blush. "What if I just showed you how to do this? There's really no science in applying concealer..."

He chuckles. "I believe you. But hey, it's Wednesday already. Saturday we start our fabulous vacations and we'll be together anyway. So you just have to find some time tomorrow and Friday."

You suddenly remember the vacations. You had been so over the moon this morning that you literally forgot about that. Your families. You both told them you two were just friends. Sure, you are still friends but probably not just friends, or so you hope.

Grant notices your serious thoughtful face. "Hey, beautiful, what's wrong? I was just joking, ok? Of course you don't have to cover this up for me every morning. Don't worry." He caresses your cheek softly.

"It's not that... It's just..." You don't even know how to say it to Grant. You're afraid he thinks you are pressuring him somehow. You remember his reluctance of starting a new relationship when he told you about the break up not even five days ago.

"It's just what? Tell me." He tucks you hair behind your ear and his face shows concern.

"Never mind. I'm stupid, as always." You shrug.

"You're never stupid. You're just mysterious, as always. But hey, whatever is bugging you I want you to know that you can tell me, trust me and count on me, ok?"

"Ok." You nod, still a bit distraught.

"Promise?"

You nod again.

"That's no good, promise me with a kiss. A good one." He pouts.

You roll your eyes, his expression making you smile, and you lean forward to kiss him. Grant rejoices with your kiss, he holds you tight and he doesn't seem very willing to stop kissing you. The butterflies in your stomach return and all of sudden, like a revelation, you realize you are head over heels in love with him. _'What am I getting myself into? Oh well, too late to back away now. I'm fucked up.'_ You remember the last time, and the only time anyway, that you were head over heels with someone. How you put everything you were and had in that relationship and how bad it ended. Well, bad for you anyway. It happened already three years ago and since then you had never been with anyone else. Not even casual dates. You had built some kind of wall around your heart and because of your so called mysterious ways, as Grant likes to call it, you had done just great keeping your heart safe. Till you met him. Grant. In less than two months he managed to break that wall and all so easily and effortlessly get to very center of what you hid and protected the most. And now you're terrified that you'll get hurt, again.

When he stops kissing you he notices a tear building up in your eyes, something you are trying hard to fight. _'Fuck, I never cry easily, why is it the third or fourth time already that this happens because of him?'_ You could almost slap yourself.

"Oh, babe." Grant's face is showing concern. "What's wrong? Now I'm really worrying. Just tell me what is bugging you." After a quick kiss on your forehead he pulls you close to his arms, making you rest your head on his shoulder and giving you little kisses all over your hair.

You can't just tell him the whole truth like that. He would probably freak out. You take a deep breath, "I'm just sad I won't be there tonight with you." It may not be the whole truth but it is true, nonetheless.

"Oh!" He hugs you tight. "I am too. Truly. I would give up on the entire party if it meant I could just stay in with you, in a warm and cozy snuggle like this."

His words put on a grin on your face. You look up to him. "I'll try to be there, ok?"

"Sure. I do hope you can."

"Where is it anyway?"

"Ha, in the end I decided it would be at my place, you know, more private, friendlier environment."

"Oh, sounds good. By the way, speaking of your place, shouldn't we get going? I bet you're dying for a good refreshing shower and clean clothes. Hehe"

"It's fine. Still early. But let's go, the sooner I do that the sooner we eat."

"Kiss?" You ask him before you stand up.

"Always, but only if you promise me you won't cry. Am I such a lousy kisser?" He jokes.

"No, you aren't." You shake your head shyly.

"Come here then." He pulls you back to his arms and you two engage in a long, slow but very passionate kiss.

When you break the kiss Grant just sighs. "Ok, let's go before I lock you up in your own house."

You chuckle at his words and you finally leave the house. You drive your own car as you will need it for later and you follow Grant to his place which is not too far. Not even ten minutes later you arrive at his house.

Before Grant opens the door he says, "Welcome to my humble place. As you know I have two roomates. Rob is most likely inside but Willa is away on tour. Anyway, don't worry, they're nice."

You nod and you both get in. The moment Grant closes the door a voice shouts: "Grant, bro! Is that you? Are you alive?"

Grant turns to you rolling his eyes. "That's Rob." Then he shouts back. "No, I'm a zombie now. I'm here to attack you!"

You burst into laughter and you follow Grant to the living room. There you find Rob, a guy around your age, sitting on the couch, eating breakfast and watching some sports channel.

"Grant, you naughty, where have..." Rob paralyzes for a moment looking at you both, a spoon stuck in his mouth_. 'Oh, so this is the one you have been raving about... And I can see why...'_

"Right, Rob. Good morning to you too." Grant seems very amused with Rob's surprised look. "Haha! Don't be rude. Take that spoon out of your mouth and greet our guest."

"Hi, good morning." You smile shyly.

Rob takes the spoon out of his mouth. "Hi, good morning." He finally pulls himself together and stands up. He extends his hand to you. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rob."

Grant introduces you and you shake hands with Rob. "Nice to meet you too. Sorry to bother..."

"Oh silly, you're not bothering." Grant wraps an arm around your waist and kisses your cheek, smiling tenderly.

Rob chuckles a little embarrassed."Yeah, no problem at all. So you guys wanna have breakfast or something?"

Grant shakes his head. "No, we're heading out for breakfast. I just need to take a shower first and change clothes." Grant then turns to you. "I'll be quick, ok?"

You nod and you sit down on the couch. Rob is still with a bewildered expression and he follows Grant out of the living room. "Hey, Grant, hang a sec."

While already on Grant's bedroom Rob just stares at him eyes wide opened.

"What?"

"What? Jeez, Grant. You spent the night away and now you come to shower and change clothes and you bring her with you."

"So...? Your point is...?"

"You never admitted it but she is the reason you broke up with Hannah, right?"

"No, I would break up with Hannah anyway."

"But you like her, don't you? Well, she's stunning."

Grant grins. "She is, isn't she? And not only that. She' so... I don't, know, so... perfect."

Rob laughs. "Right. What I know is that you two were completely drooling over each other. Seriously, how do you make all the girls and some guys drool over you? Hahah!"

"Well, first, she's not 'all the girls' and she doesn't drool over me like you're saying. She's a whole different level. Second, I guess it's my natural charm." Both guys laugh.

"Ok, so... how's the-whole-different-level sex?" Rob raises an eyebrow curious.

Grant squeeks. "Asshole! Respect! Look, I know you liked Hannah, you're friends with her and all, but understand this, this girl had nothing to do with my break up, things with Hannah were not good even before I met her. Yes, I like her, I like her a lot, more than I thought, actually. So, you're gonna be nice to her, you hear me? Or I'll kick you out of the house. Don't say anything stupid to her. I'm serious."

"Oh relax, bro."

"Right, I'm hitting the shower." He disappears inside the bathroom.

A few minutes later Rob is joining you again in the living room.

"Grant will be here quickly, ok?" He says smiling.

"Oh sure." You never feel very at ease with people you don't know. Fortunately to you Rob doesn't seem to be the talking type either and he just disappears out of the living room.

Ten minutes later Grant appears. Beautiful and gorgeous as always. He sits right next to you and puts an arm around you shoulder. "Hey. Did Rob annoy you?"

"No, actually he hasn't been here." You bite you lip, trying hard to control your urge of just assaulting Grant. His scent, his wet hair, his touch are driving you crazy.

Grant sighs. "Never mind him. Anyway, I'm ready. Shall we? I'm starving now. I know a place not far from here. We can just walk, ok?"

"Ok, sounds good."

Before you stand up Grant just pulls you all of a sudden into a kiss. You take the chance to kiss him back passionately as you desired so much. When you break away Grant is almost panting and he looks at you half surprised half pleased.

You take your eyes off him, feeling suddenly embarrassed not only because of his stare but because of your eagerness kissing him.

Grant just stands up and pulls your hand, muttering, "ok, let's go before I lose my mind."

You smile at his words and you both get out of the house.

While walking to the place you are having breakfast you and Grant are holding hands. It was his initiative, just like the sudden stops he makes just to kiss your lips for a second. You suddenly remember the few times you saw Grant and Hannah together and you recall his repulsive ways towards her public displays of affection. Now he's just acting completely in the opposite way. This thought makes you smile, of course, and you just let of his hand so you can wrap an arm around his waist and pull him close to you. He responds with his arm around your shoulders and after that you just walk for a few more minutes in silence but with major grins on your faces.

While already in the coffee shop, you two are sitting waiting for your order. Grant holds your hand over the table. "You're very quiet..."

You sigh. _'If you only knew the turmoil inside my mind and heart...'_ You try to smile. "I'm fine, really. Probably just need some food to raise my blood sugar levels."

"Haha! Right."

The waitress brings your order. Not even two minutes after you start eating two girls enter the place.

"Fuck." Grant blurts out annoyed.

You look immediately behind you and you see Hannah and one of her friends, precisely the bitch one of the other night.


	28. Awww

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You are eating breakfast with Grant when Hannah and one of her friends arrive.

Grant is visibly annoyed and you just put your hand over your face and you shake your head. "Lovely, that's all I needed now..."

Grant holds your hand over the table. You're not sure if such gestures are good considering the situation and you try to take your hand away. Grant doesn't let you and he grabs your hand tightly. "No, I'm not doing anything differently just because she's here."

"Grant, please, let's not flare up anything. I want peace. I have no strength or will for any kind of weird scenes."

"Ok. I understand." He concedes and releases your hand.

Hannah and her friend stare for a moment at both of you with some scornful looks and then they walk by you without saying a word. They take the empty table next to you.

"Do you want to leave?" Grant asks you.

You shake your head. "No, only if you want to."

He shrugs. "Suppose we can finish eating then."

Then you hear Hannah's friend raising her voice on purpose. "Maybe we shouldn't come here, I don't like the environment..." She glances your table.

You roll your eyes to Grant and he does the same.

"Seriously Hannah, are you sure you wanna stay here next to cheating bastards and home wrecker bitches?"

"Oh, knock it off, please. Stop." Hannah says embarrassed.

You grind your teeth, trying hard to hold yourself, to refrain from just standing up and slap that stupid girl.

Grant seems to be going through the same feelings and emotions you are. His face is tense, he takes a deep breath and without any notice he stands up and walks to the next table.

"I always knew you were stupid, I just never knew it was this much. Oh no, shut up, you've said too much already, now you listen," he doesn't let the stupid friend talk, "I never cheated on Hannah and she knows it, as she also knows why we're no longer together. Get your facts straight before you say bullshit and offend people who have nothing to do with this."

The friend laughs. "Right, you want me to believe that you had nothing with her," she looks at you disgusted, "while you were still with Hannah?"

"Look, I'm not gonna stay here wasting my time on you." Grant then looks at Hannah. "You should either pick your friends better or tell them the story straight."

Hannah's face is stiff. "He's right, Kate. But hey, Grant, don't expect me to be all smiles and sweets."

"I don't. I would rather we stay friends but if you think it's not possible, fine. Whatever. Just control your big-mouthed friends. Ok, enough of debauchery. I'm sick already. I'm going. Bye." He turns his back at them and starts walking in your direction again.

"Go, go back to your call girl." The obnoxious friend snaps.

Hannah opens her eyes and slaps her arm. "Seriously, stop. Leave them alone."

Grant stops for a moment and you can see he's furious and about to explode. Before things get any worse you just stand up pulling Grant's hand. "Don't say anything else. Let's just go. Please."

You can still hear the girl snapping, "Bitch."

Grant is about to go back to their table but you literally drag him. "No, please. Don't. Let's go." You are flushing as some people have started to look at you.

Thankfully you had already paid so you and Grant just walk out quickly.

After walking for almost a block in silence Grant finally stops in secluded corner. "That fucking nasty bitch!"

You look at him, you have never seen him so furious and angry. You just wrap and arm around his waist and you pull him into a tight embrace. "It's ok. Calm down." Sure, you are also upset but nothing compared to Grant. You despised that girl so her words had little effect on you. After the initial fury you just started feeling pity for this Kate girl and mostly embarrassment for her and for her stupid words. Even Hannah was embarrassed by her own friend.

Grant hugs you back hard, and as you caress slowly his hair he just mutters, "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve to hear any of that."

"Don't worry, it's fine. That girl clearly has issues. Never mind." You kiss his cheek repeatedly with tiny little kisses.

Grant just stays there for a while in your arms. When you start to feel your neck getting wet you realize he's crying_. 'Oh no. Don't, please, if you cry I'll cry too.'_ You just stay there holding him, feeling now a little lost, without knowing what to do or say.

When he lifts his head and looks up you see his eyes all red and puffy. "Please, tell me you won't just run away from me..."

Now you can't really help a tear forming in your eyes. His face is just too heartbreaking. "Oh Grant, why would I?" A single tear is running down your left cheek.

"Because I only bring you trouble. So sorry." He wipes the tear off your face with his thumb in a gentle caress.

"Don't say that. You don't bring me any trouble. This is not your fault."

"Of course it is. If you weren't with me this wouldn't happen. Besides, this morning you even cried while kissing me. Why?"

You flush. He knows there's more to it than you just said. "I told you why."

"You did, but it wasn't just that. I think I know you already quite well and you wouldn't cry just because you're not seeing me one single night. It does flatter me, of course, but I know it's not just that."

"Never mind." You shrug embarrassed.

"Oh, I do mind. I care about you and if I did or do something that makes you cry you have to tell me what it is so I can change it."

"It's not something you did. It's a long story that goes way back and it's not about you. I won't tell you, not now anyway, I don't wanna freak you out. Please, forget it." Your eyes are filling up again.

He looks at you very surprised. His own tears are gone. Then he just hugs you strongly. "Sorry, baby. I won't. But you know you can tell me anything. When you are ready."

"Ok." You take a deep breath and you just hug him for some time. Then you pull away you look at him. "Can I kiss you?"

Grant lets out a sad chuckle. "If you can kiss me? Do you need to ask?" Shaking his head smiling he just leans forward and kisses you. First softly then much more passionately. The sound of someone passing by makes you two break away.

"Right. So, shall we head back?" Grant looks nervously at his watch.

"Sure. Are you late?"

"No, I was worried about you, but you still have time." He grins and holds your hand as you two proceed to go the same way back to his place.

"So, tell me, have you already packed for our vacations or do you still need my help on that matter?" He teases you to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I have already unpacked from Australia so that's a start." You joke. His good old teasing ways instantly improve your mood.

He laughs loudly. "Right. A good start. Or maybe you should have just let it stay like that and take that same untouched suitcase to our trip." You both laugh loudly till a little scream gets louder than your laughter.

You see in front of you two teenage girls about fifteen or sixteen, you think, and they seem all excited, over enthusiastic, almost hysterical. And they are staring at you. Not exactly you. They are staring at Grant and they just glance you in a curious, analyzing way. You notice one of them glaring your hand and Grant's hand intertwined.

You just hear Grant whispering, "oh dear..." And a second after that the girls are jumping in front of you two.

"Hi... You're Grant Gustin, right?" The blond girl asks, with a mix of excitement and bashfulness at the same time.

You roll your eyes trying hard not to laugh as you realize the girls are probably Grant's fans.

Grant smiles. "Yeah... I am... And I appear to be in disadvantage... You two are...?" His smile is irresistible.

The two girls immediately blush. The blond girl seems to be the talker one. "Oh. I'm Gaby and she's Erin. We just... well, we are your fans and... then... when we saw you we just went all 'oh my god' and... well, we were wondering if you could just... like, take a photo with us?" She raises her eyebrows, like she's afraid of Grant's answer.

The brunette girl breaks her silence and just adds, "We don't want to bother you and your... friend or anything..."they both glance you with a fearful expression.

You smile, extremely amused, "No problem." You release Grant's hand and you step aside.

Grant winks quickly at you which makes the girls squeak together. "Aww!"

"Ok, so shall we take the photo?" Grant keeps his seducing, attractive smile.

"Oh sure!" Gaby the blond takes out her phone from her bag and commands Erin the brunette to put herself next to Grant. Erin shyly does as she's told and when Grant puts an around her shoulders she just flushes like a red tomato. You chuckle thinking you had serious competition in the art of blushing.

"Done! Lovely! Let's change!" Gaby squeaks again, very excited. She hands the phone to Erin and she puts herself next to Grant with her arm around his waist. Clearly she wasn't as shy as her friend Erin.

"Ok, it's good." Erin says calling her friend back.

"Let me see!" Gaby takes the phone and nods, approving. Then she turns to Grant. "Thank you so much, sorry for this..." She interrupts her sentence because Erin is poking her arm with a small notebook and a pen in her hands. Gaby takes it from her hands and looks at Grant again. "Oh, could you please sign this for us? Please, I swear it's the last thing we ask you."

Grant grins extremely entertained. "No problem." He takes the notebook, writes a short message and he signs it. Then he writes another short message on another sheet and he signs it. "One for each one of you." He hands back the notebook with a sly wink, and you could almost swear the girls were about to faint.

They quickly read the messages and they giggle hysterically and nervously. "Awww! Thank you so much!" Gaby hands the notebook to Erin and asks, "I loved your work on Glee. Are you coming back to season four?"

Grant shrugs smiling. "I have literally no idea. Honestly."

"Are you gonna be Finnick?" Erin the brunette asks all of a sudden.

Grant shrugs again smiling. "Who knows?"

The girls giggle again excitedly. "Oh my god. You'd be perfect. I hope you are!" Gaby claps her hands very excited.

"Errr, Gaby..." Erin taps her friend's arm. "Let's not bother them anymore..."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Thanks again, it was so good to meet you."

Grant chuckles. "Likewise. And thanks for your support." He starts walking towards you.

The girls just smile foolishly and Gaby pokes Erin's arm repeatedly. She whispers in Erin's ear. "I'm telling you, it's the girl from that picture with Kevin. Hannah is history."

As you notice the girls are still standing there all giggles and whispers you turn to them. "Do you want me to take a photo of you two together with Grant?"

Grant looks at your surprised and amused.

The girls look at each other bewildered and then Gaby turns to you opening her eyes wide. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

You shrug smiling. "Of course not. Grant, do you mind?"

Grant tries hard not to laugh. "No, I don't mind."

He walks over the girls, puts himself between them and wraps an arm around each one of them. "Ok, we're ready. Fire away." He grins.

The girls are all flushed, even Gaby. You take Gaby's phone which she hands to you and eventually you take the photo. Well, two photos.

"You have two. Both great. Choose whatever you prefer." You say smiling as you hand the girl her phone back.

They both look at photos and Gaby says excited, "awww, amazing. Thank you, so much. Both of you. Can we tweet this?" Erin's expression is as eager as Gaby's.

Grant nods. "Sure. Tweet away." He winks at the girls again, "And I might just retweet that amazing photo."

The girls squeal, "Haaa! Seriously?" Erin has her eyes opened wide.

Grant laughs. "Sure, why not?" He gets closer to you and he takes your hand in his. "Just mention me so I can see it."

Gaby nods frenetically and Erin looks at you two holding hands. She smiles coyly, "ok, sorry to bother you two. Thank you."

With a final wink at them Grant pulls you back to your path home and you turn your backs at the girls who are now screaming hysterically and jumping around.

When you two are already far enough from the girls so you can't hear or see them, Grant just bursts into laughter.

"Amazing fans you have." You giggle.

"Sure, and now they're probably your fans too." He laughs again leaning to kiss your cheek. "Seriously now, you were great. Thank you."

You shrug a bit shyly. "It's ok."

"Right. You didn't have to be all nice and offer to take the photo and yet you did." He doesn't say anything to you so he won't upset you by mentioning Hannah's name but he remembers to himself how Hannah was always annoyed when fans approached him.

"It's fine really, not a big deal. Well, to me anyway, but to them it must have been the time of their lives."

"Right. And you're adorable. As always. I demand a kiss now. I don't care who's watching." Without waiting for you to reply he just pulls you swiftly to his arms and kisses you passionately.

When he pulls apart you are almost breathless. "Jeez, Grant."

"Yeah, I know. Jeez to you too. Ok, let's just keep on walking before the police arrest us for public indecency."

You can't avoid a slight blush. "Hahah! Right. By the way, weren't you supposed to retweet the girls' photo?" You giggle.

Grant laughs. "Just cause the photographer is amazing." He takes his phone out of his pocket and goes through his mentions. He quickly finds the tweet from the girls with the photo of the three of them. He reads it and he laughs. "Hahah! Not sure I can just retweet this... Well, not without with your approval anyway." He looks at you raising an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why?" You mimic the eyebrow raise.

"Hasn't your phone buzzed? Anyway, read it." He hands you the phone so you can see it.

You read the tweet filled with curiosity. _'Ah we just met the great Grant Gustin! Thanks to _'your_username'_ for taking the pic. Gorgeous and super nice pair. 3'_

"Oh my god." You look at Grant blushing a bit handing him back the phone.

He's smiling. "Do I hit the retweet button?" He notices you are a bit reluctant. "Hey, I won't if you don't want me to."

You take a deep breath. _'So, I'm the one deciding if you tell the world we are a 'pair'?' _You look at him. "Do you feel comfortable with that?"

"With what?" He frowns puzzled.

"Are we a 'pair'? Are you assuming we are a pair for everyone to know it?" You just roll your eyes to yourself_. 'Stupid. Why would you ask that? What about that whole story of not pressuring him?'_

"I don't know about you but I could even make a video right here with you, kissing you and showing it to everyone who would want to see it. I won't, of course, because I know you wouldn't want that and I respect it."

You feel your heart jumping like crazy. _'What does he mean by that?'_ You find yourself incapable of saying anything.

Grant just pulls you into his arms into a tight embrace. "It's ok. Don't worry. I'm not doing it. I'll just send the girls a DM explaining why I didn't retweet the photo."

"Thanks." Somehow that tranquilizes you. You haven't even assumed to each other what your arrangement is, let alone boasting something like that on twitter.

"No need to thank me. I would never do anything against your will. Besides, the last thing I want is to get you any more trouble. You've already had your share because of me. No way you need my crazy fans harassing you and stalking you."

You hug him tight. "You don't bring me trouble but thanks. I prefer it that way."

Grant caresses your hair softly. "Of course you do. That's the way you are and I love it. Now let me take care of this." He sends a message to the girls telling them why he wasn't retweeting the photo and almost immediately the girls delete the initial tweet and make a new one with no reference to you. Grant then retweets the photo and sends them a 'thank you' message.

"Well, guess these are the good type of fans. Well, they loved you so of course they are the good type of fans."

You chuckle. "Right. Maybe because you are nice to them."

"I try to." He just holds your hand again. "Shall we resume our walk?"

"Sure. I need to get on my way too. I need to prepare some stuff before the actual class."

"Ok, let's go."

Ten minutes after, with Grant asking you about your work, you reach his house again.

"So you're not coming in?" He pouts.

"No, I really have to go..." You pout back at him.

"Hahah! Oh god, I'm gonna miss you." He sighs. "Please, keep in touch and you know... I'm gonna be here tonight waiting for you to show up. No pressure of course." He lets your hand go and wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you closer.

"I'll try to come. Good luck this afternoon. I'm sure your phone won't stop ringing after the Finnick announcement." You smile putting your arms around his neck.

"Maybe. But the only phone call I'm interested in is yours." Without giving you time to answer he's leaning forward to your lips.

After some moments of passionate kissing with a million butterflies on your stomach you two finally pull apart. Grant just caresses your cheek softly. "Promise me you'll try to come? Even if it's only for five minutes?"

You feel goose bumps all over your body and the butterflies on your stomach have just gone wild. "I promise. And I hope it's for more than five minutes."

He immediately smiles. "It's for all the time you want, really." He leans to kiss you again.

You hold tight to his neck and you kiss him back more loving than ever.

Then he just grabs your hand and walks you to your car parked a few yards away.

"Well, thanks for everything, the dinner, the sleep over, the coffee, the breakfast, the patience with the fans, everything. And more important the company."

You smile shyly. "No need to thank me."

He grins and then slowly he gets closer to you, lets go of your hand and wraps both his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him. He then leans and whispers in your ear, "you're good to hold."

More shivers run through your spine. You feel yourself melting in his arms. You almost lose the strength on your knees you put your arms around his neck. "You too."

Grant smiles like a fool and looks at you sweetly before leaning towards your lips. You immediately tighten the grip on each other. The kiss is slow and soft. Grant then moves to your ear again and mutters, "you're good to kiss." As he plants a soft kiss on your neck he thinks to himself, _'and I'm completely head over heels in love. I'm so, so, so much in trouble.'_

"You too." You retribute the kiss on his neck. _'Oh, you're a life ruiner indeed. I'm starting to think and feel this is way beyond what I felt three years ago. Damn.'_

"Mmm, sweet." Grant is still smiling like a fool. "So, we'll keep in touch?"

"Sure." You nod nervously.

"Perfect." He kisses your lips again.

"Oh dear, you need to let me go." You sound almost desperate.

Grant giggles. _'Are you also feeling what am I? I think you are...'_ He pulls away from you. "You're right. Otherwise this will be just torture. Last kiss, I promise."

After a very quick peck on your lips he opens the door of your car. "Safe travel."

"Thanks." With a deep sigh you get inside and he closes the door. You start the engine and you finally leave.


	29. Whoops

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After you leave for work Grant gets inside his house.

"ROB!" He shouts. He's not very happy.

Rob appears. "You're back already?"

Grant's face is tense. "Bastard. You tipped Kate, didn't you? You told her I was going to that place and you told her I had company. DIDN'T YOU?"

Rob opens his eyes surprised. "Heeeyyy, calm down..."

"At least admit it! Jeez. Hannah would not do something like this, besides I went to that place specifically because I knew Hannah never liked going there. So, I'm calmly eating breakfast and who do I see coming in? Fucking Kate and Hannah. Coincidence? Of course not. Why did you do it?"

"I may have slipped it to Kate when she called me while you were showering... But I never thought she would go there."

Grant laughs ironically. "Of course you didn't, you never think, do you? I told you what Kate tried to do on Kevin's birthday party, you know how nasty she is. Yeah, sorry, she's your friend, but she's a bitch. And you still told her that. Thank you very much. I really don't need any enemies when I already have friends like you."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Really. What did she do anyway?"

"She said the most horrible things, accusing me of cheating on Hannah and mostly just offending someone who has nothing to do with this. Seriously, I could kill you right now. Fortunately I'm in love with most awesome girl ever and things were not out of control. Well, not too much anyway, thanks to her calmness. I swear, if you, your despicable friend Kate or anyone tries to mess up my thing with her again I honestly don't know what I'm capable of doing."

"Look, I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah. Don't even dream about telling Kate about my party here tonight. If I see her I swear I'll kick her out." Grant just storms off to his bedroom, slamming the door hard.

"Whoops..."

* * *

Since you left Grant this morning you spent the time always busy with something. Even though you are missing him already you are relieved to be this time apart. At least you can think clearly, something rather difficult to do when he's all over you, kissing you, teasing you or saying things that simply make your head spin.

You are now having dinner with your friend Ashley. Her boyfriend Will was with his family and she had reserved the whole night for you two. After all this will be the only time you two are together after she leaves again to New York.

Not even ten minutes have passed since you two sat down and she's already bringing Grant to the conversation. Of course, you were expecting it. You told her you have been with Grant these days. Not with many details but she knows you two have seen each other. But your confidences stopped in the day of the audition. She knows nothing about the dinner date of last night and certainly not about the events that followed. And they were quite a few. She is already too excited and you can't even imagine how she will react when you tell her about the recent events.

"Soooo, how's our Finnick?" Ashley whispers the last word.

"Oh, he's fine." You shrug.

"Jeez, so much for enthusiasm. Ok, if you think you are not telling me anything about him you couldn't be more mistaken. I wanna hear it all. The audition was on Monday, what happened yesterday? Did you see him?" Her eyes sparkle.

You take a deep breath and you tell her about the dinner and how you got drunk and how he tried to kiss you.

"Oh my god, finally some action! Or kinda. Why did you pull away? The guy was trying to kiss you, for fuck's sake! I know when you get drunk you get all fuzzy and dizzy but seriously? Oh my. And then? He took you home?"

You keep your narrative, telling her how he ended up spending the night at your place.

"Oh my fucking god! Are you telling me he spent the entire fucking night in the same couch you were and nothing happened? What is your life? A fucking Disney movie?"

"Jeez, calm down. Tone down the swearing." You giggle as some people looked strangely at you and Ashley.

"Seriously, I'm baffled. Why? Why can't you two just ravish each other?" She sounds almost desperate.

"Ok, can I continue this or what?"

"Sure, but please surprise me. I'm getting bored with all this."

You then tell her what happened next, Grant's massage which makes Ashley's eyes glow. You keep talking without letting her speak and you mention the kiss and even the hickey on his neck. It seems Ashley's eyes are about to come out of their orbits.

"AHHHHH! Finally! Jesus. So, it was good, uh? Of course it was, I just don't know what took you two so long... Oh my, the sexual tension... Ahhh, what happened next after that hickey? Oh by the way, nice move, uh? Marking your guy already. Clever girl." She claps her hands excited.

"Oh, Ashley. It in the heat of the moment. Poor guy, now he's carrying that for god knows how many days..."

"Hhaha! you worried? Let him carry it. It suits him. So tell me, the kiss was perfect, the guy is perfect. What happened next after your stupid alarm ruined the moment? Finally some x-rated action?" She grins raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry to disappoint..." You finally tell her the rest of the events, including Hannah and friend, the fans and specially your doubts.

"Oh, my dear. That fucking bitch. If I ever meet that crazy lunatic you better hold me otherwise there will be blood!" Ashley is enraged. She drinks from her glass and then her face softens. "Well, as for your doubts... I understand... I know where you coming from but from everything you have just told me it's more than obvious that the guy is crazy about you."

"Trevor was also crazy about me and then..."

"Ok, I understand that what you've been through with that guy was rough. I was by your side through it all, the good and the bad moments. But it was three years ago. You haven't had anyone in your life after him, don't you think it's about time to finish the mourning and celibacy period?"

"Of course it is about time. But I'm always thinking, what if he gets tired of me? What if he wakes up one morning and decides that he no longer wants to be with me?"

"Shhh, silly girl, you don't know that and besides, almost everyone has that kind of doubts. Don't you think sometimes I wonder if Will and I are gonna be together forever? I do. It comes with every relationship."

"I know, but this wasn't supposed to happen." You try hard to contain a tear.

"What wasn't supposed to happen?"

"Falling in love." You mumble embarrassed.

Ashley just smiles. "Ah. You admit it. You are in love."

"And it's the scariest thing ever. Why couldn't I just have some fun with the guy, no scary shit like this involved?"

Ashley laughs. "Hahah! You? Just having fun? You were never that type of girl. Tell me, how many guys have you been with since you were born?"

You smirk. "Two."

Ashley grins. "Right. One when you were sixteen, your high school sweetheart, you guys even planned your own wedding. It was sweet teen love but it was love. Then only four years later Trevor. And it was love all right. Are you telling me you just wanted to have fun with Grant? Of course not. If that was the case you wouldn't even be with him. "

"Maybe."

"Haha! Not maybe. Now seriously, you need to stop worrying and just enjoy it. Besides I'm not gonna let him hurt you in any way, you can be sure of that."

You just have to laugh. "Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I have my ways." She winks.

"Right. You do."

"Yes, I do. So, what about now? When are you going to see him? Tomorrow? Friday? Only on Saturday for your romantic trip?" She grins.

"Oh, the trip. That's another thing that's making me crazy. I had tons of work convincing my folks that the boy coming with me is just a friend and now..."

"Oh, and now he's your boyfriend. What's the problem?"

"Ha, clearly you don't know my parents very well. My father will fall on Grant like a hawk on its prey. He's always been super protective and after the Trevor incident he just got worse. Believe me, Grant will freak out and I'm gonna be surprised if he doesn't run away back to LA after the first day with my parents."

"Can't you control your parents a little? As crazy as Grant might be about you, you guys are only just starting a relationship now... You can't just pressure the guy like that."

"I know. Why do you think I'm driving myself crazy over this? I'll try to tame them a bit. Well, my father at least... My mother is easy."

"What if you guys just pretend to be only friends while in Florida? I mean, things will probably be easier, your parents will probably just go a lot softer with Grant and yourself." Ashley grins.

"Yeah. I've thought about that myself. Just not sure how Grant will react to that option. In fact I have no idea of what approach he's gonna want to take. Maybe he agrees with that, maybe he doesn't. I have no clue. And I'm afraid I might hurt his feelings or something by suggesting it..."

"Awww, that's sweet. But you really need to be able to talk to him. In fact, I think you should give him the heads up, tell him what might be expecting him in Florida with your parents so he can be prepared. It's the least you can do. Do you care for him or not?"

"Of course I do. I'll try to talk to him about it... But that means I'll probably have to tell him about Trevor... Damn."

"So he doesn't know about it? Anything?"

"No, of course not."

"Hummm, ok. Soooo, let's just make a pause here in the serious stuff and talk about exciting stuff. If I got it right the wildest things between you and Grant were, one, he massaging every inch of your back, oh, and nice choice of dress by the way, two, mutual neck kissing, three, you giving him a hickey, four, his hand on your ass and thigh. Am I right?"

You giggle blushing with her description. "Jeez, Ash, were you recording every single word of mine? That's pretty accurate."

"I've got a good memory. Anyway, when is this developing? You know..."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Ash!" You giggle.

"Ahhh, come on, you need to know what's it like with him. I'm sure it will be great given the chemistry between you two but really, you just need to know. After all, you are in love with him, you said so yourself. Isn't that one of your requisites for sex? Hahah!" Ashley laughs amused. "And seriously, with that body of his, who wouldn't want to bang that?!" She laughs again.

You shake your head chuckling embarrassed.

"Right, so when it's that happening? When are you seeing him again?"

You blush. "Well, just because I see him it doesn't mean that will happen..."

"Ok, you're saving it for when you two are together in New York, right? Seems good to me. Besides, you're sharing the same hotel room. It's gotta happen."

You sigh. The thought makes you nervous. You haven't been with anyone for over three years and even though sometimes you just feel like you could ravish Grant there's always an invisible force that makes you control yourself.

"Hahaha! Don't sigh. Just let it happen, don't over-think it. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll try to."

"So where's your prince charming? Maybe busy with all the buzz concerning the announcement of his cast as Finnick?" Ashley giggles.

"Probably. The entertainment news business was rejoicing over that this afternoon. I'm sure it kept Grant occupied. Now he's just having a party for friends at his place to celebrate."

"What? A party for his friends to celebrate? And you're not there?!" Ashley was shocked.

"Well, I told him I was busy. See, I had already this thing with you and I wouldn't bail on you. After all it's the last time we see each other before you leave again..."

"Aww! Thank you. I love you and you're my best friend but you could have told me about his party! I would totally understand. See, I just want you to be happy and if it's with Grant that you're happy you should be with him. Ok, we're leaving. Time for you to see Grant and Grant to see you. WAITER!" She calls the waiter rapidly and excitedly to ask for the check.

"Jesus, Ashley. Calm down." You giggle embarrassed as the waiter almost jumped by Ashley's shout.

Fortunately you were already almost finishing dinner so the only thing missing was dessert.

"Ah, don't whine about it. Your dessert tonight will be Grant. HAHA!" Ashley laughs happily as you two head for your car.

"Oh oh, why are you not taking me home?" Ashley asks when she notices you're going in a different direction.

"Well, aren't you coming with me to Grant's party?"

"Ha. I thought you wanted to be alone with him..."

"Hahah! Ashley, sometimes you just make me laugh. It's a party. Lots of people will be there. Many of them you already know so, no, I'm not gonna be alone with him, well not now anyway, and yes, you're coming with me."

"Ok, then. You know me, I never say no to a party. Are the Warblers gonna be there?" Her eyes sparkle.

You burst into laughter. "At least some of them, I guess."

"Good."

"Will, your amazing boyfriend, would love to know about this..." You joke.

"Haha! Well, I just need something to feast my eyes on while you're busy with Grant."

You shake your head laughing. "You're hopeless."

**A/N I was here thinking, it's not for the next chapter just yet, but does anyone here want a smut chapter? Yeahhh or nahhh, cause it's just mehhh? I'm open to suggestions.**


	30. Uptown Girl

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You and Ashley are arriving at Grant's place for his Finnick's celebration party.

"Judging by the number of cars here, this is a party all right." Ashley giggles.

After finding a place to park you two head for the house. Out in the front porch you find Max and Lindsay, both all smiles with cheesy looks at each other, engaged in a deep conversation and holding hands.

"Ha, I didn't know those two were dating!" Ashley comments excitedly.

You frown amused. "Neither did I..."

You walk in their direction and as soon as they notice you they immediately release each other's hands.

"Heyy, you are here." Lindsay says embarrassed.

"Yeahhh..." You smile slyly at them both, raising an eyebrow. "Having fun you two?"

Max is also a bit embarrassed. "Sure."

You chuckle because they are so uneasy. "Ahh, come on. Why all the shyness? It's me here, not your parents. Go back to holding hands."

"Haaa, it's nothing like that!" Lindsay flushes.

Max nods. "Yeah, we're just tallking..."

You were about to laugh but then you remember being in the same situation with Grant, while you were still friends, and people assuming something you were not and you just smile at them sympathetically. "Ok. Right. I'll let you two talk. Where's our Finnick?"

"He's inside. Last time I checked he was singing 'Uptown Girl' with some of the Warblers that are also here." Both Max and Lindsay laugh loudly.

"Oh dear." You chuckle imagining the situation.

Lindsay nods. "Yeah, and right before they started Grant said, and I quote, 'my uptown girl is not here just yet but I'll sing and dedicate this to her anyway, cause she's just amazing'."

You open your eyes wide. "Oh fucking dear. How much have you guys let him drink already?"

Lindsay laughs. "Oh, he's pretty much sober, believe me."

Max raises his eyebrow smiling, "so, is his uptown girl finally here?"

You roll your eyes blushing. "Who knows who he's referring to..."

Ashley is chuckling quietly with a hand over her face.

Max and Lindsay laugh loudly. "Right, cause he has not spent the entire night so far rambling about you," he says.

"Yeah, what kind of sorcery have you cast on him?" Lindsay grins.

Now it's your time to take your hands to your face, like you're trying to hide your red cheeks. "Oh my god, you guys are joking, right?" It seems to you that either they are teasing you and making that up or Grant is definitely drunk.

"Hahah! Ok, I may have exaggerated a bit in the rambling part but the Uptown Girl dedication was all true." Max smiles.

"Yeah." Lindsay nods smiling too.

Ashley finally speaks after laughing hard. "So, are you two saying we have just missed a performance by Grant and the Warblers?!" She pouts.

Max chuckles. "Well, I'm sure they will do it all over again if the actual uptown girl shows up."

Ashley turns to you clapping her hands very excited. "Let's gooooo, please?"

"Oh dear." You roll your eyes. "Ok, let's go. You guys staying?"

Max and Lindsay look quickly at each other and Max says amused, "Yeah, we're staying, we've seen enough performances for the night."

You shake your head. "Jeez. Not sure I wanna go inside."

Ashley pulls your hand. "Of course you do, Prince Charming is waiting for you."

"And he's not happy you have kept him waiting for so long." Lindsay says this very seriously only to stuck her tongue out to you and laugh. "Hahah! Right, you will make his night, that's for sure."

With you rolling your eyes again, Ashley is already knocking on the door. "Somebody open this door! Emergency!"

"Jeez, Ashley." You laugh at her enthusiasm.

"911, what's your emergency?" Kevin opens the door with a serious face.

You just burst into laughter. "Oh my god, what is wrong with all of you? This seems like a mental institution!"

"Sorry, we do not run a mental institution here but I'm sure we can arrange something for you..." Dianna pops up from behind Kevin with the same serious face.

"Hahha, you're all crazy!" You laugh loudly.

Kevin and Dianna eventually start laughing too. "Come in, you two."

You and Ashley walk inside and immediately then Dianna pulls you to a corner.

"Seriously, I know I've been very busy and all but when were you actually thinking of telling me that you are officially dating Grant?!" She opens her eyes widely. "It started when he got back from Canada, right?"

You sigh. "Oh Di, I'd love to tell you the whole thing but I don't think I can now."

"But I still wanna hear it. I should have known when you two left Kevin's birthday party alone and then at your place you were all over each other. Sorry I've been so busy with work... But I'm so happy! You two make the most gorgeous, sweet, adorable couple ever!" Dianna hugs you very close. "I always knew you two would end up together."

You are still taken by surprise with all this. _'So, I am now officially dating Grant?'_ Your head starts spinning and you start to feel really anxious.

"Haha, your face! Don't worry, I'm not holding you anymore. Let's take you to Grant." Dianna grabs your hand and you follow her to the living room.

The moment you walk in Dianna just shouts. "Uptown girl is here!"

Literally everyone in the room looks at you and you instantly just hide your face behind your two hands. "Oh my god!"

You just hear a lot of cheering, clapping and shouts but you don't even try to look between your fingers. Your remain with your eyes closed and your hands hiding your face.

"Why hide such a beautiful face?" Grant's voice is soft and just brings the usual emotions and feelings in you the moment you hear it. Butterflies fill your stomach, your heart rate raises, goose bumps all over your skin and shivers run through your spine. Then you feel his hands pulling your own away from your face. You open your eyes and you can't help but smile when you see Grant's lovely face in front of you pouting.

"Oh Grant." You chuckle blushing and without any warning his lips are pressed against yours, his arms around you and the cheering from the room becomes almost deafening. Your head is in turmoil and you feel extremely embarrassed and nervous.

You are almost running out of air to breathe when he pulls apart. "I'm so happy you're here. I missed you so much." He whispers in your ear.

His words are precisely the trigger that was missing to push you over the top and make you break down. You quickly push him away as tears start to fall down from your eyes heavily. Hiding your face again with your hand you just turn to Dianna, who's closest to you, and ask her to take you to the bathroom.

"What... the... ? Fuck." Grant is just baffled as he sees you walking away with Dianna. He's about to go after you but someone stops him.

"Don't." Ashley pulls his arm. "Let her go."

Grant frowns. "What do you mean, let her go? She was crying, for fuck's sake. What's wrong?"

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" Ashley looks around the room where people are now looking at each other strangely and not understanding what has just happened.

Grant is still looking at Ashley skeptical but as he sees her serious face he just acquiesces. "Ok then. Let's go to my room."

Ashley follows Grant to his bedroom. He closes the door and looks at her inquiring. "What the hell just happened there?"

"Where to begin?" She looks a little lost.

"From the beginning?" Grant snaps ironically.

"Not the best time to joke, don't you think?" She scowls. "Look, I'm gonna try to say this the best I can and I don't even know if she's gonna hate me later or not but you need to know. Considering what just happened you need to know. The last thing she needs now is you all over her asking what's wrong. It'd only make things worse."

Grant is very surprised but also confused. "I'm not sure I'm following you and I'm getting worried but I'm all ears. What do I need to know?"

Ashley takes a deep breath. "Ok, maybe you were right. Let's start from the beginning. Give you a little context."

Grant sighs almost desperate. "I'm waiting."

Ashley gives him her best smirk before she starts talking. "Well, let me tell you a little story. A real one. About four years ago, our dear friend met a boy and she fell in love with him. And it was all really good, really lovely and amazing. A year later they were not only making plans of moving in together, they were about to do it, having found a place and everything." Grant has his eyebrows raised, listening attentively to Ashley's words. She continues, "Well, then, out of the blue, no reason to justify it, the guy just starts to bail on her. It was all very gradual, but one missed date here, one missed call here and lame excuses. He just walked out of her life, simply as that, no justification. He had not the fucking decency of talking to her, of fucking breaking up with her. Nothing. And, as we learned later, he had already started dating some other girl, while he was still all roses and smiles and talking about moving in TOGETHER WITH HER!" Ashley is now shouting the words very angrily.

"Fucking-son-of-a-bitch-bastard!" Grant is astonished, angry, pissed and furious. "Are you serious? Are you fucking serious?" He tries hard to control his own tears. "Pray that I never see that guy or I swear I kill him."

Ashley is trying to calm herself down too. "Killing him won't erase what happened and won't certainly erase the suffering the poor girl went through. Seriously, it was heartbreaking."

Grant is still furious. He's now wandering around his room. His eyes are filling up with tears quickly. "I'm disgusted, really. What kind of guy does that? Son of a bitch. And to her? She's just so... perfect." He then turns eagerly to Ashley. "Why are you telling me this? Did this bastard show up in her life again? Is this the reason she started to cry?"

"No! Jeez! Knock on wood!" She knocks the first piece of wood she finds.

"Why then?"

"Well, let's continue. After that... let's just call it an incident, which obviously took her very long to recover from, she never liked anyone else. She never let anyone get close to her neither she got close to anyone. I mean romantically. Or sexually, for that matter. She's been living a celibacy period for the last three years. And then she met you."

Grant is again frowning very surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she's terrified of her feelings for you. As you have probably figured out she likes you, she likes you a lot, to put it mildly. She's afraid she'll have to go through the same shit all over again."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Grant seems even more lost. "Are you telling me she's crying because of me? She's afraid I might do the same thing to her? Oh dear."

"You just have to be patient with her. Don't start pressuring her about the crying. Somehow I feel like I'm the one to blame too. I pressured her to speed things up with you. It just bugged me to you see you guys crazy about each other and behaving like you're just two good old friends."

"Oh. I'm sorry but I'm still confused. What am I supposed to do? I love her, I know I do, I want to be with her, I would never in my entire life do something remotely identical to what that bastard did to her. Do I have to back away? Does she want me to leave her alone? Give her some time?"

"Oh no. Of course not. That would break her heart, again. No, you have to be with her, you just need to be patient now that you know why she's behaving like she has."

Grant sits down on the bed, closing his eyes, like he's thinking hard about something. "So, I guess that's why she cried this morning. She never told me why. Poor girl. And the words from her cousin the other night..."

"I told her she needs to be able to talk to you. Otherwise misunderstandings like these can totally destroy a relationship."

Grant opens his eyes. "That's so true. I thought she could talk to me. Why didn't she tell me?"

"I told you, she's scared. On top of that she doesn't want to scare you, to pressure you, to freak you out with serious stuff like these."

"Freak me out? I thought I was the one freaking her out. Which I thought I had accomplished when she ran away crying like that ten minutes ago. I was terrified."

Ashley takes a deep breath. _'Do I tell him everything?_'

Grant looks at her frowning. "What? Is there more? Tell me. I just need to know. I need to understand. I won't tell her anything you've just told me. She will tell me when she feels like telling."

"Well, she's also going crazy about the fact that you're meeting her parents. Her parents are super protective, she had hard work convincing them you were just a friend and if she introduces you as something more she's afraid her folks will scare you."

"Oh. I can deal with parents, believe me." Grant seems apparently relieved.

"She told me she thinks you'll run away back here to LA after spending one day with her parents." Ashley chuckles sadly.

Grant manages a smile. "Silly girl. It will take a lot more than two over protective parents to separate me from her. I just care about her, I just want her to be fine. I want her to be happy. With me, I hope. I'll do anything for that to happen."

Ashley smiles at Grant's words. "Well, she's pondering whether it's better to maintain the story of two just being friends to her parents or not."

"I'll do whatever she thinks is the best. No problem at all."

Ashley smiles tenderly. "That's what I thought. I'm glad she likes you and not a random jerk. Please, just be patient with her. It's been a while since she's been in a relationship. Besides, other than that disaster three years ago she's only had one sweet, innocent relationship in her teen years. She's not that experienced if you know what I mean. Take that in consideration and you'll have the best girlfriend you could wish for."

"I have all the patience for her. I have everything for her. And thanks. After that party at her place last Saturday I thought you were a bit crazy but I can see you're a good friend."

"Ouch. A bit crazy? Humpf!" Ashley pretends to be offended.

"Hahah! A bit over enthusiastic, maybe?" Grant pouts.

"Better, but not good. Never mind, don't tire yourself. I may be crazy indeed but I love her and she's my best friend, even now that I'm in New York and she's here. She's been there for me when I needed too. And she's like the nicest, sweetest person I know. So now you know, don't screw up with her or this crazy person here takes the first plane to hunt you down. Next to me her father is an amateur, believe me."

"Hahah! All right, understood. Anyway you don't have to worry."

"I know. By the way, I haven't told her yet because it's so obvious, but if you guys wanna meet up while you're in New York just give me a call. I'm going back there tomorrow night."

"Sure. We'll do." Grant smiles feeling a lot better now.

"Good. Ok, let's go then. I hope Dianna has managed to soothe our scared friend."

"Oh, I think so. They are like twin sisters." Grant laughs loudly.

Ashley giggles. "Right." She starts to walk towards the door till she stops looking at some photos on Grant's bedroom wall. "Oh my god. Awww."

Grant grins. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" And he stares at the one photo that caught Ashley's attention. It's the one he took during the party at your house, the laughing fool one as you called it. He had printed it and put it on his wall along with other photos of his friends and family.

"She is. Has she seen this?" Ashley smiles pleasantly surprised.

Grant shakes his head. "No, she's never been here."

"Oh. Ok, well, you might wanna keep your mouth shut about our conversation then. She'll kill me if she knows I've been in your bedroom before she has. Hahahah!" Ashley and Grant laugh loudly as they go to the living room.


	31. Has that changed?

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After your break down you're now with Dianna in the bathroom.

She has locked the door and now she's hugging you without saying a word. You just cry on her shoulder for a while. She's completely confused but she knows you and she knows it's no use asking you questions, you'll talk when you feel like it.

Your sobbing finally slows down and she caresses softly your hair.

"Thanks." You mumble without lifting your head from her shoulder.

"It's ok, my dear."

You finally look up at her. She has a worried, apprehensive expression on her face. "Don't worry, this is me being stupid as usual." You wipe some tears off your face with your hand.

"What happened there?" Her tone is concerned.

"I don't know. I freaked out."

"Is it because of Grant?"

You take a deep breath. "Yes and no."

"Did he do something he shouldn't?" She frowns.

"No, not that. I just... I like him. More than liking... And I'm scared. If you still remember, the last time I liked someone like, this things did not go well..."

Dianna smirks. "Oh, I remember all right. We had known each other for a couple of months when that asshole fucked up. Are you scared the story repeats itself with Grant?" She's perplexed.

"I am. I know he's a different person, I know this is different but the pain is still here, you know?" You wipe another tear rolling off your eye.

"I understand. I do. And I also understand this is kinda new for you. You haven't liked anyone in the past few years. I'd probably freak out as well if I was in the exact same situation. But I really don't think you need to worry about Grant. He's so smitten about you. It's so heartwarming. You should have listened to him talking about you to me and Kev a while ago. He told us about his audition, how you helped him, how he's so excited about your vacations together... By the way, I'm not sure I forgive you for not telling me about this before!" Dianna laughs. "He also told us about the fans' episode. Hahah! Really. I was so happy by listening to him talking that way about you. His eyes were shining. Everything in him was shining every time he said your name. He was glowing. Honestly I have never seen him like this before. Did you know he has already performed Uptown Girl with some of the Warblers guys tonight and he dedicated it to you?" She grins happily.

While listening to Dianna's words a foolish smile appears in your face. "Yeah, Lindsay and Max told me about that..."

"Right. He even scolded me and Kevin for not introducing you to him longer ago. Hahah!"

You roll your eyes suppressing a smile. "Oh dear."

"Yeah. It's lovely. You two are lovely. Now, let's just put some cold water in those red eyes," she turns the tap on, "and let's get you back to Grant. The guy is probably freaking out and worrying about you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm stupid." You smirk as you put water over your swollen eyelids. "I hope he's not upset. He's probably thinking I'm a crying baby. I cried this morning too, you know? And I never cry easily. I'm so stupid." You reprimand yourself shaking your head.

"Shhhh, you're not stupid. It's just a lot for you to deal with. I'm sure Grant will understand."

"I don't know about that... Not unless I tell him the whole story." You dry yourself with a towel.

"Maybe he does need to know."

"Right." You sigh thinking how you will explain to Grant the reason of your sudden freaking and all the crying.

"Come on, once you see him everything will be easier." She wraps an arm around your shoulders and leads you out of the bathroom.

When you two return to the living room the party continues its normal course. Some people look curiously at you but you ignore them as you try to find Grant.

Kevin comes over you when he spots you and Dianna. "Hey. Are you ok?" He asks worried.

You nod smiling and Dianna replies smiling, "she's fine. Don't worry, women stuff." She winks. "By the way, have you seen Grant?"

"Mmm, last time I've seen him he was with your friend Ashley. Oh there they are." He tilts his head in their direction.

You look the same way and you find a very smiling Grant and Ashley coming down the stairs. You frown confused not only by their smiles but by the fact they were upstairs.

When they see you they both walk over you. Ashley just hugs you whispering in your ear, "please don't hate me. I told him. I had to."

You stare puzzled at her when she lifts her head to look at you.

"Just talk to him, ok?" She pleads with a shy smile.

You keep silent for a moment trying to understand. Then it hits you. She told Grant about Trevor, about your feelings and doubts, things you should have already told him yourself. For a brief second you feel upset and almost betrayed. She had no right of interfering. Then you glance at Grant and you see him smiling warmly at you. You reckon Ashley was just trying to help and if it wasn't for her Grant wouldn't be smiling like that, he would probably be annoyed and confused.

"Ok, thanks." You give her a quick hug and she steps aside, along with Kevin and Dianna, leaving you and Grant facing each other.

You just pout apologetically and shyly at him. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He's now grinning at you in a gentle and loving way.

You just throw your arms around his waist and you hug him tightly resting your head on his shoulder. "I'm stupid. I'm sorry for that."

He kisses your hair and holds you tight. "You're not. I understand."

You look up at him and in the process you notice some people looking at you two. Grant senses your uneasiness.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else so we can talk?"

"Ok." You shrug. In fact you're terrified of talking to him but you know you owe him that at least.

"Well, too many people outside. Let's go to my room." He leads up the stairs pulling your hand.

You know some people are still watching you two and commenting. "So much for being discreet." You whisper ironically.

Grant chuckles at your comment. "Never mind them. They're friends. The ones that you don't know yet are just curious about you. They wanna meet the girl I've been talking about."

"You've talked about me?"

Grant nods as he opens the door of his bedroom for you to walk inside. "Sure. Shouldn't I?"

"What have you told them?" You ask with a shy smile as he closes the door. You look around the room, the room Grant sleeps. For a moment some not so decent thoughts pass through your mind but you quickly shake them away as you feel his arm encircling your waist and his voice close to your ear.

"I told them you are beautiful, sweet, funny, adorable and amazing. But you and I, we also know that you are mysterious too, don't we? A little difficult to read and understand sometimes..." He nuzzles against your forehead.

You sigh. "I know."

"Part of your charm." He smiles and his tone of voice is teasing you.

You can't avoid a nervous laughter. "Right."

He lifts your chin so you can look at him. He has the most adoring smile. "It's ok, babe, you can relax. I understand why you're feeling scared. Why you're feeling confused. I just you to know that I'm not. I'm not scared or confused. And you can talk to me, if and when you want to. And if you feel like I'm being pushy or ahead of myself just tell me, ok?"

You nod smiling at his words. "Ashley told you, didn't she?"

"She did, but don't be mad at her. She's a good friend of yours."

"I'm not mad at her. Well, I was in the beginning, but I know she was just trying to help which I think she did because you're not upset. Instead you're all smiles and happy faces."

"Why would I be upset? I was confused, yes, and frightened. Frightened I had pushed you too far, scared you or something. After all it was the third time I was making you cry today." His face expresses his anguish.

"I know. I'm stupid. And you didn't make me cry. Ever. It was me and my stupid fears."

"Oh, it's not stupid fears. I was so angry when Ashley told me..." His eyes cloud with angst and his lips smirk.

"What did she tell you exactly?"

"Here, let's sit." Grant pulls you over to the bed. He sits down and makes you sit on his lap, holding you tight, his arms around your waist. "She told me about that bastard and what he did to you."

You sigh sadly.

"I swear I could kill him. How could anyone do something like that to anyone? And especially to you... It's evil, really." He snuggles you up against him, which you gladly accept, putting your arms around his neck.

"What else she told you?" You ask lowly. You don't want to repeat Ashley's words to him and you also need to know what exactly she has revealed.

"She told me how you never liked anyone else since that happened three years ago." He kisses your cheek tenderly.

"True." You mumble.

"Has that changed?" He holds his breath waiting for your answer.

"Don't suppose she also told you that, uh?" The opportunity of teasing is just too good for you to miss it.

Grant laughs. "Haha! Teaser. Glad to see you're such in a good mood. And yes, she did tell me. But I'd rather hear it from you."

You feel yourself blush. "I thought it was obvious."

"Not really. Not when you cry. You must probably hate me if I make you cry..." He pouts in a teasing way.

"Fool." You snap giggling. "I like you, of course I do, I just... it scares me. I'm not used to this anymore. And of course it just reminds of that last time. And the pain just comes back to me. And then... Fuck. I'm rambling. Never mind."

He chuckles. "Ramble away. I like listening. Just know and be sure that I would never ever hurt you in any way."

You smile and you can't help but to kiss his lips lightly. "You're sweet."

"Only to you." He returns the soft kiss.

"Ok, you know a lot about me already but I just need to know something about you."

He frowns for a moment before nodding."Anything. Fire away."

"When you told me about your break up with Hannah, not even six days ago, you also said something about not wanting to start another relationship so soon..."

He takes a deep breath. "I know. But things have changed a bit since that. My feelings for you have changed since that. Even if I wanted I couldn't stay away from you. And when I said I didn't want a relationship so soon I was referring to the fact that I didn't want something I wasn't sure of. Because I don't want to hurt anyone or myself."

You need to take advantage of his talkative mood. "At that time you also said you started to like someone when you're still with Hannah... and yet, you were not sure you wanted a relationship with that someone."

Grant chuckles. "Someone is you. And that's all true. I started to like you when I was with Hannah. I didn't plan it, it just happened. Besides you know things with her were not ok even before I met you. And yes, I was not sure about a relationship."

You frown. "Has that changed?" You repeat exactly the question he asked you minutes before.

"Of course it has."

"Why?"

He grins as he gently strokes your hair. "You're not paying much attention to what I'm saying, are you?"

You scowl at him.

"I told you my feelings for you have changed. I don't just like you anymore." He smiles a bit embarrassed.

You bite your lip nervously.

"I don't want to scare you, really. We'll take things slow if that's what you want. I know your reasons. Just be sure that I do want a relationship. With you."

You can't help but smile a little shyly.

"Is that a yes?" He teases you.

"A yes?" You raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah. A yes. The answer to a bunch of questions. Like these, do you wanna be with me? As in a relationship? Do you wanna indulge yourself in all that sloppiness it brings?"

You giggle. "Sloppiness?"

"Yes. Like this." He leans back against the bed, pulling you together in a warm snuggle. "And this." He starts giving you little kisses along your jaw, from your ear to your lips. He takes his time kissing your lips. Without parting from his kiss you crawl on top of him and you run your fingers through his hair. "Yeah, like that too." He smiles when you finally break the kiss.

"And this?" You touch his neck precisely where you gave him a hickey early in the morning. You lean forward to kiss it softly.

"And that." He giggles.

"And more?" You whisper as you lay tiny kisses all over his neck and lower, on his chest as far as the first two unbuttoned buttons of his shirt allow you.

"Oh, you're trouble." He groans.

"Am I?" You look up at him pouting in a teasing way.

"Teaser. You are. And you haven't still answered me. Yes or No?"

"I thought I just had."

Grant grins. "Always so evasive. I'll take it as a yes."

Without any other words you start kissing him passionately. Grant is taken by surprise but he quickly picks up your pace. When he turns you around so he's now lying on top of you some shouts startle you both.

Grant frowns for a moment but when one of the voices from the shouting becomes clearer Grant just snaps rolling his eyes, "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He stands up quickly and walks over the window. In the backyard Rob and Kate are shouting at each other.


	32. Harem

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Some shouts coming from the backyard interrupted what you had hoped to be a make out session with Grant.

_'Always something to interrupt us, a damn alarm, people shouting...'_ You roll your eyes as you stand up. "What's wrong?" You ask when you reach him.

"Uninvited guests." He sighs shaking his head like he's very tired.

You look out the window and you spot Rob arguing with your favorite person in the world, Kate. "Jeez." You roll your eyes again.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm gonna go downstairs to fix this. Please wait here." He pulls your face to kiss you.

"I'm not afraid of her, you know?"

"Of course not. I didn't say that. I just... I wanna prevent any unnecessary confrontations. Please?"

You nod. "Ok. Come back quickly."

"I will." He kisses you again and leaves the room.

You just keep looking out the window. Rob appears to be tired of arguing with Kate. You smirk. _'Damn insane girl. What does she want? If I didn't know better I'd say she was Grant's former girlfriend and not Hannah. Oh, and... oh dear, Ashley get away.' _You open your eyes stunned as you see your friend Ashley walking towards Kate.

_Downstairs…_

Grant heads rapidly to the backyard. Before Ashley reaches Kate, Grant pulls her back. "Don't. I'll handle this. Please."

Ashley hesitates but eventually she concedes and backs away.

Startled by Grant's voice Kate immediately turns around. "Finally, you decided to show up for your own party."

Rob shrugs looking at Grant. "I'm sorry, I told her not to come and I was telling her now that it was better if she just left..."

Kate smirks at Rob. "Yeah, good friend you are. Why wouldn't I come? I just want to congratulate you, Grant." Grinning widely she puts her arms around Grant's neck and hugs him. "Congratulations for getting this role. You'll be perfect." Before Grant can say anything she leans forward to kiss his lips but Grant is quicker and pushes her away from him.

"What the hell? Are you crazy? Out of your mind?" Grant is baffled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kate is now fuming, looking furiously at Grant. Then she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I knew things between you and Hannah were not good a long time ago. When you two broke up I thought I might have a chance."

"What?!" Grant is now even more shocked.

"But then you already had that stupid chick all over you. Of course, you always have, don't you? There's always a horde of girls ready to kiss the floor you walk on. Is that one part of your harem as well?" She looks at Ashley with a grimace. "And where's your favorite bitch? Not here? Let me guess, you've had enough of her already and you dumped her just like you did with Hannah. Bastard." Kate is now shedding some tears. "Why am here I wasting my time with you? You guys know what? You are right. I'm insane. I've been insane since the day I met you, perfect-good-looking-nice-sweet-boy. God knows how I managed not to ruin my friendship with Hannah because of you. Relax, I'm leaving. And I won't bother you or your mistresses anymore. Bye."

"Wait..." Grant calls her.

Kate looks back at him. "What?"

"I never thought you had that kind of feelings for me... I'm shocked." Grant runs his hand through his hair nervously.

"Don't be. Aren't you used to make all the girls fall in love with you? You enjoy doing it, don't you?" Her tone is spiteful.

Grant sighs. "Look, I'm sorry if I ever did or said anything that gave you the wrong impression. I didn't mean to."

"Right. I'll survive, don't worry. Bye. I'm leaving." Kate stops when passing by Ashley. "Be careful you. Don't trust his beautiful eyes."

Ashley just smirks. She doesn't say anything to avoid any more fights.

Rob makes a sign to Grant and follows Kate, leading her out of the house.

"Jeez, it must be hard to be you..." Ashley comments.

Grant sighs. "I had no idea she felt this way. I thought she was just playing her regular nasty act."

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"Still." Grant is still feeling guilty over the whole Kate episode. "If I had figured this before maybe we could have avoided all these scenes..."

"Well, now it's over. Or so she says. She'll get over it. Don't you have someone else to care about? Where's she?" Ashley worries about you.

"I left her in my bedroom. I didn't want any more conflicts between her and Kate because of me."

Ashley chuckles quietly, whispering to herself, "hope you find her naked in your bed when you return there."

Grant looks strangely at Ashley as he's not too sure he got what she said right. "Uh?"

Ashley shrugs smiling. "Never mind."

Grant smirks amused. "Right. You're crazy. I'm gonna check on her."

Ashley nods laughing. "Sure, go. Do a full check on her. But be quick cause I want you and those warblers in there to perform something for me, OKAY?"

Grant laughs. "I'll think about it. Hahah!"

Meanwhile you have been watching the scene through the window. You couldn't understand most of what they were saying but when Kate hugged Grant and tried to kiss him you immediately realized what was happening. She wasn't acting the way she was only because Grant broke up with Hannah and started dating you. She was being a bitch because she liked him. And she didn't have a chance with him. Not before and not now, again. All the antipathy you had for her instantly turns into pity. You imagine how hard it must have been to her, especially when Grant was with Hannah, hiding the fact she liked her best friend's boyfriend.

As you see Kate leaving you decide to go downstairs but before you reach for the door something stops you. Grant's photos on the wall. You recognize his siblings and his parents from pictures he has shown you before and some of his friends. And then you see your own picture there. "Oh dear. He really liked this photo..." You can't avoid a huge grin on your face. As you spend some more time looking at the other photos you sense footsteps. Grant is probably coming back. The door opens and Grant walks in.

"Hey." He smiles as he walks over you. "Admiring the photos, uh?" He stands behind you and wraps an arm around your waist, propping his chin on your shoulder.

"Right. Cool people you have here. And some odd looking ones too." You point at your photo.

Grant pretends to be offended. "Odd looking? Humpf. That's the most gorgeous one. I should have printed it in a much larger size. Maybe a huge poster so it would occupy an entire wall and I could look at your lovely face every time." He nuzzles against your hair.

"Ahhh, creepy!" You laugh.

"Nothing creepy about it. Tell me with a straight face you wouldn't like to have a real size poster of myself on your bedroom wall..." He's clearly teasing you; his tone of voice is low.

You burst into laughter. "Sassy."

"Am I wrong?" He keeps the low, husky, seductive tone and you feel his lips on your neck, first kissing your skin softly then biting it gently. His arms on your waist pull you tighter against him.

You feel your breathing rate increase and shivers all over your body. You bite your lip trying hard to control yourself. "Why would I want a real size poster if I can have you in the flesh?" You mumble these words as you lift your arm and reach your hand to his hair, rubbing it softly.

"Mmmm... Fair... point." Kissing you again in the neck, this time harder, he then turns you around so you're facing him. Without any more words he's kissing your lips passionately.

As much as you want a making out session with Grant, you don't feel very comfortable knowing that a party is still happening downstairs. Who knows who or what will interrupt you next. After you kiss him back for a while, Grant tries to pull you to the bed but you resist. Breaking away from his kiss you know you completely and intentionally ruin the moment when you ask, "So... Is the Kate thing sorted?"

Grant sighs. "Yeah, I guess so. She left and said she won't bother us anymore."

"She likes you, doesn't she? She tried to kiss you. And that's probably why she's behaving the way she has, not just because you broke up with her friend."

Grant sighs again. "You heard the conversation down there?"

"No, from up here I could hear the voices but I didn't understand what you were saying."

"Yeah, but that's pretty much what you said. I had no idea about her feelings. If I knew what this was all about I'd have talked to her."

"It's not your fault." You caress the back of his neck.

"I know and I know it didn't give her the right to do and say the things she did to both of us but..."

"I honestly feel sorry for her. I know the story is not remotely similar but I know what it feels like to watch the guy you like with someone else. I can't however imagine how she felt like when she had to watch you together with Hannah, her best friend. Jeez."

Grant smirks. "I know I shouldn't feel guilty but I do."

"Oh, then you should feel guilty for all the fans who love you and die every day and then resuscitate only to die again because of you." You joke to lighten the mood.

"Oh!" He pretends to be shocked. "Funny, are we?" Taking advantage of having his arms around your waist he tickles you in your most sensitive spots which he already knows too well.

"Hahaha! Don't start!" You immediately react, wriggling and slapping his back.

"Why not? You know you deserve it. Making fun of me and my fans. Not cool." He pretends to be serious but he's totally teasing you. "And, in case you haven't noticed, I've already started." He tickles you again, this time harder.

You try to escape from his grip but he doesn't let you. "Oh Grant, come on!"

"No, you have not been punished enough." He continues to torture you.

"Evil! If you don't stop I swear there'll be no cuddles, no kisses, and no nothing for you!" You threaten him with the best serious face you can pull between all his tickling. Obviously you fail.

"No nothing?" He asks cheekily, stopping the torture for a moment.

You don't miss the opportunity to escape from his arms, thanks to his momentary inattention. You run to the other side of the room, hiding behind one side of the bed. "You heard me, no nothing." You tease him, poking your tongue out.

Grant bites his lip and looks at you smiling defiantly. "You're asking for trouble, miss. And you're gonna get it. Once I get you." He runs towards you but you jump over the bed, managing to escape him to the other side.

"What are you waiting for?" You giggle.

"I swear you're gonna regret it. And then there will be no mercy for you." He looks like he fully intends to keep his threat. He quickly goes around the bed trying to get you. You jump on the bed again but this time Grant is faster and he manages to grab your arm. "Got you." Still holding your arm he crawls on the bed.

"Noooo!" You try to escape his grip one last time but he is stronger.

Before you know it, you're lying on the bed and Grant is on top of you. You can't really move because he has you trapped between his legs and he's holding your arms up above your head. His smile is naughty. "Done. You're my prisoner now." You try to move one more time but he doesn't let you. "No way. You can't escape now."

You attempt to show him a hurtful expression. "You're evil." You pout upset.

"Am I?" He leans forward with a playful grin. His lips get real close to yours but you turn your head to the side.

"No, I said no kisses." You stand for your initial position, proudly and stubbornly.

"Really?" His voice returns to his husky, most seductive tone, as his lips touch the side of your neck.

You remain with your head to the side not wanting to retract from your stand, but you do nothing to stop him. If he wants to kiss you or get you trouble like he said, you're not the one stopping him.

You say nothing so Grant continues his slow kissing. He moves from your neck to the top of your chest. When you feel his mouth there you can't avoid a low moan escaping your mouth.

All of a sudden Grant stops the kissing. He releases your hands and crawls off you, only to lie down next to you. You look a bit confused at him but he just pulls you closer to him, in a warm snuggle, and kisses your hair.

You think he's probably still a little upset about the whole Kate story. "Everything ok?" You ask shyly looking up to him.

"Sure." He smiles like nothing happened. He reaches for your hand and intertwines his fingers with yours. "You told me the other day you're gonna be busy tomorrow and Friday, really busy, before we go on vacations on Saturday."

You frown a little confused. "Yeah, that's right. Why?"

"Remember I told you when we first talked about our plans that it was ok, cause I had friends I'd like to see here in Cali?"

You nod. "Sure."

"Well, I'm going to San Diego tomorrow morning to see my friend Kyle and I'll be back on Friday."

You're still confused. "Ok. Sounds good. Any problem with that?"

"No, you ok with it?"

You chuckle with a frown. "Of course I'm ok with that. It's your friend, it's your time, you do whatever you feel like. Why wouldn't I be ok with that?"

Grant seems to relax. He kisses your forehead gently. "Cause you'd might think I was running away from you or something. I'd love to take you with me if you could come..." He pouts.

"Hahha! Right. If you're asking me if I'm gonna miss you, the answer is yes. And I'd love to go if I could. As for running away I sure hope you aren't, we have a plane to catch on Saturday." You grin kissing his chest over his shirt, he's too cute worrying that you'd be upset by his absence.

He caresses softly your back. "Oh, and we will catch the plane. And I'm gonna miss you too. Hell, I missed you today even though I was with you almost all morning... And we can meet Friday night when you are free. You know, I can help you pack..." His smile is teasing you.

You giggle amused. "Sure, I do need help packing, you know that. You'll be back Friday night?"

"Sure, late afternoon I'm back here. You just call me when you are finally free and on vacations and I'll meet you."

"Ok, I will. And please keep in touch these two days. Or maybe tell Coop to do it."

Grant laughs. "Oh, I will, worry not. And so will Coop. You won't get rid of us so easily, believe me."

"I don't want to get rid of you." You pout hiding your face on his chest.

"I don't want to get rid of you either." He sighs running his hand over your back.

A couple of minutes pass when neither of you feel the need to say anything. It's that good silence that doesn't get awkward, the kind of silence that only happens when people are completely comfortable with each other.

Grant is playing with your hair, making soft curls with his fingers, when you say, "As much as I enjoy your bed and your company and your cuddles I think we should get downstairs, after all it's your party..." You smile tenderly.

Grant sighs and smiles back at you. "Yeah, you're right. Can I get a kiss now?"

"Mmmm..." You pretend to think about it, scowling.

"Hahah! Teaser! You can't deny me a kiss now, not when you have just said that you enjoy MY BED and my company and my cuddles..."

"Ok. But just because I also like your kisses." You poke you tongue out of him.

Grants laughs loudly. "Adorable. You're adorable."

After a long, warm kiss you two finally stand up and go downstairs.


	33. Dance

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You and Grant are now coming downstairs to finally join the party. The moment you two enter the living room, where most people are, everyone looks at you and Grant.

You immediately blush with all those eyes staring at you. Grant tightens the grip of his arm around your waist. "Don't mind us, keep the party going." He says grinning.

Most people laugh. Kevin raises his glass and speaks with a smile, "please, let's all raise our glasses to the amazing Grant Gustin, his talent and celebrate the fact that he got his dream role."

Everyone with glasses on their hands raises them and the others just cheer and clap their hands.

Kevin raises his voice again. "That's right. Let's also raise our glasses to the amazing girl beside him. Most of you know her already and those who don't you should. She's great. And no, I'm not jealous, in case you guys are wondering. Sure, I love Grant but I also love her and I'm sure we, the three of us, will be very happy together."

Kevin's words provoke a generalized laughter across the room.

Even though you feel terribly embarrassed you have to laugh too. "Love you too, Kevin!" You blow him a kiss.

Kevin blows a kiss back at you with a wink.

Grant is smiling happy. "Yeah, like I use to say, love above else. And like I said, keep the party going. Haha!"

"Hey, Grant!" A guy from the back of the room shouts. You look at him and you recognize him as being one of the Warblers. You never officially met him, after all you just worked on the show for the first season. "The party will continue with us performing 'Glad you came'. Or have you forgotten you said we would do it when Uptown Girl arrived? Well, she has now..." He looks smiling at you.

Grant seems to be a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, thank you for that wonderful reminder, Curt." He giggles.

Next to Curt, another Warbler, who you know to be Dominic, nods. "Yeah, Grant, besides, I have already had some requests about that." He tilts his head grinning towards your friend Ashley, who nods enthusiastically.

"Oh my god." You mumble giggling.

Naya, who's standing next to Dianna, shouts, "Jeez, just do it, Gustin." Dianna nods. "And quickly before we all get old and die!"

You chuckle looking at Grant and you find him still embarrassed. He finally concedes. "All right. I'll do it. Just because of her." He then makes you lean back swiftly, his arm holding you tight and he leans forward to kiss you passionately. You don't even have time to breathe. Someone who you don't know and is in charge of the music just starts playing 'Take my Breath Away' and everyone laughs.

Ashley claps her hands. "Beautiful, breathtaking, and so romantic. Now can we get that performance?"

Eventually everyone cheers.

Grant rolls his eyes. "All right. Guys, let's do this." He calls the Warblers in attendance to join him. Then he turns to you. "Sorry for the show off, babe. It's gonna be quick, I promise."

You chuckle amused. "It's ok. I kinda want to see that performance live too."

Grant giggles raising an eyebrow. "Oh really? You do? Teaser." He leans forward and kisses your lips again.

"Jeez, Grant, let her breathe for a second and join us here." Another Warbler, Joey, jokes.

Grant finally lets you go and you join Ashley, Dianna, Naya and Kevin, who all make teasing grins at you.

"You guys are so lovely." Dianna puts an arm over your shoulder and smiles happily. You are joined by Darren and Mia, his girlfriend. Because he had only joined Glee in season two as well, you don't know him very well. You have however met them a couple of times in previous parties and got along very well. You loved to see those two together. They were passionate about each other without being oversentimental or corny. It was just like they were meant for each other and that was obvious for anyone who you saw them together.

After the greetings Naya says joking, "I'm sorry, guys, I love you and all but I think you've just lost the title of couple of the year to Grant and Uptown Girl."

They all laugh and you just blush. "Oh, please."

Darren smiles. "Well, I thought the couple of the year was Grant and Kevin. Not us. But I'll agree with you. Grant and Uptown Girl are miles away on the top."

Mia nods with a grin at you. "I agree. I've never seen Grant like this before. So happy."

Kevin pouts. "And I thought he was happy with me..."

You shake your head giggling. "Oh come on, please stop, guys."

"Shhh!" Ashley snaps as they are finally starting the performance.

Six Warblers and Grant finally start performing 'Glad You Came'. Most people sing along, some cheer, some laugh, some even join them dancing.

When they finish Grant says breathless, "That's it for performances tonight. Now I have other things to do..." He smiles at you and walks in your direction.

You roll your eyes at him. "Seriously, other things to do?" You tease him as he reaches you.

Grant immediately pulls into his arms. "Yeah, and all of them include you..." As he looks deeply into your eyes he leans forward to kiss your lips.

At that moment 'Heartbeats' by Jose Gonzalez starts playing. When you and Grant pull apart you see already a few couples slow dancing to the song. Darren and Mia look sweetly and deeply in love, Curt and his wife are also dancing close, another Warbler whose name you don't know and his girlfriend, and to your amusement Lindsay and Max are also there, arms around each other, her head on his shoulder.

"Oh my god, so sweet. They are so cute." You comment smiling.

Grant looks back to see who you are talking about. "Oh you mean Max and Lindsay?" He giggles.

You grin nodding. "All of them, but yeah, especially Max and Lindsay. I did not see that coming but now that I think about it, they are perfect for each other."

Grant turns his head looking back at you. "Probably. Max has always had a crush for her. Or so he told me."

You look surprised. "Oh really? He never told me that. Suppose he thought I was gonna tell Lindsay..."

"Yeah, probably." He chuckles. "By the way this reminds me..." He lowers his voice and tightens his grip around you.

"What?" You frown curious.

"Since we met we have never danced together. We've even sung together, we've had lunch and dinner together, we swam together and we've done some other things together but we have never danced. Major fault, my dear. I'm sorry." He pouts apologetically.

You smile blushing a bit. "Do you think we can still fix it?"

"Oh absolutely. If you give me the honor of this dance..." He pulls apart from you and takes a bow.

"Hahah!" You laugh as you take his hand. "This song is however a hoax." You comment as Grant puts his arms around your waist and you wrap yours around his neck.

"A hoax?" He chuckles as you two start to slow dance to the song. "It's a beautiful song to dance to with a beautiful girl like you..." He leans to nuzzle against your forehead.

"The original one is so much better." You run your fingers through his hair.

Grant frowns with a smile. "The original? I thought this was the original. Is this a cover?"

You chuckle. "Yeah, it's a cover. And not a good one. The original is from a Swedish band."

"Hahah! A Swedish band? Only you and your alternative taste in music to know that."

You pout. "I have good taste in music."

"No, not until I turn you into a Jason Mraz fan."

"Hahah! You wish. Never." You shake your head smiling.

"Oh! You know what happens when you don't behave..." He pokes softly you in the belly.

"Ahhh! Evil!" You giggle amused. In that moment the song ends and precisely a Jason Mraz song starts playing. "Booo, you made this!" You pout scowling.

"Haha! Not me. I'm not the one in charge of the music, am I?" He laughs loudly.

"But you instructed your friend..."

"I did not do such thing." He shakes his head smiling.

"Ok... Anyway, I never got to ask you... How was your afternoon? Busy, uh?"

"A bit... I'm not supposed to make any public official statements as of now but yeah it was busy. Meetings and such. I can't wait to start shooting." His eyes are sparkling.

Time seems to fly by as you and Grant dance a couple more songs, he introduces you to the people you don't know yet and you two chat to your friends. People gradually start to leave.

Around midnight Ashley comes to you. "Hey, I enjoyed this very much but I do need to leave. But don't worry I'll catch a cab or I call Will to come and pick me."

"Oh no, of course not. I'll take you home. I can't stay much longer anyway. I have work early tomorrow." You smirk.

"Don't bother. I know you probably just wanna stay with Grant..." Ashley smiles cheekily. "I honestly can't say who appears to be more smitten, you or Grant."

You blush. "Oh. Don't start..."

"Good luck on hiding all that love from your folks. Either he's a really good actor and you're a good actress or you two will fail miserably." She giggles.

You smirk again. "I'll think about that later. Ok, let me say goodbye to Grant and the ones still here."

Ashley pulls your arm. "Oh, stop it. I'll take a cab, seriously."

You giggle. "I'm not spending here the night if that's what you are hoping for."

She shrugs with a smile. "Who said anything about spending the whole night?"

"Hahah! Right. Not that either."

"No?"

"No. To be honest, Grant doesn't seem to be really into it..." You mumble to yourself while you remember his behavior when you two were on his bed earlier.

Ashley scowls. "You don't say... Maybe he ran out of condoms? Hahah!"

You shake your head chuckling. "Jeez. You're one of a kind."

"Now seriously... It may be my fault..." She smiles apologetically.

"Oh dear. Why do you say that? What have you told him?" You look at her not really sure if you want to know the answer.

She shrugs. "Well, I told him he should be patient with you, not rush anything, cause you're not that experienced..." She pouts. "Sorry. I thought I was helping..." She sees your shocked expression. "Oh come on, you're not exactly the type of girl with an extensive résumé in that department..."

You flush and you cover your face with your hand. "Jeez, Ashley, he's probably thinking I'm Virgin Mary..." You suddenly remember your dinner date with Grant last night and his face expression when you joked about being pregnant with baby Jesus. "Oh dear, he does think that, for sure..."

"Well, you just gonna have to show him otherwise, right?" She grins, winking at you. "He already knows you're a master in giving him hickeys... Hahah!"

You take a deep breath. "I'll think about it later too. He's going to San Diego tomorrow and he'll only be back Friday night."

"He is? Oh well, when you two are alone in New York sleeping in the same room I'm sure you'll work it out. Heheh! Oh, and bring some condoms yourself. You know, in case he decides to play the oh-so-respectful-boyfriend-your-father-dreams-about."

You can't avoid laughing. "Ok, point taken. Let's go now."

You and Ashley say goodbye to the few people still at the party.

Grant pulls you aside to a corner. "You know I'm gonna miss you like crazy, right?" He runs his fingers through your hair softly while pulling you to a close embrace.

"It's only two days." You smile, caressing his cheek.

"It's a lifetime." He sighs. "Anyway, I'll call you, text you, tweet you, whatever. Ok?"

"Sure. Enjoy your trip." You lean to kiss him. Grant takes the opportunity to kiss you back. Not gently, not softly, but fiercely.

His enthusiasm and eagerness leaves you panting, feeling hot and quite frankly if the circumstances were different, if you were alone and not in a party with other people surrounding you, you don't know what you would end up doing.

Grant is breathing hard as well and his face is tense. "I can't wait to be with you for two whole weeks."

"Me neither... Oh, and take care of this one here..." You touch the hickey on his neck. "It's starting to show from under the makeup." You try to suppress a chuckle.

His face relaxes. "Teaser."

"Also, you're getting better at saying goodbye." This is just too good of an opportunity of teasing him for you to miss. "Way better actually."

"Hahah!" He laughs entertained. "Good to know you're pleased. There's a lot more from where that came from..." Before you know it he's kissing you again.

"Right, I really need to go." You sigh when he stops.

"I know. And thank you. For coming tonight. For everything."

"You know you don't have to thank me. My pleasure. I loved our dance."

"Hahah! Right, you deserve a whole ball not just a few dances. We'll think about it later." He winks.

"Ok." With a final kiss you finally join Ashley outside and you two head for your car, leaving Grant sighing deeply at his door step.

* * *

Next morning before Grant leaves to San Diego, he's hanging in his backyard drinking his coffee and texting you a good morning message. Then his phone rings. It's his brother Tyler.

"Hey, bro! What's up?" Grant greets him enthusiastically.

"Hey you! Too early over there? Hahaha!"

"I'm fully awake, thank you very much."

"Hehe! Anyway. How's it going? You never replied to my last text yesterday. I wanna know everything. Did she go to your party? How was it?" Tyler speaks quickly and excitedly.

"Jeez, Tyler, slow down." Grant laughs with his brother excitement.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, speak!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"For starters, did she show up or not, lover boy?"

"Yeah, she did. And it was all very intense and good and stressful too." He remembers the Kate episode and what he learned about you and your past. "Look, I know that I like her more than I thought I would or did, but I have no idea where this will lead to, so I appreciate you keep everything about it private. You know, mom, Gracie, dad, don't mention anything to them. For all they know, she's just a friend, ok?"

"Of course, Grant. My mouth is sealed. But tell me, have things developed? I mean, did you two... you know."

Grant giggles. "Ok, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"Hahah! Such secrecy. Is that serious now? For real?"

"What can I tell you? She's like... I don't know, there aren't enough good words to describe her. In my eyes she's perfect. I'm head over heels and yes, I want it to be serious, I suppose."

"Whoaa. Ok. I'm stunned. But hey, if you really feel that way, go ahead then. Anyway, make sure the sex is good, uh?" Tyler laughs.

"Ha! Shut up. Asshole. Well, don't comment about this with anyone over there, ok? Not just yet, anyway, I don't wanna jinx it."

"Don't worry I won't. Your secret is safe with me. And... oh oh, mom is coming. Change the subject. Soooo, how's the Finnick thing going?"

Grant bursts into laughter and after he finishes the call with his brother and then his mother he finally leaves to San Diego.


	34. Phone Calls

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After Grant's party on Wednesday night, he went to San Diego on Thursday and he was only returning on Friday afternoon.

On Thursday he sent you many texts throughout the day, asking how you were doing, telling you how he was doing and he even sent you pictures of himself hanging around with his friends. At night he calls you when you are already in bed.

"Hey." You pick up with a smile on your face.

"Hey you, gorgeous. Still awake, uh?" His tone of voice reveals only too well he's grinning.

"Suppose so, otherwise how would I be able to talk to you right now?"

"Hahah! Right, teaser. Too tired?"

"A bit. It was a full, intense day of work. But I should be asking you that. From those pics you sent me I can tell you've been pretty busy..." You just feel happy knowing that he's been having fun and that he shared it with you.

"Yeah..." He seems to be a bit embarrassed.

"Haha! It's ok, I'm really glad you're having a good time. Enjoy it while you can, cause you know what is waiting for you for the next two weeks. Bearing with me all that time... Sorry." You joke.

He giggles. "Ha! Witty are we? You have no idea how much I am looking forward to that..." His voice turns husky. "To be with you, to kiss you, to touch you…" His words seem to carry a whole deep meaning and the way he just said that makes you feel all flushed and strangely hot. You find yourself breathing heavier and after a few moments of silence you hear his voice again, the same deep rough tone, "babe? You're still there?"

"Yeah." You mutter after a deep breath.

He sighs. "Sorry, sometimes I get carried away… I'll slow down, I promise."

"It's ok. I miss you. Can't wait to be with you either."

He sighs again. "I miss you too. Wish I could just teleport myself right now to cuddle up to you."

You can't avoid a giggle. "Teleportation would be amazing. If you did that and you landed in the place I'm in, you would fall right on my bed..."

"Oh, would I?" He appears to be pleased and amused with your flirting. "It seems a wonderful place to land on... You know, since you say wonders about your bed and all..."

"So, it's just the bed that would be amazing, uh? Not the person lying on it..." You tease him.

"The bed and you lying on it is too much for me to process right now. Don't make me get in my car and drive back to LA now..." You can his hard breathing.

"Ok, I won't." You chuckle.

"You better." He takes another deep breath.

"Are you in bed now?" You just can't help yourself but to keep teasing him, and the fact that you are miles away from him gives you all the courage you need. If you were face to face with him you wouldn't probably be so bold.

You can hear him chuckle quietly. "If I'm in bed? Teaser. No, I'm not, but I'm getting ready to. Why would you want to know?"

"No reason..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... Just checking."

"What if I was in bed?"

"I would be sad not to be there with you..." You almost whisper these words. You don't want seem too forward but it's just the truth.

He sighs deeply. "Jeez, babe, you can't say those things. Not if you expect me to take things slow..."

"Sorry." Somehow you just feel guilty for flirting with him like that over the phone, feeling safe because of the hundred miles of distance between you two.

"It's ok. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to have you here in my arms, it's just that... I honestly don't know if I was gonna be able to _just_ have you in my arms..."

"Oh..."

"Ok, never mind what I said. Don't worry."

"I don't. Hey, I'm hoping to be free tomorrow by 8 or 9PM. Do you think you'll be already here?" You need to change the subject otherwise you'll end up scaring him with your forward flirting. After all the guy thinks you're some kind of virgin. You'll worry about that later, when the time comes. No need to go through that now over the phone.

"Yeah, I will, most certainly. Call me when you are free, ok?"

"Ok. Have you packed already?"

He giggles. "Yeah, most of it. It only takes me ten minutes to pack anyway, so... But I'll help you, don't worry."

"Thanks. Not sure you'll be very helpful with my stuff but we'll see..." You tease him.

"If you mean girls' stuff you're probably right. Hahah!"

"Humpf, girls' stuff? I'll take care of that, thank you." You pretend to be offended.

"Good. Still, I just want to be with you, packing or not."

"Yeah, me too..." You sigh thinking you wouldn't mind to have him right now on your bed.

"Right. So, I'm gonna let you rest."

"Ok, I really need to sleep."

He laughs. "Yeah, I know. Can't really wait for tomorrow."

"Me neither. Have fun there. And keep sending those pics. I love to look at you even if it's just a picture in my phone."

"Aw, babe, I will. Just so you know you're my lock screen, so I'm always looking at you too."

"Oh. Not sure that's a good idea... That will get you tired of me in no time..."

"You wish. In 2100 maybe, and I say MAYBE, I'll get tired of you."

"That's a lot of time." You can't avoid a huge grin on your face.

"Well I won't settle for less than that. Get used to it."

"I'm already getting used to it. You spoil me."

"There's no such thing as spoiling you."

"Oh, Grant." You are blushing heavily and you hide under your bed sheets. "I hope your friends there are not listening to our conversation or you will be mocked to death, my dear."

"Hahah! They aren't. And even if they were, I wouldn't care at all."

You keep smiling like a fool. "Ok... But now I really need to go sleeping otherwise I'm the one getting in my car and driving all the way down to San Diego. And I told you I drive fast."

"Hahah! I know. But I don't want you getting stopped by the police because of me. Go to sleep, babe. Tomorrow at this time we'll be together already."

"Right. I'm going then. Enjoy your time with your friends. We'll keep in touch."

"We will. Take care. Sleep tight."

"You too. Thank you for your call."

"Thank you. I'm sending loads of kisses your way."

"And I'm getting them all."

"Good. You deserve them. And a lot more."

"Ok, we need to hang up." You giggle.

"Right. We will. Good night, my dear. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." Taking a deep breath you end the call. The game of _'you hang up, no you do it, no you.'_ was never your favorite. You fall asleep wishing it was Friday night already.

* * *

Next day during your break at lunch time you receive a phone call from your sister. You had just been answering Grant's texts with photos of him at the beach with his friends. You look a bit surprised but happy at your phone. You haven't talked to her for a couple of weeks now. You were in Australia busy and for the last couple of weeks she had been volunteering at a summer camp in Peru.

Taking a slurp of your drink you pick it up. "SIS!" You answer excitedly. You really miss her.

"HEY!"

"Oh my god, so happy you called! How are you? Are you back already?"

"Yeah! I arrived last night."

"Oh! How was it? Did you enjoy it?"

"I loved it! Really, it was amazing. Such a different experience... I'll tell you all about it when you get here... Which by the way, I had no idea! Mom and Dad told me last night."

"Yeah, I told them last Monday. I'm getting there in ten days."

"And you're bringing a friend..." She is clearly teasing you. "A male friend." She giggles.

"Yeah..."

"Dad was all grumpy when he told me. Hahaha! He's not very happy. But you know him. Typical. Heheh. They said you and this guy are just friends, is that right?" You sister is doubtful.

"Well... To Mom and Dad positively."

"Ha! I knew it. New boyfriend? Awww. About time you find someone. I'm so happy!"

"Hold your horses. This thing is recent, more than recent. Last Monday we were just friends. And honestly I don't even know if I'm not gonna pretend to Mom and Dad we are still just friends. Like you said, Dad is already getting all cranky so imagine if I tell him now that the guy is my boyfriend..."

"Dad will just have to accept it. He's not gonna change his personality or anything, it's the way he is. A pain in the ass, believe me, I know." She chuckles.

"Right. Still, I'm thinking that if Dad first gets to know him just as a friend of mine he'll be softer and then once he gets to know him and see he's a good guy things will be easier."

"Probably. I get your point, but just the fact that you're traveling alone with a male friend around the country is enough to get him all grouchy and not soft at all. Haha!"

"I know. My point exactly."

"Right, anyway, speaking about boys, you know I have been hidden from the world these last couple of weeks. A few phone calls to Mom and Dad and that's it. So... last night I was catching up with the online world and then... Tell me, what the hell is that picture of you, Kevin and fucking Grant Gustin?! Oh my god, I know you know him already, you guys have all these friends of Glee in common and honestly I don't know how you never met him months before you actually did but, REALLY? The guy himself posts a picture on his fucking twitter with you kissing his cheek?! I was dying when I saw it last night. Really!" You sister is all excited and thrilled, you had forgotten she was a major Grant fan. Crazy, even.

"Oh that damn picture. I know. Embarrassing."

"He's a dream, isn't he? Well, he's nice, you told me so yourself over a month ago. Honestly he's the only reason I still watched fucking season three of the show. Sucks he only had four episodes. Blasphemy."

"Yeah..." You are now wondering how you're gonna tell her that Grant is the boy going home with you.

"And oh my god, he's gonna be Finnick! I literally died when I saw it last night. He's so perfect. So dreamy. Oh my! You're gonna work with him on that movie! HA! Lucky bitch!" She laughs.

"Yeah, I know..."

"Is that all you can say?! Right, let me take your job, just on this movie, pleeeaase?" Her excitement is obvious.

You chuckle quietly. "Ok, I see you still have this crush on Grant..."

"Crush? Excuse me, it's no crush. I love him. I swear I'll go to LA, I'll go to wherever you're shooting the Catching Fire movie and you're gonna have to introduce me. Please? I swear I'll behave. The worst it can happen is me fainting. Hahah!"

"Hahah! And it's bad enough. Jeez, Claire, you're gonna have to control yourself, ok?"

She laughs. "Relax, sis. It's not like it's happening any time soon, anyway... Too bad. The things I could do to that boy... Ok, never mind your stupid teenager sister and her crushes. Speaking of serious stuff. Tell me all about this boyfriend of yours, is he cute? Nice? How did you meet him?"

You take a deep breath. "I met him like two months ago at a birthday party. Yes, he's cute, he's nice, he's sweet, he's funny, he's... great, really."

"Awww! So sweet. And you said you guys only hooked up this week? You said you were just friends last Monday."

"Yeah. You know me... Slow and all." You giggle shyly.

"Right. But I think it's great you guys got to know each other better first... So, what's his name? What does he do?"

"Mmmm, please, don't kill me."

"Kill you? What do you mean? Oh my, it isn't that bastard Trevor again, is it? No, of course not. I'm stupid, sorry I mentioned him. You said you met this one two months ago. Ok, I'm confused, why would I kill you? I'm not Dad, you know? Hahah!"

"Oh well... it's Grant." You say coyly and almost scared, waiting for you sister's reaction.

First there's a silence. Then a shout. "WHAT? GRANT? GRANT FUCKING GUSTIN? Oh my god! Are you joking?!"

"No... I'm not."

"Oh my fucking god. Seriously? You couldn't have any less, could you? Way to go, sis! Grant fucking Gustin. I'm so proud of you!"

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy! Why wouldn't I be?! Oh my, I'm thrilled! Oh, wait a sec... That means he'll be here... Grant Gustin in my house! Oh... Ok, I'm dead. After the tweets I sent to him... Oh my..."

It's your time to laugh. "Hahah, you sent him tweets?"

"Well, now and then... You know, stupid fangirl tweets. Fortunately he won't remember or even know it's me among the thousands of his fans... He did reply me twice, you know? Hahaha! Oh sis, I'm so, so happy for you. Oh wait, I'm gonna have to remove a few pics of a certain wall of my bedroom... Hihih!"

"Hahah! Right, you'd better. You don't want Grant to think you're a crazy fan, uh?"

"No, I don't, I can assure you. And I promise I'll behave. I'll try not to scream or faint or just throw my arms around him and kiss him desperately. Hahah, just joking, sis. Don't worry. Ok, now I get the twitter picture... But wait a sec, wasn't he dating a Hannah girl? A dancer of the show?"

"Jeez, Claire, you are a fan all right. He was. He isn't anymore. It's a long story. I'll tell you later if you want to know."

"Ok...Oh imagine Dad's reaction..."

"I don't wanna even think about it now, ok? Please, be quiet about this."

"I know. You two are just friends... But can I say it's Grant? I mean, if they ask me whether I know who's coming with you?"

"Yeah, I suppose..."

"Ok, don't worry. You can trust me. By the way... how's he? Kissing? Oh my... I'm nearly fainting just by the thought of it..."

"He's good, very good... Ok, you're not gonna make me talk about this, are you? No, you aren't."

"Hahah! Ok... Haaa, I'm so excited! So, are you working till you come here?"

"No... I'm on vacations starting tomorrow. Grant and I will go to New York tomorrow and then to his place in Norfolk. And then, yes, we'll go there."

"OH MY GOD! Seriously? You're meeting his family too? AW! You two have just become my favorite and one and only true ship. By the way, do you mind bringing his brother with you? Grant might be taken, but I'm perfectly fine with his brother too. Haha!"

You burst into laughter. "You're insane. I'll think about it, don't worry."

"Great. Oh, such good news. Can't wait to have you here!"

"Can't wait to get there too. In the meantime try to soothe the beast, ok? And by beast I mean Dad. But hey, don't mention Grant as the guy you have a crush on. I'm pretty sure that a heartthrob boy with thousands of girls dying for him is the last person he would want as a boyfriend for his daughters..."

"Hahaha! True. Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"Ok, I have to get back to work now, but hey we'll keep in touch, ok?"

"Sure, I wanna know everything of your trip with him! Oh, wait, maybe I can just follow his twitter like always... Hahah"

"Oh stupid."

"Ah, don't worry. Aside from that picture with you and Kevin he's been pretty discreet. I would never guess he's has a new girlfriend let alone it's you!"

"Well, I told you it's recent, what were you expecting, an engagement announcement?" You laugh.

"Well, he did acknowledge you in a thank you tweet for getting the Finnick role. And it was just too sweet."

"Yeah, well, he's sweet..."

"Hahah! Right. I'm not arguing with that. Ok, get back to work, sis. I have yet to unpack. Boring."

"Well, I have to pack. Boring! Hahah! Ok, we'll talk later. Love you, kid. Take care."

"Love you too. Send my greetings to Grant. Hahah!"

"Will do."

"Ok, bye!" She hangs up laughing.

You shake your head chuckling as you return back to work.


	35. Limbic System

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

It's already over 8PM on Friday when you are finally free and ready to start your vacations.

Grant has already sent you a text over an hour ago, saying that he was already back in LA from San Diego and he was dying to see you.

You sigh. _'I'm dying to see you too, pretty boy.'_ Feeling all nervous you dial his number.

"Babe!" He greets you enthusiastically.

"Hey, gorgeous." You smile happy to hear his voice.

"Hey you, double gorgeous." He teases. "How are you? Free already? Officially on vacations?"

"Yeah, it appears so..."

"Good. Excellent. Can I see you?" He asks eagerly.

"Oh, sure. I'm going home now... Care to come by? Or do you want me to meet you someplace else...?" You keep getting nervous and nervous and you can't really understand why.

"No, it's perfect. After all, I need to help you pack, right?" He chuckles. "How long till you get there?"

"I'm about twenty minutes away."

"Ok, I'll be there in twenty minutes or so, then. Have you eaten yet, babe?"

"No, not really..." You realize you haven't eaten anything since lunch at noon and you are starving.

"Ok. Me neither. I was waiting for you."

"Humm, do you want me to make us dinner?" You don't sound too thrilled even though you try to disguise it.

"Uh... I know you're amazing and you do amazing things but... you're probably tired. How about I bring something? Pizza?"

"Oh, seems wonderful." You sigh relieved, the last thing you want now is to cook. Even though you loved doing it, you are tired and all this anxiety is not helping so you just thank Grant for his thoughtfulness. "Thanks, baby."

"No problem. My pleasure. I'll get it from that place you say you love it."

"Ha, thank you! I'm actually famished. Haven't eaten anything for over eight hours." The image of your favorite pizza appears on your head and you almost drool.

"Oh, babe. You shouldn't do that. It might get you ill or something. And I don't want that. I want you perfectly fine, happy and obviously well-nourished so we can enjoy thoroughly our vacations."

"Don't worry, I want that too, believe me. I was just too busy and honestly I just wanted to finish all I had to, no pauses or anything. The sooner I'd do that the sooner I'd be free of work and ready to see you."

"Oh, you're adorable. And you will see me. Ok, let's finish this call. As much as I enjoy talking to you and listening to your voice I prefer to actually be with you, see you, kiss you..."

"Yeah, my feelings exactly..." You say shyly.

"Right." He grins happily. "I'll let you go then. See you in a bit, my dear."

"See you." You hang up with a stupid smile on your face.

On your way home the anxiety kicks back in again. _'Why am I so nervous? I should just be thrilled and excited for seeing him.' _Deep down you have a clue why you're feeling that way, you just don't want to admit it.

After arriving home and finally getting your working stuff in place you decide to make a quick dessert with fruits to go with the pizza. You're about to finish it when the doorbell rings. Your heart skips a beat and you head quickly to the door.

As you open it you just burst into laughter at the figure in front of you. You can see Grant's legs in some jeans and his shoes but from the waist up he's totally hidden behind some pizza boxes and another package on top of it in his left hand and a huge bunch of flowers in his right one that totally covers his face. _'Oh flowers...'_

"Glad to see I amuse you but a little help would be nice, thank you." You hear his voice with a teasing tone.

"Oh dear. Here." You take the pizza boxes and the other package from his hand and say still laughing, "jeez, Grant, you brought the entire pizza collection from the place? It's just the two of us, you know that, right?"

"You said you were famished. And so am I. Besides," he closes the door and follows you to the kitchen, "I forgot to ask you which one you wanted so... now you can choose."

"Right." You chuckle as you put the boxes on the kitchen table. The moment you do that you feel Grant's hand pulling you and turning you around to face him.

"Just like these flowers. They're all kinds and colors so you can choose. And also because you deserve everything." He hands you the bouquet smiling sweetly.

You feel yourself blush as you take the flowers. "Oh. Thank you, they are beautiful." You smile back at him shyly. Inside you feel your heart melting. You don't even remember the last time a boy gave your flowers. Oh, wait, that's because no one ever did.

"Not as much as you are." Wrapping an arm around your waist he pulls you close to him and before you know it you feel his lips on yours. After a deep passionate kiss that leaves you almost breathless, Grant whispers, his lips still brushing yours. "I missed you so much. So fucking much." He kisses you again, this time softly and then he just pulls a chair, sits down and makes you sit on his lap. He just rests his head on your shoulder, his nose touching your neck, and he breathes in deeply. "Your scent, mmmm... missed it too."

You feel suddenly self-conscious. It's been a long, exhausting day and a hot one too, weather wise. "Oh, I probably just need a shower. It was a long day."

Grant just laughs. "Way to kill the romance, uh?"

"Oh." You blush again. "Sorry."

"You don't need a shower but if you want one I'm not the one stopping you." He grins naughtily.

You can't avoid a coy smile and a lip bite. "Later. Now I'm starving."

He shakes his head giggling. "Right. Later. Ok, but before we start eating let me just give you this." He reaches for the package on the top of the pizza boxes and he gives it to you.

You look puzzled at him as you accept it. Is it a gift? It could be anything.

"Hahha, don't be afraid. Just open it."

You remove the yellow wrapping paper and you open the box. Inside you find a yellow stuffed bird, pretty much like Grant's own bird Coop, but this one is a female version, with a little red ribbon on the top of the head. "Oh my god! It's adorable!" You exclaim amused.

"Glad you liked." Grant giggles.

"Oh, I loved it! Thank you!" You hug him and you kiss his lips. Then you look into his eyes. "Seriously, you didn't have to. I loved it all, the flowers, the bird, the whole stock of pizza." You chuckle.

"Good. I just wanna see you happy like that."

_'You are enough to make me happy,'_ you think to yourself. Unable to say it out loud you just hug him tight resting your head against his. "Thank you." You just keep embracing him like you are afraid he's gonna run away. _'Ha, I love you, sweet boy and it's scary like hell.'_

"Oh, it's fine, babe." Grant just lets you hug him for a while.

"Ok, let's eat then." You say suddenly releasing him. You stand up and you go grab some dishes and glasses. "What do you want to drink?"

Grant giggles. "Wine?"

"Ok, you can have it. I'm settling for juice."

"Hahah! Juice?"

You look at him seriously. "The last time I touched anything with alcohol was at our dinner on Tuesday. And it was embarrassing. My behavior, I mean. Honestly I think I never felt so ashamed. I don't even know how you still respect me after that."

He frowns not really understanding if you are serious or not. "Are you serious?"

You nod still serious. "I am."

"Oh, baby." He stands up and walks over you. "Come here." He pulls you into his arms. "You were drunk. It's ok, it happens to everyone. You said nonsense and you were dizzy, it's fine. It's not like you passed out or anything. You just have low tolerance to alcohol."

"Yeah but still. I just... felt embarrassed. Anyway, you can have the wine. I'll just take half a glass to make you company, is that ok?" You smile.

"It's perfect." He kisses your hair.

After putting the flowers in a vase with water you two finally sit and start eating the pizzas. You ask him about San Diego and he tells you excitedly about his time there and his friends.

Then you go grab the dessert. "Sorry, this is the only gift I have for you..." You say with a teasing smile.

"Aw, it's perfect. Thanks. Did you make this before I arrived?" He asks surprised.

"Sure. Figured we need something more than just pizza..."

He takes a forkful to his mouth. "Ha, it's great, as usual. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome."

After you two finish dessert Grant helps you cleaning everything.

"So, ready to help me pack?" You tease him as you grab your yellow bird.

"Well, that's basically why I'm here, right?"

"Haha! Right, and I thought it was because you missed me... Silly me."

"Well, that too." Before you leave the kitchen he pulls you into a soft kiss.

Then as you get upstairs you ask him, "what name should we give her?" You wave the bird in your hand.

"It's yours, you should name her." He smiles.

"Do you think she'll get along with Coop?" You giggle looking at the bird.

"I hope so, Coop could really use some company..."

"All right, we should get Coop and Pepper together then. Who knows? We might end up getting little baby yellow stuffed birds? Hahah!" You laugh loudly as you open the door of your bedroom.

"Hahaha! Baby birds! Amazing. And Pepper, uh?"

"Sure, she's yellow with a red ribbon." You giggle putting Pepper down.

"Seems great to me." Grant then looks around. "That's your suitcase?"

"Sure. And that one." You point at a smaller case.

He opens his eyes chuckling. "Haha! Two?"

"It's two weeks, Grant, not two days." You smile.

"Yes, and it's Summer, not Winter. Surely you don't need loads of clothes." He smiles teasing you.

"Surely, I need. I'm not planning on wasting time doing laundry so... Then we have the casual wear, the not so casual wear, the beach wear, the underwear, shoes, bathroom stuff..."

He giggles. "I don't think you need my help after all..."

"Well, I have most of it ready, yes, but I needed an excuse to get you here..." You pout at him.

"Oh really," he approaches you with a grin, "an excuse? To get me here?"

"Yeah..." You can't control the flushing of your cheeks. As usual they seem to have a will of their own.

Grant is now putting his arms around your waist. "And why would you want me here?"

"Because." You look away, avoiding his stare.

He chuckles. "Because? Ok, first let's clarify 'here'... Is here your house or your bedroom?"

"Both..." You blush even more.

"Oh, both. Well, I'm here. What now?" He doesn't take his eyes off you.

You start to feel more nervous again and you just shrug unable to say or do anything.

Grant takes a deep breath. _'There you go again. First flirting then shying away like this. Crazy Ashley was right. Patience.I need patience. Which would be a lot easier if you weren't so gorgeous, attractive and driving me wild like you always do...' _Kissing your forehead lightly he just says, "I told you we would take things slow if that's what you wanted. It's ok. It's fine."

You smirk at yourself_. 'I'm so stupid. Clearly these last three years of celibacy have left me handicapped in these matters... And the damn shyness. Does it matter that I'm head over heels for you and all I want is to get your sexy body in bed and have sweet and wildsex? No, it doesn't matter because my shyness won't allow it anyway. Booo to me.'_ You just mutter an almost inaudible 'sorry' to Grant.

Running his fingers through his own hair he sighs. "Come here, babe." He pulls you to the bed and he lies down making you lie down next to him as well. Then he turns so he's lying on his side and he leans towards you, looking into your eyes like he's waiting for you to speak.

You reach your hand to his face and you run your thumb along his jaw line making a soft caress once you reach his lower lip. "You know I'm stupid." You smirk again making it sound almost like an apology.

He grabs your hand and takes it to his lips, kissing your knuckles softly. "No, you're not. But you are my ruin, you know?"

You scowl. "Your ruin? I don't wanna be your ruin. I wanna be something good to you..."

"You do?" Leaning forward he starts giving you little kisses on your neck.

"Yes." You caress softly the back of his head as he proceeds with the kissing. "Just good."

He's now moving towards your lips and you close your eyes anticipating a kiss but instead he just stops. You open them again and you find him looking tenderly at you with a sweet smile. "I know something good you can be."

You can't help but smile back at him the same way. "Oh really? And what is that?"

"You can be my girlfriend." He says matter-a-factly. _'There I said it. Let's hope she won't run away or start crying...'_

You can't stop the huge grin forming on your face. _'Really? You're actually asking me to be your girlfriend? So fucking damn sweet.' _You just say it out loud, "Your girlfriend? You're asking me to be your girlfriend?" You're now grinning happily.

Grant nods smiling, very pleased with your reaction. "Yes... Meaning I'd have to be your boyfriend."

You just chuckle amused. "Seriously, are you even real? That's the sweetest thing someone has ever told me. Yeah, sure I wanna be your girlfriend, if you think you can handle me and my craziness."

He giggles. "Of course I can handle you and your craziness. And I'm definitely real. I promise you I'll be the best of boyfriends." This time he leans to your lips to kiss you for real.

When he breaks away you just say, "and I'll be the best of girlfriends. Or I'll try, I promise."

"You already are. And just for the record and future anniversary references I'll always consider Wednesday as the day we started dating. That's when I first got a kiss from you."

"Hahah! All right. Though I thought all of this was already implied when I agreed to be in relationship with you..."

"Sure, but then you wouldn't have me telling you the sweetest thing someone has ever told you, would you?"

"Right." You smile back at him.

"Ok, girlfriend of mine, tell me, have you packed everything already?"

"Yeah, the only things missing are my toothbrush, hair brush and stuff like that as I'm still needing those before leaving."

"Good. What about our plane tickets?"

"All printed and ready to go." You point to some papers over one of your suitcases.

"Good, you are a perfect girlfriend all right." He laughs.

"HA! Fool!" You slap his arm.

"I know I am..." He nods with a teasing smile.

"You are. Anyway, what do we do tomorrow? Take a cab to the airport?"

"Ha, Rob said he would take us. I think he wants to make up for the Kate thing."

"But the plane leaves very early. He doesn't mind?"

"No. I told him that and he offered anyway."

"Ok. So I'm assuming you've also packed?"

"Yeah. My suitcase is all ready to go."

"Good. So all we need now is some hours of sleep. And they won't be too many even if we go to sleep right now..." You reach for his hair, running your fingers through it.

"We'll sleep on the plane, babe. Or we can try." He smiles leaning down and letting his body fall on yours as he snuggles up to you.

"Oh." You mutter surprised with his snuggling. You just put an arm around him and you keep stroking his hair, his head resting over your chest. "Yeah, we'll try."

Grant doesn't say anything. He just keeps still enjoying your caresses. After some minutes of silence he just mumbles lazily, "this is good. So good. I could just fall asleep here..."

You smile tenderly at him while you kiss his hair. "You can stay over if you want, we'll just take your car back to your place by dawn to collect your luggage and so Rob can take us to the airport."

He lifts his head to look up to you with sleepy eyes. "Seriously?"

You giggle. "Yeah, if I didn't know you better I'd say you are even sleepier than I am."

"Well, I'm pretty knackered from trip so maybe that's actually true..."

"Ok, you stay then."

"Here?" He looks at you biting his lip.

You look at him strangely. "Humm, surely you don't want the uncomfortable couch downstairs? Well, I have the guest room down the hall..."

"Ah, babe, I was kidding. I'm more than thrilled to try your amazing and huge bed. It does seem ultra-comfortable." He rolls over to his side away from you and rolls back to you like a giddy joyous little boy.

You can't avoid a chuckle. "Right, it is amazing all right."

"It is. Like you." He snuggles back to you.

"Right. So what about we get more comfortable too?" You tap softly his back. "I'm dying for some hours of sleep too..." You yawn.

"Right." After kissing your lips he stands up.

You stand up too and you head to the bathroom door. "Better shower in the morning..." You mumble to yourself. "Hey, Grant, do you want a toothbrush? I'm pretty sure I have a new one around here..." You peak through the door waving a new toothbrush and throwing it at him.

"Ha, thanks!" He laughs grabbing the brush.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna be quick here." You go back inside the bathroom and after brushing your teeth and your hair, you wash your face. Then you undress and change into your usual skimpy nightgown. After all it's summer and it's hot. As you look at yourself in the mirror you start to feel nervous again. Sure, Grant was talking about the whole thing of taking things slow but you two will be sleeping in the same bed nonetheless. Taking a deep breath you open the door and you find Grant sitting on the edge of the bed, already with no shoes, no jeans and proceeding to take off his t-shirt.

He throws the t-shirt over his jeans and he's just wearing his tight grey short boxers when he finally looks at you. "Oh." He gasps slightly. Swallowing a lump he stands up. "Gorgeous as ever." He says as he glances you from head to toe.

He approaches you almost naked, except for his boxers, and even though you have seen him like that before, when he was at your pool, you can't help but stare. You start to feel your heart beating faster when he finally reaches you.

"Ready for bed, babe?" He whispers in your ear wrapping an arm around your waist. His scent is almost pleasantly intoxicating. You can tell he showered before he went to meet you.

Taking another deep breath you push him away softly trying to gather all the strength you have. "Yeah... The bathroom is all yours." While you push him your hands touch his bare chest for longer than it was needed.

"Ok... I'm gonna be quick too." He chuckles as he goes inside the bathroom holding the toothbrush.

Sighing you head for the bed. You grab his t-shirt and his jeans he left there to place them on the armchair beside the bed. On the process his wallet falls from the jeans pocket and when you lean down to pick it you notice the edge of a condom package. "Oh dear." You mumble as you put the wallet back inside the pocket.

'Well, at least he's prudent and responsible...' You think to yourself as you grab a pillow for him.

Moments after Grant walks out of the bathroom. "Let me just call Rob to tell him I'm staying over. I'll tell him we stop by at... 5?" He picks his cell phone.

You nod. "Yeah, 5 should be fine." While Grant talks to Rob you can't help but to stare at his behind.

He nearly catches you glaring when he looks back at you. "Done." He grins.

You smile shyly. "Right. So... What time do I set the alarm? 4?"

"Yeah, I think it'll do." He walks over you and he instantly senses your uneasiness. "I can put my t-shirt back on if it makes you more comfortable."

"No, it's fine. Why cover such a nice view?" You whisper, looking away embarrassed.

Grant giggles. "Ok... I did not just hear that... So, I think we have everything ready, uh?"

"I suppose so. We just have to sleep now." You joke.

"Ha! Not again. Teaser. I ignored your first remark but I can't ignore this one. You don't wanna tease me now, babe, believe me." He jokes too but you can see he really means it.

"No?" You raise your eyebrows with a coy smile.

"No. Not when you present yourself in that hell of an outfit." He takes a deep breath as he casts a desperate look at you.

_'Cause maybe you would give some use to that condom in your wallet?'_ You think to yourself amused. But you know he's right. You can't just tease him and expect him to take things slow. And you know you need it slow, at least for tonight. "Sorry. You're right." You pout.

"It's ok, I suppose." He smiles sweetly. _'Am I really getting in the same bed, under the same sheets with her? And do nothing? When she's looking like that? Breathe Grant, just breathe.'_ He holds your hand and takes you towards the bed. He pulls the cover and sheets down and he climbs. "Come here. Time to rest." He pulls your hand.

You climb and you lie down next to him.

He pulls the sheets up to cover you two. He adjusts the pillow under his head and finally he puts an arm around you to pull you close to him. "Here. Cuddle up."

You rest your head over his shoulder and your arm over his chest, snuggling up against his body. You can't help but to place one of your legs over his own. Immediately after you feel his hand over your thigh, caressing it softly. He runs it from your knee up all its length to your hipbone, under your gown, till he reaches the side of your panties. Instinctively you try to remove your leg but he doesn't let you.

"Shhh, it's ok, babe. I'm not doing anything you don't want to." His hand goes a little upper and settles for your waist. He nuzzles against your hair. "Let's just cuddle till we fall asleep, ok?"

You kiss his bare chest inhaling his sweet scent. "Ok. Turn off the light, please. The light switch is above you."

Grant switches off the light and you find yourselves in darkness except for a very low, fading light coming outside through the window. "Have you set the alarm?" He asks kissing your forehead.

"I did. It rings at four." You sigh. "We have roughly five hours of sleep."

"Oh well. Just think it's our vacations. Two whole weeks of us being together..."

You can't help a huge grin. "Yeah, sounds great." You lift your head up and you try to find his lips in the darkness. First you end up kissing his chin to which he giggles and then you reach for his lips. You brush your lips over his lightly and lick his lower lip with the tip of your tongue. Grant lets out a moan and you feel his hand slip down from your waist to your hipbone and then to your buttock. A sudden and involuntarily light touch of your arm over his crotch area tells you that he's a little more than excited. He's all turned on. You kiss his lips quickly and you return to your initial snuggling up position. Somehow you feel guilty for leaving him like that and not providing any kind of relief. You can feel his hard breathing as his chest rises and falls quickly under your head.

Grant keeps his silence for a minute before he speaks. "It's ok, baby." He caresses your hair.

He is just too sweet, you're not sure any other guy would be like this, so patient, especially considering the situation. You know he really cares about you and you sure do care about him so you just feel like he needs an explanation. Kissing his chest softly you say, "You know I'm stupid," realizing he was about to protest you carry on, "shhh, let me just say this, please. I just want you to know that I fully appreciate your patience. I just need to get some parts of my limbic system working again."

Grant giggles. "Limbic system? Oh my, what is even that?"

"Part of the brain that controls emotions, behavior, fear, motivation and stuff like that. It has been malfunctioning over the last three years." You declare. "Anyway, once I get that sorted I promise you won't regret the wait."

"Oh, all right. I don't doubt it." His tone seems pleasantly surprised. "Anyway, limbic system? Haha! Where do you even get those things from?"

"Humm, have you forgotten my dad is a neurosurgeon? Ask me anything about the brain, spinal cord and stuff like that and I'll answer it." You say joking.

Grant just laughs loudly. "Oh, right. I remember." He then just puts both his arms around you, holding you in a tight embrace. "Anyway, babe, I told you we would take things slow. I intend to keep that promise. I don't want you to feel like we need to rush the sex thing. Of course, I can't promise you not to feel a little, uh... horny sometimes, but that's just because you drive me crazy. So sexy and gorgeous and... uh. Well, it's obviously a good thing." He says eagerly.

You smile shyly. "Ok. I'm actually flattered with all that. Just so you know, you drive me crazy too." You then hide your face covering it with your hand. Which is stupid, of course, because he can't really see you anyway.

"Glad to know." He chuckles.

"Right." Then you just yawn lazily. "Anyway, let's just rest and sleep..."

"Sure. Sleep tight, baby. Good night." He kisses your hair and keeps the tight embrace.

"Good night, Grant. Sweet dreams." You kiss quickly his neck and in no time you fall asleep safely in his arms.

**A/N Ok, Grant is really sweet and all but he has needs, right. And so do you. Smut is around the corner...**


	36. S M U T

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**A/N Ok, just a HEADS UP before you continue to read. This chapter is pretty much just SMUT. Skip it if you don't wanna go that way. You won't be missing anything relevant for the rest of the story.**

So, Grant was staying over at your place, and your bed, before you two leave to the airport.

You and Grant are sleeping profoundly when the alarm goes off at 4AM. You find yourself lying on your side and Grant lying on his side behind you, his arm around your waist holding you close.

"Mmmmm." You groan as you stretch your arm to turn the alarm off. "Damn noise." You whine lazily.

Behind yourself you hear Grant groaning as well, as he stirs and opens his eyes. "Humm, annoying sound is off, nice." He mumbles as he pulls you closer to him.

"Yeah..." Putting your arm over his own you nestle against his body. You feel his lips on your neck the second after.

"Good... morning..." He mumbles between his kisses on your neck.

"Good morning..." You mutter as you reach your hand to his hair, caressing it and holding his head close to yours at the same time. His kisses are soft, slow and lazy, pretty much like you two feel right now, as you are still half asleep. Grant's hand on your waist starts going down till it reaches the hem of your gown, halfway your thigh. Then it goes up again but under the garment this time. Still with your eyes closed, instinctively you just push your body tighter against his and that's when you feel the level of his arousal, with his half boner rubbing your behind. Instead of shying away like last night you don't pull away. On the contrary, you just find yourself pushing your butt harder against his crotch. Grant moans sleepily, as he proceeds with the kissing. His hand is caressing the inner side of your thigh and going up.

You sleepy mood maintains your levels of awareness and self-consciousness low and therefore your shyness as well. Instead your senses are more alert. Your skin feels almost like it's burning under his touch. He's now not only kissing your neck but also licking it and nibbling it. Your breathing rate speeds up and you feel completely frustrated, almost angry, when his hand skips your crotch and lands straight on your belly. You were expecting him to follow the path straight and touch you _there_. You want him to touch you there.

Almost like some sort of punishment you move your arm behind him and you squeeze his ass. After all it was something you wanted to do for a long time. Your gesture makes him thrust his hip against you, while his hand quickly moves upwards, caressing your ribs zone for a moment and then settling for your breast. He cups one breast then the other, giving it a soft massage. You feel your nipples hardening under his touch, especially when his thumb starts playing with them, one at a time. "So... perfect," you hear him comment.

Without wanting to change your position that gives Grant great access to your body you just turn your head behind, to meet his. Grant's lips immediately jump from your neck to your mouth. He's not gentle when his tongue ravishes your mouth. He managed to slip his other arm below your body, so now both his hands are busy with your breasts and nipples. When you start to feel him rubbing his full hard-on against your ass you pull slightly away from him, just a little enough to slide in your hand. The moment you touch him over his boxers, he gasps, "Fuck." Pleased with his reaction you start massaging him. As you run your hand over the length of his cock you decide you need to feel him completely, with no obstacles, so you slip your hand inside his boxers. First you you touch his pubic hair, then the tip of his penis then its full length.

This, along with the touch of his hands on your body, is making you hornier than ever and much to your delight Grant's hand jumps from your breast directly to your pussy, no stops along the way. After a first squeeze over your panties that make you let out a stifled moan he slips his hand inside your underwear. Immediately you feel his fingers parting your lips, so he has access to your clit. Again you moan, this time louder, and his rubbing on you starts going faster. At the same time, you increase the pressure on his cock as well. "Jeez, babe..." as he cries out he slips his finger further down and then inside you, "... you're so wet... and tight", he whispers. You can't even describe the way you're feeling right now. All you know is that you don't even remember the last time you felt like this.

Tension starts building inside you and you feel him bury his head on your shoulder. The strokes of his fingers on your clit are getting stronger as well as when he fingers you. You know you are very close to come. "Oh, Grant... I..." Before you can finish your sentence you're hit by waves of pleasure, as your orgasm hits you. Your whole body shakes in Grant's embrace. Your own orgasm is enough to make Grant come as well and with a single stroke on his cock he comes on your hand moaning your name.

You two haven't even had time to breathe when the loud, annoying sound of the alarm soars through the room. "Fuck." You snap still dizzy. With one hand still inside Grant's boxers, you turn the alarm off with the other.

You feel Grant's fingers finally sliding out of you as he mumbles amused, still panting hard, "I can't believe you set a second alarm..."

"I didn't. I must have accidentally hit the snooze button the first time..." You smirk and you finally turn the lights on.

You find Grant grinning happily at you, his eyes still sleepy. "Best snoozing time ever."

You blush heavily under his gaze and you realize you still have your hand inside his underwear. You take it out and you comment, "suppose we both need a shower..."

Grant giggles. "Right. But not before you kiss me. Come here." He sits up on the bed and pulls you to his lap and arms.

Without any resistance you obey.

Grant nuzzles against your own nose. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." You nod with a shy smile, the usual self-consciousness finally kicking in since you woke up. "You?"

He takes a deep breath. "Me? I'm great. I'm... I feel wonderful. Thanks to you. You are perfect, you know that?"

You shrug, again with a bashful smile. "You're not so bad yourself." You tease him.

He chuckles. "Oh, thank you. Nice to know." He finally leans forward and kisses your lips softly. "I must say I love your actions in early mornings..." He comments barely parting his lips from yours.

"Well, you catch me off my guard..." You giggle.

"Oh, ok. Another thing that is good to know. I'll keep that in mind." He teases you and right after he's kissing you passionately.

After a long minute of intense snogging you have to break away. "Grant, as much as I'd like to be here with you like this we need to hurry..." He keeps kissing your neck while you speak. "... Rob is waiting for us at 5 and..." You feel his hand going inside your gown and landing right on your breasts. "...we have roughly thirty minutes to be ready and... Oh..." You let out a groan as he pulls the top of your garment down and leans forward, his lips aiming right to your nipple, not only kissing it but sucking on it as well. "Damn." You groan, holding his head close to you. You have barely had time to recover and there you are feeling hot, excited again.

Grant jumps from one breast to the other and before you can find the strength to tell him to stop he eventually does. "You are amazing. So gorgeous... Oh, what I wouldn't do if we weren't in a rush..." He sighs deeply.

"We really need to get ready," is all you can say, still breathing hard from his touch, your nipples too sensitive as they touch the fabric of your gown again.

"I know. And what I wanted the most now was to get in the shower with you but somehow I have the feeling that it was only gonna slow us down instead of saving time so... Go first, babe. I'll try to survive here without you."

You sigh too. "Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna hurry. Be right back." Giving him a quick kiss you stand up and enter the bathroom. Five minutes later you're out with a towel around you. You find Grant making the bed. "Oh, thanks." You smile. "Anyway, you can go, baby. I've left a clean towel there for you."

"Ok." As he passes by you without even turning his eyes at you he just mumbles. "I'm trying to ignore the fact that you are naked under that towel. I'm not even looking at you now..." He gets inside the bathroom and closes the door, leaving you laughing like a fool in the middle of the room.

When Grant gets back you are already dressed and you are just brushing your hair. He heads towards his clothes and puts them on.

"And here am I, on my clothes from yesterday again. Luckily this time I didn't sleep wearing them." He giggles.

"Right." You chuckle as you pack what you haven't yet, like the hair brush.

You put your tickets in your bag and take a look around trying to see if there is anything missing. "I think that's it..."

Grant approaches you putting his arms around you. "I still can't believe we're actually doing this. I'm so thrilled." He kisses your neck softly.

"I am too." Putting your arms around his neck you kiss him hard. "And if you bring my suitcases down I think I still have time to make you some coffee in the meantime..." You smile teasing him.

"Oh, it's a deal." He grins.

"Ok, let's go then."

Grant carries your suitcases to his car while you make some coffee for you both. You decide to eat something for breakfast at the airport. You reach Grant's place almost at 5AM. Grant gets his luggage and Rob drives you both to the airport. You get there quickly as it's still too early for traffic jams and you still have time for a quick bite.

The flight lasts almost six hours and you and Grant manage to sleep throughout most of it. After landing safely in New York you two take a cab to your hotel to drop the luggage. It's already 5PM there when you two are finally down, strolling around Central Park, holding hands, kissing here and then, taking photographs and doing everything a couple in love does on vacation. Later you two are having dinner with some friends of Grant and then watching a show on Broadway, where some other friends of him are performing. They are all very nice and you have a great time. Grant always introduces you as his girlfriend to everyone, in a way like he's proud of you and he is always making sure you're enjoying yourself and getting along with everybody.

It's already 2AM when you two return to your hotel room. Grant throws himself in bed and you join him there after taking off your shoes. The room has two beds, obviously, when you booked it you weren't expecting to be sleeping in the same bed. Fortunately the beds are quite big so one of the beds is filled with both your luggage and the other one is for you two to sleep.

"Haaa, I'm so tired... but so happy." Grant says when you join him. You are both lying next to each other, bellies up, looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, me too. I liked your friends and I especially liked the way you introduced me and treated me in front of them." You say honestly turning your head to him.

Grant looks at you too. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you are sweet and I like you very much and I surely do like to have you in my life."

"Oh, babe." He grabs your hand and holds it tight in his. "I like you too, more than that actually, I'm crazy about you, you know it. I'm not sure what you meant but if it makes you happy, I'm glad. That's all I want."

You snuggle up to him. "It does make me happy. You make me happy. It's just scary sometimes."

"It is scary, to me too..." He sighs as he rubs your back.

You kiss softly his neck. "Your hickey is starting to vanish..." You comment as you look at his skin.

"Oh really? Worried about that?" He teases you.

"Well..." You giggle.

"Wanna make me another one?" He's now flirting with you.

"Maybe..." You continue to kiss lightly his skin. "But I thought you said that next time it should be in a place more hidden, so it won't show up for everyone to see..."

"I did, didn't I? It's up to you, really..." He makes a naughty smile. "And... considering we'll be meeting my family soon, I don't think you want my mother to think you beat me up..."

"Hahah! Sure, I don't. So... hidden place it is..." You kiss his neck a bit more and you slip your hand inside his t-shirt. You have been lusting hard over him since your heated wake up earlier this morning. You still considered jumping on him when you first went to your hotel room to drop the luggage but Grant was so excited to go out and see the views and his friends that you decided to leave it for later. Truth is that you know you want him now and you won't shy away this time.

"Mmmm..." Grant mutters pleased. "It's already over 2AM, can we consider this already an early morning instead of a late night?"

You look up to him. "It's whatever you want..." You tease him.

"Well, considering your behavior in early mornings I want this to be an early morning..." He pulls your head towards his and kisses your lips hard.

"Early morning it is..." You climb on top of him and you kiss him back.

"Good... Just tell me no alarms will be going off anytime soon..."

"No alarms..." You jump to his neck again and you threaten to bite him. You hear him moan and you whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, I'll stop before I leave any bruises."

Moving his both hands to your hips he holds you close to him. "Do whatever you want, I've just stopped caring..." He pants.

"You have? Good." Incited by his words you lick his neck, sucking every inch of his skin but carefully so you won't leave any marks.

Grant's hands are now moving across your back and his lips find their way to your neck as well. You let him have his way there before you reach for his mouth and kiss him passionately. The taste of the sweet chocolate you two had just before you went to your room is still in your mouths and only makes you wanna taste each other's mouths more deeply. You start to feel his hard-on against your groin and you give him a rub over his jeans. Grant reacts with a moan and his hand slips under your dress to grope your ass.

You start pulling his t-shirt up. "Too many clothes..." You mutter as the t-shirt is already halfway his upper body.

"Yeah, too many." Grant pulls you away and he takes off the t-shirt himself. You are now sitting on his crotch, one leg on each side of him, feeling his erection right against your panties.

As he throws his t-shirt over the floor, you already starting to unbuckle his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. You then pause for a moment to take a lustful look at his bare chest. "Oh dear, look at that." You run your hands through his abs and chest slowly, feeling his defined muscles.

"And look at you, too covered..." He starts pulling your dress up and you help him, taking it off over your head and dropping it to the floor. "Jeez, you're gorgeous." He comments staring at you as you are now before him in your bra and panties. "Come here." He asks pulling your arm.

You lie down on top of him again and he starts kissing you eagerly, passionately and lustfully, his hands run over all your back, then caress your thighs and squeeze your butt. You reach your hand down to slip it inside Grant's underwear and you stroke his cock up and down. His moaning at that moment makes you two break the kiss so you go for his neck instead. Grant keeps one hand on your ass and the other moves under your bra. You just rest your head on his shoulder as he starts to move his thumb over and over your nipple. By the time he slips his hand inside your panties you are already moaning loudly his name. "Oh, Grant. Damn." His fingers circle your clit, driving you wild.

"Oh baby, you're perfect." He whispers as he moves one finger inside you and realizes how wet you are. You are now breathing hard, still you manage to keep your intense rubbing of his cock. Suddenly you feel his hand on yours. "Stop, please, you're amazing but I don't want to end this so early." He continues however to thrust his fingers inside you and rub his thumb over your clit. You reach forward to his mouth and you kiss him hard. "You're amazing too...", you whisper between the kissing, "but you're still too dressed..."

After kissing you for some more time he finally stops and slides his hand out of your panties. "You're right." He mutters.

You smile cheekily at him as you climb out of him. You help him taking off his shoes and jeans and before you know it Grant is pulling you back to his arms. Without wasting any time you push him hard against the bed and crawl on top of him again.

"Oh, demanding, are we?" He giggles, pleased with your passion.

"You haven't seen half of it, teaser." You wink at him and before he answers you are already leaning forward to lick his chest. First right in the middle then over his nipples. You hear a muffled sounds coming out of his mouth and you look up to him. "Is this a hidden zone or are you shooting bare chest scenes any time soon?"

"Hahah! Maybe... Anyway, it's not a hidden zone if we go to the beach..."

"Oh really? Then I'll have to go further..." Teasing him you turn your attention back to his chest, kissing it, licking it, sucking it and caressing it. Then you move gradually down, licking his belly and further down till you reach the hem of his boxers.

"Shit." You hear him say. You look up to him as you start pulling his underwear down. "These are coming off, we don't need them."

He gasps. "We don't." Then he just takes off the boxers himself. You stare amazed for a moment at the considerable size of his cock and he just turns around so you find yourself under his body as he gets to be on top of you. "I think someone here is still too covered..." He smiles as he leans to your breast and kisses gently the exposed skin. Then he slips a hand under your back and quite swiftly he unfastens your bra, taking it off. "Gorgeous... just gorgeous," he whispers while kissing one breast and caressing the other one.

You run your fingers through his hair as he kisses your nipples and then slowly he makes his way down. He spends a little time around your belly button and then keeps going down till he reaches your panties. While he slowly takes them off you just remain still, breathing harder and harder, anticipating what is to come. When he's finished he looks up to you and notices your short and heavy breaths. In a second he's on top of your again, giving little, soft kisses on your lips. "You're beautiful..."Then he looks into your eyes."Are you sure about this?"

You nod. "Yes. Completely sure." You run your finger over his jawline and lips. He closes his eyes like he's trying to savor the caress. Then he opens them again and smiles tenderly. "I can't wait to make love to you."

"I can't wait too." You mutter before you start kissing him passionately. The feeling of his hard cock against your belly makes you even hornier that you already were so you turn around to be on top of him. After assaulting his neck with your lips and tongue you go down quickly over his belly till you are facing his hard-on. "Can I?" You ask biting your lip.

Grant pants, the single thought of you giving him a blow job is already driving him crazy. "Fuck, yes. You don't need to ask." With a cheeky smile you take his cock in your hand and you hear him moan. You start with a kiss on the tip of the head, tasting his sweet pre-cum then proceed with licks over the whole length. You hear Grant whispering your name as you take him fully in your mouth. The sounds coming out of his mouth and his face expression just make you suck harder and faster. His pleasure makes you wanna give him even more pleasure.

"Haaaa, fuck." He cries out moments after. "Stop, babe. Come here."

You obey him. He holds your face in his hands. "I want you too, I want to taste you, give you the same pleasure you gave me." He looks into your eyes waiting for your permission. You bite your lip again anticipating the moment. "Trust me." He kisses away your anxiety. You nod and you lie down on your back.

With a reassuring smile at you, he gets off the bed and kneels on the floor. Then he grabs your ankles and pulls you down, till you are with your butt on the edge of the bed. "Jeez, Grant." You giggle.

He chuckles. "Yeah, we're getting there..." Now he starts spreading your legs apart and you look at him expectantly. The fact that you are with your legs open wide in front of him and the lights are on is making you a bit self-conscious.

Grant notices the look of uneasiness on your face. "Babe, relax. You're beautiful. I'll stop if you tell me to, ok?" You nod and with a smile on his face he starts with a kiss in the inner side of your right thigh. Then he goes all the way up, slowly, with gentle kisses. When he reaches your groin he looks up to you but you are already with your head laid back, looking at the ceiling and just enjoying the moment.

He repeats the process on you left thigh. When he finishes that he just parts your pussy lips with his finger. He circles your clit and then slides his finger inside your hole. You moan and close your eyes when he does it and you hear a chuckle coming out of his mouth. Then, with no warning, you feel his wet, warm tongue on you. He licks your clit, your lips and around your hole over and over, with some nibbling and kissing in between. Then his finger inside you is quickly replaced by his tongue. "Oh fuck." You groan when you feel him thrusting you with his tongue. You know you are about to come if he doesn't stop. "Grant, no. Stop." You plead. You want him inside of you before you come.

You feel his tongue sliding out and you hear his voice. "Ok, pull yourself up, babe." You do as you're told and when you open your eyes you find him searching for something in his bag. You see him holding a condom when he returns to the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed but leans forward to your lips. "You taste... wonderful... here and... down... there..." He keeps kissing you as he talks. "I want you... now... so badly." He then looks deeply into your eyes.

With a hand on the back of his neck you just pull him and kiss him passionately. "I want you too. Now."

"Oh, babe." Pulling away from you he rips the package open and rolls the condom over his cock. Then before you can say anything he's on top of you, spreading your legs with his own. You feel his finger over your clit again and then inside you. "Are you ready, baby? You're so wet." He asks as his finger moves in and out of you.

You nod, completely filled with lust. His worries and concern about you only turn you on more. "Yes, do it."

After a warm, moist kiss on your lips you feel his hands lifting your hips a little and then the tip of his cock brushing your hole. He starts pushing it very slowly and you both moan as he proceeds to enter you. He goes back and then forward as smoothly as he can but your deep moans along with the resistance he finds while penetrating you makes him think he's hurting you. When he's halfway inside you he looks deeply into your eyes to seek for an answer to his doubt but as he can't really tell anything he just leans to give you a soft kiss on your neck and whisper in your ear. "Are you ok?"

You realize he thinks he's hurting you. "I am ok. Don't worry." You caress the back of his head gently.

Encouraged by your words he finally buries himself fully inside you. "Oh fuck!" He exclaims. "So tight, this is heaven, you are heaven." He mumbles as he starts thrusting you harder and faster. He locks his lips with yours and he ravishes your mouth with his tongue, mimicking the movements of his cock.

You press your hands hard on his back as you enjoy the feeling of having him inside you, filling you completely. It's too good for words. You know you're about to come soon.

As Grant buries his head on your shoulder you hear him moan loudly your name. "I'm so close, baby." Filled with lust he pounds into you harder.

"Me too." You groan. It only takes a couple more thrusts from him and before you know it your orgasm hits you like an earthquake. "Oh fuck, Grant." You moan loudly and your nails sting on his back.

Grant feels your walls contracting around his cock and your body shaking beneath him. "Fuck, baby." He groans as your orgasm sends him over the edge. While you're still shaking under him he manages to thrust you a few more times before collapsing with his own release and crying out your name.

For a few seconds you just hold him in your arms as you both try to catch your breaths. Then he lifts his head up and pecks your lips. "Jeez, babe." Then you feel him pulling out of you. You bite your lip looking at him.

He grins widely at you. Then he takes your lower lip between his teeth threatening with soft bites. "You're so sexy. Do not dare to move. I'll be right back."

You giggle happily. "I'm not moving."

"Good." He kisses you again and then he takes the condom off and ties it, then stands up to throw it away into the trash can of the bathroom.

In the meantime you don't move at all, just waiting for him to come back. This has been without a doubt the best sex you had in your life and you can't seem to find a way to remove the stupid grin of your face.

When he returns with a big smile on his face he asks you to stand up. You do as you're told but you look puzzled at him. Wrapping his arms around you he explains. "I just wanna get inside the bed and hold you all night long."

"Oh, right." You giggle. "Come on." You pull the cover and sheets down and you two lie down. You snuggle up to him and he tucks the sheets around you both. You kiss softly his chest and he caresses your hair. Then he asks suddenly, "Are you ok?"

"Sure. I'm wonderful. And you?" You grin.

He smiles tenderly. "More than wonderful. I'm..." He tries to find the right words to say. "Well, this was amazing and perfect, you were right when you said the wait would be worth it." He takes a deep breath and finally declares, holding you close against him, "I love you."

You were not quite expecting something like that. You realize he's looking at you almost scared, waiting for you to say something. Putting your fears away you know there's only something you can say to him. Because it's the truth. "I love you too, Grant. I love you too."

After a long, slow and passionate kiss, you turn off the lights. You both fall asleep with huge grins on your faces and feeling the happiest ever.

**A/N All right. It feels like a last chapter but it's not. There's still more to come.**


	37. Norfolk

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

So... After some torrid moments with Grant you two are enjoying your time in New York. Grant said he loves you and you told him you love him too. Sweet.

Sunday you did some more sightseeing and you met up with your friend Ashley and her boyfriend Will for a dinner at their place. She was thrilled when you told her the news. Even Grant pulled her aside and thanked her in private for her help. On Monday, you visited some museums, done some shopping, more strolling around and a romantic fancy dinner. This felt like a honeymoon to both of you. Sex included. (Early) Mornings were especially prolific in what sex is concerned. Both of you seemed to have the highest level of sex drive after you wake up, even though nights were great as well. Sometimes it was just foreplay but it was great as well and it didn't stop you two from making each other come.

Tuesday morning. You are with Grant in bed. You are just being lazy, enjoying your post-sex time. Grant notices you're a little distant, almost tense. "Anything wrong, sexy girl?" He caresses your hair, kissing it softly.

"No." You sigh. "It's just that we're leaving..."

He smiles at you. "You knew that. It was basically just a couple of days here... That is not really what is bugging you, is it?" He talks like he knows already the answer. And he's right.

"Isn't it?" You look up to him. You know it isn't. Well, not alone anyway.

He shakes his head. "No. What is bugging you is not the fact that we're leaving New York. It's the fact that we're leaving to go to Norfolk. Where you'll be meeting my family. Is that right?"

You smile. He already knows you so well. "Well, yeah. A bit."

"You have nothing to worry about." Grant hugs you tight. "They will love you just like I do." He kisses your forehead softly.

"They think we're just friends, right?" You look up to him.

"Well… Yeah, except my brother. He's also my best friend so… I told him."

You giggle, remembering that your sister knows it as well. "Right."

"Well, I told him not to tell anything to my parents or my sister because at that time we had been dating each other for a day so…" he chuckles, "but honestly I see no reason not to introduce you as my lovely girlfriend. Besides I don't know if I'm gonna be able to keep myself from kissing you, hugging you…" he squeezes you and kisses your lips, "And all those other amazing things…" his hand rubs your buttock.

You can't help a chuckle. But you know he's right. In fact you agree with Grant, but it doesn't make you less nervous. "Yeah, you're right. After all our friends know too… And it's not like it's a secret anyway…" You just feel that you'll be on the spotlight and more analyzed by his family than if you were just a friend.

"Well, friend or not my mother is already thrilled to meet you after all the good things I told her about you… so if I tell her now that you are also my girlfriend I'm sure she will be more than happy."

You chuckle nervously. "Oh dear. What 'good things' have you told her about me?"

"The truth. That you are amazing, great, smart, sweet, funny, nice and I also told her how much you helped me with the Finnick role. And because of that Twitter picture she was already thinking we were dating each other, so…" He grins happily.

You crawl on top of him and you kiss the tip of his nose. "She won't think I'm stealing her baby boy away from her?"

He laughs loudly. "Hahah! Seriously, babe, you have nothing to worry about. Honestly, I'm way more worried about your father than you should ever be about my mother…" He looks deeply into your eyes like he's waiting for you to say something about it.

"Oh…" You blush. You haven't still talked to him about that, about what will probably be expecting him when he meets your family. You don't even know that Ashley, your friend, has already given him the heads up about that matter.

"Oh?" He chuckles. "Is that all you're saying? Your father won't like me, will he? No matter what I say or do, right? And it's not because of me, Thomas Grant Gustin, it's because I'm a guy wooing his daughter. And in a way I understand him. I would probably do the same if I had a daughter like you. So beautiful, amazing and great. You deserve only the best." He kisses your lips softly.

"You really need to stop saying those things, Grant. You spoil me." You smile shyly.

"Hahah! I told you, there is no spoiling you. Besides, it's true. You're all that. Do you want me to ask your father to see if he agrees?" He laughs amused.

"Oh well. He'll probably be a little… hummm… not nice. But it's like you said, it's nothing against you, nothing personal. You must keep that in mind. Any other guy and he would be the same. And… you know… after that thing with Trevor he didn't get any better, on the contrary. He has this idea that I pick the wrong guys. Even if it was that one time… "

"So, I'm gonna have to prove him wrong, correct? Prove him that I'm the right guy for you. The one and only." He smiles.

"Are you?" You tease him.

He pretends to be hurt. "Ouch! Do you doubt it? I can still tickle you, you know that?" It's not just a threat. In a second you're wriggling because of his tickling.

"Ahhh, stop, Grant!" He doesn't stop at all. "OK! You're the right guy for me! The one and only!" You try to make him stop by saying he's right.

He finally stops. "Hahah! Of course I am. And you're the right girl for me. That I'm absolutely sure of." In no time he turns you around and gets to be on top of you. He starts kissing you neck, moves to your collarbone and further down to your breasts. You sigh pleased as you run your fingers through his hair. "Mmmm," he moans. "I think we need to finish this in the shower…" You two have to get ready to leave for the airport and catch the plane to Norfolk.

You giggle. "Right. Let's go, right-guy-for-me." You tap his ass.

"Oh! Teaser!" After some more tickling torture you two finally hit the shower.

The flight to Norfolk is not very long, less than two hours, after all the distance is not that big.

You two get there at around 1PM. Grant said his brother Tyler was picking you two at the airport. Now you really start to get nervous. The time to meet his family has finally come.

You and Grant are coming through the Arrivals way. "Look, there he is!" Grant waves to a guy about your age, his brother. Next to him there's a younger blonde girl who you also recognize from the pictures Grant showed you before. It's his sister, Gracie.

"Oh, my crazy sister also came along. Something tells me she's eager to meet you…" Grant laughs.

You giggle nervously realizing Gracie was staring at you. "Oh, why would she? I'm sure she's just missing you..."

"Right." Grant giggles as he puts his arm around your shoulders and kisses your forehead.

At the same time Gracie slaps Tyler's arm while she looks at you. "Oh… You didn't tell me she was this pretty…"

Tyler laughs. "Hahah! You saw the same picture of her that I did. Guess Grant wasn't really exaggerating, uh?"

"Well, we couldn't really see her properly in that picture where she was kissing Grant's cheek… OH!" she exclaims when Grant kisses your forehead, "Aw, so sweet! Look at them both together. She and our foolish brother seem like they jumped out of a magazine cover. And they are just friends?! Right. And I'm Lady Gaga!" She giggles.

"Shsh!" Tyler elbows her as you and Grant approach them. "They're coming."

"HI!" Grant immediately hugs his siblings, taking each one of them under each one of his arms.

"Brother!" They hug him back tight.

"What a reception, uh?" Grant jokes when they finally let go.

Tyler pouts apologetically. "Sorry. She was determined to come. I couldn't persuade her to stay at home." He looks at his sister, teasing her. "Fortunately I did persuade her not to drive, otherwise we wouldn't still be here for sure." He laughs loudly.

"Oh, asshole!" Gracie exclaims slapping Tyler's shoulder.

"Teasing runs in the family, I see." You mumble amused to yourself.

"What?" Grant giggles frowning at you. But he quickly changes the subject. "Anyway, guys…" He asks for Tyler's and Gracie's attention. He introduces you by saying your name and adds, "my beautiful and amazing girlfriend."

Tyler smiles, it's not really a big surprise to him. "Hi, I'm Tyler. Nice to finally meet you. He's been raving so much about you…" You blush a bit because of his words and you shake hands with him.

Gracie has her eyes open wide but she's also smiling. "HA! I knew it! Stupid!" She slaps Tyler's arm again. "You knew they're dating and you didn't tell me! Or you, Thomas Grant!" She scowls at Grant pretending to be hurt.

Grant just giggles. "Right. I'm sorry. Anyway, don't be rude, Gracie." He tilts his head towards you.

"Oh sorry." She giggles. Then she smiles friendly at you. "Hi. So nice to meet you! I'm Gracie, the young silly sister, as I'm sure Grant has already told you." She steps forward to give you a warm hug, which takes you by surprise. Then she releases you and quickly adds, "he just forgot to tell ME that he had such a pretty girlfriend. Or any girlfriend for that matter." She pokes her tongue out at Grant.

You can't help but laugh as Grant steps forward and clasps her around the thighs, lifts her and puts her over his shoulder. "Enough, you spoiled brat. Maybe, and I say maybe, I'd have told you if you weren't such a whining little brat." He teases her.

"HA! Put me down!" She squeaks as she punches his back repeatedly.

"No, not before you apologize. And if you don't I'll carry you like this to the car for everyone to see you're just an obnoxious child."

"Haaa! Ok, I'm sorry! Put me down!" After some more pleads Grant finally releases her and puts her down.

Tyler shrugs, rolling his eyes at you with a smile. "Welcome to the crazy world of the Gustin family."

You smile, you think they are adorable. "Not crazy. It's sweet."

Grant and Gracie join you and Tyler. "What's sweet? You?" Grant asks, and then he holds your hand and pecks your lips.

"Aww!" Gracie squeals grinning excited and you blush a little.

Tyler giggles. "Lovely. Can't wait to see Mom's reaction."

Gracie shrugs. "She suspects it already. We were talking last night and she was precisely saying that for Grant to bring someone over she had to be more than a friend. I mean, Grant visited us for my birthday three months ago when he was dating that Hannah girl and he didn't bring her along, did he?"

You blush and both Grant and Tyler look at Gracie intensely when she mentions Hannah's name. She quickly understands and looks at you with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. What I was trying to say is that it's obvious my brother is crazy about you. And rightly so, you're so pretty…"

Grant chuckles. "Right, she is." He turns to you. "You are. And watch out for my sister's sweet talking. I'm sure she just wants to annoy you with all sorts of talks about make-up and such… She'll probably even ask you to do her make-up…"

Gracie flushes. "Oh, stupid!"

Grant laughs. "See? She doesn't deny it."

You smile friendly. "Not that she needs any make-up at all, she's a natural beauty, but I'll be more than happy to tell or show her whatever she wants."

Gracie smirks smugly at Grant. "See, she's nice." Then she turns to you with a smile. "Thank you! I'd love that. Honestly I don't know how a nice, cute girl like you can stand my stupid brother. He's a dork. An adorable dork, but still a dork." She jokes.

Grant laughs and hugs his sister. "Hahah! I missed you, little sis."

Gracie hugs him back. "I missed you too, brother."

Tyler shakes his head laughing. "Right. Let's go. Mom must be impatient already, waiting for us." He grabs your suitcases and starts walking.

"Oh, is Mom home already? I thought she said she was working during the week." Grant comments surprised as you all start walking out of the airport towards the car.

"Yeah, she is, but she took today's afternoon off so she could greet you guys properly. I told you, she's all excited." Tyler chuckles amused.

Gracie nods also very entertained. "Yeah, she must be cooking and baking all sorts of stuff for dinner as we speak. When we left home to come here to pick you guys she was going to the supermarket."

Grant grins. "Yeah, she's thrilled all right. Told you so." He winks at you.

"Oh dear." You giggle and praying inside for his mom to like you.

"Also, dad, grandma and grandpa are joining us for dinner," Tyler informs then he teases Grant, "yeah, family reunion just to welcome you! Hahah!"

You look at Grant opening your eyes.

He shrugs apologetically. "Sorry, looks like the entire Gustin family will be there to meet you…"

They all laugh and you just blush taking a deep sigh. "God help me."

**A/N Initially I was gonna do the whole Norfolk visit in one chapter but it would be just too big, so I decided to split it. Surprising revelations to come…**


	38. Norfolk 2

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Grant's siblings, Tyler and Gracie had picked you from the airport.

After learning that his entire family would show up to dinner you are now heading their home where their mother is already waiting for you.

You are riding with Grant in the backseat of the car, Tyler's driving and Gracie is next to him. During the car ride you basically talked about Grant's work, your work, how Tyler had graduated from college and Gracie from high school and their future projects.

"And we're here!" Gracie announces. "Oh, Mom is already outside waiting. She's anxious. Hahah!" She giggles.

Tyler parks the car in front of the house and you see their mom standing in the front porch. She's smiling in a friendly way which helps to calm you down a bit but you're still very nervous.

Before getting out of the car Grant holds your hand and kisses softly your lips. "Don't worry, she'll love you."

You nod with a shy smile and Tyler, who's already out, knocks on the window. "Get out lovebirds!"

You and Grant finally get out of the car. Tyler and Gracie are already taking both yours and Grant's luggage inside the house after some quick words with their mother.

You and Grant walk over to his mother. Grant runs to hug her. "MOM! Missed you!" They throw their arms around each other and hug tight.

"Hey, son! Finally! Missed you too!" When they finally let go of each other she asks smiling, "how are you? You guys had a nice flight?" She's now looking at you with a grin on her face.

"We did." Grant stretches his arm to grab your hand and to pull you closer to him and his mother. "Come here, babe." With an arm around your shoulders he introduces you both. He only says your names, not mentioning the girlfriend part like he did to his brother and sister but you could see the tender smile on his mother's face when he called you babe and put an arm around you.

You mumble clumsily, "hi, nice to meet..." but even before you finish the sentence his mother his giving you a quick hug. "So happy to finally have you two here." She releases you, looks at Grant and then you, "I'm not gonna lie and say I've heard a lot about you... but the little he told me was very good. Only compliments and praise. And the fact that you are both here together..." She grins, raising an eyebrow to Grant, like she's waiting for him to speak.

He giggles. "Yeah, Mom, you're right. We're not just friends. We were when I first talked to you about coming here but then... oh well." He chuckles embarrassed.

"Oh, it's ok, son. I'm so happy you're both here. You make a beautiful, lovely young couple."

You feel your cheeks burning as usual and you just make a shy smile.

Grant senses your uneasiness. "All right, girls, now that introductions are done let's go inside, shall we?" He holds your hand tight.

His mother leads the way inside. "So, tell me, are you two hungry? Do you wanna anything?"

"No, we had a full late breakfast. I'm still stuffed, really. Babe?"

You agree with him. "I am too. But thank you."

"Ok, so, Grant, do you want to take her for a tour of the house? I'll be in the kitchen getting some things ready for dinner later, ok?"

"Oh, can I help?" You automatically say.

Grant pouts. "Noooo, you can't, you'll come with me, my dear. See, mom, she's ace cooking and baking. I know for a fact. You'd drool at some of the stuff..."

She smiles pleased. "Oh really? Good to know. Maybe we'll get to see and taste some of those amazing things?"

You nod eagerly. "Sure. I'd love to."

"Yeah, right. But not now, mom. You can't just steal my girlfriend away like that." He jokes.

She laughs. "Haha! Grant wants you all to himself. No problem we'll save it for some other day. Go then, son, show her around. I'll be in the kitchen if you guys need anything."

Grant gives his mom a big kiss on her cheek and a hug. "Haaa, love you, mom."

"Love you too, honey." She kisses him back.

You have this foolish, heart-melting smile on your face when Grant takes your hand. "Let's go."

"Grant, baby, you haven't seen you mother for almost three months, I can wait."

His mother speaks. "Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. We have all the time. You go, kids, I'll meet you in the living room in a bit, ok?"

Grant smiles smugly at you. "See? Mom is the boss here. If she says we go, we go."

You three laugh loudly.

Grant is now showing you the house. In the backyard you meet some more members of his family. The dogs. At least these don't make you nervous. You love dogs and they generally love you, and Grant's dogs are no exception. They are big but friendly and they seem to like you instantly.

You end the tour in Grant's bedroom, where Tyler and Gracie have left both your luggage.

"Haha! Even the dogs love you!" Grant laughs as he closes the door.

You look around and you feel his arms around your waist and his lips on your neck. "So, feeling less nervous now? Everybody loves you."

You smile. "Yeah, they are all nice. Still, I think there's still your father and your grandparents, uh?"

"Haha! Sure, and they'll love you just as well..." He turns you around so you can face him and he kisses your lips. "I love you. And I think we'll both be sleeping in my room..." He giggles.

"Oh. Seriously?" You ask confused.

"Unless you don't want me sleeping with you..." He pouts.

"Oh, fool. I meant your family. Are they ok with that?"

"Suppose so. I mean, they are not stupid. What's the point in not letting us sleep together here when they know we might do it every single night when we are in LA or now in NY? We're grown-ups. Worry not, my mom is not old fashioned."

You smile. "Ok... But I must warn you... Do not expect the same treatment at my place. My dad will probably put you in the furthest room of the house, away from my bedroom. Now that I think about it, I think he will probably put you in the pool house." You smirk.

Grant takes it lightly and jokes. "Oh oh, pool house? Fancy. Seems fine by me..."

You roll your eyes at him.

"Really, babe, don't worry. If that's what your dad wants, be it. I'm fine."

You hug him tight. "Ok. You're great, you know?"

Grant grins all smugly. "I know."

"Oh fool." You giggle. "And I'm an even greater fool..."

"Why?" He pouts.

"Because I love you, fool." You roll your eyes giggling.

"Right." You two kiss passionately.

After some time making out you two come downstairs. Grant's mother is carrying cookies and coffee to the living room. "There you are. Finished the tour around?" She asks smiling.

You nod with a shy smile. "Lovely home."

"Ha, thank you. It does the trick. Well, come sit down. I know you two said you weren't hungry but it's just some coffee," she winks at Grant, "and some cookies."

You and Grant sit down together on the couch and his mother in a chair facing you two. She pours down the coffee. "So, how did you two meet?"

You look at Grant, your eyes begging him to do the talking.

He giggles. "Well, mom, it's not really a fantastic story. We met about two months ago, at Dianna's birthday party. It turned out we have a lot of friends in common, it just didn't happen before because she had been in Australia and New Zealand for over two months before that, working."

"Oh, nice. So, Grant told me you are also working on the Hunger Games movie, what exactly do you do?"

You explain her your work.

"She's brilliant." Grant comments when you finish talking. "And stop being so humble, baby. She's not just 'a' makeup artist. She's the key makeup artist, the head of that department in the movie, and the head behind all the creative makeup process." He then goes on mentioning your most notorious works. "She even drew me. It's amazing." He grabs your hand and kisses it.

"Oh Grant." You giggle blushing.

His mother smiles tenderly at his gesture. "Lovely. And yes, those were quite some brilliants works. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"So, you two live close to each other in LA?" His mother continues the questions as you were expecting already.

"Yeah, close enough. Her neighborhood is fancier but only ten minutes by car keep us apart." He smiles to you.

"Good, so you are close. But you are originally from Florida, right? Grant told me that after leaving Norfolk you are going there to visit your family."

"Yeah, I am. South Miami, I was born there. I went to LA after graduating from high school to study TV and film makeup." You nod.

Grant smiles squeezing your hand. "Yeah, to me it's more like some vacations on the beach, getting to know new places."

You grin at him. "Absolutely. I'll show you around or we can just sunbathe all day."

His mother smiles entertained. She's actually enjoying to see her son so happy. "I'm sure you two will have a great time. But Grant, honey, you think you have never been to Florida but you have. Of course, you don't remember. You were just a baby, you could barely walk."

Grant giggles. "Oh really? Then it's about time to go back."

At that moment Gracie and Tyler enter the room holding with a big poster that reads: "Welcome home, Finnick! CONGRATS!"

Grant is all baffled. "Aw, guys, what the...?"

Tyler shakes his head. "Don't look at me, bro, this is all her idea and her manufacture."

Gracie grins happily. "Isn't it great? Well, I had help, of course..."

Tyler laughs. "Yeah, her little crazy friends that are your biggest fans."

Grant stands up and hugs his sister. "Awww! I love you, you spoiled brat. Thank you. You too, asshole." He pulls Tyler to the embrace.

"Congratulations brother, really." They all hug each other.

You can see Grant's mother is on the verge of shedding a tear. And so are you. "Oh dear, they are so adorable." You comment all emotional.

His mother looks at you with a tender smile. "They are, aren't they? I'm so proud of them."

"Sure, you must be."

"And I'm so glad to see Grant this happy. I reckon you must be pretty special to him. The way he just talked about you when we spoke last week... I knew you had to be more than just a friend... And now that I see you two together... It just warms my heart."

You just blush without really knowing what to say. "Thank you..." You mumble embarrassed.

"No need to thank me. I'm the one who has to thank you. Besides, let me just tell you a little secret... I know Grant has had his little flings, in high school, college and such. But you are the first one that he brings home. The one he introduces officially as his girlfriend, so... Thank you."

You keep on flushing heavily. "You're welcome... He's pretty special to me too... Really special." You feel your heart melting by his mother's words.

"And you are lovely. And beautiful. I can see why he loves you so much." She gives you a reassuring smile and then adds, to lighten the mood, "so help me to carry these back to the kitchen?"

You nod promptly. "Absolutely." You start grabbing the dirty mugs of coffee and you follow his mother to the kitchen while Grant and his siblings are now hanging the poster.

Before coming back to the living room you go upstairs to Grant's bedroom to pick the gifts you two had bought in New York to his family.

You return with the bags and Grant walks over you. "There you are, sweetheart. What do you think?" He asks looking proudly at the huge poster.

You grin. "It's great. You have amazing siblings."

Tyler and Gracie giggle and Grant wraps his arms around you. "Almost as amazing as you are." He leans to kiss your lips.

"Ahhh, knock it off, lovebirds." Tyler teases you.

Gracie claps her hands. "Aww! My new and now only one OTP!"

You all laugh and you finally change the subject. "So, we have here some little gifts. It's nothing special really. Just some things we got you guys in NY. If anyone dislikes their gift, blame Grant, he's the one who gave me the tips." You look at Grant with a teasing smile.

Grant pouts. "Haaa! You're evil. I told her she didn't have to get you guys anything but she insisted, so..."

You start giving each one of them their gift.

"Oh my dear, you didn't have to... Spending money and all..." His mother pulls you to a hug and kisses your cheek.

They all seem pretty pleased with their gifts, especially Gracie, who comes hugging you tight. "Oh my god! Thank you so much, I looooove it!"

Grant laughs. "Needless to say that I had nothing to do with yours, sis. That's girlie stuff I know nothing about."

Gracie giggles. "Of course. That's pretty obvious. You could never have the good taste for this."

After the gifts you all spend some time basically talking about how Grant got the Finnick part, mentioning obviously your part on the process.

"All right. Go on then. Show her the neighborhood." His mother says after a while. You and Grant take a walk in the neighborhood with his dogs and you spend quite some time in a park nearby playing with them. You can't remember the last time you so much fun with something so simple.

When you return home it's almost time for dinner. Gracie is in the kitchen helping her mother and Tyler is setting the table. After making sure no one wanted your help you and Grant go upstairs to take a quick shower and change clothes. The running in the park has left you two sweating.

When you are finishing brushing your hair you hear some louder noises and voices downstairs.

Grant has just finished getting dressed. "That would be my dad and grandparents, I'm sure." He giggles. He gets his hair done and smiles at you. "You are stunning as usual. Are you ready, babe?"

You nod, smiling nervously. More family members to meet.

He pulls you to his arms. "You've already seen you have nothing to worry about. Everybody loves you."

"And everybody loves you. Seriously, I love your family so far. You are all so close, so fond of each other. It's heartwarming."

"Well, it is family." He smiles.

"Yeah, but you know that not all the families are like yours..."

"Yeah, I know I'm lucky." He kisses your lips. "I'm lucky family wise and girlfriend wise."

You hug him tight without saying anything. Then you just kiss him passionately. No words are needed.

You two come downstairs and more hugs and kisses happen. You feel instantly at ease with his father who's not only nice but also funny and charming. "So, son, it really wasn't photoshop... She's real!" He jokes.

His grandparents are no exception. They are an adorable old couple who make everyone laugh when they ask if this is a party to celebrate his grandson's engagement to you.

Throughout dinner you all talk mostly about Grant and to Grant but they also talk about you and to you. You get to know more about Grant's family too.

"Oh, right. Grant had told me. My mom's a nurse too." You say when you hear about Grant's mother job.

His mother smiles pleased. "Really?"

You nod and she asks you where your mom studied. When you reply his mother opens her eyes. "Really? Me too. What a coincidence! What's her name? Maybe we even got to be colleagues in college!"

You say your mother's first name as well as her maiden and married name. When you do you could see the shock on her face. "Oh my god. Is your father a doctor? Neurosurgeon?" She asks you, adding his name.

You nod frowning and surprised. "Do you know them?" All the others have confused looks on their faces. Grant's father has his eyes open wide.

His mother has her hand on her forehead. "Oh dear, what are the odds...?" She then stands up and leaves the room.

"Mom...?" Grant mumbles confused and then he looks at you.

You shrug. "I have no idea..."

There's a strange and awkward silence when Grant's mother returns holding a photo album. She goes over to you and hands you one photograph. You see two couples in their late twenties and three children, a boy and a girl around the same age, about two or three years old, holding hands with a smaller boy, around one or two. "Oh my fucking god." You just blurt out. One of the couples you clearly recognize as your parents and the other one as Grant's parents. You have no doubt about the children either. The girl is you, the older boy is Tyler and the little one is Grant.


	39. Norfolk 3

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Family dinner in the Gustin household. Everybody is in silence looking strangely at each other's faces.

You're holding a photograph Grant's mother showed you. A photo that's about twenty years old. You, Tyler and Grant are there. Some cute toddlers.

You look at his mother with an enquiring expression. "How? Why?" You don't even know very well what to say. Grant takes the photograph away from your hands. He scowls confused. "What's this? Who are..." He then looks quickly at you and then at the picture. "Oh shit. Babe..."

His mother shows you another picture. On this one there are a quite some people around a table. It's a birthday party. The blond birthday boy is blowing the candles. It's his 4th birthday, as the candles in the cake tell you. The boy is Grant. There's Tyler on his left side and you on his right, and you are both helping him to blow to candles and laughing. You can also see your parents and his parents. Both yours and Grant's mother are clearly pregnant, your sister and Gracie were still unborn fetuses at this point.

Without avoiding being a little emotional, you feel a tear coming out of your eyes.

His mother speaks. "That was the last time I saw either you or your parents. I still tried to contact them several times but never succeeded and eventually we lost contact."

You take your hands to you head. "Oh jeez..." You feel your head spinning.

Grant is looking at this second picture. "What the hell? It's you! Again!"

His mother sighs. "Seriously, after this initial shock, I'm now just relieved. At the time I seriously thought something had happened to you and your family."

"Well..." You try to think hard. "If I remember correctly, I think we might have moved around this time, you know, bigger house for the new baby coming, but it was in the same city..."

"Oh, house moving, that probably didn't help when I tried to reach your family... But I just don't know why your parents, your mother, never contacted me afterwards..."

You shrug without knowing what to say. You don't remember any of these events of the pictures but of course, you were still a small kid.

When the pictures reach Tyler he exclaims shocked, "You're the pigtails kid! Oh my god." Then he adds, "I do remember I loved to annoy this girl... well... you... because of your pigtails. I was always messing up with your hair. And you were always doing your pigtails perfectly again. I also remember you had a... how to say... a little 'crush' on my brother. You were always playing with him, giving him attention. And I got all jealous and grumpy, like, 'why does she prefer to play with him? He's just a baby.' I guess Grant didn't annoy you back then." Tyler giggles.

Grant is still stunned. But he chuckles at his brother's words. "A crush on me, uh? So young and flirting with me already..." He kisses your cheek.

"Oh Grant..." You blush. "This is so... I'm dumb. It's crazy."

Grant's mother speaks again. "Me and your mother were roommates during college and best friends too. I went to her wedding, she came to mine. I know you since you were born. You were such a lovely and beautiful baby. Such a sweet, adorable little girl. Well, you still are. I remember when I was pregnant with Gracie I wished hard it would be a girl. Because of you. And of course, because I already had two lovely but also crazy boys." She smiles tenderly at Tyler, Grant and Gracie.

Gracie just shrugs. "What about Facebook?"

You let out a nervous laugh. "As if my parents have any of that."

Their mother laughs. "This was nearly twenty years ago. No facebook or anything like that back then. And over the years I eventually let it go. Sad, but true."

"What about trying to contact their workplace?" Tyler suggests.

"Her mother wasn't working at that time because of the advanced state of the pregnancy and when I tried her father's he had already left. He had finished his neurosurgery residency and they couldn't tell me where his new job was."

"Bummer." Gracie comments.

"Why would your parents stop calling?" Grant asks bemused.

"I have no idea. I was asking myself the same question..." You shrug.

At this point Grant's mom hands you the photo album. You find pictures of her and your mother in college. They looked really close to each other. Then the wedding. Not only Grant's parents wedding but also a picture of them in your parents wedding. Then the kids started to show up. When see you a picture of yourself with four years old happily hugging, almost choking, a smaller but also happy Grant, in the beach, you can't help it and you shed some tears. They're not sad or happy tears. They're just tears because of all the emotions it brings on you. "Oh dear." You quickly get rid of the album, giving it to Grant, wiping off your tears. "This is an evil tearjerker, this album." You try to joke, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I understand. Even though we lived in different states we'd always meet up two or three times a year." His mother explains.

"Well, I don't know what to say..." You shrug with shy smile.

"I think it's so sweet that you kids found each other again after all these years..." Grant's grandmother, who's on his left, squeezes Grant's cheek tenderly.

"And on the other side of the country... Destiny, I'm telling you, grandson. You should not let her go." His grandfather speaks matter-a-factually.

Grant grins while holding your hand over the table. "Worry not, guys, I do not intend to."

For the rest of dinner you all keep talking about how odd the whole situation is and Grant's mother asking you how your parents have been doing over the years. You consider calling your parents but she prefers to leave it for another day, so she could recover from this shock.

You have been helping with the cleaning in the kitchen when you hear Grant talking to Tyler. "Sure, I guess. Let me just ask her." He turns around and sees you walking in the living room. "There you are, babe. Do you wanna go to the beach tomorrow? We'll do a picnic and spend the day there."

You smile wrapping your arms around him. "Seems wonderful."

Gracie jumps in. "Me too!"

Tyler laughs. "But don't bring any of those crazy friends of yours. You don't wanna creep the two lovers out."

Gracie pouts. "They are not crazy. But yeah, I won't. I know they want some peace." She smiles at you and Grant.

After a while his grandparents leave and it's eventually time for bed.

After saying goodnight Gracie and Tyler have already gone to their bedrooms when Grant's mother approaches you and Grant. "I'm assuming you two will stay in Grant's bedroom but I can arrange something else if you want..." She looks at you with a smile.

"Oh." You blush.

Grant immediately speaks. "Sure, we will." He nods grinning.

His mother looks at you again. "Are you sure, my dear?"

You nod shyly and Grant just comes to your help. "She's just shy mom. We'll be fine. We are already used to sleep in the same bed," you flush strongly at these words and Grant continues, "she just thinks you wouldn't approve it." He giggles.

"Well, you're adults. I'm not naive to think you wouldn't want to be together. It's fine, really." She kisses yours and Grant's cheek. "Well, good night then, sweethearts. Enjoy your beach day tomorrow. I leave early for work, we'll see each other by the end of the day, ok?"

Finally you're with alone with Grant in his bedroom.

"So, interesting night, uh?" He smiles, starting to undress.

"It's nuts. Insane." You kick off your shoes and take off your dress, still not believing in what you learned today.

"I agree. Finding out that I know you since I was born... I had last seen those photographs many years ago, I couldn't possibly imagine it was you..." He comes hugging you, already shirtless.

"Well, I do have a vague notion of that last time, your 4th birthday, but not the other times. I remember your brother annoying me and I liked you better because you were sweeter and cuter, I think I pretended you were my little brother, because I was an only child at the time and I wanted a to have a brother or sister."

"Your little brother, uh?" He giggles.

"Well, not that you were much littler... You're certainly bigger than me now..." You laugh.

"I knew there was something when I first laid my eyes on you two months ago... Something familiar, something special, something that attracted me to you but I couldn't obviously figure it out. I think my grandfather was right. Do you still have doubts that I'm the one and only?" He kisses your lips softly.

"I never had doubts." You smile caressing the back of his head.

"I love you so much." After a passionate kiss he carries you in his arms to the bed.

"Oh oh, Grant." You giggle as he drops you on the bed and quickly crawls on top of you. "Your sister's bedroom is next door. I don't think we can..."

He silences you with a kiss. "No? What if..." he keeps giving little kisses on your face and neck, "we get under the sheets..." his hand goes up your thigh, "and we get to be really quiet...?" He looks at you smiling. "Think you can do that?" With a cheeky grin, his hand stops right on your crotch.

You sigh. "You're evil."

"Am I?" He bites his lower lip and then grins naughtily, his hand now moving inside your underwear.

"Damn, Grant." You whisper desperately. You can't really resist him. "Undress and get in." You command. "And remember, no sounds, moans, or anything." You whisper in his ear when he's already in the bed with you.

Next day you and Grant and his siblings are getting everything ready for the picnic at the beach. Their mother has already left for work.

When you are about to leave you hear some car's horn outside.

"That would be my boy!" Gracie exclaims happily.

Grant opens his eyes. "What?! Your boy?! Excuse me?"

She giggles embarrassed. "My boyfriend. I'm going with him, we'll meet you guys at the beach. The usual spot?"

Tyler chuckles. "Yeah, the usual. See you. Tell Adam to drive safely or I'll kick his butt."

Grant is baffled. "Adam? What the hell is going on here? You have a boyfriend I know nothing about? Someone I haven't even met or approved? What kind of immorality is this, Gracie Gustin?"

Gracie laughs. "You have no right of saying such things, sweet brother. Or have you forgotten you haven't told me about your girlfriend either?"

Grant giggles. "Yeah, right." Then he turns to Tyler. "Have you met this Adam? Is he good enough for our sister?"

Tyler laughs. "I have met him. He's a kid from her class. He's ok. But don't worry, I have already given him the big brother talk. He knows he can't screw up or he'll be in trouble."

"You're lucky you don't have a big brother." Gracie says to you rolling her eyes. "Imagine having two. It's a nightmare!" She jokes. "Anyway, I'll meet you there! Bye!" She leaves the house running happily.

Grant peeks through the window. "Adam, uh? I'll have my talk with that boy later."

You can't help but laugh at the whole situation. "Poor Gracie. It really must be pain in the ass to have you guys as older brothers."

Grant pretends to be offended. "Humpf. We need to look after her. She's just a child. Who knows if this Adam guy doesn't want to just take advantage of her?"

You laugh again and Tyler clears his throat. "Uh, guys... On our way we'll pick up Liz, ok?"

"Liz? Oh, of course! The special girl... Finally I'm meeting the girl who totally stole your heart." Grant laughs.

"Behave, ok?" Tyler seems almost embarrassed.

Grant grins, "Always my friend. Ok, it sounds like we'll have a great time."

After getting everything ready you all finally leave to go to the beach. You stop at Liz's place to pick her up.

Tyler's girlfriend is a college colleague of his. She has graduated already like he has. She's a bit shy, a bit like yourself, but she's lovely and nice and you like her instantly. You notice she's just a little self-conscious about herself. She's not the typical stunning, gorgeous girl and maybe that's why she's not very confident. However, the bond between her and Tyler is clearly evident and it's obvious they are head over heels with each other.

Already at the beach you learn that Tyler and her want to move to LA and search for a job there. You're talking about their hopes and dreams when Gracie and Adam finally join you. Grant plays the big brother role with Adam which provides a somewhat hilarious scene to watch. The face of the boy is priceless.

"Hey, bro, brought Coop and Pepper for the usual Twitter update?" Gracie jokes.

Since your vacations started Grant has updated his Twitter with photos of Coop and Pepper. Usually only the toys would show up, in various locations, but in a couple of tweets he would mention you, saying he was having the best of his time with you. This, of course, had provoked some replies from your friends, notoriously, Kevin and Dianna. Not to mention the fans.

Grant is uploading a picture of the birds in the sand when he asks you surprised, "babe, have you set your profile private?"

You sigh rolling your eyes. You wondered how much time it would take him to realize it.


	40. Norfolk 4

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You are at the beach with Grant and his siblings. Grant was updating his Twitter profile with a picture of Coop and Pepper at the beach when he realizes you have set your own profile private and asks you about it.

"Yeah... I have." You simply say.

"Why? Any reason?" He frowns.

"Just figured that no one else besides my friends would want to know or care about my updates." You shrug, making this up. The reason why you did it is not exactly that.

"Mmmm, ok." Grant is not very convinced but eventually he drops it.

Later on you all take a picture together. Tyler asks someone random to take it so you can all be in it. Grant is hugging you tight and you have your arms around him as well.

"Brilliant." Tyler comments. "This deserves to be shared."

"Hahah! 'Siblings on a triple date' ? You're a genius bro." In no time Grant is retweeting his brother's tweet with the photo.

You just shake your head sighing. "Oh dear..."

Gracie looks at you. "Are you ok?"

You smirk. "Yeah, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

You shrug. You're not sure you wanna share with Grant's sister the reason for your worries. But on the other hand you feel like you need to talk to someone about it.

"Is it because of the revelations of last night? I reckon, it's all pretty crazy... Who would have thought you knew my brother since he was born, uh?" She asks you.

"Yeah..." You spend some time talking to Gracie about last night's events even though that's not exactly what is upsetting you.

A couple of hours later you are taking a swim in the ocean with Gracie and Liz. When you girls come back Grant calls you. "Babe?" His expression is serious.

"What?" You frown upon seeing his serious face.

"We need to talk." Grant looks almost angry.

"Ok..." You sigh as you grab your towel and you approach him. "What do you want to talk about?" You ask, starting to get worried.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" His eyes show concern between all the anger. He runs his fingers through his hair like he's desperate.

"Tell you what?" You ask almost scared. Have you done anything wrong? You're almost sure you haven't but...

"This. This fucking odious, disgusting ranting." He shows you his phone and upon seeing it you just shake your head and let out a sad chuckle.

"Well, it's getting better and better. That one is new. Now I should just die then, uh? Guess calling me a nobody, a fucking bitch, a whore and a homewrecker wasn't enough." You say ironically.

"Fucking nasty, vile, deranged, sickening people." You can see the rage in Grant's eyes as you see him writing fiercely on his phone. When he finishes he just pulls you tight to his arms and hugs you close. "I'm so, so sorry, my love. You should have just told me. This is all my fault."

You hug him back. "It's not your fault. You're not responsible for other people's words or actions."

"Well, I am responsible for my own actions and I screwed up. I didn't respect your wish not to show off. I said for anyone to read that you are my adoring girlfriend. I showed pics of you and me for anyone to see. I'm a moron. I'm so sorry I put you in this situation. But don't worry, I will fix it."

"It's ok." You hug him very tight and you can't help a tear rolling out of your eyes.

"Why am I always bringing you trouble?" He kisses your hair softly.

"You're not responsible for your fans, Grant."

"Oh no, these are not my fans. These are insane people who should be locked up. Wanna see my fans? These are my fans." He shows you his phone again.

You see a series of enraged tweets from Grant, because of all the hate you have been getting, saying that he was disgusted, that those people shouldn't be allowed to walk freely, that they couldn't hate someone they didn't know and was the most special person to him. As a reply to all of that you see dozens and dozens of tweets from his fans showing their support to Grant and to you.

"Thanks to them most of the haters accounts are already suspended or deleted." He says.

"They'll just create new ones." You shrug.

"I'm really sorry, baby. I should have known better, after all the same shit Mia went through... How could I be so stupid?"

"Darren's Mia?"

"Yeah. This same bullshit."

"Well, I didn't... I don't get just hate. Some people actually tweeted me saying we looked cute together, that they were happy because you were happy, and other nice stuff."

Grant finally smiles. "Yeah, thankfully they outnumber the assholes. Honestly, I can't express enough how much you mean to me, how much I love you, how much I'm scared that one day you'll just get tired of this bullshit that keeps coming up because of me and you'll just walk out of my life."

"I know what dating you means, Grant. When I accepted to be your girlfriend I knew I was accepting all of this as well. Of course it's not easy, sure, but it takes a lot more than some crazy, insane people to separate me from you."

"Hopefully nothing at all can separate us." Grant throws your towel and his phone to his brother and then lifts you and carries you in his arms. "Ready for another swim in the ocean? Just with me this time?"

You giggle. "Mmmm, I guess... And so much for not showing off. People are staring!" You slap his back laughing.

"They are staring and laughing. Haters are cowards, they stick to the online and anonymous world."

In a second you're both inside the water.

Meanwhile Gracie is all over Tyler. "What happened? What does Grant want to talk about with her? Sounds serious. And she seemed upset when I talked to her earlier..."

"Well, she has every right to be. She's been getting hate stuff from Grant's crazy fans. Calling her names, even death threats... It's disgusting."

"What?! Seriously? That's sick... Poor girl. She's nothing but nice... I really like her, you know? I was afraid she was an annoying, conceited hollywood style girl but she's none of it. And have you noticed how smitten they are about each other? I love it. And I love to see our brother so happy."

"Yeah, she is nice. Grant is totally head over heels that's for sure."

"And so is she. And they don't have to say it. Look, there they go again..." Gracie giggles pointing at you and Grant making your way into the ocean.

"And her agreeing earlier to do your makeup for that party of yours Friday night has nothing to do with your love for her, right?" Tyler jokes.

"Hahah! Asshole!" Gracie laughs.

After starting to get your skin all wrinkled from all that time inside the water you and Grant finally get out.

While lying down sunbathing you run your fingers slowly through his chest. "Grant, baby, I have a favor to ask you..." you make your most adorable irresistible pout and you lean to kiss softly his lips.

He chuckles while pulling you to his arms. "How could I resist that? Ask away, if it's at my reach consider it done."

"Well, I need to go to the supermarket..."

Grant bursts into laughter. "Always so modest. Really? Is that your request?"

You giggle. "Fool! Anyway, I haven't finished. We'll go to the supermarket and then you'll be my assistant in the kitchen..." Grant opens his eyes." Yeah, you will, you have no say in this. I wanna make dinner for your family and I'll need some help."

Grant grins. "Really? Dinner for my family? Or just trying to impress my mother?" He pinches your buttock.

"Fool again! I thought your mother was already impressed. After all she knows me since I was born..." You joke while messing up his hair. "Well, I did promise I would show her some stuff anyway... Or have you forgotten about it, my dear?"

"I didn't. And I'll help you. And you're the best girlfriend ever. And I love you." He caresses softly your hair and before you have time to say anything he adds losing his smile, "sometimes I just think I don't deserve you."

"You can't really mean that..." You mumble baffled.

"I mean it." He nods seriously.

"What about that whole story that you are the right guy for me? The one and only?"

"Well, that's what I wish I could be. Not so sure if I actually am..."

You take a deep breath. "Is this because of that bullying, hate crap I'm getting? I told you, it's not your fault. Please, don't punish yourself over it."

"How can I not punish myself? I'm responsible for something that hurts you. And that's the last thing I want, to hurt you. That's the one thing I said I wouldn't do to you and just after one week of being in a relationship with you, I failed." You can see the pain and a tear in his eyes.

You sigh, without knowing what else to say. You just lie down on your back and pull him to your arms instead. You put an arm around him and you caress softly the back of his head. "You didn't fail." You whisper.

"I did. I know you're being strong. And I love you for that but you should have just told the moment you started getting this shit. I would have done something right away."

"I know I should have but that crap doesn't mean anything to me. You do. So you're gonna repeat after me: I never ever did anything to hurt you, so far I have been nothing but good and amazing to you, I'm the best of boyfriends and I'm the one and only for you."

Grant looks up to you with an amused smile. "Are you fucking serious?"

You grin. "Ha! Made you smile already. And yes, I'm serious. Repeat it. It's an order."

Grants repeats your words not without some laughter. Then he kisses softly your lips. "I love you so much. More each passing day."

"Hope so. After all, you're gonna have to endure me till 2100. Your words, not mine." You tease him.

"Hahah! True. I just can't promise I won't be a senile old man by then but..."

"Well, I'll be an old senile lady so... It's all good." You two laugh loudly.

A couple of hours later you and Grant are taking Tyler's car to hit the supermarket. Tyler and Liz will take a ride with Gracie and Adam.

Once you have everything you need you and Grant go home and you start preparing the dinner with his help. You notice he's too quiet. You worry he's still obsessing over the same subject.

When you finally have some time with your hands free you approach him sneakily behind his back. "Gotcha!" You exclaim as you put your arms around his waist.

"Haaa! Jeez!" He almost jumps startled, dropping the vegetables and the knife. Then he just laughs and turns his head to you. After kissing gently your lips he smiles in a teasing way. "Careful, babe, I'm holding a knife. Frightening me like this isn't probably the best idea..."

"Right." You grin nuzzling against his hair, happy that he's just the old teasing Grant. "Anyway, I didn't want to scare you, you just seemed so far away... I wanted to make sure you know what you're doing to these poor vegetables..."

"Hahah! Funny, are we?" He turns around so he's facing you and wraps his arms around you too. "The vegetables are fine. But I was indeed far away..."

"Why?" You scowl.

"Well, today is our one week anniversary..."

You can't hide a smile. "I know..."

He smiles back at you. "And you're doing this for my family. And I love it."

"No problem. And I'm glad you like it. Hope they will as well."

"I'm sure they will... And on Friday it's been two months since I met you. Well, since I met you again after almost twenty years apart. How about I take you to the fanciest place in town for a romantic dinner?"

"I'd love to."

Grant smiles tenderly at you and he leans to kiss you. With your arms around his neck and his around your waist you just kiss for a while. Not eagerly or urgently. Your kisses are slow, warm and soft, like you're both trying to say 'I love you' through them.

When you and Grant slowly break the kiss he just whispers, "love you so much...", your foreheads are glued together.

"love y..." You were about to reply to him when a sound startles you both.

"Oh mom!" Grant exclaims embarrassed. You two instantly break away from each other and you blush heavily. Grant's mother is at the kitchen's door and she's smiling warmly. "How long have you been there?" Grant asks still embarrassed.

"Long enough for you two to turn my stressful, bad day at work into a wonderful day."

You can't help a shy smile.

"Too much trouble?" Grant asks.

"Well, we lost a premature baby today. But hey, never mind, it's nothing for you kids to worry about, let's leave work where it belongs. So, how was your day at the beach?"

"Good. Very good." Grant says smiling.

"Ok... Glad to hear. And why are you lovelies here in the kitchen? I'm quite sure this isn't the most romantic place in the house..." She smiles amused.

"Well, as you have probably already noticed all the mess around, you don't have to worry about dinner tonight. We are taking care of it. Well, my lovely girlfriend is." He winks at you. "I'm just the assistant."

"Oh! You didn't have to..." His mother speaks to you.

"Sure I had. I had promised to cook and I generally keep my promises..." You smile and add, "What about you go rest a bit, relax after that stressful day? Grant and I have got this all covered."

"Thank you. You're the same lovely, sweet girl I once knew. I can't really tell you how happy seeing you two together makes me." She walks over you and Grant and wraps an arm around you two, kissing yours and Grant's cheek. "Ok, I'm gonna take a bath, just call me if you need anything, ok?"

You and Grant nod. "Sure. But don't worry, mom, go and take your bath in peace."

After she leaves Grant hugs you again. "Guess what? Without even knowing at the time, I ended up with what is obviously my mother's first choice of a girlfriend for me... She loves you." He picks you up and swings you around.

"Guess you really are your mother's son. Hahah!" You laugh, teasing him.

"Teaser!" After he pulls you for a kiss, you two finally engage on finishing the dinner.

About an hour and a half later you and Grant's family are having dinner. Everyone has praised you and your cooking skills which of course, has left you blushing like a fool.

"I think now it's the time Grant will finally get fat!" Gracie jokes.

"And I take back what I said last night. She's not real after all, son. Tell us the truth, Grant, a girl like that," his father glances you with a smile, "you probably picked her from a catalog, uh?"

"Maybe she's a Stepford wife!" Tyler laughs.

"Hahah, you're a fool just like your brother!" You giggle.

Grant shrugs smiling. "See how she loves to tease me and call me a fool? She's real, all right. And I'm glad she is." He winks naughtily at you.

You roll your eyes at him, but with a big smile on your face.

"Well, I'm sure you have learned a lot from your mother, she's a terrific cook. But I have got to say, I think you've excelled her. This is all wonderful. I'm gonna ask you for some of the recipes…"

"Sure." You nod and she adds, "By, the way, have you talked to your parents, my dear?"

"About the... well, coincidence we discovered last night?"

"Yes."

You shake your head. "No, I haven't. I thought you might want tell them yourself..."

"Well, good then. I was here thinking about a surprise. You and Grant have your flight to Florida on Monday, correct?"

You and Grant nod. You wonder what surprise she's talking about.

"I thought we could all go there too, for the holiday, the fourth of July. It's Wednesday."

"Oh." You just say surprised.

Grants nods. "Seems great to me. Babe? What do you think?"

"Well, I think it's great. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you all again after all these years."

"Settled then. The Gustins go back to Florida." Grant's father raises his glass and you all cheer.

In your head, some thoughts are running wild. What will the reaction of your parents be like? After all, they were the ones who stopped all the contacts almost twenty years ago. You start worrying wondering why.


	41. Florida

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

For the rest of your days in Norfolk you enjoy some more time at beach, meet some old friends of Grant, he shows you around and takes you to the romantic dinner he planned. On the weekend you spend more time with his family, this time you get to know some more people, his uncle, aunt and cousins.

On Monday you leave to Florida. Grant's parents and siblings would join you there for a surprise on the 4th of July, Wednesday. You have talked to your parents but you didn't say anything about that or even about the fact that Grant is your boyfriend. You have also talked to your sister and she reassured you she hasn't said anything you told her not to tell. At this point you don't even know if that was for the best. Maybe if she had said anything your parents would be prepared already.

During the flight you seem a little anxious and worried while thinking about all these things. Grant obviously notices it.

"What's wrong, babe? I'm the one who should be nervous, not you..." He smiles holding your hand.

"Well... I don't know... It's that... So much stuff going on inside my head..."

"I know... Everything will be fine, you'll see. First of all, they will be thrilled to see you, I'm sure. When was the last time you were all together?"

"Christmas."

"Over six months ago... I bet they are missing you like crazy."

"Hope so. I miss them." You smile, Grant's words are making you feel better already. You rest your head on his shoulder while he puts his arm around your shoulders.

"Of course you do. And with all my charm you know they will love me as well." He says with a teasing grin.

"Oh, you don't have to remind me of that. And I'm sure that stupid blond flight attendant would agree. The way she smiles and looks at you. She almost drools. She could at least be more discreet, jeez!" You giggle.

"Oh, jealous, are we?" Grant teases you very pleased. You smirk as he kisses your cheek. He adds, "you should know by now that I only have eyes for you."

"Only eyes?" You tease him too.

"Hahaha! Teaser. You know I'm all yours."

You grin, "and I'm yours." You share a quick kiss and Grant asks, "will anyone from your family be at the airport waiting for us?"

You nod. "Yeah, my sister. But hey, I probably should give you the heads up..."

He giggles. "Why?"

"Because she's your fan." When you say this Grant bursts into laughter. You continue amused, "yeah, the type of fan that tweets you several times, sighs because of you, dies because of you and has pictures of you on her bedroom wall. She even said that the only reason she watched Glee this season was because of you."

Grant keeps laughing. "Oh dear. I'm flattered. I truly am. After all she's a genius, going to Harvard and all. And she's a volunteer. And she's beautiful like you."

"You're a sweet talker, you know that, don't you?" You grin. "Tell her all that and I swear she will literally faint."

"Hahah! I don't want her to faint. You said she tweets me sometimes. Tell me her username. Once we land I start following her and tweet her something, like, _'plane has landed. hope you're not running late'_."

You laugh loudly. "Fool! You're evil! And you said you don't want her to faint. Right. If she doesn't faint she'll run away for sure."

"Well, we'll see that." He winks naughtily.

You shake your head laughing.

"So, what about your parents?" He asks interested.

"What about them?" You smile.

"I already know your father is tough, what about your mother? Do you think she's the type of lady that will fall for my charm?" He grins seductively.

You laugh again. "You're such a fool. I have no idea. My mother is definitely softer than my father. And honestly I think she'll like you, so yeah."

"And imagine when she finds out she used to carry me in her arms when I was a baby..." He giggles.

"Well, about that... We're not supposed to ruin the surprise, are we?"

"About my family's visit?"

You nod. "Yeah."

"Sure, the visit is a surprise but it will probably take your parents just a few questions to find out about who I am. Just like my mother did with you."

"I'm still wondering here why they would break all the contacts like that..." You smirk.

"Guess it won't take much for us to find out..." Grant says as the plane starts making its way down to land.

Once the plane lands Grant fulfills his promise and tweets your sister. You're both collecting your luggage when she tweets him back. You hear Grant laughing loudly.

"What?" You ask curious.

"Your sister replied to me." He shows you your sister's tweet while still laughing. You read it: _'I'm bored to death waiting already. Hurry or I'll leave you stranded there.'_

You chuckle shaking your head. "I'm sure that before writing that to you she blushed one hundred times, said _'oh my god'_ two hundred times and died three hundred times."

"She's clearly your sister. A teaser, just like you. Hhaha!"

After collecting the luggage you finally make your way out. At the arrivals you finally spot her. She's waves discreetly and as you approach her you notice she starts to get all shy and uneasy. She glances Grant nervously.

"SIS!" You exclaim as you hug her tight.

"Big sis!" She hugs you back.

"How's my favorite sister in the world?" You ask messing up her hair.

"Haha! Funny. As if you had any more sisters..." She giggles. "I'm great. How are you? Ha, I'm so glad you're here!" She hugs you again.

"Ha! Me too."

When you finally let go you introduce her to Grant. "Ok, so...Sis, meet Grant. Grant, this is my lovely, crazy sister, Claire."

Grant has been watching you and your sister with a smile on his face. "Hi, nice to meet you." He gives her a quick hug which leaves her blushing like a red tomato. She's just like you in what blushing is concerned. "I'm glad you decided not to leave us stranded here." He flashes his teeth in one of his gorgeous smiles.

You sister flushes even more. "Oh. It's ok. I was kidding..." She mumbles embarrassed.

You chuckle shaking your head. "Stop teasing her, Grant."

"I'm not teasing her." He grins. "Oh dear, you two are so much alike. Even the blushing..." He comments amused.

You roll your eyes. "Right. Ok, Claire, never mind him. Shall we?"

As you walk to the parking lot you ask her, "so, how's dad and mom?"

"The usual. They're at work now, but they'll be home soon."

When you get to the car and Claire opens the doors you hear Grant saying: "wow."

"What?" You ask looking at him startled.

"Nothing... It's a fine car..." He comments looking at the big BMW SUV.

You chuckle. "Dad let you drive this?" You ask you sister.

Claire shrugs with a cheeky smile. "Well, I couldn't fit you both and your luggage in my sporty two seat Mercedes, could I?"

Grant laughs loudly. "You're funny."

"Hahah! So he doesn't know?" You ask.

"Well, he doesn't need to know..." She grins. Then she giggles. "Of course he knows. But he wanted Carlos to drive. You know, my driving license is just a few months old and all..." She rolls her eyes. "But then I managed to convince him to let me drive." She grins victoriously.

You can't help but giggle. "Sure, typical of dad. He didn't want you to drive this, but then he offers you that brand new fancy Mercedes as a gift for getting your driving license. Makes sense."

"Oh, so the Mercedes is real? I thought she was joking." Grant comments.

You look at him with an almost apologetic smile. You never told Grant about the wealth of your family, both from your father's and your mother's families, because it didn't really matter and you don't like to show off anyway. "Yeah, it's real..." You just hope it won't scare him.

"Congrats, then, on the license and the car." He smiles at Claire.

"Thanks..." She says shyly. "Shall we?" She opens the door and gets inside the car.

"Haa, so hot and humid." Grant tries to fan himself fiercely with his hands.

You giggle at his gestures. "Welcome to Miami, my dear." You put your arms around him and you kiss his lips.

He licks his bottom lip and smiles naughtily. "The things I wish I could do to you right now..."

"Oh really? You're gonna have to hold it, tiger..."

"Yeah, unfortunately..." He leans forward and kisses you passionately.

The sound of the car's horn interrupts your kissing. "For god's sake, you two!" Your sister giggles. "Hey, you might wanna keep that sort of PDA out of dad's sight." She says amused when you're finally on your way.

"Yeah. You don't have to remind me of that..." You glance Grant with a frown. He just shrugs with a nod. "So... Tell me, sis, how are dad and mom feeling lately about our arrival?"

Claire grins. "Well, they haven't talked much about it till last night. During dinner they asked me if I knew anything more about Grant. I just said that he was a friend of yours and not much more, like you told me to."

"Do they know he's from Norfolk?"

She shakes her head. "No, they don't even know you have been there visiting his family. You didn't tell them that so I figured you didn't want me to say it either."

"Ok... So all they know is that I'm bringing a friend, a male friend named Grant from LA, right?"

"Yeah. That was deal, right? I did what you told me to. They don't even know he's an actor that has been on Glee and whose pictures I had hanging on my bedroom wall..." She mumbles embarrassed.

Grant can't help a chuckle.

You sigh. "Ok. Thanks. Now besides that we have even more crazy revelations."

"What revelations?" She asks curious. Then before letting you reply she adds, "by the way, about all that hate crap, I think you should know that there's already a quite large and still growing club of support to you, dear sister. They are mostly Grant fans, of course, and I'm the founder. You're welcome." She grins happily at you.

"Hahah, you're crazy!" You laugh. "Thanks, that was sweet."

"No problem. So, what crazy revelations are those?"

You take a deep breath before telling her the whole story. Even though you talked to your sister almost every day you kept the story of your early childhood with Grant out of the conversations.

"Oh my god! That is insane! You guys are kidding, right? Is this a joke or a prank or..."

You take the opportunity of stopping at a red sign and you show her the photograph from Grant's 4th birthday. Grant's mother has let you bring some of the photos.

"Holy fuck! It's mom and dad! And you! And... Grant! And his family! And.. oh that's me. Mom is pregnant." She giggles. "Seriously this is nuts. Mom and dad will freak out. The coincidence..."

"Yeah... I wonder what happened." You say.

"Well, we're gonna have to ask them to find out. And considering this whole story I'm sure mom and dad will love Grant and your relationship with him. Awww, so sweet!"

"Well, that would depend on the reason they stopped calling Grant's family, right?" You're still worrying about that.

"Sure. But you know mom and dad. They aren't exactly the most sociable people on earth. They probably just started getting too busy with work, dad got all that responsibility with family's businesses because grandpa died at that time, me being born, us moving to a new house and eventually they lost contact. Tell me this never happened to you and some friends from school. People eventually lose contact. People go separate ways. It happens. Even to close friends."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. It makes sense. Still, I think they could have at least tried to contact Grant's family..."

You sister shrugs, not caring much about that. She was more thrilled that you were reunited again after all these years. "Seriously, this is awesome. You two together. Again. AWW!"

You roll your eyes and you look back at Grant. He was riding on the backseat and was very quiet, especially for the last five minutes. "Hey, baby, everything all right back there?"

He looks at you smiling. "Hey, sure. Just admiring these views."

"You're a bad girlfriend, sis. You should have been guiding him through the places we've been driving through." You sister teases you.

"Oh really? Well, we've been driving south and east since the airport. Miami downtown and Miami beach are north of us. Welcome to Coral Gables."

"And welcome to the Gables Estates, from where you can't escape. You either drown in the surrounding water or these guys catch you." You sister laughs as she stops at the entrance and waits for the guard to open the gate upon showing her id.

"Oh, wow." Grant comments as you drive past a few houses. On each side of the street there are big luxury homes and some trees. Everything looks perfectly arranged and perfectly taken care of.

The street ends with another house. Your house. The only way is the way back. Water surrounds the backyards of all the other houses.

As your sister drives to the front of the house you exclaim, "ha! Finally home!"

Grant chuckles. "This is your home?" He asks as he gets out of the car and looks amazed at the house and the surroundings. "And I thought your place in LA was fancy... This is insane."

"Well..." You smile shyly, without really knowing what to say. At that time a couple in their late fifties appears and calls your name. When you see them you run to hug them. "Hey!" They are a couple who's been working for your family even since before you were born. And they are practically family too. Grant looks amused at you and then decides to occupy himself with the luggage.

After all the hugs and greetings between you and Carlos and Maria, the man rushes to Grant who is now taking your suitcase out of the car's trunk. "Let me do it, Sir." He tries to do the task himself.

"Oh, it's ok, I can handle it." Grant mumbles, a little entertained with someone calling him sir. "And I'm Grant. No Sir."

You approach them taking Maria with you. "Grant, this is Carlos and Maria, they have been with my family since ages ago. Even before I was born." As Grant greets them you add, "This is Grant, the friend you have probably heard so much about..." You can't suppress a grin.

"Or maybe so little about..." Maria smiles slyly at you.

"Well..." You look at Grant raising your eyebrow and he shrugs smiling. You sigh. "Ok, then. Grant is not just a friend... He's my boyfriend." You say this a little embarrassed.

"I had my suspicions. I'm so happy for you. And I'm sure your parents will also be." Maria smiles tenderly.

Carlos is smiling too. "Funny. Guess you must have a crush on boys named Grant..."

Your sister and Grant burst into laughter and you smile trying to control your urge to laugh too, "why do you say that?"

"Never mind, you probably don't remember... You were very little. Claire wasn't even born yet. A couple, friends with your parents, had a son named Grant, well, they had two boys, Tyler was about a year older than Grant, but you clearly had set your preferences on the youngest. You adored him."

Maria scowls with a smile. "My husband has a good memory... I had almost forgotten that. Lovely people. Sad that we never got to see them again."

"Why is that?" You ask eagerly. "What happened?"

"Well... I'm not quite sure... but..." Maria interrupts her sentence when an impressive Bentley comes through the driveway and parks next to the BMW.

"Jeez..." Grant comments.

"Mom and Dad are back. Good luck, guys." Claire winks at you and Grant.

"Moron!" You slap her arm and you look at Grant a bit nervously. He smiles reassuringly at you and reaches for your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours.


	42. Florida 2

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Youand Grant are already in Florida. You sister picked you at the airport and shortly after you arrived home, your parents return from work.

Grant is holding your hand tight.

Maria who is next to you says, "I'm gonna prepare you all a snack, ok? Carlos will take your luggage inside."

You nod and the second after your parents are getting out of the car. They wave at you with a smile.

You let go of Grant's hand and you get over them.

"Mom!" You hug your mother tight.

"Sweetheart! We missed you!" She kisses your cheek hard. "We thought we'd get here before you, as a surprise, but apparently your sister drives fast." She chuckles.

"A little too fast, it seems..." Your father comments and you notice he's looking at Grant. Then he hugs you. "How's my lovely exiled daughter? Finally some holidays away from the movies, uh?"

"Yeah, finally. I'm so happy to be here."

"So are we. To have the family together again. And a friend..." Your mother glances at Grant and then looks at you with an enquiring smile.

Your father is also looking at Grant again. "And unless you hold hands like that with all your friends I'd say we're about to meet the boyfriend you say you don't have."

"Oh dad..." You blush.

Your mother smiles. "It's ok, honey, we never believed your story saying that the boy coming with you was just a friend."

"Well, guess there's really no point in denying that..." You say blushing and letting out a nervous giggle. "But the first time I talked to you about him we were just friends..."

Your mother caresses your hair gently. "Sure, honey, but you liked him more than friends already at that time, right?"

"Right." You chuckle.

Your father takes a deep breath. "All right, let's meet this boy. Grant, right? Willing to meet us so early in the relationship... He's either serious about you or serious about your wealth."

"Dad!" You exclaim shocked. "I can't believe you said that! Grant had no idea about it. And even if he had... It's nothing like that. Please, do not even mention something like that to him. Leave the money issue out of this, please."

You father puts an arm around your shoulders and pulls you closer. "You know I want only the best for you, my dear. I have only your best interests in mind. The last thing I want is another disaster like the one that happened three years ago. If it depends on me, and I know it really doesn't, but I can assure you that I will do anything at my reach to keep you from getting hurt again."

"I know. But please, don't blame Grant for something that has nothing to do with him. I really like him."

"You really liked the other little bastard as well... And see where it got you." You can sense the anger in your father's voice and his expression hardening.

"So now it was my entire fault." You can't help but feel the tension building up in your eyes and a tear runs down your cheek.

"Ok, enough." You mother snaps. "Making you daughter cry on the first ten minutes she's back home. Brilliant." She scolds your father. She wipes the tear off your face and caresses your cheek. "Never mind your father. You know he feels like he has to protect you from everything and everyone. We just care about you." She gives you a hug and then smiles warmly at you. "Ok, let's go meet Grant, shall we?"

You nod with a smirk. "Ok. Just don't treat him like he's guilty of something he hasn't done, ok?"

"You heard your daughter." You mother looks at your father seriously.

"I'll give him the benefit of the doubt." He states solemnly.

You roll your eyes, sighing deeply. You love your father, of course, but sometimes he just gets on your nerves.

In the meantime, Grant was looking at you and your parents.

"What's that? Oh god, is she crying?" He asks worried, looking at your sister.

She smirks. "Guess the news of the male friend becoming a boyfriend have not pleased Dad... Nothing we weren't expecting, of course."

Grant runs his fingers though his hair nervously. "Yeah, but making her cry? Oh dear, shall I come over them?"

"No need. They are coming here."

The moment you reach Grant you can see the concerned look on his face. He's looking at you anxiously. "Are you ok?" He asks worried.

You smile tenderly at him. You just feel like hug him tight and kiss him. Of course that would probably cause your father to combust so you just nod. "Yeah, I am. Grant, I'd like you to meet my parents." You introduce them.

You mother smiles while shaking hands. "Pleased to finally meet you."

Grant grins. "Pleasure is all mine, ma'am."

You father keeps his serious and impassive face while shaking hands. His eyes seem like they are analyzing Grant deeply.

"Sir." Grant's face seems to mimic your father's and the typical Grant's smiley face turns more serious and formal. You are happy to see that Grant is the same height as your father, so he can at least look him in the eye straight. It's almost like he is defying him. Also if Grant is any nervous he doesn't show it at all. He's his usual confident self.

"Grant, right? Just Grant?" You father asks a little ironically.

Grant maintains his posture. "Grant Gustin, Sir."

At this point you can see your mother frowning a bit. "Gustin?" She mumbles.

Grant nods. "Yes... Why?"

Your father squints his eyes at Grant and your mother breathing rate increases. "Are you from LA?" She frowns.

"I live there now but I'm from Norfolk, Virginia." He declares matter-a-factually. "Why?"

You can hear your mother whispering _'oh, dear'_ very low. After a moment of deep thought she just seems to wake from a dream and smiles like nothing happened. "Never mind. So, shall we continue this conversation inside? Much more comfortable and I'm sure you are tired from your long journey from LA."

"Uh..." You are about to say you didn't left LA this morning, but Norfolk instead but you decide to be quiet about it for now. You noticed your mother's reaction to Grant's last name and his birthplace but, like herself, you don't feel like having that conversation here outside like this. "Sure, we are a bit tired." You look at Grant begging for him to agree with you. He nods vehemently.

You can see your mother and your father exchanging some odd looks between each other.

"So, sweetheart, you two have just arrived, right? What about you go show Grant around? Me and your father will meet you two in the porch in the back of the house for some tea in a couple of minutes, ok?"

"Sure." As you enter the house your parents disappear inside the office downstairs.

"Ok, that has already given them much to think about..." Grant giggles.

"Apparently..."

You feel Grant's arm around your waist pulling you to his arms. "Ok, babe, tell me now, why were you crying out there? Because of me? Because you told them we are dating? They didn't take the news well?"

You take the opportunity to hug him tight like you wanted before. "Just hug me, please."

He hugs you back caressing softly your hair. "It's ok, my love. I'm here with you."

"Thanks." After a while of just standing there enjoying his embrace you sigh. "Ok, let's go to my room. I'll show you the rest of the house afterwards."

"Ok."

You take him upstairs directly to your room. You close the door once you get inside.

Grant looks around amazed. "Jeez. Your bedroom is bigger than my living room... And look at that... A whole large balcony just for yourself..."

You smile sadly. "If my father heard you right now he would automatically call you a gold digger."

"What?" He asks shocked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that he's always thinking that any boyfriend or potential boyfriend of mine or my sister's is just interested in our money. Please, don't take it personally. But be prepared for some insinuations about it. It's just the way he is."

"That's insane... I didn't even know..."

"I know, Grant, I know. I just want you to be prepared. Be confident like you were just now. Basically, just be yourself. The amazing, adoring, sweet, funny, charming Grant Gustin I love."

He takes your hand and pulls you closer. "So it was that stuff that made you cry?"

"Yeah, that and the mention of the Trevor episode. But don't worry, it was nothing I wasn't already expecting."

"Of course. They are worried you go through the same suffering again. I can understand that. It's legit. I will just prove them that I'm different, and that I would never hurt you. Well, not intentionally..." He remembers the death threats of his fans to you and his smile fades.

You quickly realize what he means. "About that...I think it's better they don't know about it or I swear they will never approve our relationship."

"Ok, whatever you feel is best." He kisses your lips gently and pulls you towards the bed, making you sit on his lap. "So, tell me, was there ever any boyfriend your father approved of?"

"Well, as you know, there's not a great collection of them..." you giggle. "My father always disliked Trevor. Since the moment he met him. Of course, when things went wrong I had to hear the whole _'told you so'_ story. My first boyfriend, however, was different. He was a kid from my school. It was our senior year in high school. His parents were friends with mine, they were also one of the wealthiest families in the state and my father totally approved him. He treated him almost like his own kid."

"Oh, I see... what happened then?"

You shrug. "Distance. Separate ways. After high school he went to Columbia University to study Business and Finances and I went to LA, much to my father's despair. He even threatened to cut me the access to my trust fund but then he reconsidered. Not that I depend on it. I live from my own earnings from my job. But yeah, that's it. I think my father and Oliver's family were hoping we'd get married someday and join the families, and the wealth, together..."

"Wow. Well... I'm not sure I can compete with that wonder boy... I'm sure your father will think I'm not good enough for you."

"Even though he's my father, and I love him and all I want is for him to accept you, I won't really care much if he doesn't. It's his problem. All I know is that I want to be with you." You put your arms around Grant's neck and you kiss him hard. You're so eager that he falls on the bed and you fall too on top of him, ravishing his mouth.

Grant takes a deep breath when you pull away. "Jeez, babe, don't kiss me like that or I swear I'll take you right here, right now. I don't care about your parents being around." He seems almost desperate.

You bite your lip blushing a bit. "Take me, uh?"

His eyes are filled with lust while he turns you around and crawls on top of you. "Yes, take you. You honestly have no idea how wild you drive me, do you?"

You keep your shy expression. "I do... You drive me just as wild..."

He closes his eyes for a moment and then sighs looking again at you. "If I told you right now how I feel about you, how I really feel, you would run away as far as you could and you would get a restraining order against me."

You chuckle. "Is it really that crazy and obsessive?"

"It is. Completely crazy..." He starts kissing your neck. "Obsessive..." He keeps kissing you each time harder, holding your arms above your head, filled with lust. "Surreal..." Suddenly he just stops and breathes deeply. "Oh god, what am I saying? I'm sorry, I just... This is new to me, my dear." He gets off you and lying on his back he pulls you to his arms.

You snuggle against him. "It's ok." You caress softly his hair.

"It's all new, these feelings. I never felt like this before for anyone. Ever. It's asphyxiating, it's breathtaking, it's scary. It's the best feeling in the world and yet it's so scary at the same time."

"I know. I feel the same. And it does scare the shit out of me."

He pulls your chin up so he can look you in the eyes. "You just need to know this, my sweet love. Not only I love you, I'm also deeply, infinitely, in love with you. It's two different things."

You just smile tenderly at him. "You always know what to say. Words come out of your mouth so easily..."

"Words mean nothing. The feelings do. The actions do. And don't worry, I know you feel the same. It's all that matters to me."

You nod. "I do."

You have just enjoyed a couple of minutes of cuddling close to Grant in silence when someone knocks on the door.

"Sis? Are you there?"

"Yeah..." You say lazily.

"Mom and Dad are already waiting for you and Grant. Hurry or Dad will call the cops and start a search around the house. Hahah!"

"Ok, we're coming."

"Hurry!" She runs downstairs again.

You sigh and your feel Grant kissing your forehead. "Shall we, love of my life?"

"Ready to be tortured by my father?" You look up to him.

"Anything for you. Torture included." He grins.

You chuckle amused. "Right. Love you. Let's see if they have anything to say about your family..."

"Can't wait." After a soft kiss you two finally stand up and go downstairs.

In the meantime, while you were with Grant in your bedroom your parents were in the office.

Your mother is walking in circles, her hands in her head. "Can you believe this?"

Your father is apparently calmer. He's sitting on his chair with a serious and thoughtful expression. "Sit and calm down, my dear."

She takes his suggestion and sits in front of him. "What are we going to do?"

"We don't even know if the boy is that Grant Gustin. Maybe there are more Grant Gustins in Norfolk around that age..." He jokes.

"You are kidding, right? This is not the moment for jokes. Did you take a good look at him? The eyes, the face... It's him. The moment he said his last name was Gustin it all came back to me. I had no doubt."

"Ok, so it's him. What do you want do to? I say we do nothing and tell nothing. They obviously don't remember each other as they were too young at the time. And this is probably going nowehere. They are infatuated with each other, of course, but that's because they've been dating for a short period of time. It's all new and fresh. In no time our daughter will get tired of him, I'm sure. Or worse, the other way around."

"I'm not so sure. You know our daughter doesn't engage in superficial relationships. If she's dating someone then it's serious and for real. She even brought him here to meet us, for Christ's sake. The last time, it took a ten month relationship for us to meet that little vile creature that broke her heart. Now she's dating him for like what? A few weeks, and this Grant is already here. It's insane."

"So what? What is your suggestion?"

"Really, what are the odds? How did they find each other like this after all these years? I can't believe the past is coming back to haunt us."

"Stop being dramatic. If you ask me I say this is one hell of a coincidence."

"So...? You think it's not a coincidence?"

"Humm... No, it's probably a coincidence. But a damn incredible one."

"If this is serious between them, she'll eventually get to know his family too and they will easily realize who she is, just like we did with Grant and we're going to have to face them." Your mother seems really worried.

"Stop worrying. Like I said this relationship is probably not even serious... And if we have to face them, we do. Simple as that, my dear."

"And tell them what? The truth? I don't think I can. I couldn't back then and now it seems even worse." She seems almost desperate.

"Relax. Tell you what, my dear, let's talk to our daughter and Grant and we'll see then. Get to know him and how they feel about each other. And I don't care if they were all friends and so fond of each other when they were babies. I want to make sure he's the right man for her now. After all they're not babies anymore. My instinct never fails me. And if my instinct tells me he's not the right one I swear I'm not going to stand still again only to watch him break her heart like the other bastard did. If only she had listened to me..."

"Take it easy on the boy, please. It's not his fault." She takes a deep sigh and then chuckles sadly. "This is almost ironic. It's like the world is trying to repair a mistake from the past."

"Next minute you're saying it's destiny and all that nonsense." Your father rolls his eyes.

She laughs. "And you think it isn't? Seriously, among all the millions of people in this country and after all these years our daughter and Grant meet again and once again they like each other so much that now they even start a relationship together? Call it coincidence if you like, I say it's fate."

"Ok. Let's talk to them. We decide what to do afterwards." You father stands up and so does your mother. He put his arms around her. "It's gonna be ok, you'll see, my dear. Don't worry."

"Thank you. I'm just going to see if Maria has everything ready, ok? I'll meet you outside."

After checking with Maria that everything is ready for the mid afternoon snack your mother tells your sister to go look for you.

"Well, guess I'll take you for the tour later, ok? Let's not keep them waiting any longer..." You say as you make your way to the backyard.

You find your parents already sitting down. Your dad has even lost the tie and the suit jacket.

"He doesn't seem so threatening now..." Grant jokes.

You giggle. "Right. Ok, here we go."


	43. Florida 3

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You and Grant are about to talk to your parents after they realized on their own who Grant was.

"Oh my God. Look at that pool. And there's water all around the place. What's that? A dock? You guys have your own dock at your own place?"

"With a boat." You say ironically. "Baby, I promise I'll show you everything later but focus now, ok?"

"I'm always focused, my sweet love." Grant leans to kiss your cheek.

"Grant!" You blush immediately because your parents are looking at you two. He just chuckles.

When you reach their table you mother smiles, "Take a seat." Your father has his typical serious, formal and analyzing expression.

"Coffee? Tea? Juice?" She offers.

"Coffee, please." Grant says.

You settle for the juice and you start to get nervous.

"So, my dear, have you showed Grant around?"

You smirk. "Mmm, not really. We were just resting a bit. I'll do it after this." You see Grant nodding at your words.

Your father keeps staring at Grant. After drinking a portion of what you assume to be his favorite vintage Porto wine he finally speaks. "Ok, Grant Gustin from Norfolk, tell me, how and when did you meet my daughter?"

"We met at a birthday party of a friend we have in common, Sir. Over two months ago."

"Ok... Who is this friend, sweetheart?" He asks you.

You sigh. It sounds like the interrogation is going to be long and extenuating. With a bit of luck he's even going to ask you what you were wearing at the time. "Dianna, dad. You met her last summer, when I brought her with me to spend some days here."

"Oh yes. Dianna, the actress. Lovely girl. So, what do you do, Grant? Don't tell me you're an actor too..." Your father laughs, his tone is clearly mocking.

You roll your eyes but Grant keeps his straight face. "Yes, I am."

"Oh really? An actor?" He turns to your mother and says grinning "What did I tell you? My instinct never fails." He turns to Grant again. "And what have you worked on?" You father seems strangely amused.

"I've done a few episodes of Glee and shot my first movie, a tv movie, which should be out sometime in the Fall."

Your father laughs again. His mocking tone is starting to annoy you. "On Glee, of course. Hence Dianna and my daughter. By the way remind me of scolding Claire for not tell me anything. She watches that absurd show religiously so she knew about you and didn't tell a thing. So, Glee and a tv movie, that's it?"

You sigh almost desperately and you speak before Grant does. "No, Dad, that's not it. Before going to LA, Grant spent almost a year touring the country on a Broadway production of West Side Story. And before that he was studying Musical Theatre at Elon. As of now he's gonna shoot another film by the end of the month in New York, an independent one, and he's been recently cast in a major role in the next Hunger Games movie."

You father seems now surprised, almost impressed. You know he likes musicals so you figured that Grant's time with Broadway would work in his favor. At this point Grant smiles tenderly at you and extends his hand till he reaches yours, intertwining his fingers with yours. Your father makes a smirk at the gesture and your mother speaks without hiding a huge smile. "Oh, that's wonderful. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, ma'am. Although I must say your daughter was very important in helping me getting the Hunger Games role. If it wasn't for all her help and support I don't know if I'd have got it." He smiles again at you which makes you blush.

Your mother seems truly happy. "Even more wonderful. By the way, congratulations to you too, my dear, for being promoted to the sole responsible of the makeup department in that film. It's a major quality blockbuster. I'm so proud of you."

Taking another portion of his wine your father nods. "Yes, congratulations. Even though you know that was not my career of choice for you I reckon you are brilliant in what you do. I wouldn't expect any less from you." He finally smiles at you sincerely.

You roll your eyes without hiding a smile as well. That's his twisted way to say he is proud of you. "Thanks."

"So, you're going to work together with Grant in that movie?" He returns to his interrogation.

You nod. "Yeah, sure."

"That Hunger Games trilogy is a huge success. The books and now the movies. So, he's probably going to be famous worldwide...Losing his privacy. Chased around by the media and the fans..." Your father is now looking straight at Grant. You sigh again knowing already where he's trying to reach. "Desired by an endless number of girls and women..."

"We can't really predict the future, can we Sir?" Grant says looking in your father's eyes as well.

"In some cases we can. And in your case I'm sure that's what will happen. My only concern about it is: where will my daughter stand in that scenario?"

"Where she already is. With me. In my mind and in my heart all the time. That's for sure." Grant replies so promptly that even you raise your eyebrows surprised.

Your father can't also hide some surprise. "You do know how to choose the right words, I'll give you that."

Grant smiles charmingly. "It's just the truth. And with your permission, Sir, I'd like to say something before you ask me anything else."

You frown wondering what Grant wants to say. Your father appears to be amused again. "You have my permission."

Before speaking Grant looks at you with his most adoring smile. Then he speaks, looking at both your father and mother. "I know you care about your daughter. I know you want her to be happy. I know you don't her to get hurt in any way. I know you love her. I also know she's been hurt in the past by a boyfriend so I understand your extra worries and care. Now I just want you to know that my wishes and feelings are the same as yours. I care about her. I want her to be happy. I don't want to see her hurt in any way. And, like you, I love her." You feel your cheeks burn but you can't hide a smile. You just feel like hug Grant but you control yourself. Your parents look even more surprised than they were. You know your mother is about to shed some tears. Before they can say anything Grant continues, "I also know that she's happy with me. And she feels the same way about me as I feel about her. I don't want to sound smug or anything, but she can easily tell you the same. As for myself, she makes me happy, the happiest I've ever been in my life. And as for money issues, you have nothing to worry about either. I'm more than comfortable in that department. Even if she was a homeless girl with no job, which she isn't, I'd be more than happy and capable to provide for her. Hope this puts some of your worries and concerns at rest."

You can't help it and you kiss the back of his hand that is holding yours. "Thank you."

Your father looks at Grant seriously, his hand holding his chin like he's in deep thought. "Again, you do know what to say and when to say it. If your intentions and actions reflect your words, I'm glad to know it."

"They do. Otherwise I wouldn't even be here." He grins.

"I hate to say that I like your attitude." Your father chuckles. "But I swear, if you ever, ever, hurt my daughter in any way I will make your life a living hell. And that's a promise."

"Noted, Sir. But that will never happen. And that's a promise."

Your father shakes his head with a chuckle. He looks at you. "I can see how he made you fall for him. Sweet talking is an understatement."

You flush again and you drink your juice without knowing what to say. You're happy to see that things seem to be going well. Grant has managed to succeed in getting your dad's apparent approval just by being himself. His usual charming self. You look at your mother who has been a little quiet. You notice she's now looking at Grant with a discreet but gentle smile. She speaks, "Your words warmed my heart. And to see you two together ag..." She looks quickly at your hands intertwined and she takes a deep breath. "You said you're from Norfolk. Does your family live there?"

You raise an eyebrow. Finally the subject of Grant's family is brought up to the conversation.

Grant nods. "Yes, they do."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asks.

"Yes, I have an older brother and a younger sister."

Your mother sighs. You're sure she knows already who Grant is but you can't understand why she doesn't say anything about it. Or your father.

You decide to speak too. "His brother's name is Tyler and his sister's is Gracie."

"Do you know them?" You mother asks eagerly looking at you.

You can't really hide it anymore. "Yes, mom. Before coming here Grant and I spent these last six days in Norfolk, with his family."

"Almost a week in Norfolk?! I thought you're coming from LA..." She seems almost terrified.

"I know. Sorry I didn't say anything earlier."

"You met his parents?" She asks frightened and dumbly. "Of course you did. I'm saying nonsense." She drinks from her cup of tea nervously and she puts her hand over her forehead, closing her eyes hard.

"Calm down, my dear. It's your migraine again, isn't it?" You father put his hand on her shoulder. "Let me get you to our bedroom and give you your medication. Honey, your mother is not feeling well, I'll take her upstairs so she can rest a bit. We'll meet for dinner at 7.30. In the meantime, show Grant around, enjoy the pool, take the boat if you want. Just ask Carlos, ok?"

You nod frowning. "Sure. Mom, is everything ok?"

She forces a weak smile. "Sure. Just my typical migraine, you know. I just need some rest. I'll see you two at dinner, ok?"

Your father takes your mother inside and you look at Grant. "Wow. What the actual fuck?"

Grant seems as baffled as you are. "I wonder what happened twenty years ago. Your mother seemed like she'd seen a ghost when you said we were in Norfolk..."

"I know, bad enough to give her those awful migraines she has sometimes... Now I'm not just curious. I'm worried. She knows she'll have to face your family sooner or later and that is obviously frightening her. Argh, I need to know what happened. After all your parents are coming here the day after tomorrow. Right now I can't ask her or my father... Oh wait, Maria is coming..." You see Maria coming in your direction.

"Can I take all this back to the kitchen?" She asks with a smile.

"Sure. We have finished... But wait a second..."

"Yes?"

"About that story that Carlos was telling when we arrived. That boy also named Grant I knew when I was little. You were about to tell me why you never saw that family again."

"Well... Like I said I'm not sure... All I know is that they stopped coming to visit your family and your parents stopped visiting them in... somewhere in Virginia I think."

You stare at Maria. You're almost sure she knows a lot more than she's telling you. "Ok, I'm gonna be honest here. I think you know more than you're saying. I just don't know why you can't say it."

She sighs. "But why this sudden interest in something that happened so long ago?"

"Because Grant here is the same Grant I was friends with when I was a kid." You can see the shock in her eyes while she looks at Grant.

"What?"

"Yeah. Grant is from Norfolk. Tyler is his brother and I met his parents who told me the whole story except for the break up part. They have no idea why my parents stopped calling them and vanished from their lives. Five minutes ago my mother was on the verge of a breakdown when she knew I had met his parents. My mother and my father have clearly already figured out who Grant is but they refuse to comment or say anything about it. Why?"

"Ay dios mio!" She exclaims. "How is this possible? How did you find each other after all these years?"

You shrug. "We just did. Sure, it's a huge coincidence, but we did. So..."

"I'm sorry. I know you must be very curious, but it's not my place to tell. You're gonna to have to ask your parents about it. It was a sad episode which your parents have always regretted but... I'm sorry, they have to be the ones telling you."

"Damn you and your loyalty." You whisper annoyed. "Ok, sorry. And thanks anyway. I suppose I have no choice but to ask them, yeah."

You and Grant stand up and you take him for a walk around.

"Jeez. Seriously. What on earth happened?" Grant says. "Honestly, I'm wondering if it's really a good idea at all my parents coming here. God knows what will happen when they all meet..."

"Yeah... I'm wondering that as well. Let's sit." You and Grant are now on the dock. You take off your shoes and you sit down, putting your feet inside the water. Grant imitates you and he puts an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close. You wrap your own arms around his waist and you rest your head on his shoulder. After a few moments of silence you speak, "Don't worry. If they don't say anything during dinner I'll ask them afterwards."

"Ok." He kisses your hair softly.

"And thanks, by the way." You smile.

"For what?"

"For soothing my father like a boss. Seriously. If I wasn't already completely in love with you, I would be now. That was a hell of a speech and not every guy would have the guts to say those things to the father of their girlfriend, especially on the first time they meet and when the father is someone like my father..." You giggle.

"Oh, babe, I just said the truth. And I think you picture your father tougher than he really is. He just cares about you. He just wants to make sure you won't get hurt again. I just needed to make him see that I want what he wants. We're all on the same boat here, which is to make you happy." He lifts you chin and smiles warmly at you.

"And make you happy too." You kiss his lips. "And speaking of boat," you look behind your back at the yacht of your family anchored on the other side of the dock, "do you wanna try it? Or we stick to the pool? By the way, see the pool house there?" You point in its direction. "I gotta take you there too, it's probably the place where you'll be sleeping in. Hahah!" You laugh loudly.

"Teaser! Considering all the space in your bedroom I say I fit there perfectly, no need to go through all the trouble to set the pool house for me..."

"Hahah! You wish. And if you don't wanna ruin the apparent good opinion my father has about you, don't even think about suggesting him that. He'd call the cops and get you arrested for sexual assault."

Grant laughs. "Right. But come on, he surely must know that even if we don't sleep together here, we might do it outside of here."

"Sure, he's not stupid. He just won't allow such depravity under his roof and nose. So get used to it." You bite softly his neck, licking it at the same time.

Grant moans a bit. "I don't think I can stand this whole week without touching you, babe..." You reach for his mouth with your lips, eager to kiss him. Grant doesn't resist at all and in a second you feel his tongue parting your lips and exploring your mouth.

When you two pull away he's panting hard. "See what I mean? A whole week? Impossible."

You chuckle. "Really? What about when you go to New York later this month to shoot that other movie? How are you going to manage that? A whole month without touching me..."

"We're gonna have to find a way for you to meet me there..." He winks at you. "But now it's worse, babe, because you're here with me, right next to me all the time, and yet I can't do what I want..."

"And what do you want to do?" You can't really help it but to tease him. You love to drive him crazier than he already is. Besides, this whole kissing and now this conversation is turning you on immensely.

He grins mischievously at you. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

You nod with a cheeky smile. "Yes, I am. What would you do if you had the chance?" Your hand slides under his t-shirt, touching his defined abs.

"Oh, baby... Don't get me started with the dirty talking... I swear I won't be able to control myself..." He leans forward and takes your lower lip between his teeth licking it with the tip of his tongue.

"Mmmm, that was good..." You lick your own lips when he pulls away. "What if we take a quick tour inside the boat? Say... fifteen minutes... Think it's enough?" You make your best sexy smile.

"Fuck, yes. It's not really enough but it's better than nothing." He says almost desperately.

"Dirty talking has started. Good." You grin. "Ok, let's go before I regret this."

**A/N Sorry I got a little carried away by the end of this chapter... So, is anyone with me for a brief smutty chapter? You know, to lighten up from all the drama. :)**


	44. Florida 4 - smutty

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After some heated words and hot kisses with Grant you suggested a quick tour inside the yacht as an attempt to satisfy either Grant's and your lust for each other. The thought of not being able to touch you for a week was already driving him crazy and, of course, you took advantage of that to tease him even more.

You and Grant pick up your shoes and you walk to the boat, giggling like two teenagers.

"Good, it's not locked." You say as you open the door that gives you access to its interior.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Grant chuckles excited.

"Not really, but that's what makes it more exciting, isn't it?" You grin cheekily. You let him inside and you lock the door. "Just in case..." You giggle.

"Hahah! Teaser. Is it locked?"

"Yes, now it can only be open from the inside." You smile seductively at him dropping your shoes on the floor and putting your arms around his neck.

"Good." He drops his shoes too and all of a sudden you feel his hands on your thighs, making you jump and wrap your legs around his waist. "Now where shall I carry you...?" He whispers, his lips barely touching yours.

"Keep walking straight. The last door behind me gives access to the main bedroom..." You take his lower lip between yours and you nibble it as he carries you to the bedroom.

"Oh baby..." He moans as you proceed to lick his upper lip. He pushes the door open with his foot and you enter the bedroom. He then slams the door shut and comments. "Fuck, a round bed..."

"Does it please you?" You whisper softly in his ear.

Before he answers he just drops you in the bed and climbs on top of you quickly. He looks deeply into your eyes. "Yes, it does." You can see the lust and desire in his eyes.

"That's good..." You reach your hand to his head and you run your fingers through his hair. "So, care to tell me now what you wanted to do to me?"

He closes his eyes enjoying your caresses and you feel his hand running along your thigh. "You'll see..." He opens his eyes and grins seductively at you. Then he presses his lips against yours and kisses you passionately and you start caressing his back, after slipping your hand under his t-shirt.

His lips move from your lips to your neck and then to your cleavage.

"Are you trying to reach somewhere?" You tease him.

"Mmmm" He just mumbles, not looking at you as he keeps his slow kissing on the exposed skin of your chest. Then he starts unbuttoning your shirt. As moves slowly down, you grab the hem of his t-shirt and you start pulling it up, leaving his back naked. He stops after unbuttoning three buttons, your bra already showing.

"Take this off..." You whisper finishing the removing of his t-shirt and throwing it on the floor.

"So hasty, baby..." He teases you. "I thought I was the one here deciding what to do... And oh, do I have plans..."

You giggle. "Oh dear. Tease and torture are not allowed, ok?"

"Oh really? Do you call this torture?" He gives little kisses all over the exposed skin of your chest till he reaches your bra.

"No..." You reply biting your lip and breathing faster.

"Good." Leaving you still with your bra and shirt on, he moves down and kneels on the floor in front of you. "Don't move." He commands you.

"Oh Grant, what are..." Your sentence is interrupted by Grant moving his hands to the button of your shorts, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping it. "Ohh, are you..."

"Shhh." He interrupts you. "No questions, you are only allowed to make certain type of noises, if you know what I mean..."He raises an eyebrow, flirting with you. Then he grasps both your shorts and panties and pulls them down at the same time. He throws them over his shirt.

"Jeez, Grant." You blush even though that is not something new between you two. The anticipation of what is about to come is enough to drive you wild already.

"Starting to look good. Now come here." He grabs your legs, pulls you a bit closer, and then places each one of your legs over each one of his shoulders, leaving his head right between your legs.

"You're not really..." You almost shiver just by the thought of having his mouth on you.

"Aren't I?" He winks at you and caresses softly your thighs. The he starts kissing them too, alternating between the left and the right thigh as well as with his lips and his hands, till he reaches your groins. You grab the sheets of the bed hard, anticipating his fingers on your pussy but instead you feel his tongue parting your lips and reaching your clit.

Taken by surprise, you let out some deep moans as he proceeds to lick and suck on you.

"Always so wet for me..." Your hear him comment before his tongue resumes its work. You try hard to control your moans because you don't want to attract anyone's attention but you find it too hard to do, as Grant seems determined to eat you all up. "Ha, I missed your taste..." He says pleased.

A stronger thrust from his tongue makes you moan even louder and he stops with a chuckle. "Shhh, baby. Careful..." You feel now his finger around your clit, teasing you.

"Ah, damn, Grant, do not stop now... I'll be quieter..." You beg him.

"Ok... Is this what you want?" His finger returns to the center of your clit with some vigorous rubbing and then his tongue.

"Yes..."

"It feels much nicer, doesn't it?" He loves to flirt with you.

"Yes. Ahhh, baby." You put your hand on the back of his head to hold him close to you.

As his tongue licks you over and over again, he slides his finger inside you. "And now? Even nicer?"

"Mmmm..." You just moan, trying hard to keep it low, one hand still holding his head, the other one holding the sheets tight. You start moving your hips as he slides one more finger inside you and increases the thrusting rate. "Just keep going..." You hold tight to his hair.

"It feels good, uh? So good...Want me to make you come?"

You feel you're nearly there so you just blurt out. "fuck, yeah. Just do it." It only takes a stronger lick on your clit along with the thrusting of his fingers to make you come. Your body spasms violently as your orgasm hits you for what it feels like forever.

You're still panting hard when you hear Grant's voice, "feeling better?" His tone is clearly teasing you.

"Ha! Teaser. Come up here." You say, still trying to catch your breath.

In a second Grant is on top of you again and kissing you passionately. "You're the sexiest girl ever." His sighs, looking deeply in your eyes and feeling himself very hard.

"Oh really?" You run your fingers through his hair.

"Totally. The way you just shake... Ahhh..." He makes a desperate but extremely pleasant expression. "Sexy."

Realizing he must be all turned on, you look naughtily at him. "And you're amazing." You lock your lips with his and you lick his upper lip. He moans a bit and then, while grabbing tight his ass, you whisper in his ear, "how horny are you? Tell me." You move one hand to his crotch and you feel his cock very hard under his jeans.

The moment he feels your hand on him he swears, "Fuck! Too horny, extremely horny. Because of you."

Again almost locking your lips with his, you ask in a low, sensual voice, "and do you want me to ease it off for you?" You make a soft rub over his jeans.

"Ahhh, baby." He presses his lips against yours and he kisses you passionately. During the wild, wet, eager kissing you proceed with the stroking of his cock. But when he breaks the kiss he also takes your hand away. "Not just yet, I'm not finished with you, sexy girl."

You look at him with a mix of curiosity and surprise.

He gives you one of his lustful looks and he kisses your neck, "yeah, there's much more to come..."

"To come?" You can't avoid a giggle. "Brilliant."

Instantly he stops the kissing and looks at you pretending to be offended. "Teaser. No pun intended. You're evil." Bursting into laughter he starts tickling you in the waist while biting and sucking on your neck.

You can't avoid wriggling. "Ahhhh, stop it, Grant!" You slap his back. "You're the evil one. Ahhhhh, fuck, damn you!" You swear as he moves his hand from your waist to your pussy again, rubbing your clit vigorously. You stop slapping his back and you just throw your head back deciding to enjoy the moment.

You grab his other hand that was resting on your hip and you lead it to your breasts, as he continues to stroke your clit hard. "Oh, someone is being naughty..." He flirts with you.

You just reply him with a groan and after groping softly one boob he pulls the cup of your bra down, giving his fingers access to your nipple. It hardens quickly under his touch and all of a sudden his lips are sucking on it, his teeth nibbling it softly and his tongue licking it all over. At the same time, two of his fingers are inside of you. Again.

"Fuck, Grant. You kill me." You whisper in a low harsh voice.

Between his nipple biting and sucking, he mumbles, "this is... your punishment... for mocking... me."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." You groan, as you feel your pussy muscles contracting around his fingers. "Undress. I want you." You pull his hair, making him look at you.

His eyes meet yours, his hair all ruffled and breathing hard. "No, you're being punished." Again, his mouth is back on your boobs, his fingers continuing their work on your pussy.

"Arghhhh. No. No way you're making me come for the second time and not actively participating. Take your pants off NOW, Thomas Grant Gustin." You command, lifting your head and torso and looking at him seriously.

"Oh God, you mean it." He giggles while stopping all of his touches on you, standing up and starting to unbutton his jeans. "Your wish is my command."

"It'd better be." You pant. "Quick." Grant pulls his jeans and boxers down quickly, revealing his extremely hard cock. "Oh, I knew it. Looks like you're in pain, sweet Grant. Let me take care of it for you. Come here." You extend your hand to him and make a flirtatious smile.

Biting his lip, in a second he's back with you on the bed. "Damn you, babe." You pull yourself up and Grant lays on top of you his lips brushing yours. "you drive me insane,you know that?" He whispers.

"You drive me more insane... Ahh, Grant.." You attack ferociously his lips while groping his ass.

He responds to your passionate kiss and at the same time you feel his hands unbuttoning the rest of your shirt and then unfastening your bra. "Much better..." He comments.

By wrapping your arms around his waist you manage to turn Grant over and be on top of him instead. You take off your already open shirt and bra and you put one leg on each side of him, sitting below his crotch area. "Even better now..." you tease him.

"What are you going to do with me?" He asks with a look completely filled with lust, his hands massaging your now completely naked breasts.

"What do you think?" You are already leaning forward to kiss his chest, then his nipples. He moans as you lick and suck them hard. Then you start making your way down, leaving a wet trail over his belly.

"Ahh, that is good..." He comments. When you grab his cock with your hand he instantly blurts out, "Fuck!"

"Yeah, swearing, I know I'm on the right track." You flirt with him as you stroke softly his penis, up and down. Then you approach your lips and you start licking its tip.

"Yeah, you are...ahhhh, fuck." His sentence is interrupted when you start to perform on him a full blow job. You increasing the pressure gradually and after a couple of minutes you hear his voice, "Damn, stop it now, babe."

You obey him and you lean forward to kiss his lips. "I want you."

Grant holds your head tight as he kisses you back. "I want you too...So badly. Let me grab the condom from my wallet, honey." He whispers in your ear.

"I'll get it. You stay here quietly." You give him a last kiss and wink at him.

"Hurry."

You stand up and you take the wallet from his jeans pocket, open it and you get the condom.

As you get back on top of him, he tries to take it from your hands but you don't let him. "No. I'll do it..."

You rip the foil and you roll the condom over his cock while he looks at you panting hard. You smile. "There. Shall we?" You ask flirting with him, as you sit now right on his crotch, rubbing your clit against his cock.

"Ahhh, damn you." He tries to pull you forward, to his arms, but you pull back.

"First things first." You say as you grab his cock and swiftly you slide it inside you.

"Fuck." He moans as he fills you completely, and feels you tight as always. "Come here now." He commands.

With a teasing smile you finally lean forward to him, not moving your hips, just letting him stay inside you. You whisper in his ear, "how do you feel?", as you quickly and intentionally contract the muscles of your vagina around his cock.

"Like I'm in heaven. You are amazing. So tight, so good... Kiss me now." His lips quickly meet yours and you two engage in a passionate kiss as Grant starts moving hips to thrust you and you start riding him, meeting every single one of his thrusts.

One hand of him moves to your breasts, in a gentle but firm grope, and the other one jumps to your clit, making you moan and almost scream his name. He loves to give you pleasure and to hear you moan and you know it. It turns him on to no end.

"I'm so close... Come with me, love." He pleads, as he intensifies the thrusting of his cock inside you as well the stroking of your clit with his thumb.

"Yes, baby..." When you feel a sharp, strong thrust of Grant's cock deep inside, along with a moan of your name, you know he's having his release. At the same time, you're hit by a violent orgasm which lasts over a minute, powered by his own. "Ahhh, Grant..." You moan loudly his name.

"Shit, babe." He manages to thrust you a few more times, still enjoying his release as your spasms turn him on even more. He realizes you're still riding your own orgasm so he keeps stroking your clit harder and faster, which only extends your pleasure.

"Jeez!" You fall on top of him as some finals waves of pleasure run through your whole body. You feel his arms wrapping around you and you just relax on his arms, as he embraces you.

After a moment of silence, except for the sound of you two breathing hard, you hear him whispering in your ear, "You're perfect." His hand rubs softly your back.

You caress gently his eyebrow looking deeply into his eyes. "I love you, Grant, so fucking much..."

"I love you more. You have no idea..." As he feels his cock slipping out of you he mumbles, "ah, damn, just a second, before a tragedy happens..." he pushes you gently away from him and you see him removing the condom and tying it. He looks at you and you promptly point him the door of the bathroom. A few days earlier you two have already had a conversation about wanting to ditch the condoms. You decided that once you are back in LA you'll talk to your doctor to start taking the pill. You had stopped taking it a couple of years ago because it was really no use and you hated taking drugs with no use. You two would also do some tests for STDs, just to make sure.

When he returns from the bathroom you tap the bed. "Come here, I wanna hug you."

He lies down beside you and rests his head on your shoulder, as you put your arms around him with one hand over his hair, stroking it. "Mmmm, so good." He comments, pleased.

You sigh. "Yes, it is..." After some more minutes of cuddling, soft caresses and tiny kisses you say, "I hate to say this but I think we shouldn't push our luck... We should get dressed and get out of here..."

"Yeah, as much as I would like to be here like this, you're right." He kisses you passionately and then smiles. "Thank you."

You smile back at him. "What for?"

"For being the best girlfriend ever."

You giggle flattered. "Oh, thanks. It's easy when my boyfriend is also the best ever."

"Oh, baby. I love you." With a last kiss you two finally stand up and get dressed.

You make the bed perfectly again and finally you get out. You are just getting to the upper deck of the yacht to admire the views when you see you sister coming in your direction.

"Oh, guess we got out just in time..." You giggle.

She waves her hand and you and Grant leave the boat to meet her on the dock.

"Hey, sis, what's up?" You ask with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment with Grant..." She blushes a bit looking at him. "...but someone is here to see you."

You frown amused. "To see me? Oh dear, don't tell me grandma is here already..."

"No... It's Oliver."

"Oh." Is all you can say, taken by surprise.

"Great. Wonder boy..." Grant comments ironically.


	45. Florida 5

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

After a little adventure on your family's yacht with Grant, your sister comes looking for you to tell there's someone waiting to see you. Your former and first boyfriend, Oliver. You dated for over a year in high school till each one of you went separate ways. There was no cheating involved, not even falling out of love. It was simply the distance that broke you two up. Since that you met just a few times when both of you were visiting your families at the same time. Now the last time you have seen him was over a year ago.

Grand made a remark about Oliver calling him wonder boy, referring to the fact of your father considering him the perfect guy for you.

"Wonder boy?" Your sister asks amused.

"According to your father." Grant states.

"Oh, never mind." You mumble embarrassed. "Anyway, what is he doing here...? How did he know I was back home?"

Your sister smirks. "Well... You're probably not going to like this... Dad invited him to dinner..." You open your eyes in shock. "Calm down, sis, Oliver said dad invited him a couple of days ago. That was when he thought you and Grant were just friends... I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose..."

"Oh well... No problem, I suppose... It's just we're already dealing with the mess of what happened twenty years ago and now this..."

"By the way, have mom and dad said anything about that?" Claire asks curious.

"No, nothing. Worse, mom got all frightened when I told her I have already met Grant's parents. She freaked out. Dad took her to the bedroom to rest but he said nothing about the subject too. It's unsettling. We're getting worried..."

"Jeez... I saw them going upstairs... What the hell happened? And how did they treat Grant?"

"Well... That part went better than I expected... They seemed almost fond of him. Even dad. I think it's because they know he's the same little boy they used to know."

Grant puts a hand over your shoulder. "Yeah, we just gonna have to ask them directly about that. Make them see that we already know we were friends when we were little kids, so there's no point in hiding it. I need to know if it's really ok for my family to come down here. If it's a good surprise or if we're about to start world war three."

"What?! Your family is coming here?!" Claire exclaims a little too eagerly.

Grant chuckles. "Yeah... Supposedly on the 4th... Why?"

She flushes heavily. "Oh... nothing... your brother too?" She mumbles.

Grant laughs. "Hahah! Yeah, him and my sister too."

"Oh... Ok..."

You roll your eyes at Claire with a smile. "Crazy girl. His brother has a girlfriend, ok?"

"Stupid!" She blushes even more and almost kills you with her eyes.

"Hahah! Sorry." You hug her kissing her cheek. "Anyway, where have you left Oliver?"

"He's waiting in the living room."

"Why do I have the feeling this is going to be awkward?" You whisper to yourself.

"I can leave you two alone if you prefer it, honey." Grant suggests with a smile.

"Oh. No need. I don't have anything to talk to him that you can't hear... Besides I wanna introduce you... Look, I haven't seen him in over a year. We don't usually talk by phone, online or whatever. We broke up by mutual agreement five years ago, after about three months of being separate, one of us in each side of the country, me in LA, him in New York. It was all peaceful but we haven't exactly stayed friends or kept in touch very often... As awkward as it might be, I just want you to know that you have nothing to worry about, ok?" You hold Grant's hand and you caress his cheek.

He smiles tenderly at you, caressing your hair. "I know. But thanks for letting me know that. Love you." He leans forward and kisses your lips softly.

Your sister sighs deeply. "So adorable... Why can't I have a boyfriend like that?" She whispers to herself.

When you and Grant let go of each other Claire clears her throat. "Er... Sis, Grant... Can I ask something?"

"Sure." You smile curious.

"Mmmm, can I take I picture just with Grant?" Then she adds very quickly, "well, I also want a picture with both of you two, of course... but I'm gonna be honest, it's really just to make my friends jealous..."

You and Grant laugh loudly. "Of course you can. As far as I'm concerned he's all yours. Grant?" You look at him with a wink.

He giggles. "Sure. You heard your sister. I'm all yours."

"Oh." She blushes heavily.

After a taking a few photos you finally go inside the house. Your sister disappears upstairs to her bedroom, probably to make her friends and other fans of Grant jealous with the photos.

You and Grant enter the living room and there you find Oliver. He is sitting on the sofa checking his phone.

"Hey." You say with a shy smile.

"Oh, hi..." He immediately stands up and looks at you with a grin which quickly vanishes as he stares at Grant.

You notice the unfriendly looks between them so you quickly introduce them. "Grant this is Oliver. Oliver, this is Grant, my boyfriend."

"Hi." They both say a bit tense as they shake hands and analyze each other.

"So... How have you been...?" You ask trying to ease the tension.

"Good. I'm spending some days here at home and..." You can see he's a bit uncomfortable. "Well, let me just clarify this... Your father asked me to come to dinner tonight with all of you. He didn't tell me you'd be bringing company... I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt anything..."

"Yeah... He didn't know either... He thought Grant was just a friend..." You say embarrassed.

Grant finally speaks. "It's all fine by me. Tell you what, I'll let you two talk alone, you'll be more at ease."

You are about to protest but Grant holds your hand, adding, "It's ok, babe. I don't mind. You two have a lot to catch up. I'll be outside catching some sun, taking a tour on my own, ok?" He kisses your lips lightly.

"Thank you." You smile gently at him.

"No problem." He winks at you and then he leaves.

Oliver looks at you with a curious look. "So, new boyfriend, uh? How did your father take it?"

"Well, you know him... But so far he seems to like Grant, so..."

"You said he thought he was just a friend..."

"He did. Because when I first told him, Grant and I were just friends."

"So you have been dating for how long?"

You frown at his interest in your relationship with Grant. "Not very long. Why?"

"So it's not very serious?"

"Yes, it is serious. You don't have to date for years for things to become serious."

"So you really like him?"

"I do. Why all these questions?"

He sighs and smiles sadly. "Can we sit, please?"

You sit next to him on the sofa and you look closely at him. He's still gorgeous of course. Probably even more than Grant. You know that if you two didn't go separate ways, if you stayed at least in the same state, you'd probably still be with him, maybe even married by now, much to both your families' delight. He was your first boyfriend, the one you had lost your virginity to, he had always treated you well, always been great to you and you know he's pretty much like yourself. He doesn't have superficial relationships, if he's dating someone that's because he loves them and it's serious.

Oliver is having the same thoughts you are. After a taking a deep breath he speaks. "Remember the last time we met? Over a year ago?"

You nod. You were visiting your family pretty much like you are this year and you met Oliver a couples of times. It was just friends' talk. You remember that he was very smitten about a girl that he was dating for several months at the time. You never met her because she stayed in New York.

"Remember when I told you about Lily?"

"Sure. Your girlfriend. How is she?"

"Well... A couple of months ago I proposed to her..."

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" You can't help it and you hug him tight.

"Easy, pumpkin..." He giggles. Pumpkin was a name he used to call you when you were dating.

The mention of that nickname makes you shy away and you release him, blushing like crazy.

"It's ok, you don't have to be embarrassed." He grins happily. Then his smile fades. "Anyway, as I was saying, I proposed to her and she said yes."

You are now frowning at his serious expression. Lily accepted his proposal, yet he's all serious. "So..?"

"So, a few weeks ago, I mentioned a prenup agreement. You understand why. It's not about how much you love someone, it's just a way to protect ourselves. If I didn't love her I wouldn't obviously propose in the first place."

"Sure I understand. What then?"

"She went all nuts because of that. Eventually she said she wouldn't marry me if I insisted on the prenup. I asked her why, what was the difference to her if she didn't really care about the money. She ranted a lot and I maintained my intention, it was either that way or no way."

"So...?"

"That same day I heard her calling her parents on the phone saying, and I quote, 'never mind, it's ruined. All the plans, ruined. The rich bastard won't do it if I don't agree on the prenup. Not even getting pregnant would help.' "

You look in shock at him. "What the...? Are you serious?"

He nods. "Yeah, unfortunately I am."

"That's crazy..."

"Yeah, and it happens more often than you think. I feel like I've wasted a year and a half of my life. All that time with someone who's not worth it."

You shake your head almost in disbelief. "I'm really sorry to hear that... You seemed so in love last summer..."

"Well, I was a fool. Stupid. I had a year and a half to see her intentions and I couldn't. In some way I deserved it. Thank god my parents convinced me not to let go of the prenup. Otherwise I would be screwed up."

You look at him sympathetically and he tries to hold your hand but you pull away almost automatically.

"Sorry." He mumbles. "I just... Two days ago when I met your father at the dinner at my parents' house I told him about this, about what happened with my broken engagement. And immediately after that he invited me to come over here today, because it was the day you would come back home. He told me that he hadn't lost hope that we could still be together and I guess I just got carried away by his words..."

"Oh dear... He's still thinking about it... Look, I'm sorry, I really am. And I apologize for my father. He didn't know Grant was my boyfriend..."

"I know. I know he would never make me come here if he knew. He was always the greatest supporter of our relationship and I think of him as my second father."

"Yeah, he likes you a lot."

"And I like him. And you... I don't think I ever stopped liking you."

"Oh dear, no. Don't even go that way. That was six years ago." You stand up nervously. "We broke up and..."

He interrupts your sentence. "That was a mistake. We should have never broken up."

"We were, we are, living in opposite sides of the country, how couldn't we break up?"

"We should have sorted it out..."

"How?"

"I don't know, but we should have. You know, after I graduated from Columbia and heard about what that bastard you were dating had done to you, I considered moving to LA, running the LA branch of my father's company. I can still do it now, you just have to say it."

"No, stop." His words are making your head hurt. You run your fingers through your hair nervously. "This is insane."

"What? That I still like you? That I'm willing to move to LA because of you? To be with you?"

"All of that. Your place is not in LA. And certainly not because of me. I will always cherish what we had and I will always care about you and always like you but not like that. Not anymore. I love Grant..." You can't help a tear escaping from your eye.

"Do you? Really? How can you be so sure if you don't know him that long ago?"

"Oh. I'm sure. And for the record I know him since he was born... Oh shit." Against your own will you ended up revealing something you didn't want to.

"Do you? Is he from here?"

"No. Look, I've said more than I wanted..."

You interrupt your sentence when you hear someone entering the room. You look behind you and you see your father. "Oh dear..." You wonder how much he has heard of your conversation with Oliver.

"I owe you an apology, Oliver. I wasn't aware Grant was my daughter's boyfriend when I invited you here. I misled you. I gave you hope that you two could be together again like old times... I'm really sorry. It was obviously not my intention to create such a misunderstanding. You know you're like a son to me, I hope you can forgive me. And you too, sweetheart." You nod with a smile. You are a bit surprised with you father's reaction of apologizing and acknowledging Grant as your boyfriend instead of just trying to make you change your mind and choose Oliver over Grant. You almost feel like hug him.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean it and you're trying to help." Oliver smiles to your father and then he looks back at you. "And I was naive enough to think we could go back six years and return to what we had... I know it's in the past. Anyway, you will always be in my heart, pumpkin. I'm sorry I pushed you. I really hope we can be friends. Keep in touch for real and not become strangers..."

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that." You nod with a smile.

"Good. Well, I'm leaving now."

"You can still stay for dinner..." You say shyly looking at your father.

"Sure, of course you can." He nods.

Oliver shakes his head. "No, I don't wanna get in the middle. You have arrived home today with your boyfriend, I will let you have a peaceful dinner with your family. I will very much like, however, to catch up with you some other day. Get to know Grant too... If you're ok with that."

"Sure, we're staying till Sunday. I'd like that too."

He shakes hands with your father and then gives you a warm hug and kisses your cheek. "I hope Grant is worth of you. You deserve only the best." He says while looking deeply into your eyes. For a moment you feel some shivers through your spine. He's still the same person you fell in love with when you were seventeen. If you weren't dating Grant and you were single you wouldn't be so sure you would reject him so easily.

After Oliver leaves your father apologizes again. "I hope you really accept my apologies. You had told me Grant was just a friend, your sister told me the same, that's why I invited Oliver..."

"It's fine dad, really. I understand. Don't worry about it."

"Ok. Now... About you knowing Grant since he was born..." He says ever so calmly.

You open your eyes in shock. He has heard your words to Oliver. You swallow a lump. "Yeah?"

"Have you talked to his parents?"

You nod. "Yeah, I even have some photographs his mother gave me... Some of them are over twenty years old..."

"Where's Grant?"

"He's outside. I can call him..."

"No, I wanna talk to you first alone. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"I do. We do. I think Grant should be here as well..."

"No, please. Let me just talk to you first."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what his reaction will be like."

You frown worried and then you just sigh. "Oh dear..."

"Let's talk in the office, ok? Not here."

You just shrug. "Fine. Let's go." You follow your father to his office, worrying about what he has to tell you.


	46. Florida 6

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You're now with your father in his office. He already knows you know about the past with Grant's family and he wants to talk with only you first.

You both sit down and he asks you, "so, what exactly have they told you?"

You start from the beginning, telling your father how Grant's mother found out who you were, the pictures from when she was in college with your mother, the weddings, the pictures of the kids: you, Grant and Tyler and how eventually they never heard from your family again, despite all the efforts to contact them.

You father let you speak without interrupting you. When you finish he finally speaks, "First of all, let me just tell you how surprised I am that you and Grant met again after all this time. Your mother has all these theories about fate, destiny and other nonsense. I think it's a coincidence. And oh, do they happen... What strikes me the most is that not only you two met but you also fell in love with each other. Again. Of course, at the time you were just babies, just little kids, it was all very innocent, but even back then you and Grant adored each other. You shared toys, you hugged each other, you never fought, you were caring with one another, it was truly adorable. And when I see you two now, adults, together again, it's impossible not to feel moved and touched by your mutual feelings. He didn't have to give me that whole speech he did for me to see that he's in love with you and you with him. It's a little too obvious..." He can't avoid rolling his eyes with a smile.

You try hard not to blush but you fail.

"It's all right, sweetheart. I just hope he doesn't hurt you. You deserve to be happy. And if he really is the one... oh the irony. Your mother says this is a way to repair a mistake from the past. I don't agree with the destiny and fate part that she defends, but maybe in a way she's right."

"What mistake? Why was she so frightened when she found out I had met his family?"

"Because at that moment she realized you already knew Grant's parents version of the story. And that eventually she is gonna have to face them sooner or later. She's not really frightened, she's ashamed."

"Ashamed? Why? What happened?"

"Well, I need to give you a bit of context..."

"Ok..."

"The last time we saw Grant's family was at Grant's 4th birthday. Is that what they told you?"

You nod. "Yeah, exactly."

"Well, at the time we were already considering not going. But we ended up going anyway, maybe to try to see if we could figure anything out."

"What? Figure what out?" You ask confused.

Your father takes a deep breath. "Let me just say this first. Your mother and I made a mistake. Actually we made two. We know that. We admit that. I could make up some story, I could simply tell you that distance drifted us apart from Grant's family. That happens all the time. But I think you deserve the truth. I hope however that you won't judge us."

"I won't, I promise."

"Ok, let me ask you another thing. What did you think of Grant's family? Did you like his parents?"

"Absolutely. They were nothing but nice and great to me, even before they knew who I was. They are all adorable, his siblings too. They are actually the definition of family. I loved them."

"Right. Good. That's how remember them as well. Ok so here we go..." Your father sighs before continuing, "I'm not gonna repeat what they have told you already. Sure, your mother and Grant's mother were best friends since college, then came the weddings, the babies, we used to meet at least three or four times a year, we were very good friends indeed. A few months before that birthday party Grant's father lost his job. The law firm he worked for bankrupted and he couldn't find another job. Grant's mother was at that time working only part-time as a nurse, not only because she had two little boys to take care of, Grant and Tyler, but also because she was pregnant. Her wage was not nearly enough to support the family and even though they had some help from their parents, it was not enough and they struggled hard."

You look baffled at your father. "Oh. What then?" You wonder how that has anything to do with the rest of it.

"Then your mother and I helped them. We just wanted to give them some money. Give, not lend. No way we were gonna let our friends in a situation like that if we had more money than we could spend. They didn't accept it as a gift, of course. They accepted it as a loan, promising to us that they would pay us back when they had the chance. I had no intentions of getting the money back, obviously. To me it was a gift."

You frown. You don't like the way things are going. Money involved is never a good thing.

You father continues his speech. "A few weeks after that, sometime before Christmas, they came to visit us. Grant's father hadn't still found a job. After they left, your mother and I noticed some expensive items were gone. A few items of her jewelry, including a diamond necklace I had offered her for our first wedding anniversary, an expensive watch of mine and a couple of small but extremely valuable items that we had on the living room."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, we assumed it was them. Their situation, the fact that the things disappeared precisely when they were here... We had no proof so we didn't want to confront them. That's why we ended up going to Grant's birthday party in January. To see if we could find something, a clue, or maybe that they would come to their senses and confess it."

"And did they?"

"No, it was like nothing happened to them. Your mother still tried to look for her stuff in Grant's mother bedroom but she found nothing. After that your mother and I decided we would no longer keep in touch with them. As you can imagine, it was not for the value of the stolen things, even though it was a lot anyway. We simply didn't want to be friends with people that would steal from us. Especially after we had helped them already."

"That is just so... Sad."

"Yes, it is. We ignored all their contacts and we never tried to contact them either. Then we moved to a new house, this house, which also helped to escape from their reach."

"So, is that it? They seemed so sincere when they told me they had no idea why they never heard from you again... And they seemed so thrilled with the possibility of reuniting with you after all this time... I don't get it."

"That's because they were being sincere. Remember I told you that your mother is ashamed and that we made a mistake..."

"Oh my god! Of course! So they never stole anything..."

"Well, after over a year, we received the stolen stuff in our mail. Simple as that. Every little item. I had them checked and they were real, not forgeries or anything. They came with a letter from the thief with an apology. It was a girl who had worked for us as a housemaid at the time of the robbery. She was with us for just three months. Precisely around Grant's birthday party she resigned. In that apology letter she explained the reasons why she did it, to help her family, she had no father, her mother was seriously ill and she had two little sisters to take care of. Eventually she never had the courage to sell any of the stolen stuff so she returned it to us." You father stops to sigh again. "If only she had explained to us her family situation we'd have helped her... We had no idea. Anyway, I ended up sending her a check to help with her family's expenses and to thank her for regretting her action and returning us our things."

You sigh deeply. "This is crazy, really."

"It is. Our first mistake was to doubt Grant's parents' integrity, loyalty and friendship in the first place. But the circumstances were so suspicious, so apparently obvious... Our second mistake was to never contact them again after we learned about our first mistake. Your mother felt so ashamed she didn't have the courage to face them again and explain the whole thing... and eventually we let it go. I was feeling so guilty that after I started running your grandfather's businesses upon his death I pulled some strings to get Grant's father hired by a subsidiary company we have in Norfolk. It's still his job now. I made sure he was always paid above the mean wage for his job and he repaid by being a great and dedicated employee. He got his promotions on his own, I had no interference in that, and he's now the head of the legal department of the company."

"So he doesn't even know that in the end he's been working for you all these years?"

"No. Like I said, it's a subsidiary company. They run independently but we own 51% of the shares."

"Wow. This is all so much to process right now..."

"I know, sweetie. You can see now why your mother has reacted the way she has. She's very emotional, you know that. I need to check on her in a bit, I prescribed her some new medication for her migraine... She doesn't know I'm saying all this to you. She wanted me to agree on Grant's parents' version of the story and tell you, Grant and his family that it was simply time, or the lack of it, that drifted us apart from them. But I think you deserve to know the truth."

"What about Grant? I can't keep this from him. You can't ask me to keep a secret like this from him. And he won't keep it from his family."

"I know that. That's what I told your mother. She panicked."

"What if I talk to her? I mean, you did a mistake, yes, but you didn't mean it. I'm sure Grant's family will understand..."

"Your mother is afraid they won't forgive us. I can't really blame them if they don't."

"I'm sure they will... They were so happy with the idea of seeing you and mom again... And then you even helped Grant's father..."

"I'm not so sure, sweetie. I am, however, ready to apologize. As of now, I'm more than happy that you can forgive us."

"There's nothing to forgive on my part. Like you said you made a mistake but you and mom have now a chance to fix it... I'm really happy that you told me the truth. Thanks."

"You deserved to know."

"Suppose I also need to be honest with you... It was supposed to be a surprise but given mom's current condition I don't want her to faint or anything on the 4th of July."

Your father raises an eyebrow. "What's happening on Wednesday?"

"Well... Grant's family is coming here as a surprise. Like I said, they were thrilled and excited with the possibility of reuniting with you... So they decided to come and join me and Grant and you here for the holiday."

You father smiles. "That sounds great. I miss them."

You can't help it and you reach your father to hug him. "Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me that you accept Grant. He's great. A bit of a fool sometimes," you giggle, "but great."

Your father hugs you back. "You don't have to thank me for anything. I just want you to be happy and if he makes you happy... By the way, he's NOT going to sleep in your bedroom."

You blush heavily. "Oh dad!"

"I just wanted to make that clear, in case you both had hope..." He smiles in a teasing way.

"I knew you were gonna say that... And I respect it, this is your home anyway. But... you do know that in LA..." You shut up embarrassed without even knowing why you're having this conversation with your father.

"Oh, believe me, I do know. And as much as I dread on that thought, I know you're adults and... well, let's just keep it this way, ok. Not under my roof."

"Ok..." You remember the steamy moments with Grant on the boat not so long ago and you flush a bit. "But you should also know that in Norfolk, Grant's parents were more than ok to let us sleep in the same room, which we did." You find yourself being stubborn and trying to defy your father a bit.

"What?! They were? Oh, do remind me to have a serious conversation with them on Wednesday..."

"Oh dear." You giggle.

You father smiles warmly. "If your sister wasn't here I might, and I say _might_, consider that. But I don't want to give her the wrong impression. You have to set the example for her. And there's not exactly lack of bedrooms so... Sorry, but Grant will stay in one of the guest rooms, ok?"

"Sure, I understand. I even thought you were exiling him in the pool house..."

"Oh, if he wants to have more privacy I have no problem. He can choose."

"I think the guest room is perfect." You nod, at least the guest room is closer to you than the pool house.

"Ok, I'm gonna check on your mother now, to see if she's feeling better."

"Do you want me to talk to her? Tell her about Grant's family coming here... Maybe I can make her see that it's better to tell them the truth, start over again with no secrets..."

"Sure, you can come with me. Maybe you'll be more successful convincing her than I was."

You go with your father upstairs to talk to your mother. You find her sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Hey, sweetheart." She smiles when she sees you and puts the book away. "Come here."

You sit next to her on the bed and you put an arm around her shoulders, tilting your head towards hers. "How are you feeling, mom?"

"I'm fine. The new medication is way better," she smiles at your father and then back at you, "I'm sorry about earlier, my dear. To leave our conversation with Grant just like that, I hope he wasn't upset." She caresses your hair.

"Of course not, don't worry about him." You kiss her cheek.

You father comes sitting on the edge of the bed and holds your mother hand. "I talked to our daughter, honey. I told her everything."

Your mother opens her eyes wide and stares at your father almost in shock. "Oh my god, you didn't..."

"Shh, it's ok, mom. It's nothing to be ashamed of..."

"You think so? We thought two of our best friends had stolen from us. I was mortified. I still am. You can't tell Grant, sweetheart. We'll just say we lost contact..."

"Oh, mom, I can't lie to him... And his parents deserve to know the truth too. Besides it will ease your guilty conscience at last..."

"What if they don't forgive us? Because that's what will happen if we tell them. How could they, anyway? I'm not sure I would if it was the other way around..."

"Mom, they were thrilled with the possibility of seeing you and dad again... If you explain it all and apologize I'm sure they will understand..."

She smiles weakly at your words. "They were thrilled...? Tell me honey, you were with them these last days... How were they? Everything fine? Did they treat you well?"

"They are fine. And they were great to me. Really great. I almost felt like I was at home... They treated me like I was their family."

"Oh, honey." Your mother sheds some tears as she listens to your words. "I can't even begin to tell you how I feel about you and Grant... It's like... it was meant to be. To see you two together again and so in love with each other... You don't remember anything, surely, but we still have some videos of that time... You'll love to watch them..."

"Sure, I will. What about we ALL watch them on Wednesday?" You smile widely.

"On Wednesday? Sure, we can..."

"I really mean ALL, mom... Grant's family is coming here on Wednesday for a surprise. And as much I hate ruining the actual 'surprise', I think it's better for you know it beforehand. So you can be prepared and all..."

"What?! They are coming here in two days? Oh dear..."

Your father holds her hand tight. "I can do the talking, don't worry. I'm sure they will understand. And if they don't, well, we can't really blame them but at least we'll be free of this weight and have our conscience free of guilt. However, I do hope we can get back to be the good friends we use to, especially for the sake of our kids' relationship." He smiles at you.

You mother sighs deeply and you plead her almost with puppy eyes. "Please, mom?"

She takes another deep breath. "I guess I have no other choice... If that's what you all want... I really hope they can forgive us."

"Thank you!" You hug her tight. "Love you."

She hugs you back. "I love you too, honey. Does Grant now already?"

"No, I'm gonna tell him now. But don't worry I'll ask him to keep it to himself till Wednesday." You hug her again, kissing her forehead and then you do the same to your father. "Thank you. Love you."

You leave your parents in the bedroom and you come downstairs to find Grant. You wonder how he will react to the story. You find him outside, playing with your dogs in the grass.

"HA! You found them! I was already wondering what happened to them." You giggle as you approach them. Both dogs come running to you. You cuddle them and they seem really happy to see you.

Grant smiles. "Yeah, I was taking a walk over there and they appeared out of nowhere. They are adorable, just like you."

"Fool." You smile bashfully.

"Right, I am. What about wonder boy? Long talk, uh?" He looks at his watch. "Over an hour..."

"Oliver has left. He said he didn't want to interrupt our first dinner together with my family... He said we'll meet us some day this week. He just wants to get to know you better..."

"Oh really, he does?" Grant scowls amused, almost like he's mocking.

"Don't be sarcastic, he just wants to be nice. He has been through some rough stuff, broken engagement with someone who was only interested in his money... Well, I'll tell you later if you want to know. Now I have something more important to talk to you..."

"Oh?"

"I've talked to my father. And mother. They told me everything..."

Grant's face turns serious. "Everything?"

"Yeah, about what happened. I wanna tell you but you have to promise me something first, please." You wrap your arms around his waist.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want you to promise me that no matter what your reaction will be, you won't tell your parents anything. My parents wanna tell them in person when they arrive here."

"I'm not sure I can promise that before I know what it is..."

You sigh. This is not going to be an easy talking.

**A/N Mmmm, first argument with Grant about to happen...?**


	47. Florida 7

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You're about to talk to Grant about what happened to your parents and his. You ask him to promise you that he won't tell his parents anything so that yours can tell them in person, but Grant says he needs to know first what it is all about.

"Grant, this is between them. We should let them work this out, please?"

"Ok... Tell me then. What happened?"

"Let's sit over there..." Grant follows you and you sit down in the shade.

"So..?"

"Ok, so I'm going to start from the beginning..." You take a deep breath and you start telling him everything your father told you. You mention his father losing his job, how your parents helped his family with money and then the stolen stuff. Grant stays silent listening till you mention the fact that your parents thought it was his parents who stole the items.

He opens his eyes wide. "What?! They would never do such thing. That is preposterous. And insane. I refuse to believe that." He even stands up, visibly torn. "Don't tell me you do... You can't..."

"Calm down, Grant. I haven't still finished..."

"What then?" He remains standing up, looking angry.

You continue the story, how the last time they were together was in his 4th birthday party, how the contacts stopped after that and how your parents finally discovered the truth.

"I knew it! Of course they would never do such a thing... So, is that it? They separated because of a misunderstanding? That's even more insane. Why didn't they try to reach my parents after discovering the truth?"

"They were ashamed and afraid of your parents' reaction. Like they are now."

"So, it was better to never see them again? And how could they ever think that my parents could steal anything in the first place...?" His tone of voice gets louder and more infuriated.

"I know. They made a mistake and they want to fix it now. Please, tell me you won't say anything to your parents. Let them sort this out..."

"I don't know... I don't even know if my parents should come here. Why would they want to hang with people that doubted them and thought they were thieves? No, I'm gonna call them and tell the whole story."

You stand up and you reach for his arm. "No, Grant. Please, let them be the ones to decide that..." You try hard to convince him.

"You're defending your parents, of course. But I need to defend mine. And honestly I can't understand why you are so calm. How can you defend them in a situation like this?" He pulls away from you abruptly and looks at you almost disgusted.

You take a deep breath. The last thing you want is to turn this into a fight but you feel that is exactly what is about to happen. "I'm not defending anyone. I know my parents made a mistake, they know that, they admit that. I admit it. But they are sorry, this has tormented them all these years and they feel like they have a chance now to fix it. Let them do that. I told them your family is coming here on Wednesday and they want to fix this for us, Grant. For the sake of our relationship. Please, don't let something like this come between us..." You feel your eyes filling up with tears that you try to dry immediately with your hands.

After a second of silence Grant just walks over you and pulls you into his arms in a tight hug. "Oh, babe, I'm sorry. I know this has nothing to do with us." He kisses your hair and adds, "it's just that I was already jealous because of Oliver and now this false accusation of my parents being thieves. I just... I was, I am angry. I'm sorry. I'm a moron."

You hug him tight too. "I love you, Grant. I meant when I said you have nothing to worry about Oliver. And we need to stay together in this Grant. If we don't, then what's the point in our parents making amends?"

"You are right, as always. Again, you are nothing but great and amazing and I... made you cry. Again. So sorry." He makes you look straight at him. "Please, say you forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, I understand your anger... Really, I do. But believe me when I say my parents are even more upset than you or me. My father even... Tell me, how long has your father been working for the company he works for?"

"What? I don't know... Since I remember... I think he started there shortly after Gracie was born. Why do you ask?"

"Well, is he happy about his job?"

"Yeah, he is. He loves it. He's very well paid, he's recognized for his work... His last promotion made him responsible for the legal department of the company a few years ago... But why are you asking this about my father?"

"Because..." You hesitate whether you should tell him or not. "Well, no secrets, right? It was my father who got yours that job. It was after he learned the truth about the theft. I know it doesn't make up for the rest but it was a way to ease my parents' guilt..."

"What?! It was? And my father doesn't know...? And he thought he got it on his own... Because of his good work..." Grant says this bitterly.

"And he did. My father only got him hired, the rest of it, the promotions, everything was your father's merit."

"So does the company belong to your family? Are you telling me my father has been working for yours all this time?"

"Basically..."

"Honestly, I don't know if I am angry or thankful... I know they went through a rough time when I was little because my father lost his job..."

"Grant, I think we really need to let our parents work this out between them... I didn't want to keep anything from you, of course. You deserve to know as much as I do, but we should not interfere..."

"You're right. And thanks for me telling me all this. You could have kept it for yourself... Hell, your parents could have kept it for themselves... They didn't. I'm glad. I just hope they all get to be friends again like they were... For them and for us. Come here." He takes your hand and pulls you into the sunlight. He takes a strand of hair off your eyes and tucks it behind your ear. "You're amazing. So sweet, so caring. You always see the best in people. You've been through some shit with me already, the Kate thing, the fans bullshit thing, even this now with our parents and yet here you are. With me. And always supportive. I, for one, had only to see a former boyfriend of yours and I go mental and rude to you. And to him. And I was already starting to get angry at you for something you have nothing to do with. You're just the messenger... I'm sorry, I really am. I just don't wanna lose you... Everything that seems like a threat to us being together makes me lose my mind... I promise I'll work on this."

"It's ok. I understand how you feel. I don't wanna lose you either... I'm just... less exuberant manifesting it..." You smile. "You know, you once said yourself that I'm difficult to read, I'm mysterious... I tend to keep the feelings, whether good or bad, to myself. I don't even know how I've open up so much to you..."

He grins. "I know. And you have no idea of how much I appreciate it. Truth is, the more I know you the more I love you." He leans forward and kisses softly your lips.

When you two break away you just hug him tight for a while. Then you make a cheeky smile. "You know, between all this I manage to get something for you."

Grant giggles. "Oh really? What?"

"The guest room instead of the pool house. My bedroom is forbidden to you, according to my father. For the sake of my sister, so he says. Right. Well, at least we will be in the same building." You chuckle.

Grant laughs. "Amazing. Well, I don't care where I sleep. As long as we are together..." Before Grant can kiss you again, your sister shows up.

"Oh, sorry..." She seems truly embarrassed. "It seems like I'm always interrupting you... It's just that dinner is being served. And you know how Dad hates to be kept waiting..."

"Don't worry. We're coming."

She vanishes inside and you sigh. "Well, shall we?"

"Kiss me first. Or I'll kiss you in front of your father..." Grant teases you.

"Hahah! You wouldn't dare or it would be your death." You giggle before kissing him hard.

When you and Grant arrive at the dining room your father, mother and sister are already there.

Your father smiles. "Good. Let's sit."

Your mother looks anxiously at you and Grant. "Honey, have you talked to Grant?" She asks almost scared.

You nod and Grant speaks. "She has, ma'am. And I just wanted to say that despite not understanding how you could ever think my parents could have done such a horrible thing, I think this is ultimately between you and them. I hope they can forgive you."

"And do you forgive us, Grant?" You father asks with his usual calmness.

"I... My forgiveness doesn't matter. It's theirs that matters."

"You're wrong. It does matter to me. We made a mistake involving your parents. Sure, I hope they forgive us. But they are your parents. You must have an opinion. Besides you're dating my daughter. I need to know that my daughter's boyfriend, possibly my future son in law, is not going to hate us for the rest of his life." You can't help but blush at the words 'son in law'. You would never think you'd hear them coming out of your father's mouth about Grant and so early.

"I don't hate you. I just... I'm still angry at all this. And even though I kinda understand your suspicions on them I just don't get why you never contacted them after you found out the truth... Wouldn't it have been easier to explain it back then other than now, after all these years?"

Your father smiles. "And how would I guess that my daughter would meet you again and we would go through this, after all these years? Look, Grant, you are right, you have every right to be angry. I'm not going to make any excuses. Because there aren't any. We did more than one mistake. All I can do now is to apologize sincerely. To you and to your family when they get here. Believe me when I say this has tormented us, me and my wife, for all these years."

"I accept your apologies. In fact, I think I should even thank you for my father's job... And now that's something that had direct impact on me. And on my siblings."

"You're most welcome. That was the very least I could do..."

Your mother then speaks. "Thank you for your words, Grant. I just wanted to tell you that I'm the one responsible for this. My husband wanted get in touch with your parents again. To apologize to them. I was the one who stopped him. I felt so ashamed I hadn't the courage to face them."

"I can understand it, ma'am. And I do forgive you. In fact, I think we should care about the future, not the past." He looks at you with a smile. "I hope we can all move on and get along like you all once did. Our kids deserve to have grandparents who are friends with each other."

You open your eyes widely, staring at Grant, blushing like crazy. Your sister almost chokes drinking water and your parents look at each other with surprised looks.

Grant chuckles amused. "Calm down, people, I'm not saying it's happening now... We're still young."

"We are." You say promptly and a bit embarrassed.

"Is it so strange that I mention this, babe?" He looks at you.

"Well... I just wasn't expecting it..." You say sincerely. Sure, you had joked about being together till 2100 but you never mentioned anything about having kids.

"And I hope you aren't expecting now..." You father laughs at his own joke.

"Dad!" You exclaim extremely embarrassed.

"I'm not quite ready to be a grandfather yet." However, he smiles at the idea. "On the other hand, I guess it's like being parents for the first time, you're never quite ready. So, don't wait too long, ok?"

"Stop embarrassing them, dear." You mother scolds him but you can see she's also amused, trying to hide a grin.

You look at your parents baffled. You thought they wouldn't even approve your relationship with Grant and here they are making jokes about possible grandchildren and having fun with that.

Grant has also a stupid grin on his face. You look at your sister, who's looking at you with eyes wide open. You shrug at her, like you're saying you have no idea about what's going on.

"Anyway, kids, remember, the wedding happens before the babies." You father adds with a smile.

"Jeez, dad, has someone put something in your drink?" You giggle embarrassed.

"Can't I make some jokes?" He grins. "Now seriously, I just want to say that I really like to see you two together. And I like the idea of my daughter having someone like Grant with her on the other side of the country. I'm counting on you to take care of her, you hear me, boy?"

Grant nods smiling. "You can bet on that, Sir."

"Men!", you groan in disdain. "I don't need anyone to take care of me. I've been living in LA for almost six years now on my own and I've done ok. I really don't need anyone to take care of me." You pretend to offended.

"Ouch, she's upset." Grant jokes and then smiles at you, "I will take care of you, anyway. You know that already."

You roll your eyes embarrassed. "Ok... Let's change the subject, shall we... So, hot summer, uh?"

**A/N Sorry, I couldn't really make a big fight with Grant. I'm too soft. :P**


	48. Florida 8

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**A/N Sorry for the hiatus, but I've been very busy… This is one wasn't supposed to be this short but I didn't want to delay it anymore so...**

After spending Tuesday sightseeing, showing Grant around and just chilling in the pool, the holiday has finally arrived. You and Grant are picking up his family from the airport. The previous night Grant's mother called him to see if everything was fine. Grant tried hard not to tell her the whole story and he succeeded but you could see that he was all stressed out because of it.

"Fifteen minutes delay." Grant sighs as you two await sitting down at the arrivals.

"Just relax, honey. You'll see it will all turn out ok." You put an arm around his shoulders and kiss his cheek.

"I hope so, but I'm not so sure..."

You rest your head against his own. "Well, to be honest I'm not so sure either, but I know we can't greet your parents with heavy, tense faces like we have now."

He takes a deep breath. "I know." he looks at you and smiles. "I just need to look at you to improve my mood. The more trouble we go through the more I know I want to be with you. Love you."

You smile back at him. "That doesn't really make much sense but I feel the same. I love you."

He then leans to kiss your lips softly for a few moments. You are interrupted by a voice shouting. "Love birds!"

You and Grant almost jump in your seat only to find his family there looking at you with tender smiles.

"It said the flight was delayed..." Grant mumbles standing up and hugging them. "Anyway, so happy you are all here."

"So are we, my dear." His mother says while pulling you too into their hug.

"So, did you have a nice flight?" You ask after greeting Grant's father, Tyler and Gracie.

"Yeah, it was good." They all nod.

"Ok, so... let's get going, uh?" You try hard to hide your anxiety.

"Maybe we should stop first at the hotel to drop our little luggage?" Gracie suggests.

You frown. "Hotel? You are staying with us at our home, I thought that was clear... You booked a hotel?" You look at Grant's parents.

"Well, we don't want to bother... Besides, because this was a surprise, your parents wouldn't even be ready to have guests... Four of them..." Grant's mother explains.

"Nonsense. They will be more than happy to have you all there. Come on."

You all head to the car and you joke. "Let's hope we don't run into the cops," referring to the fact of having four people riding in the back of the car.

During the car ride Grant's mother asks about your parents' reaction when they found out who Grant is.

"Well, they were very surprised that we managed to meet again after all these years... but they are very happy that it happened."

"I managed to get her father approving our relationship so I'd say it's all good." Grant grins.

"And they said why we never heard from them again?" Grant's father asks.

"Well, I think they want to tell you that themselves." You reply a bit nervously.

"Oh. Ok." Grant's mother seems to be apprehensive. "So they know we're arriving?"

You look at Grant wondering if you should tell his parents or not. He decides for you. "Yeah, we let it slip. Sorry. But they are very happy with your arrival." Grant doesn't sound very convincing and his parents look at each other with frowns.

You quickly add trying to sounds reassuring, "they are thrilled to reunite with you again, that's for sure."

"We are too." His mother nods and you try to change the subject for more trivial stuff for the rest of the trip.

"Oh, wow." Gracie comments as you are almost home. When you park the car she just says opening her eyes, "Is this your home?"

Tyler adds, "this is not a house, this is a mansion..."

You shrug a little embarrassed and Grant smiles, "It's not that bad once you get used to it..."

You all get out of the car and your parents show up at the door.

"Oh my god!" Grant's mother exclaims when she sees them. "It's really them..."

Grant's parents and yours meet halfway, they all hugging each other. When Grant's mother and yours pull apart they have tears filling up their eyes.

"I can't believe this. Oh my god, how have you been?!" Grant's mother asks all excited.

"We're good..." You mother says a bit nervously but with a smile.

"It's great to have you here." Your father grins. "Really, you're most welcome. Thanks to our kids..." He smiles at you and Grant.

Grant's father nods. "They are lovely, aren't they? And the way they found each other again..."

They all look at you and Grant which makes you blush. Grant wraps an arm around you. "Going well so far..." He whispers in your ear with a smile.

"Yeah... What about we give them some privacy...?"

Grant nods. "Sounds great."

"Tyler, Gracie, let me show you guys around while they talk, ok?" They nod and you take them around the house directly to the backyard.

"So, do you guys know already what happened between them?" Tyler asks.

You sigh. "Yeah..."

"It's not very pretty..." Grant adds. "I honestly don't know how mom and dad will react."

"Why? What happened after all?" Gracie frowns.

You and Grant tell them the whole story, much to Tyler's and Gracie's shock.

"Are you guys kidding?!" Tyler asks perplexed.

You smirk. "No. I reckon it's some heavy stuff but I really hope your parents forgive mine. For us." You reach for Grant's hand and you hold it tight.

Grant nods, smiling at you. "Yeah, I think they will, even if it takes time."

Tyler seems doubtful. "You guys know I love you two together but I doubt mom and dad will easily let something like this go and pretend it never happened..."

Gracie protests, "I don't think so, I think they'll work it out. For their kids' relationship and also for the sake of their own friendship."

"I hope you're right, dear sister."

"I'm always right." Gracie grins.

"Oh, there you are!" You sister Claire exclaims, coming your way.

"Hey, sis. Meet Tyler and Gracie." You introduce them and to your surprise she doesn't seem to care much about Grant's brother. She has other things filling her mind and seems worried. "Why that look? Anything wrong?" You ask her.

"Well, while I was coming downstairs to greet you, I heard our parents talking to theirs. I couldn't help but to stay there eavesdropping and let me tell you, things are not looking good."

"Oh dear." You sigh apprehensive.

"What do you mean by that?" Grant asks.

"Your parents are pissed off, to put it mildly. When I left they were saying it was a mistake coming here and that they would leave."

"Damn." Grant snaps. "I'll talk to them."

"I don't think anything you say will change their mind..." Claire replies sighing.

"Well, I have to try."

"I'll go with you, Grant." You declare.

"Sure."

At that moment Grant's parents show up. "Tyler, Gracie, we're leaving. Let's go." They seem very angry and annoyed.

"Let me talk to you first." Grant asks going their way. You follow him.

"Grant, son, we understand if you stay. Let us make this clear, we still approve your relationship. You kids have nothing to do with this but we can't stay." Grant's father says seriously.

Grant takes a deep breath. "Dad, I understand what you are feeling. I do. I reacted the same way when I was told. I was furious. Hell, I was so out of my mind that even yelled at her." He mumbles a 'sorry' to you and continues, "please, don't leave. Not now. Let your heads cool down and decide later."

You nod. "Please, do it for us."

Grant adds, "and for you and the friendship you had. Her parents are really sorry and regret it deeply. Please? Mom?"

You can tell by her eyes that Grant's mother has shed some tears before. She finally speaks. "Suppose we can try, after all it was so long ago... Tom?"

Grant's father doesn't seem very willing. "I don't know..."

"What about I take you for a car ride? We'll do some sightseeing, you'll have some time to get out of here, clear your heads and then you decide." You suggest.

Grant nods. "Yeah, that sounds great. Dad?"

"I suppose it won't hurt..." He sighs.

"Thanks." Grant hugs his father and kisses his mother cheek.

You turn to Tyler and Gracie. "Can I ask you guys to stay here? I think it's better if only Grant and I go with them..."

Tyler and Gracie nod. "Sure, I was about to suggest the same," Grant's brother says.

You smile. "Thanks. Claire, show them around, please. If dad and mom ask, tell them we've gone for a little ride around."

"Sure, don't worry."

You, Grant and his parents head to the car.

Grant's father speaks when you start the engine. "I know what you trying to do and I appreciate it but I can't promise you I'll change my mind."

Grant looks at his father. "I know. But let's at least try, ok? After all it is your boss we're talking about." He jokes.

"What?!" Grant's father exclaims baffled.

"Oh, shit." Grant mumbles looking at you.


	49. Florida 9

**A/N Just a little disclaimer that may be obvious but still. I do not own Glee, I do not know personally anyone mentioned. This is purely a fiction exercise. Also because English is not my native language you may have to excuse some mistakes I may write. That being said I hope you enjoy it. :)**

You're about to take Grant's parents for a ride, to clear their minds when Grant's mention of his father's boss being your father leaves them perplexed.

"What have you just said?" Grant's father asks almost in shock.

"Never mind, Dad. Stupid joke..." Grant tries to disguise his mistake. He thought his father would know by now but apparently your parents didn't have time to reveal that part of the story.

"You mentioned my boss. What has Mr. Davis got to do with this?"

You shrug. "Tell him, Grant. There's no point and no good in hiding anything..."

Grant takes a deep breath. "Mr. Davis may be the CEO and your boss but over 50% of the shares of the company are owned by her family, which technically means her father is your boss..."

"What?! What the hell...?" His father looks even more surprised.

"Does this mean that all this time..." His mother suddenly stops putting her hand over her forehead.

"Yeah, mom, her father got dad the job eighteen years ago."

"So, it wasn't luck, of course..." Grant's father comments a little calmer. "How couldn't I ever figure that out all this time...? But the holding company... the chairman of the board is a man named Mr. Ferguson..."

"That would be my uncle, who's married to my aunt Elizabeth, who's my father's sister..." You reply with an apologetic smile.

"Oh dear... What does this mean?" Grant's father seems to be more confused and less angry.

"Dad, it means her father helped you."

Grant's father sighs. "Why...?"

You answer. "My father just wanted to compensate you somehow. He wanted to get in touch with you again, but my mother was ashamed and afraid you wouldn't forgive them so they didn't. That was his way to make it up for you in a way..."

Grant's father stays silent and his mother speaks. "Tom, we need to get over this. They made a mistake, sure. But they are sorry. Besides we must remember they helped us even before that. We'd have lost the house if they hadn't lent us that money. Which we never paid them back anyway..."

You interrupt her. "Please, never mind the money. Forget it. Do this for your friendship with them. Please."

Grant looks at his parents nodding and his cute puppy eyes. "Please? Think about your grandchildren."

"Grant!" You exclaim blushing while his parents stare at Grant with perplexed expressions.

"Well, your future grandchildren..." He giggles.

Grant's mother looks at you enquiring, "Are you...?"

"No!" You quickly answer, with your cheeks flushing hard.

Grant immediately adds amused, "I said future. Why does everyone automatically think it's happening now?"

"You scared us for a moment." His mother sighs in relief. "And I think you scared your girlfriend as well..." She adds smiling at you.

"I know, we know, we're still young and everything but in the future... Well, my point is, imagine having to tell our kids that their grandparents are not friends with each other and explain them why that happened..."

His father can't avoid a chuckle. "That's emotional blackmail, son. But you're probably right." He then sighs deeply. "Well, I certainly don't want to repeat the same mistake they did so..."

"Thank you! You rule, dad." Grant says excitedly.

"Great. Shall we go inside the house?" You say grinning happily. There wasn't even the need of taking the ride.

"Well, it may not be now but I still want the promised sightseeing tour." His mother jokes.

"Sure, we'll go all together after lunch." You suggest smiling.

"Ok, but before going, one thing..." Grant's father seems intrigued.

"What?" Grant asks curious.

"About the grandchildren, were you just trying to make me change my mind or you really meant it?"

"Oh." Grant giggles embarrassed. He looks at you with a smile and then back at his father saying, "I really mean it. But like I said, it's not now, obviously. Give it a few years..."

"Yeah, some good years..." You add embarrassed and they all laugh.

A few minutes after you are all together in the living room. After all the forgiveness, and tears and apologizing, and a feisty lunch, your mother keeps the promise of showing some videos that are nearly twenty-years old.

"Hahah! Was there even video cameras around that time?" Gracie jokes.

"Oh my god, you and Grant!" You sister exclaims amused. "Sooo cute!"

You feel Grant's arm around your shoulders pulling you tight against him. "I'm so happy this all turned out ok." He whispers in your ear.

"I know. Me too." You cuddle up to him and you smile. "Look at that, Grant. You were so adorable."

"No, you were adorable. You still are. You know, I'm just sad I don't have any memories of that time with you."

"It's ok. You're just a toddler, how could you remember? Besides, it's not like we were always together. Our parents usually met up just two or three times a year. I don't remember it either." You pout.

"What matters is that we are together now. I love you, baby." After whispering these words he kisses softly your lips.

"I love you too." You say with a smile. Right after that you catch your father looking at you and Grant with an approving smile. You smile coyly at him.

After the video session you all go for the promised sightseeing tour and later dinner back at your house. Gracie and your sister have quickly become best friends and they are already making plans of spending some time together in Norfolk and they have convinced Gracie's parents to let her stay and spend some more days there at your place. Your parents and Grant's parents were good old friends again and the environment couldn't be better.

Later that night you and Grant were outside, lying down on the grass, watching the stars. Fireworks for the 4th of July had already stopped.

You have your head over his chest and you point to the moon. "Look at that. Red full moon. Gorgeous."

"You're more gorgeous." Grant grins.

"No, you are." You tease him.

"We're both gorgeous and we'll have gorgeous kids. Hahah!" Grant laughs loudly, referring to how much both yours and his parents teased you two about the grandchildren.

You laugh too. "You're the one to blame, Grant. What has gone through your mind to mention kids, first to my parents on Monday and now to yours?"

"Well, I needed a strong argument so that they would make amends..." He pouts.

You turn around so you can look into his eyes. "So was that it? Just an argument?"

"Are you asking me if I am serious about kids? With you?" He asks amused.

You flush immediately. "Well..."

He smiles, "Well then... Considering I do wanna have kids in the future and I'm gonna stay with you till at least 2100..."

You can't help but giggle embarrassed.

"What about you? Do you agree or I'm scaring the shit out of you by mentioning this?" He asks with a smile.

"You are scaring the shit out of me." You nod pretending to be scared.

"Oh babe, I didn't mean to." He seems worried.

You grin. "I'm kidding, Grant. I agree with you. As long as it's in the future... Hahah!" You laugh before kissing him passionately. You love the way you feel each day more comfortable with Grant, even talking about serious stuff like this.

"Teaser! Come here." He pulls you into a passionate kiss and when you two pull apart you see you father standing next you.

"Jeez, dad!" You blush heavily, standing up.

Grant stands up too looking embarrassed.

Your father chuckles. "I didn't want to startle you... I just come with good news. To you kids, anyway." He rolls his eyes. "We don't want to exile anybody in the pool house, so... Help me with the math. We have three guest rooms, one is where Grant's staying, the other one will be for Grant's parents, and the last one is either for Gracie or Tyler... So, we're missing one room. To cut the story short, either you sleep with your sister, or Grant sleeps with Tyler or someone comes to the pool house or..."

"Grant stays in my room and Tyler gets his room." You say grinning. Grant giggles embarrassed and surprised with your bold answer.

"You do realize that there are lots of those other options, right? And if I'm allowing this it's because I trust you two to behave decently, ok? I don't need to remind you that you two are not alone in LA. And your sister's bedroom is next to yours."

You nod. "We're always decent. You have nothing to worry about. We'll be like brother and sister."

You father scowls. "Brother and sister? Now that's just a disturbing idea. Especially after the kiss I've just witnessed." He chuckles.

You notice Grant is blushing and you giggle somewhat embarrassed. "Right. I understand."

Grant asks shyly, "Why do I have the idea that you've been speaking to my parents?"

You father smiles. "Well, yeah, they were convincing enough saying that you two shared the same bedroom in Norfolk and everything ran smoothly."

"Sure, it did. You have nothing to worry about, Sir. You have my word." Grand smiles reassuring.

"Good. Consider it my way to say thank you to both of you, for convincing your parents to give us a second chance." Your father winks at you and Grant. "Good night, my dear." He kisses your cheek, then turns to Grant to shake his hand and he walks away heading inside the house.

"You father is cool." Grant says with a happy smile, while wrapping his arms around you.

"Cool, uh?" You giggle.

"Yeah. He knows he can trust you with me."

"And can he?" You giggle totally entertained.

He grins. "Absolutely." After a soft kiss he just sighs. "Honestly, I knew our vacations would be good but I never thought they could be this good. After all the drama we have here both our families together. I honestly did not see that coming. It's perfect."


	50. Epilogue

You and Grant are arriving home after the Golden Globes show and the after party. In January 2015.

Grant carries you in his arms to the bedroom, in the house you two got together in late 2013, after a one year period in which you two lived together in your old house. He had moved in together with you after the Catching Fire shooting in late 2012. There were of course some people who thought you two were making a mistake because it was too early but you had proved them wrong so far. As you and Grant always knew.

Grant puts you down once you two are in the bedroom. Immediately he wraps his arms around your waist and gives you his best cheeky smile. "So, how does it feel to be the most gorgeous, stunning and beautiful girl of the night?"

You grin. "You tell me... How does it feel to be the most talented, brilliant and acclaimed actor of the night?" You wave the golden statue that you are holding in front of him.

He smiles truly happy. "Oh my god, I can't even begin to tell... I still think they made a mistake. Hahah!" He laughs loudly.

"Nah, no mistake. Best actor in a motion picture, drama. It's all yours. And so deserved. Oh, honey, you deserve all the awards." With your hand on the back of his neck you pull him into a passionate kiss.

When you two pull apart he says seriously, "you know, I said it tonight for everyone in the whole world to hear it and I say it again to you: I couldn't do it without you, without your nonstop and unconditional love and support all this time."

"In that case get ready for a lot of these statues, because I'm not going anywhere." You smile teasing him.

"You better." He teases you back, kissing you again.

"I can't wait for the Oscar nominations this week..." You grin happily.

"Hahah! Let's not get ahead of ourselves..." He giggles. "Let's just enjoy this for now..." Grant walks to the little table you have there and that's when you realize there's something hidden under a white linen cloth. He removes the cloth to reveal champagne, two glasses, a whole plate full of strawberries and a bowl full of chocolate.

"Oh dear." You mumble, looking at the champagne. You take a deep breath, thinking to yourself, _'now it's the time to tell him.'_

Before you can open your mouth Grant is next to you again and he holds your hand in his. "You know, tonight there's a lot more to celebrate than just a dumb statue. Something much more important. And I know how you feel about alcohol, your low tolerance to it, how you haven't touched it the whole night or the past time actually... But I hope you will have some of this champagne with me and have a toast after what I have to say..." He takes your hand to his lips and kisses it softly.

You feel your heart beating a lot faster. "I need to tell you something too..." You say a bit nervous.

"Oh." You can see Grant's surprised expression. "Ok. Go first. I'm listening."

"I can't have any champagne." You smile apologetically.

Grant scowls confused. "Babe... it's just the two of us here... There's no problem if you get a bit tipsy. We're not in public anymore. Besides I haven't still told you what I have to..."

"Neither have I... Let me say it, I can't hold this anymore." You sigh deeply and your breathing rate speeds up.

Grant's face is now showing concern. "Oh dear, what is it?"

You take a deep breath and you smile shyly. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Grant opens his eyes in awe and a huge smile appears in his face. "OH MY GOD!" He quickly lifts you in the air and spins you around. "Oh my fucking god! I'm so, so, so, so fucking happy! That thing," he points to the golden globe, "is absolutely nothing compared to this." He kisses your lips eagerly and then looks at you with tears already filling his eyes. "I love you so, so, so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart." You grin happily hugging him tight.

"Fuck, I'm going to be a father! We're going to be parents!" Grant is all hyper and ecstatic. You can see he's really over the moon. "When did you find out?" He asks excitedly looking at your belly.

"Well, first there was some nausea and morning sickness, then the breast swelling and tenderness..."

Grant giggles, "I noticed that the other night... I thought I had been too harsh on you..."

You chuckle. "Right, and I thought it was just PMS... But after a week of missing period I figured what it could be... Urine test was positive. Then I got a blood test this week and a doctor's appointment. It's positive all right. Four weeks old." You smile trying hard to fight the tears in your eyes.

Grant finally puts his hand over your belly. "Oh my god. Our baby. This is just... Oh dear." He's visibly emotional. He hugs you tight. "I'm so happy! How did you manage to hide this from me?" He grins.

You shrug smiling. "I don't know... I didn't want to give you any false hope, so I wanted to be sure first. And then when I was sure I was just a bit scared... I decided I would tell you tonight. To cheer you if you didn't win the award, which I always knew you would, and you did so basically I just wanted to make you even happier."

"Happy is an understatement, my love." He sighs. "I honestly can't put into words what I'm feeling right now and how I feel about you. It's just so..."

You smile tenderly at him, caressing the back of his head. "I know. I feel the same. Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh! That. I..." Grant seems a little lost. He breathes in deeply trying to regain his control. "Oh dear, after this news I don't think it could ever come at a better time..."

He pulls away from you and in a second he's kneeling down in front of you, taking a small black box from his pocket and opening it. "Love of my life, mother of my child, will you marry me?"

At this time you already have tears running down your cheeks, happiness tears, of course. He was proposing. He had already this planned and he wanted you to be his wife. His wife. You close your eyes for a second and you take a deep breath. "Of course I will, love of my life, father of my child."

Your answer makes Grant smile widely and standing up he manages to slip the gorgeous diamond ring on your finger.

"Fuck the champagne, fuck everything. We don't need anything as long we have each other." You two seal the engagement with a long, passionate kiss.

**A/N Sorry, I had to finish this story with a 'lived happily ever after'. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading it.**

**I'm starting on a new story with Grant but who knows if I don't come back to this one as well with new drama... :) **


End file.
